The Study Group
by NinjaGamerFF
Summary: Sometimes you just need a break from the grind. Despite the name, the study group was formed as a way to relax from the stress and demands of college. The only rule: don't get attached. Kagome found that easy enough until the newest member came along. What was once supposed to be a fun diversion has become a distraction of a different sort. AU. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 ***Note: there will be lemons in future chapters.***

 **oOOOo**

Perfection was a demanding mistress. Nothing ever pleased. There was always something more. Something better. It was this constant drive to do better that gave Inuyasha is strength. His hands should be quivering from the strain of such minute movements. Yet they were still. His back should be howling in pain from hunching over in his seat. Yet there was no pain. His hands barely moved as he guided the fine tip of the paintbrush. The single dot of pain smoothed out over the surface. Red merged seamlessly with the surrounding paint until there was a unified surface.

 _Perfect_. Only then did Inuyasha pull himself away. He cast a proud gaze over his creation, like an approving parent dotting over their child. Standing at just over 12 inches tall, the model was 1/60 the scale of the actual machine. Weapons bristled from its red armor as the head gazed towards a distant enemy. A perfect replica of his beloved _Valiant_ machine. Yes, it was piloted by the villain in the series _Distant Colony_ , but that wasn't the point. The machine was not the villain, only the one who piloted it. It was hardly fair to blame the machine. It had been a physical blow watching the hero blow it apart in episode 88. Yet the villain survived, thanks to the extra armor around the cockpit. Even in defeat, the _Valiant_ performed its duty and protected its pilot.

Sighing, he rubbed his tired eyes. Now that his focus was broken, the aches and pains assaulted him. Glancing over at the clock, he groaned. _Another short night._ As he scooted off towards the bathroom, he gave one last look at the model and smiled. It gleamed under the light of his desk lamp. _Maybe I should skip classes tomorrow…_

 **oOOOo**

"Good morning~!" Miroku chirped happily, draping his arm over his shoulders. They felt like a sack of grain as his fatigued body struggled to hold his body upright. Inuyasha grumbled something in response. It wasn't even intelligible to him. Miroku frowned. "You _do_ know it's nearly noon, right?"

"What of it?" he asked, staring straight ahead. _One foot in front of the other…_ At the very least, he would get attendance today.

"Let me guess, you were up all night finishing that model."

"Finishing the _Valiant,_ thank you. And yes. It's glorious."

Miroku rolled his eyes, letting his arm fall away. Already Inuyasha felt several pounds lighter. "That stuff was cool in high school but… come on. We're in university now."

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Assembling models is a perfectly acceptable hobby."

"Hobby, yes. Not life." Frowning, Inuyasha looked at his friend. His black hair was pulled back into a short rat-tail. There were many who found his indigo eyes offsetting. On the other hand, there were just as many who found them fascinating – that many of them were female was a bonus. His friend had always had a lecherous streak since they found Sesshomaru's secret stash their freshmen year. _And he thinks_ my _hobby is bad._ Miroku had walked a long path littered with broken hearts. _And yet the girls flock to him._ Not that it really concerned him. Sure, a girlfriend would be nice, but he was content with his life as it was.

"And what do you suggest I do then?"

"Socialize for one," Miroku answered. "We finally got out of that shithole of a town and into a bigger city. There are so many people around." He rubbed his chin before brightening. "And there is networking. Always a good thing to network."

"We just started."

"All the more reason to get to it. Graduation is a long way away, but who knows what will be waiting for us then? Jobs are hard enough to find now. There could be another crash." Inuyasha shrugged, causing Miroku to sigh. "You're killing me here… Would it hurt you to get out for one night? You just finished your model right? How about instead of starting a new one…"

"Go drink and party instead?" He wrinkled his nose. "Pass."

Miroku frowned. "You think that's all we do?"

"Yes," he answered immediately.

"You wound me sir." With dramatic flair, he held a hand against his chest. He took a deep breath, looking over at Inuyasha. "But seriously. I think you'll enjoy this group. There are a good bit of members, but the meetings are always small."

"Bet there are a fair amount of girls there too." From the way Miroku smiled, he was spot on.

"Come on. It's not that bad."

Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head. "What is it?"

"A study group."

"Study group?" That was the _last_ thing he expected Miroku to be in. It immediately made him suspicious.

Miroku was already warming up his defense. "Now, I know what you're thinking."

"Do you?"

"A study group is the _last_ thing I would join." Inuyasha nodded. " _But_ this isn't a study group per se, but rather a unwind group."

"Then why not call it that?" he asked with a frown.

"Because a lot of the members study too." He sighed. "The point is, you can't spend all day every day studying. You need time to relax and catch your breath. Know what I mean?" He stepped in front of him, causing Inuyasha to stop. "Just one meeting. I promise you I'll stop bugging you if you attend one meeting. You can decide if you want to continue or not after that."

There was a long silence as Inuyasha studied him. _Well, the_ Brave _isn't supposed to come in until tomorrow…_ He scratched as his cheek. "Fine. _One_ meeting. After that, no more."

Miroku was all teeth. "Deal."

 **oOOOo**

"Attention! Attention please!" Miroku said, clapping his hands lightly. Heads turned towards them. To his surprise, the people at the meeting were not what he was expecting. Definitely not the crowd he expected Miroku to run with. Everyone looked serious. Everyone had beers, but they seemed to be consuming them responsibly. The conversation was also controlled when they entered, not rowdy yelling. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

Miroku slapped him on the shoulders, pushing him forward. His grip locked him in place, like he was putting him on displace. "This here is my good friend Inuyasha I've told you about. He's in computer science." Inuyasha lifted his arm and gave a weak wave. "How about we go around the room?"

"Kouga, nuclear engineering," the closest man said, giving him a small wave. There was a fierce look about him, his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. It was almost as if the man was sizing him up for a fight.

"Hojo," the next man in line said. "Astrophysics. Nice to meet you." Inuyasha nodded in response. The guy had an oddly innocent look to him. He had some Asian heritage in him, whether that was farther down his ancestry or more recent was unknown.

On the other side of the table was nothing but women. "Kikyo," the one farthest from him said. She sounded distant and cold. Like she cared as much for being here as he did. "Premed."

"I'm Kagome!" the next one said, smiling warmly. Inuyasha almost did a double take. She looked eerily like… _What was her name again?_ He hated trying to remember names. Still, she was a beauty. She let her long black hair cascade down her back. Unlike her doppelganger, her brown eyes were filled with warmth as she looked up at him, head tilted slightly to the side. "I'm in aerospace engineering. It's nice to meet you!"

"And I am Sango! Also in aerospace engineering," the next girl said loudly. Unlike the others, it seemed that she had a few more to drink than average. She tilted her head back to look up at him, her brown hair tied back in a high ponytail. She raised an eyebrow. "Another demon eh? Nice."

"I-" Inuyasha's voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "Actually, I'm a hanyo."

"Oh, nice. Which side was which?" Inuyasha scratched his neck. He wasn't used to someone actually praising his heritage. Demons and humans had a long list of ancient wars. While today they peacefully cohabitated in larger cities, there was still a deep seeded distrust.

"My mom was human."

"Cool."

His eyes fell to the next member who hadn't introduced herself. "Kirara," she said softly, giving a tiny smile. "Premed as well." His eyes were instantly drawn to her black ears, which twitched atop her head. She flattened them against her long white hair. Though she was wearing clothes, she was covered in short fur that was slightly darker than her more human hair. It wasn't often you saw someone so blatantly a demon outside a demon country. Normally they were more humanized, like Kouga or himself. She was clearly a pureblood whose clan hadn't bothered transforming themselves any more than they had to. _Just human enough, eh?_ There were a lot of holdover clans like that. They tended to be isolationist though. There was clearly a story behind her being here so far from home. He could see her tails nervously twitch against the floor.

The last one drew his attention away from the anxious demon. "Ayame," she said, green eyes staring up at him. He noticed where her eyes were and found himself twitching his ears like Kirara had. "I'm in nuclear engineering as well." At the same time, her eyes moved over to Kouga.

Miroku slapped his hands together, giving them a good rub. "Right, now that we've all introduced ourselves…" He gestured for Inuyasha to take a seat across from Kagome. "Let's get this started!" Inuyasha noticed a few of the girls roll their eyes before turning back to what they were doing before. Conversations picked up as Inuyasha settled down. Miroku didn't follow him, instead moving over to squeeze in between Kirara and Sango. He was pouring both of them drinks, smiling as he spoke to them.

"Computer science huh?" Inuyasha looked up to find Kagome smiling over at him.

"That's right," he said as she poured a beer into an empty glass. She pushed it over to him.

"So Miroku brought us a computer nerd. Wonderful."

"Kikyo!" Kagome smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry. My cousins a bit standoffish to new people. She'll warm up once she gets a few more drinks in her." Kikyo just rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha looked down at his drink and scratched at his cheek. He didn't drink beer. Alcohol in general. He had only had it once. That was all it took for him to realize the stuff didn't agree with him. _Yet she looks so expectant…_ Slowly, he brought it up to his lips. Holding his breath, he managed a sip. _Yup. Still as disgusting as before._ He was going to have to nurse the shit out of this all night.

Kagome took a healthy swig of her drink before looking across the table at him. "In any clubs?"

"Sorry?" he asked, looking up from his drink.

"Clubs? Activities?"

"Oh… No. Nothing like that."

Kagome nodded, giving a polite smile. He knew he was killing the conversation before it could get started. _This is why I hate shit like this._ He cast an accusing glare over at Miroku who was too preoccupied to notice. His attention turned back to Kagome who was trying not to look bored. _Come on, think of something!_ "So uh… Miroku didn't tell me much…"

Kagome blinked a few times before she realized what he was talking about. "You mean our study group?" Inuyasha nodded. She looked surprised. "Really? Nothing?"

"He just mentioned something about unwinding."

"Ah… right. Yeah." She took another big chunk of beer out of her glass, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. "I guess that's true enough." She smiled. "Don't worry too much about it. Most of the time, it's like this. We just sit around and talk and drink."

"Basically anything _but_ study," Kikyo tossed in. Inuyasha was surprised to find her refilling her glass with another bottle of beer. _Maybe I was wrong about the drinking._ He noticed that everyone was going through alcohol a lot faster now. As Kikyo took another long sip of her drink, Inuyasha found her attention was on Miroku rather than him or Kagome. She sighed as she set her glass against the table. "Looks like Miroku's going for the double again," she said in a lowered voice.

Kagome glanced to her right, drawing Inuyasha's gaze too. Miroku had his arm around Kirara's shoulders. She looked slightly uncomfortable as she politely smiled up at him. His attention was on Sango though. He was regaling them with a tale from childhood. It was when some bullies ambushed them back in grade school. Outnumbered, they got their asses kicked. Inuyasha still had pictures from the black eye and busted lip. Yet in Miroku's version, they were putting up a heroic stand. Hell, they were _winning_. Sango didn't seem too impressed however, her attention more on knocking down drinks with Kouga in what appeared to be a silent battle between the two.

"Looks like it," she whispered back, amused.

"Does he ever give up?"

"His persistence is charming in its own way."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "It's annoying is what it is. Poor Kirara. You know she's going to cave."

"Sango…" Kagome rubbed her chin. "She'll probably pass out in the next hour or so."

"Not before taking Kouga out with her," she huffed.

"Um…" Inuyasha interjected, causing both women to turn their attention to him. "Sorry, I'm not quite following…" His voice drifted off as the two shared a look.

Kikyo stared straight at him. "Really?" She slowly shook her head. "Cute, but dense." Kagome gave a nervous laugh as she tucked in loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Your friend is trying, and failing, to get both Sango and Kirara in bed. _Again._ That clear enough for you?"

He nodded, feeling his face redden. "That's normal?"

"Wow, he _really_ didn't tell you anything, did he?"

Kagome was quick to step in. Flashing the other woman a warning glare. She smiled at Inuyasha. "It's common. Not uh…" She fumbled for words.

"The threesome," Kikyo finished, nonchalantly looking past Kagome at Miroku.

"R-right. Not that. But uh…"

"Come on Kagome," Kikyo said with a sigh. "We have sex, okay?" Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Not all the time!" Kagome cleared her throat. "But… yes. We do it from time to time." She smiled. "Only if you want to, of course. You are more than welcome to just sit in, talk and drink. Plenty of members do that."

Inuyasha looked down at his beer. Anything to avoid looking at the slightly sheepish expression Kagome had. His face felt like it was on fire. He took a big gulp of his beer. He nearly gaged as it burned his throat and nose. _God damn Miroku… where the hell did you bring me?_

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha looked through the world through a lens made of alcohol. He had two beers. _Or was it three?_ That was more than enough to have the world spinning. Somewhere inside him, it was embarrassing to be such a lightweight. On the other hand, he hated that he even allowed himself to drink at all knowing how alcohol affected him. Yet it was the only thing he could do to stomach the embarrassment as the night played out. The more beers consumed, the more rowdy the group got.

Sango had claimed victory over Kouga, managing a victory drink before joining him face-first against the table. Miroku had focused his attention entirely on Kirara by that point, her eyes wide and fur standing up as his hand slipped down under her shirt. _Yet she never told him to fuck off…_

Ayame had been in an engaging conversation with Hojo as she held Kouga's head in her lap. As for Kagome and Kikyo, they bounced between the two groups. Sometimes talking to Kirara and Miroku, then Hojo and Ayame, and finally talking amongst themselves. Inuyasha seemed forgotten. That was fine, because he wanted nothing more than to leave. Once he thought they had truly forgotten about him, he planned to make his escape – an escape that never materialized.

He let out a long breath, closing his eyes. Despite the awful ingestion process, he felt really good. A smile touched his lips. This would probably be the last time he was drunk, so he might as well enjoy it.

"Wow, you're a lot bigger than I thought." His eyes fluttered open at the voice. Confusion slowly filtered through his alcohol infused thoughts. A giggle in the darkness.

"Wha—" he started, lifting his head off the bed. _Wait. Bed?_ He squinted, trying to make out where he was. He was in a room, but the shadows were all wrong.

"Lay back down," the voice ordered. Not sure what was going on, he did what he was told. He was feeling great again. This time, a sound accompanied it. It sounded like slurping.

"Uhhh…" he managed to moan. The world was still spinning. He had the sudden urge to pee. Lifting his head again, he tried to ask the mysterious voice where the bathroom was. _Too late._ There was a gagging, then coughing noise. He fell back against the bed, looking towards the ceiling as the urge to pee faded. His head spun, body feeling light. _So… tired…_ Closing his eyes, he drifted off.

 **oOOOo**

Eyes snapping open, he found himself staring at a strange ceiling. Sitting up, he looked around the room. It had frugal decorations. A bookcase packed with thick textbooks. A desk with papers and books stacked neatly together. The bed, and a few inspirational posters. The headache hit him like a baseball bat to the face. The world tunneled as pain overtook him. _Mother—_

Squeezing his temples, a moan caught his attention. At first, he thought it came from him, moaning from the pain. When it happened again, he realized it was coming from next to him. Tangled in the covers was Kikyo. His jaw dropped when he realized she had nothing on. He looked down. I _have nothing on!_ Squeezing his head like a vice, he stared down at the covers hiding his lower body, eyes wide. _What happened last night? What the fuck happened last night?_ He remembered having to pee then… The realization hit him just as hard as the headache. _That wasn't me having to pee…_

Cautiously, he peeled back the covers. Sure enough, Kikyo was every bit as naked down below as she was above. Swallowing hard, he quickly returned the covers in place. Heart racing, he slid out of bed. He narrowly avoided stepping on a used condom illuminated by the weak sunlight that snuck through the closed blinds. _Did we?_ He blinked, staring down at the green rubber. It was most definitely used, and unless Kikyo had a habit of leaving them lying around… _We did. Oh fuck. We totally did._ He pushed his bangs up. His nose was plugged. Normally a major annoyance, now a godsend. He had a feeling he wouldn't like the way the room smelled.

As quickly and quietly as he could, Inuyasha gathered his clothes and dressed. Moving to the door, he paused to glance over his shoulder. Kikyo was still asleep, mouth parted slightly as she breathed heavily through it. Inuyasha only had bits and pieces of last night, and none of them explained how _this_ happened. _I thought she hated me…_

At the door, he opened it, carefully peaking outside. No one was in the hall. He slid outside and began closing the door. He had one last look at Kikyo, sleeping on her bed. _I can't believe I lost my virginity and I don't even remember it…_

With that, he closed the door with a click.

 **oOOOo**

"Admit it. You had fun."

Inuyasha didn't move, his arm draped across his eyes. So long as he didn't let the evil sun anywhere near his eyes, his headache was manageable. "I fucking hate you."

"I saw you leaving with Kikyo." Inuyasha could _feel_ the grin on his friends face. "Congratulations are in order!"

"I don't remember anything last night…"

He could hear Miroku scratching his chin. "Yeah… I wish I could forget my first time," he muttered. "Maybe that's for the best."

"Whatever," Inuyasha grumbled. "It's done. Over. I expect you to hold up your end of the deal."

Miroku sounded flabbergasted. "What? You're quitting? Things just started getting good!"

"I never joined in the first place."

"But—"

"Ah! You said no more bugging me."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to…" He sighed. "Fine. I won't bug you anymore."

"Good. Now make yourself useful and go find me something for this headache…"

 **oOOOo**

 **The hardest part about writing stories is naming them and writing a description. Hopefully this one has caught some interest. Not too sure how deep I want to get with this story. I'll have to see how the next few chapters turn out and if there is any interest. I actually have a fair amount of ideas for this story, some more dramatic than others.**

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter. Hopefully I'll see you in the second.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha stared at his unfinished model. It was a sad sight. The frame was still incomplete, missing its head and arms. His paints sat untouched on the far side of his work area. It normally took him no time at all to assemble it, yet this particular one was dragging out over weeks. School had kept him busy, but that wasn't the main reason. _It's all because of_ her _._ Whenever he started working on it, he thought back to his alcohol hazed night. _It's been two weeks. It's behind you. Just... carry on._

He needed some air. Leaving his room, he grabbed his coat. The autumn chill clawed at his exposed skin as he fumbled with the zipper. A brief debate on whether to return to his room for a hat and gloves was quickly dismissed. _I won't be out too long._

Breath pluming out before him, he sniffed and looked up at the night sky. One thing he missed about his hometown was the night sky. The light pollution here made it so only the moon had any real presence in the sky. Fellow students roamed around the apartment he was staying in. It was right next to campus, and pretty much rented exclusively to students. He avoided the groups of people as he walked and casually watched the pairs move about. It was a Friday night, so it was busier than normal. _A lot of couples roaming about tonight._ He thought back to Kikyo's naked form and quickly tried to clear it. He didn't see much, but what he could remember…

 _I'm going to kill Miroku._ Inuyasha still owed him a good punch for that disaster of a night. _Seriously, what the hell? And he calls_ me _weird._ He shivered, burying his hands in his jacket pockets. He found himself in the middle of campus when he realized he was getting hungry. Instead of heading back to his apartment, he instead went to the little campus shop that was open all night. Buying a premade sub, chips, and energy drink, he took a seat in the empty seating area and opened his food. He was halfway through his sub when the door opened. Focusing on his food, he tuned out the newcomer and the employee talking. His isolation bubble was broken when he heard his name.

"Inuyasha?" He sat up, blinking in surprise. Turning, he looked behind him to find Kikyo – _No, not her. The other one._ Recognition flashed on her face as she grew more confident. "I thought it was you!" She quickly approached his table, standing beside him. _Crap… What was her name again?_ "It's Kagome, from the study group?" she said softly, as if reading his thoughts.

"R-right. Yeah. Of course."

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, gesturing to the empty seat across from him. She was holding one of the boxed salads and a coke. He shrugged and looked down at his food. Taking that as permission, she took a seat and went about opening her salad and drink. After taking a drink, she looked over at him. "Everything been okay lately?" He nodded, not making eye contact. It was rude, he knew, but he couldn't look at Kagome without seeing _her._ His eyes managed a few fleeting glances up at her. Each time, he saw a smile on her face.

"Miroku's been telling you what time we've been meeting up right?" she continued politely. "It wasn't until after you left that I realized no one got your phone number." She took a bite of her salad, chewing while waiting for him to respond.

"Uh… No. I've uh… been busy," he responded. Even he realized he sounded lame. It was a blatant lie, one he hoped he managed to sell.

Her smile was beaming. "I completely understand." She took a deep breath, her shoulders rising and falling. "I've been swamped too. I went into engineering because I love math. These bullshit general classes are killing me." She wrinkled her nose in feign disgust. "History? Psychology? Bleh."

Inuyasha chuckled. He even managed to look her in the eye for a few moments.

She seemed to relax. "So you can laugh." He looked up, confused. "You seemed pretty… tense… at the meetup."

"Let me guess, Miroku told you I was a party animal."

Grinning, she took another drink out of her bottle. "Something like that."

"Typical. Wouldn't be the first thing he's lied about," he muttered.

"We didn't scare you off, did we? I know meeting so many people all at once can be overwhelming." Inuyasha almost laughed aloud. It wasn't the meeting that had him all worked up.

"I wouldn't say I was scared off…"

Kagome had an encouraging smile. "The next morning, I felt bad that I teased you so much about being a lightweight."

He frowned. "You did?"

"You don't remember?"

"Everything is a bit fuzzy after the second one…"

"Kikyo got you back to your place okay though, right?"

Inuyasha didn't respond right away. _She doesn't know?_ She tilted her head in interest when the silence dragged out. He felt his face flush. "I uh… I didn't end up back at my place."

"Oh. Oh! I see." Her eyes grew knowingly and she smiled happily. "I told you she warms up after a few drinks. I'm glad." Inuyasha couldn't shake the heat in his face. It felt like his cheeks were on fire. Seeing his embarrassment, she tried to calm him down. "There's nothing to be ashamed about. That's one of the reasons why we have the group." He didn't respond, choosing instead of stuff the rest of his sub in his mouth.

Leaning forward, she propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her clasped hands. She gave him a long, studying look. "You were a virgin, weren't you?" Inuyasha nearly choked on his food, eyes widening as he struggled to clear his throat. She grinned. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Reaching over, Inuyasha washed his food down with the last of his drink. "What makes you say that?" he finally managed to choke out.

She sat back in her chair. "It's a little obvious, especially now that we've talked a bit. Nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone was at one point. Also makes a bit of sense," she added on, poking at her salad before taking another bite.

"Sense?"

She finished chewing before answering. "Why Kikyo was suddenly so adamant about her being the one to take you home." She shook her head. "I honestly should have known better. The woman isn't _that_ altruistic."

"Umm…"

Kagome smiled. "She's a virgin eater."

"A… what?"

She giggled. "Sorry, that's just what we call her. She has a thing for virgin guys." She shrugged. "I don't know why, but if that's her thing…"

"I… see…" Inuyasha didn't know whether to feel relieved or violated. He was glad _he_ wasn't the one who instigated it. At the same time, he was pissed that he didn't get a say in it. _Unless I did…_ While things were a little clearer, that night was permanently deleted from his memory banks. Unless he asked the only other witness, it was unlikely he would ever find out what really happened.

Kagome suddenly didn't seem too happy. If anything, she looked a bit fearful. "But… you don't seem too happy about it."

He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "I was beyond drunk. I have no idea what happened."

She shifted in place, eyeing him anxiously. "You uh… You're okay with it though… right?"

"If you're worried that I'll report it, don't be."

Kagome visibly relaxed. "I know it seems a bit shitty of me when you… Shit." She pressed a hand to her forehead, shaking her head. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. If I would have known—"

"Don't worry about it."

"No. It was a shitty thing for her to do. Most guys jump at the chance to—well..." She cleared her throat. An idea seemed to come to her because she was suddenly a rush of motion. Rummaging through her purse, she pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen. Jotting something down, she pushed the paper over to him. Reaching over, he picked it up and looked down at it. Scribbled over the paper was a phone number.

"What's this?" he asked stupidly, looking up at her.

"My phone number."

"I figured that out."

She smiled. "It's completely up to you. Text or call anytime. If I don't answer, it's probably because I'm sleeping or in class and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Reaching over, she gave his hand a quick squeeze. "I don't want this to sour your impression of us. I truly think you would like hanging out with us." Her voice lowered a bit as she continued. "And I'd be more than happy to make up for Kikyo's behavior."

Before he could ask what _that_ meant, she grabbed her things and headed for the door. Mind still reeling, he glanced back down at the slip of paper. The numbers were black and heavy against the bright white paper. _Did she just offer to have sex with me?_

He shook his head. _Crazy ass people,_ he thought as he turned the paper sideways, fingers posed to rip it in half. Yet he stopped before the pressure reached the point of ripping the paper. Sighing, he slid the paper into his pocket. Gathering his trash, he threw it away before stopping to purchase another energy drink. Stepping back into the cold air, he looked back up at the sky. _Shit. I must be crazy as well._

 **oOOOo**

Kagome's breaths were coming so quickly, she thought she might hyperventilate. In the dim lighting, she could make out Miroku's face as he thrusted against her. A guttural groan escaped her lips as he pushed down on her legs, wedging himself just a little deeper into her each time.

He was breathing just as hard as she was as he quickly leapt away from her. Letting her legs fall to the bed, he all but ripped the condom from his erection just in time to spurt hot cum over her stomach. He beat at his member furiously, like he was wringing every little drop he could – groaning as he did so. Finally, he collapsed onto the bed beside her with a satisfied moan. His lips peeled back into a smile as he rolled his head to look at her.

Kagome didn't move much, a half-smile on her face as she enjoyed the post-sex euphoria. She hadn't cum that time, but since Miroku had spent a gratuitous amount of time with his face between her legs, she was apt to forgive him. What sucked was that she was going to need to take a shower before bed – _and_ the bed needed changed before she was going to sleep in it. _Should have gone over to his place._

"You are one hard lady to make cum," Miroku complained.

"You like the challenge," she said with a grin.

"Certainly worth the effort."

She rolled her head over to face him as well. "Speaking of which… I spoke to Inuyasha."

He perked up at that, his eyes opening. "Oh? When was this?"

"A few days ago."

Miroku sighed wistfully. "How is he doing? I haven't really spoken to him since the morning after he went to the meetup." He frowned. "I think he's avoiding me."

"Kikyo got to him."

"I know."

She was surprised. "You knew?"

"Of course. He didn't seem too happy about it though." He huffed. "I don't understand why. Kikyo is amazing." He grinned over at her. "Of course, nothing compared to you…" Kagome rolled her eyes and in the few moments of silence, Miroku shifted to his side, propping his head up. "Why? Interested in him?"

Kagome felt herself blush. "He seems nice is all."

She could tell Miroku didn't believe her. "Oh, he's certainly nice. I just think you have more… carnal… interests." He raised his eyebrows. "You just want another demon in bed."

"That… might have some truth to it," she said with a sly grin. She let it fall away. "But really. He seems genuine. Too bad he's so shy."

Miroku rubbed his nose as he rolled to stare up at the ceiling. "He had a bit of a rough childhood."

"Oh?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Her curiosity suddenly peaked.

He shrugged. "We grew up in a small town, not like the nice, liberal, welcoming city we currently reside in." Kagome nodded. She understood what he was getting at. Even though this _was_ a fairly liberal city, demons still had a hard time. _Especially Kirara…_ She could already see where this story was heading. "His mom moved in with him when he was five or six. The town didn't… appreciate… her son coming with her. My Old Man was probably the only one in the entire town who didn't care about her son having a demon father."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "She was pretty, wasn't she?"

"Smoking hot if you asked the Old Man." He shrugged. "So, yeah, he wanted to get some. _But_ that doesn't mean he wasn't cool with Inuyasha being who he was and me hanging out with him. As such, I was the only friend he had. Whenever we went to school, bullies were always waiting for us. Other kids avoided us so…" He shrugged. "We kept to ourselves. Only I shed my weighty shell in high school. Inuyasha only hardened his." He tucked his hands behind his head. "I'll always have his back though. It's one of the reasons why I brought him to a meetup. I figured meeting new people would help."

"And getting laid?"

"An added bonus if it happened. It would do loads to his confidence if he realized college chicks _like_ demons – even if he's only half." He pursed his lips. "Guess that all backfired though. Now I have to climb over that wall he's built or wait another month and bribe him with one of his stupid _Distant Colony_ models."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "He watched _Distant Colony_?"

Miroku twisted his head to look at her. " _You_ watched _Distant Colony_?"

"I… might have."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't mention that around Inuyasha then. He has an unnatural obsession with that series."

Kagome smiled, filing that bit of information away for a later time. _At least next time I talk to him, there won't be any awkward silences._ That he might not contact her never crossed her mind.

Leaning over, she gave Miroku a quick peck on the cheek. "Well, thanks for the temporary distraction, but I really have to get cleaned up and do some work before bed." Grabbing a tissue from the box, she quickly wiped up Miroku's mess on her stomach before getting out of bed. She tossed both the dirty tissue and used condom in the waste basket "I'm going to take a shower," she said over her shoulder as she moved towards the door. "I know you can see yourself out."

 **oOOOo**

Staying awake had never been more of a challenge. Kagome's eyelids felt like they were magnetically attracted to one another. The harder she struggled, the more exhausted she became. The professor droned endlessly on and on about the first Demon War. She already knew all she ever needed to about it. Humans and demons fought. Humans technically won, but it was more of a tie. The _second_ Demon War was when nearly all non-humanoid demons were wiped out. Those that remained fortified themselves inside what little territory remained. That was all hundreds of years ago. Sure, it shaped the current political landscape of today, but that had nothing to do with her. Today, true demons were too few in number to start anything and humans were simply too busy with their own problems to care about a few isolated demon countries. Besides, both sides were making tons of money trading to one another.

Her pocket vibrated, giving her a jolt of energy. Slowly, she slid her hand down and fished her phone out of her jean pocket. It was a bit of a tight fit, especially sitting, but she managed. Her eyes widened at the non-ID number. She scanned the message. _Inuyasha?_

 **Hello. This is Inuyasha.**

Glancing up, the professor was pacing back and forth. His attention was more on the PowerPoint slides than the class. _Besides, I'm like… one out of a hundred people._ She flipped her phone sideways and tapped out a message.

 **Hey! Nice to hear from you! How are things?**

While she waited for a response, she updated her contact information and added Inuyasha.

 **Okay.**

She frowned. _Really? This is all you give me to work with?_ She suppressed the urge to sigh.

 **Just okay? Classes going good? Suffering through a SUPER boring history class now.**

 **Yeah. Classes are good.**

She blinked, staring down at the small screen. _That's it? Seriously?_ She waited a few more minutes and finally accepted that was all she was going to get. She wanted to stand up and scream and throw the phone – preferably at the professor. Taking a moment to calm down, she collected herself. _I've had worse conversations…_ An idea popped into her head. With a sly smile, she tapped out her message.

 **I heard from Miroku you watched Distant Colony.**

 **You know it?**

She smiled. _Funny how fast he responded to that._

 **Of course. It's a classic.**

 **Holy crap. I can't believe I found someone else who likes the show!**

 **We are having another get together tonight. If you come, we can talk about it. What do you say?**

She looked up, watching the professor pace as she waited for his response. It suddenly dawned on her that she was going through a lot of effort for one person. _Not just any person. A hanyo._ She pulled her hair back over her shoulders and slouched in her seat. Miroku had been right the other day. Kagome enjoyed the company of demons more-so than other human women. The problem being most demon's didn't bother with 'lessor' human women. Kouga was one of the rare exceptions. _I wonder what Inuyasha takes after… his father or mother._ She hoped he had the stamina of a demon. _God, they go forever…_ She felt her face flush at the thought and quickly pushed her impure thoughts away.

 _Still, Inuyasha's cute. And he seems sweet…_ _Besides, even Miroku agreed he needs to get out and meet more people._ She was just helping a friend help a friend. Her phone vibrated in her hand.

 **I suppose I have some free time tonight.**

 **Great! Let me give you directions on where we're meeting.**

 **oOOOo**

Kikyo was rubbing her neck when Kagome slid into the chair across the table from her. The other girl looked up in surprise. "Oh," she said, resting her hand against the table. "What's up?"

"Not much," Kagome said, letting her bag slide to the ground beside her. "Keeping busy?" she asked nodding towards the stack of books.

Kikyo sneered at the pile. "Every day, I ask myself, 'Why? Why do I torture myself so?'"

Grinning, Kagome crossed her arms. "And what's the answer?"

"Money. Lots and lots of money." She sighed and rubbed her eyes before closing the book in front of her. "But I know you didn't come here to talk about o-chem stuff."

"Inuyasha's coming to the meetup tonight." Kikyo didn't seem too interested with the news.

"And?"

She leaned forward. "What exactly happened when you took him back to your place?"

Kikyo met her gaze. "You want the cliffs notes or the juicy details?" Kagome remained silent, just staring. Finally, Kikyo sighed. "Fine. Yes. I took him back to my room. I gave him a blowjob and had a fun little ride. He seemed into it… mostly. He grabbed my boobs a few times and gave them a nice squeeze."

Kagome just shook her head. "You _do_ realize he was blackout drunk, right?"

Kikyo shrugged. "Everything seemed to be working just fine."

"Kikyo…"

She huffed. "Don't take that tone with me. I know you're just jealous because I got to him first."

"That's not—"

"That's it _completely_. Everyone knows you're a total demon-phile."

Kagome's face flushed. "I… That's beside the point!" She crossed her arms, trying to change the subject away from her. "You're the one always complaining about there being an unbalance in the group."

With a sigh, Kikyo pushed the book she had been reading away. "Fine. I'll be nice tonight. I already got what I wanted anyways," she added on under her breath. She met her eyes, a sly smile spreading across her face. "Aren't you going to ask for details? I know it's killing you."

Kagome was getting up, bending over to grab her bag from the floor. "I'm fine. Thanks."

"He's bigger than Kouga!" she called out after her, causing Kagome's face to redden. Fortunately, the area they were in was sparsely populated. Picking up her pace, she made a beeline for the door, happy to escape the curious stares that tracked her.

 _Bigger than Kouga?_ She gently bit her lower lip. _Calm down Kagome… Just… don't think about it._ She wished she could follow her own advice.

 **oOOOo**

The meeting was in some backroom of a restaurant. It was a cozy little space that could hold everyone with a little room to spare. It still made Inuyasha a bit uncomfortable, so he sat at the end of the table closest to the door. He knew it must look like he was ready to bolt at the slightest provocation. It might have been true.

 _Why am I even here?_ He watched as alcohol was poured and passed around. The waitress had just brought another round and disappeared out of the room. Everyone was talking in their little groups. It seemed so natural and easygoing. For him, he felt skittish, heart racing as his struggled to keep his palms dry. His eyes fell on Kagome. She was at the far end opposite of him. She was talking animatedly to Sango – sharing some story he couldn't quite make out. _Weren't you here to talk about_ Distant Stars _?_ Like always, he was out of place. In front of him was a glass of water, the only one on the table. After last time, he wasn't going to touch the alcohol.

"You okay?" a voice asked as someone scooted closer. Looking over, he found Kirara scooting between him and Miroku. "You look a little…" He could tell she was trying to find the right word.

"Terrified?"

She smiled. "I was going to say out of place… but I guess that works too."

He took a deep breath, looking away. "I certainly feel that way."

"I was like that too at first," she said softly. She looked down at her hands. "I'm the first of my clan to leave the country in a thousand years. To see what humans have accomplished in that amount of time…" She trailed off, shaking her head in awe. "But it wasn't easy. Demons are…" She smiled sadly. "Well, you know."

He nodded. He knew all too well how mean humans could be. And that was to him. For the most part, he looked human. A simple hat and he could blend in. Kirara on the other hand...

She looked around the table at the others talking. "Sango was the first friend I ever had. She was the first person who truly didn't care I was a demon. She introduced me to the group." Her tails twitched happily behind her as she looked over at her friend. "And well… I guess I found my place here." Turning back to him, she gave him an encouraging smile. "I know you'll love it here too. You just have to give it a chance."

He rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to look as awkward as he felt. "I don't know. It seems like a nice group of people but…"

Behind her, her tail stiffened. "The sex?" He blushed and nodded. "Really, it's not that bad. You get used to it."

He managed to make eye contact. "So even you…?" He let his voice trail off. He imagined her blushing. She certainly acted like she was. "Sorry. That was rude of me."

Her ears quivered. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to questions. I have. It's a bit embarrassing, but I am rather… unique." She smiled. "People are just as curious as I am."

Inuyasha, red in the face, suddenly didn't realize what more to say. Kirara herself didn't seem to know how to continue so the two sat in awkward silence as she sipped her beer. She brushed some of her long hair back as she shifted shyly.

"So if you were interested, maybe we could—" She was interrupted by a shadow falling over him. He turned to look up at the woman towering above him.

"We need to talk," Kikyo said, gesturing her head towards the door. She turned and walked away, clearly expecting him to follow.

"S-sorry," he managed to say as he excused himself from the table. He barely registered Kagome watching him go. He closed the door behind him. He was alone with her in the hall. Turning, she faced him with her arms cross. Even more confusing was how she looked pissed. _What the hell did_ I _do?_ If anyone should be angry, it should be him.

"I'm only going to say this once," she started, voice firm. "I'm sorry." He raised his eyebrows. This was unexpected. "I guess it was a bit unfair that you were too drunk to enjoy it. If it makes you feel any better, you did pretty well for yourself being your first time. Better than most."

"Uh… thanks?" He scratched the back of his head, shifting uncomfortably. She nodded as if everything was settled. "But why me?" he asked as she reached for the door. "I thought you hated me."

"Hated?" she laughed. "Is that what you thought? No, I don't hate you Inuyasha." She moved back to her spot away from the door. "I just don't like emotional attachments. They complicate things and make a mess. I have my life mapped out. I know what I want, and what I need to do to get it. Getting emotionally invested in someone is the last thing I need." She stared at him. "As for why I did it. No real reason other than I was horny." She tilted her head slightly. "Not what you expected?"

"N-no. Not really."

There was a wisp of a grin. "I also figured you for a virgin. I'm rather partial to that. Something about your awkwardness… fumbling around as you try to figure things out." She had a full smile now, like relishing a fond memory. "And it's so cute when you finally cum. So full of embarrassment because you _know_ it shouldn't be over already. Especially when they know I'm experienced. It mortifies them to know they failed so spectacularly."

"That's…" He had no idea what to say.

"I know." She reached out and rubbed his shoulder. There was nothing sexual about it. Rather, it was more supportive than anything. "Look, we're not a bad bunch. Strange, perhaps, but we all have big plans. What you see in there is just a bunch of young college students drinking and playing around. That's not who we are in the slightest. Outside, we bust our asses to be the absolute best we can be. We all have our different problems. This is our only time to let off steam. Without this, we'd all be shut-ins with no social life and depressed as all hell." She fixed him a look. It almost seemed like she was judging him. Like she _knew_ that's what his life was. A life full of models and work.

"I understand."

The thin smile might even have been directed at him. "Good. For whatever reason, Kagome seems to be gung-ho about getting you into this group. So before you write us off completely, I suggest actually giving us a chance. Put yourself out there a bit. Talk. Doesn't matter what, we're polite people." There was a brief pause as if she was gauging how far to go. "Maybe take a girl back to your place tonight. Don't pussyfoot around it either. Just ask. You're new. I guarantee none of the others are going to pass up a chance to get to know you better." She nodded. "Even me. I know I'm the last person you'd ask considering… but even if you're not a virgin anymore doesn't mean I'm not interested. If anything…" She shook her head. "Anyways. Yeah. That's all I wanted to say."

Then she left him alone, rooted in the hall. If he was in an anime, he figured steam would be coming out of his ears. _Did all that actually just happen?_ He managed to find himself back in the room. He wasn't even sure why he came back. _I should just leave. I should…_ Yet he took his seat next to Kirara.

"Y-you okay?" she asked, a concerned look in her eyes.

He managed a shaky nod. "Yeah. I think I'm okay."

She smiled happily, but the conversation didn't move on beyond that. _"Put yourself out there. Talk."_ Her words still echoed in his head. He looked across the table at her. Kikyo was sitting next to Hojo, completely oblivious to his stare.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced over at Kirara who was staring down at her drink. "So… I uh…" He floundered as she looked over at him, smiling encouragingly. _Shit. What the hell do I talk about?_ The courage he had suddenly floundered as he realized how little he actually knew. Everything was about TV and models. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I'm boring! So boring!_ "Have you ever heard of _Distant Colony_?" he managed to finish lamely.

To Kirara's credit, she managed to look genuinely interested as she shook her head. "No. What is it?" He doubted she was actually interested. After all, it was a fairly old anime.

Clearing his throat, he forced his voice to work. "Well, it's an old anime where…"

 **oOOOo**

To his surprise, he spent most of his time talking to Hojo. Kirara had played the polite listener. Asking questions to show she was listening and paying attention. However, a tipsy Miroku interrupted them when he grabbed her breasts from behind. She slapped at his hands playfully and Inuyasha let Miroku steal her attention away. Hojo had been eavesdropping on them however and picked up where he had left off. Apparently, Hojo had an interest in science fiction.

"So you're saying it's a mix of hard science fiction, and giant robots?"

"Right."

"That… actually sounds pretty awesome."

"It's great. For an older anime, the animation is great. You could tell the animators really poured their spirit into it."

"There is something about those older shows," Hojo said, rubbing his chin. "There's a charm to them that is lost in today's CG."

"Right!"

A pair of arms wrapped around Hojo, breaking the conversation. Inuyasha followed them to find a very drunk Ayame, her cheeks a rosy red. "Nnnn," she moaned, hanging heavily against him. "Hojooooo," she breathed.

"Oh dear," he said, trying to turn his head to look at the woman hanging against him.

"I'm horny!" she slurred. "Let's go fuck." Inuyasha just managed to catch his jaw to prevent him from just staring stupidly with his mouth open.

"I'm in the middle of a conversation right now."

She puffed her cheeks out. "You promised me last time!"

Hojo looked across the table to Kouga who took a swig of beer. He held his hands up. "Hey pal, don't look at me. You _did_ promise her."

She started tugging on his shirt. "Please! Please, please, please!" she cooed.

Hojo sighed, giving a what-can-you-do shrug to Inuyasha. " _Distant Colony,_ right?" Inuyasha only managed a nod. "I'll check it out." He turned to Ayame. "Fine. Come along then," he said as he helped Ayame up. She seemed a bit unsteady on her feet.

Inuyasha looked around the room. _Is this seriously okay?_ No one seemed to be paying the two any attention as they headed towards the door.

"Oh!" Kouga said, stopping the two. "Go ahead and just use our place. It's freezing and she's not wearing all that much. You're a bit far away."

"You sure that's okay?"

"I'll be crashing at Kikyo's place tonight. Ayame has a key."

Hojo nodded. "Thanks."

"Enjoy," Kouga said with a nonchalant wave before tipping back his beer bottle.

Suddenly, the entire mood of the room seemed to shift. Hojo and Ayame's departure had triggered something – like a dam finally breaching after years of holding back. There was a new scent in the air now. Faint and almost drowned out by the numerous other smells. Arousal. Lust. He felt his chest tighten as the fear and uncertainty rushed back over him. He had been so engrossed in his conversation with Kirara and Hojo that he had forgotten where he was. Now, everything that had been ignoring was rushing to the forefront.

"No. Not happening," Sango said, crossing her arms and pointing her chin up.

"Come on Sango," Miroku whined.

"I said no. What part of that don't you understand? I've said no every other time you've asked, and I'll continue to say no every time in the future."

"Dude, just give it up. It's not happening," Kouga said with a smile as he finished off his beer. "You're sounding pathetic now."

Miroku shot him a glare before turning back to Sango. "I don't understand. You did it with _him_ ," he said, giving Kouga an accusing point with his index finger.

"So?" she said, tilting her head. "He's a demon." She made it sound like that alone would be obvious enough to answer any questions.

"Seriously? You don't even like him!"

Kouga gave Sango a wolfish grin. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. She certainly seemed to like me well enough when she was—" She flipped him the bird but directed her attention to Miroku.

"Miroku, you can barely keep up with one of us." She looked over at Kirara who looked skittish. Her ears were flat against her head as her eyes darted from one side of the table to the other. "I'm not having a threesome with you two, so pick one. Me or her."

"This isn't fair!"

Kirara finally spoke, looking to Sango. "Maybe we could—"

"No," Sango said firmly, crossing her arms.

"But—" A glare from Sango cut her off as she shrank down in her seat. Instead, she looked at Miroku. Her eyes seemed to be pleading.

Sighing, Miroku ruffled his hair in frustration as he growled. "Damn it. Fine. I hope you freeze alone tonight," he said grabbing Kirara's hand and pulling her towards the door. The rough treatment aside, her tails were swishing… _happily?_ She certainly seemed happy as she was led out the door.

Kouga patted his stomach. "I believe that is our queue to leave," he said, looking over at Kikyo.

"I suppose it is," she said, collecting her things. She spared a glance over at Inuyasha, as if daring him to say something. When he remained quiet, her attention turned to other things.

"Mind if I join you two tonight?" Sango asked as she collected her things. "I seem to be getting the cold shoulder tonight."

Kouga grinned as he pulled on his coat. "I thought you couldn't stand me."

"That hasn't changed, but Kikyo's cool." She grinned. "Besides, it'll piss Miroku off when he finds out."

He looked over to Kikyo. "I'm fine with whatever."

She managed a terse smile. "Well I wasn't planning on sharing tonight, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to be able to walk straight tomorrow."

Kouga shrugged. "I guess that settles it." He rubbed his nose as he let the two girls lead. "We'll have to stop by the store on the way back. I'm out of condoms."

"I have some at home," Kikyo said as they opened the door.

"I know, but we're right here and I'll need them for later so—" His voice cut out as the door closed behind him.

Suddenly, Inuyasha became acutely aware that he was alone with Kagome. She was still in her corner collecting her things. He felt his throat tighten as she moved seats to sit across from him. She smiled warmly. "I'm sorry if I seemed distant tonight. I know I invited you, but I saw you were having such a lively discussion down here that I didn't want to interrupt."

"N-no. That's okay."

She looked briefly at the door. "I know it must be a bit uncomfortable for you. You were quite drunk when we separated last time you hung out with us."

"Umm… Is it like this every time?" he asked, managing to look up from the table.

"You meant the pairing up? Yeah, usually. Not who pairs up, but… yeah. It usually ends like this." He looked from side to side, as if expecting to see someone else. _Nope. We are still alone._ His eyes raised to find her looking at him. The silence stretched until her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh! That doesn't mean we—We don't have to. Unless you wanted to…"

"No! No. Definitely not," he said with a nervous chuckle, waving his hands in front of him. Disappointment flashed across her face, but was quickly replaced by that lovely smile of hers. _She's always smiling…_ "Not that I don't want to… I mean—you're beautiful and—" He clamped his mouth shut. He knew he was only making matters worse by talking.

She giggled, brushing her hair back. "You're cute when you get flustered." He could feel his face burn. Her eyes met his. "So… Miroku mentioned something about _Distant Colony_ models." Ashamed, he nodded. "That's awesome! I haven't actually seen any before."

"R-really?" She nodded excitedly. "They are the Elite versions – those are the best you can get."

"Do you mind if I see them?"

 **oOOOo**

Kagome paid for the entire group with a swipe of a card. She was used to it by now. It was pricy, but money was never a problem. She had felt a little bad at first knowing she was spending her grandfather's money, but he always waved it aside and told her to spend as much as she wanted claiming he had more money than he could spend in multiple lives. He only had two grandchildren and he was going to spoil them rotten. _I doubt he would be so forthcoming with his money if he knew what I was spending it on._

She glanced over at Inuyasha as she signed the bill. He had offered to pay for his own, but she shooed him away from the cashier. Her eyes fell on his ears, which were twitching nervously. _So cute!_ She chastised herself, forcing herself to be calm. _Calm down Kagome. Don't get carried away._ Inuyasha wasn't what she was used to in a demon. Kouga was already a rare breed. Arrogant and cocky yes, but not enough that he refused to be seen associating with 'lessor' humans. Inuyasha was downright timid. While cute, it was a little… disappointing. She was used to the commanding aura demons gave off. It was unlike anything she had experienced. She relished it. Kagome had only ever been with two demons in her life – one being a simple one night stand. Still, it was more than enough to hook her. Sure, she enjoyed her experiences with Hojo, Miroku, and a few other humans, but there was something… primal… about being with a demon that resonated in her that no human could replicate.

They walked in silence, her breath leaving white clouds in front of her as she pulled her coat tighter. She found herself stealing glances at Inuyasha as they wondered through campus towards a destination only he knew. _I can't believe someone as good looking as him locks himself away in his room._ He was definitely her type. The long hair was normal for a demon and it suited him. His eyes though… They were truly a sight to behold. She loved the way his eyes shyly followed her. _I wonder what he's like in bed._ He would be her first hanyo. They were incredibly rare for various reasons from conception issues to simple bias from both sides. Kagome had no idea why women were so afraid of demons. They were incredible lovers with near endless stamina. Her times with Kouga always left her completely exhausted to the point of passing out. Even with both working together, Sango and Kikyo were in for a long night. Still, there was a question about which side of the family he took more after, his demon father or human mother. _If everything goes well, I'll find out shortly._ A few more steps and an important thought crossed her mind. _Do I have condoms?_ She pressed her lips tightly, resisting the urge to dig through her purse. She usually carried a few around with her since she never knew when she would need one. _I highly doubt Inuyasha has any._ Rubbing her hands together, she breathed some hot air into them. _Oh well. I'll cross that bridge when we get to it._ She wasn't too worried. The first demon she had been with hadn't used any – and they are super stringent on bloodlines. If there was even a _chance_ that she could get pregnant, no matter how small, he wouldn't have slept with her.

Inuyasha led her across the street to a small apartment building. "Wow, you live here?" she asked, eyeing the building warily. The place was in a great location, but it was a dump. Only after she said it did she realize how condescending she sounded. "It's really close to campus," she added quickly, hoping to cover up her initial statement.

He shrugged. "I know it's not much, but it's close."

She smiled at him, but quickly let it drop when he turned away and headed up the stairs. She glanced around, anxious. _This place has the vibe that I shouldn't be alone…_ Inuyasha was here with her now so it wasn't a problem, but if things didn't go as planned and she had to head home at night. _Well… I guess that means I better spend the night._

On the third floor, he walked a few doors down and pulled out his keys. Fiddling with the lock, he opened the door. She was about to follow him in when he paused, blocking her path. He turned around to face her, face red.

"Uh… Can I have a few minutes?"

"Hiding your porn stash?" she teased with a grin.

"That's all on the computer so…"

"…"

"R-right… Just… five minutes." Stepping back, she let him close the door. Grinning, she put her hands in her pockets as she leaned against the railing. _He's so adorable when he gets flustered._ Even better, it was so easy to get him rattled. It was like he was _asking_ to get teased.

Now that she was alone, she opened her purse and rummaged around. _Oh, phew,_ she thought, pulling the condom wrapper from her purse. She made a mental note to put more in when she got back. She stuffed the package into her rear pocket and went back to looking nonchalant as she waited for him to clean up. Her mind wandered, trying to imagine what it would be like. _Kikyo said he was bigger than Kouga._ That certainly would make things interesting, because he was the second largest of the bunch. Hojo, of all people, held the gold while poor Miroku came up with bronze.

The longer Inuyasha took, the more anxious she got. As great as the three were, the group desperately needed a few more guys in it. While the girls had been clamoring for some new additions, the guys were dragging their feet on the vetting process for obvious reasons. They wanted to monopolize the fact that they were outnumbered. Fortunately, Miroku was more reasonable and put Inuyasha's name forward as a potential candidate. He gave them pictures and a brief description of his personality. The girls then discussed it and put it to a vote. Kikyo was immediately for it. She probably knew right then that he was a virgin. She had an uncanny ability to find them. Kagome was close behind. Even if Inuyasha's wasn't a hanyo, he was definitely her type. Ayame voted for it, but wasn't too concerned either way. Sango was a bit of a challenge. She claimed Inuyasha's lack of confidence would cause him to either wash out early or not perform well enough in bed to make incorporating him worth it. Without Sango's support, Kirara wasn't going to support it since the two were inseparable. Only after Kikyo and Kagome wore her down did she finally agree.

 _And yet she was almost right._ It was only by sheer luck that she ran into him in that store. Now, it was up to her. She needed to tread carefully if things were going to work out. Her thoughts drifted back to Miroku when he told her a little about his past. Already, Inuyasha was different than any other guy in the group. She genuinely wanted to help him. Her brief interactions with him were nothing but positive. While she didn't know him all that well, she trusted Miroku's thought that more action with the ladies would boost his confidence. Already, she knew that regardless of how he turned out in bed, she would be having a few 'orgasms.' She figured it wouldn't hurt too much. He didn't seem like the type of guy to let that go to his head. At the very least, it might make him more comfortable and willing to participate with the other girls.

The door opened and she spun around. "Sorry for the wait," he said, quickly gesturing for her to enter. She smiled and stepped inside.

"No worries. I asked to come over."

"So uh…" He rubbed his hands. "I can take your coat for you."

Slipping out of it, she handed it to him. "Thank you."

"Sure," he said hanging it up. "Right then. This way." She placed her purse on the floor under her coat and followed him.

The apartment was tiny. After the brief hall, there was a kitchen to the left which opened to the living room. Another hall to the right led to a bathroom and bedroom. The entire place was claustrophobic compared to the house she rented. It was made even more cramped by the massive collection of models arranged carefully on shelves and bookcases. The amount of them were staggering. It wasn't just _Distant Colony_ models, but real airplanes, ships, rockets, as well as models from other TV shows and models.

"Wow," she breathed, looking around. The amount of detail in each one was staggering. _The amount of work he put into them…_ It was also a little sad knowing he had been cooped up in here to make them.

"The _Distant Colony_ ones are in here," he said, leading her towards the bedroom.

 _Awesome,_ she thought, following him. She touched the pocket with the condom in it, making sure it was still there.

" _Valiant, Cross Trigger, Gallant…_ Is that _Brave?_ " she asked, nodding towards the unfinished one at the desk.

Inuyasha seemed surprised. "You know them." It was a statement, not a question. She grinned.

"What? You think I was lying?"

He blushed, looking away. "I… Maybe a little."

She used the excuse of examining the unfinished model to brush against him. She pretended not to notice, studying his reaction more than the model. "You painted all of these?" she asked, still bent over.

"Y-yeah."

"Wow. That's some dedication."

"It's really not that bad once you get the hang of it." He cleared his throat as she straightened. Kagome noticed that he was trapped between the bed, desk, and her. "So uh…" he started, failing miserably to look calm with her so close to him. "What is your favorite one? Machine that is, not model since I don't have all of them yet—"

"Inuyasha?" she asked softly, stopping him short.

"Yeah?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably as she gazed up at him.

"While I'm impressed, you do know I didn't come over for the models, right?"

"You…" He blinked rapidly in confusion. "But… You said…"

Reaching up, she pressed her hands against his cheeks and held him in place as she stood on her tiptoes. Tilting her head slightly, she pressed her lips against his. It was like his entire body locked up. He didn't respond to her kiss, but that didn't stop her from doing her best. Slowly, she lowered herself down. A thin line of spit connected them briefly as they separated. Rolling her lips inward, she gently bit down on them as she timidly looked up at him, her hands falling away. _Please be okay… please be okay… please be okay…_

"I… uh… okay… wow," he managed to spit out. He was a machine trying to comprehend what just happened, the wheels in his mind churning slowly from the surprise. After a few seconds, he seemed to pull himself together enough to get out a coherent thought. "That was unexpected."

"Was it? I wasn't trying to hide my intentions."

He took a deep breath. "Kagome, you are a fantastic, beautiful woman—"

"But," she muttered.

"—But we barely know each other," he continued.

"Which is exactly why we should get to know each other better." He didn't offer much resistance as she pushed him back. His butt hit the bed as he looked up at her, wide-eyed as she quickly pulled her shirt over her head. His mouth was open as she unhooked her bra and slipped out of that as well. She stood between his spread legs, hands low to give him an unobstructed view of her exposed chest. This was uncharacteristically bold for her. It wasn't often, but there were times when she had been rejected. Normally, this would have been added to that short list of failures. _I'm so close…_ she thought, looking down at Inuyasha. She had no idea why she was so compelled to make this happen. She knew he was on the fence now, still leaning towards 'no' but interest enough to not outright say it.

Transfixed by her breasts, he didn't say anything when she got to her knees and undid his pants. He was breathing hard as she stroked him to life, eyes watching with widening interest as it grew in her hands. _I guess Hojo is taking home the silver now._ Inuyasha wasn't _massive_ , but he was above average. Certainly thicker than any of the other guys. She licked her lips, burning the image of his manhood into her mind. Above her, she could hear him breathing hard as her fingers gently stroked his shaft. _Definitely the second largest one I've seen._ First place would probably never be beat – and a good thing too. That demon had almost been _too_ big.

He jerked as she took him into her mouth. It was difficult since she had to open wider than she was used to. Still, she did the best she could to get all of it in there. She gagged a few times, forcing her to stop and get her coughing under control before she gave up and just focused on the tip. She didn't need to wait long before he grunted out a warning. Thick cum shot against her throat as she clamped her lips against the tip. She had plenty of experience with Kouga to handle the larger than normal load as she quickly swallowed everything he gave her. Her eyes stared up at him, enjoying the almost pained expression as he came.

When it was over, she sucked on him a bit to clean him off before sliding him out of her mouth. He was looking down at her as she smiled, licking her lips. It was bitter, but not nearly as bad as it could have been.

"That was…" he gasped, shaking his head.

She smiled. "Great? Amazing? Fantastic? Mind-blowing?" she offered, before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"All of the above. But you didn't have to… isn't it disgusting?"

Shrugging, she noticed his erection hadn't gone away. He was still at full attention. _Most definitely a good sign._ "I'm used to it."

"Right…" She tilted her head slightly. He seemed a bit bummed by her answer. Usually guys were ecstatic when she swallowed…

She got to her feet, his eyes following her. In a few quick moments, she had undone her jeans and was working her way out of them.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she asked, not looking up as she kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her pants.

"I don't know—"

"I know it's only your second time," she said, calmly stepping out of her panties. "Don't worry about it." She paused standing straight up so he had full view of her nude body. "Unless you want to stop here?" He shook his head, eyes running over her body. She smiled. "Good. I didn't want to either." She bent down to fish the condom out of her pants pockets. Inuyasha finally seemed to be committed as she finished pulling down his pants and pulled his shirt off. She paused for a moment to admire his build. It was not what she expected.

"You work out?" she asked, admiring the framed muscles. It wasn't super obvious, but there was definitely tone.

"No, why?"

She blinked. "No reason…"

Opening the condom, she tossed the wrapper onto the floor and crawled over him. He planted himself back against the bed. _This is a really small bed…_ It was perfectly fine for a single person, but two people? _We'll get to that later…_ Right now, she had much more important things to deal with.

Her eyes moved up to his. He was looking between her and his lower body. "If you don't mind… I'll take the lead."

"S-sure."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She would rather kiss him on the lips, but a lot of guys got pissed if she did that right after a blowjob. _Because it's okay for_ me _to taste the crap._ She pushed the unpleasant thoughts from her head and focused on the now. Rolling the condom into place, she let him get into a comfortable position then—

"Don't you—" he started, causing her to freeze. She looked up at him, his cock warm in her hand.

"What?"

"Don't you… you know? Foreplay?"

She smiled down at him. "Aww."

He reddened. "What?"

"That's sweet." He didn't like that, his face forming a frown. "Don't misunderstand. Not many guys really care about whether I'm ready or not." She smiled. "But don't worry. I'm plenty wet enough. The anticipation of this…" She let her voice trail off as she lowered herself down on him. A satisfied coo left her lips as she tipped her head back. Eyes closed, she let the pleasure wash over her as she stretched to accommodate him. "Oh wow," she gasped, rocking back and forth slightly. "Oh my… Wow."

Below her, Inuyasha gasped as he stared wide eyed up at her. She grinned, moving up and down. "Much better when you're sober, yeah?"

"Holy shit," he gasped. "Oh God."

She laughed, increasing her pace a bit. "Yeah." Her breathing was picking up. "Oh God indeed." They fell silent minus their grunts and groans. Kagome tilted her head back and shook her hair, quickly pulling it back over her shoulders. Leaning forward, she planted her hands against his firm chest and really picked up the pace. Her moans were high pitched as she pressed her lips tightly together. She felt great. Better than great.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!"

Her eyes snapped open. "Wait, what? Already?" She had given him a blowjob specifically to avoid this sort of thing. They had been at it for less than a minute and…

By his gasps for air and tightly screwed eyes, she knew it was over. She slowed to a stop, settling back on him. Biting her lower lip, she waited for him to calm down. He slumped back against the bed, a thin sheen of sweat on his skin as he took ragged breaths. She sniffed, rubbing her nose before lifting herself off him. _That was… disappointing._ She hadn't even had time to fake an orgasm. She already regretted what she said in the heat of the moment. _Here I was supposed to boost his confidence…_ She forced a smile.

"That was—"

"Don't lie."

She hesitated for half a second, correcting herself. "Short." He didn't look at her. "But don't worry. I mean, technically you could consider this your first time so… I mean. Most guys don't last too long their first time and…" As she spoke, she realized that his erection wasn't going away. "You're still hard."

He lifted his head to look. "So I am. That's… odd." The pink condom glistened in the light as it stood away from his body. It was starting to leak at the base too, so she moved over and removed it. Once more, she was surprised by how much was there.

"You mean this isn't normal?"

He shook his head. "This… doesn't normally happen, no. Not that I—"

She waved her hand at him. "Yeah, yeah. I know guys masturbate. Girls do too." Her attention wasn't on him though – or rather his face. Sure enough, it was still there ready to go. _And of course… no condoms,_ she said, eyeing the one she was holding. She turned to look at him. He looked up at her. "You wouldn't happen to have any more condoms, would you?" she asked as she held up the used one. He shook his head. "Figures."

She gnawed on her lower lip as she carefully dropped the condom into a nearby waste basket near Inuyasha's head. She paused in this position, Inuyasha looking up at her chest as she looked down at him. Slowly, she settled back onto her legs. Making no effort to cover herself, she noticed his eyes were drawn to the smooth skin between her legs.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea," she started, causing his eyes to move up to hers. "I don't normally do this, but…" Her eyes moved to his erection. "If you promise to pull out…" He looked surprised at what she was suggesting. She shoved her finger in his face. "You absolutely _have_ to pull out, yeah? I know it's not 100% but…" She looked back at his lower portion and pushed a hand through her bangs, releasing a long breath. "Fuck me," she breathed longingly.

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha wasn't sure what had come over him. This wasn't him. He wasn't even supposed be in this situation. He was just supposed to show her the models, talk a bit, and then send her off – no, walk her home. _Idiot, you knew full well this was what she was going for._ Maybe he had been hoping for it too. Kagome was gorgeous after all. _Gorgeous, but you know nothing about her. Yet here you are…_ He had been terrified the first time. He knew it was short. The disappointment on Kagome's face was painfully obvious, yet that disappointment had turned into curiosity. Now, it was like Kagome had transformed into a completely different person. That calm, warm, almost motherly aura she radiated was gone. Passion and lust drove her now. He was lasting much longer now. Her… he had no idea.

For the most part, he went with her direction as she twisted them into different positions. She would be riding him one moment, then she was on her back, then on all fours, then she would get close, sitting on him with her legs and arms wrapped around him while he sat up. He liked that position the best since he could watch all the details of her face while she…

She was filthy though. Hell, he was too. While it was nowhere near the amount his first few times, each time he came was still a sizable amount and it was starting to build up on her. As they swapped positions, it would smear over the bed, her skin, _his_ skin. It was a mess he was ill prepared to deal with. He felt gross, but was unwilling to suggest stopping to clean up. Every "break" he managed to get was nothing but a short minute or so when he came. Kagome would hop off him or he would pull out. She would wait until he finished, catching her breath. Then, she would go right back to it. She was completely insatiable. Her zeal was addicting. He found himself matching her, thrusting into her with everything he had. It seemed like she had no interest in anything slower or more moderate.

And the smell. Even without his sensitive nose, the room reeked of sweat and sex. But there was something weird about it. Kagome had always smelled nice. Her _actual_ smell, not the mixture of deodorant, perfume, shampoos, and soaps she used. As the night pressed on, her scent started to change. Yes, there was arousal and lust, but her normal scent began to blend with his own. Gross as it was, he knew it was because she was smearing his seamen over herself. Yet it was weirdly erotic to him. Like he was claiming her. _Shit Inuyasha. You're not a dog and she's a person. An incredibly sexy, horny, and… flexible… woman._

The end came as suddenly as the onslaught. Kagome lay top him, her back against his chest. She had been riding him facing away when she just leaned squealed loudly, fell back, and promptly went to sleep. It was so sudden, he froze up, not sure how to handle this unexpectedly sleeping woman. Her arousal quickly faded as her breathing slowed. With it, his erection finally faded. He let out an exhausted breath, the fatigue of nearly non-stop exertion catching up to him.

Carefully, he managed to slide out from under her. The bedding was filthy, but it was better than nothing. He covered her up, taking a moment to admire her sleeping face. He blushed, scratching at his cheek. _Is this really the same woman?_ He backed away from his bed, scratching his head. He would have to burn those sheets later – or wash them.

He glanced at the clock. _Four AM!_ That would mean… _Four hours? That's not normal, is it? No way that's normal._ _Shit… what's wrong with me?_

Suppressing a yawn, he shook his head. Whatever it was, it could wait until morning. Right now, he needed to shower.

 **oOOOo**

 **Longer second chapter. I'm still trying to figure out if I am going to keep this a light and fluffy pwp story or stir things up a bit. I'm happy how this chapter turned out though. Hopefully everyone is enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. Let me know! I appreciate any reviews.**

 **As always, thanks for reading. Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

Kagome slowly regained consciousness. Yawning, she stretched her arms out above her. She bumped them against the wall, surprising her. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and looked around. It took her a moment to realize she was still in Inuyasha's room. Scratching her cheek, she looked down to find she had been covered up. Her skin felt crusty and she resisted the urge to scratch.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. Clearing her throat, she repeated it louder. Silence answered her. Sliding out of the covers, she planted her bare feet against the carpeted floor. Just as she was about to stand, she noticed a slip of paper propped up against the desk. Reaching out, she plucked it from its spot and unfolded it.

 _ **Went to class. Put fresh towels in the bathroom. Left extra key on kitchen counter to lock up. Just put it in my mailbox.**_

 _ **P.S. Don't touch my models please.**_

She frowned at the last line. _Really?_ She tossed the note into the trash and prepared herself for the bathroom. It was strangely clean for a single guy. Hot water felt amazing. Once she was clean, she dried and went about collecting her clothes. Dressed and clean, she took a moment to fix her hair in a sloppy ponytail. It dawned on her that she wasn't sore anymore. Towards the end of last night, she knew she was overdoing it. She figured she would be living with the consequences through the rest of the day, but it seemed like her fears were baseless.

Pausing, she took a moment to admire the models that decorated the living room. There was some serious amount of time and money invested in this tiny room. It was like a tiny treasure trove. _But the real treasure is the resident builder._ Kagome still felt like last night was a dream. Inuyasha had far exceeded her best expectations. He was clumsy and had no experience, but he more than made up for it in spirit and stamina. _Definitely a keeper,_ she thought as she grabbed the key off the counter. Locking the door, she briefly debated keeping it and handing it back in person. Instead, she dropped it off in his mailbox and headed off towards campus, a smile on her face.

 **oOOOo**

Sango settled in the booth across from her, suppressing a yawn as she did so. She shook her head as she rubbed her eyes. The waitress stopped by and she ordered a coffee before finally addressing Kagome. "You look as tired as I feel." A grin spread across her face. "By your smile, I take it you were pleased with our new member?"

Grinning, Kagome took another sip of her own coffee. "I don't think he's all in yet," she said, blowing across the hot liquid and taking another sip. "But we definitely can't lose him."

An eyebrow peaked in interest. "Oh? Is this your professional or personal opinion?"

"Professional. Unquestionably professional." She leaned forward, causing Sango to mimic the move. "I think we did it for four hours."

Sango leaned back in her seat. "Lies."

Kagome was shaking her head. "No. I'm serious. He just… kept going. I have no idea how, but it just never _ended_." She pushed her fingers through her bangs. "I think he could have still kept going even after I threw in the towel."

Sango seemed genuinely captivated. "So he can give Kouga a run for his money?"

"I think he can outpace Kouga."

Her friend rubbed her chin in thought. "That's really weird. Why could a hanyo beat out a full demon?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know, but it's the truth."

Sango looked up at the waitress and thanked her for the coffee before turning back to Kagome. "And how's the equipment?"

"I think we have a new gold medal winner."

"Shit." She chewed on her lower lip, thinking. "I should have asked to join your two instead."

Kagome let out a short laugh. "I highly doubt he would have gone for it. I practically had to throw myself at him."

Sango sighed. "Sucks that he's such a nerd."

"I'm glad," Kagome said, lifting her cup.

"You'd like _any_ demon."

"Not true," she answered automatically. "That aside, no one else knows about him."

A smile spread over Sango's lips. "That's true. Less sharing."

"Exactly."

"I like the way you think."

"The real problem is getting him involved. I think he enjoyed last night as much as I did, but I have no idea if he would come to another meeting."

Sango took a deep breath, scratching the top of her head. "Well I can't do anything until next week. I'm swamped with work."

Kagome nodded. "I am too."

"That gives us a week to think of something then. Man," she said, rubbing her arms. "This has me excited. I'm definitely calling dibs next."

Kagome felt a little disappointed at the announcement. She wanted nothing more than another night with Inuyasha. _Sadly, there are three others who haven't had a turn._ They had an agreement between the girls. Everyone got a turn with the new guy before it was a free-for-all. Unless, of course, the guy wasn't into them.

"Okay. I'll pass it along to the others then. Oh, and bring condoms. A lot of them."

Sango grinned. "Good to know." She rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Now let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha was exhausted. The lack of sleep from the other night had played havoc with his schedule. He had washed the disgusting bed sheets and practically scrubbed his bedroom clean. He had debated several times about texting Kagome, but he never knew what to say and the more time passed, the harder it became.

So instead, he focused on schoolwork. There was plenty to do. He knocked out a few papers a week before they were due and reviewed his notes for previous classes. There were still a few weeks before midterms, but he wanted to be ready.

Even burying himself in work, he still couldn't shake the memories of that night. Kagome was an incredible person. He couldn't stop thinking about her. The more his mind drifted back to her, the more unease his stomach felt. These were new sensations he wasn't used to and was poorly equipped to deal with.

Growling in frustration, he turned to his unfinished model. He could always rely on them to clear his mind. Within a few minutes of starting, all extra thoughts fell away until nothing remained but him and his model.

 **oOOOo**

Miroku rubbed his nose as he glanced down at his phone. It was from Inuyasha. Turning it sideways, he tapped out a response.

 **Sure I don't mind. What time?**

He let out a sharp breath and let his phone flop down against the bed. Leaning back, he felt his head thump against the wall. Between his legs, Kirara's head bobbed up and down. She was truly something else. Eyes looking off at the far wall, he could see her tails swaying and swishing through the air in excitement. Out of all the girls, she had a gift for blowjobs. Her tongue was something like sandpaper – which might sound terrible for something as sensitive as his most precious organ in the body. Yet it was amazing. _And the length!_ Seeing it was creep as shit, but she could wrap her tongue around the girth and slide it up and down. The sensation was mind blowing.

His phone chirped and he lifted it up again. He frowned at the time Inuyasha had given him. It was only thirty minutes from now.

 **I'm in the middle of something right now. How about 8?**

He sent that message off. That would give him around an hour and a half to finish up here, get cleaned up, and meet up with him. His phone chirped as Inuyasha agreed to the time.

 **Great. I'll see you then.**

The moist heat that had engulfed him vanished. "Are you seriously texting while I'm doing this?"

He looked down to see her staring unhappily up at him. He grinned. "Sorry, sorry," he said dropping the phone to his side. He held up his free hands. "See? All finished."

She puffed out her cheeks. "Here I am doing this for you…" Reaching down, he scratched behind her ear. She immediately let out a purring sound, her eyes rolling up. Then she slapped his hand away. "Stop trying to distract me!"

"You know you like it," he said, reaching back towards her head. She jerked back. At the same time, she tightened her grip on his erection. "Ya!" he yelped. "Watch it with the goods!"

"I don't know why I even came over," she huffed, releasing him. She picked up her shirt and pulled it on over her head.

"Kirara, wait!" he said, scrambling off the bed. "Come on, why the attitude?" he asked, grabbing her arm to prevent her from leaving. "It was just a few messages to Inuyasha."

She broke his grip easily. "Because you're always like this."

He shook his head, confused. "Like what?"

"This!" she said, gesturing to him. "Uncaring. Distant. I do everything you ask yet…" Her tails twitched angrily behind her.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, turning away from him.

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around. "I'm not going to let you leave like this."

"You can't stop me." He just stared at her. Her ears flattened against her head as she looked down. She muttered something he couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I'm not an exotic fuck toy," she mumbled. She met his surprised gaze. "I have feelings too. If I wanted to be passed around like one, I wouldn't have left home." Her eyes bored into his. "You could at least _pretend_ to care."

"Kirara, I have no idea where this is coming from. I thought you _liked_ being in the group."

"I do! But you—" She shrunk away. "I just wish you cared a little more about people other than yourself." He didn't stop her as she walked out. He groaned, rubbing his head in frustration.

 _What the hell was that all about?_ Shaking his head, he went to go put his pants back on.

 **oOOOo**

"It's surprising you called me out here," Miroku said as he took his seat across from Inuyasha. The little tantrum Kirara had thrown had been bothering him this entire time. Yes, he had been a bit of an ass texting while she was doing her thing, but that hardly warranted all that. "I thought you were still mad at me."

"I had sex with Kagome," Inuyasha blurted. He looked a bit ragged, like he wasn't getting enough sleep.

Miroku rubbed his jaw. "And? I have too." He didn't mean to sound so callous, but the incident with Kirara was still weighing on him.

"Yeah but…" He shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't focus. I can't sleep. Every time I'm not forcing myself to do something, I'm thinking about her." He sighed, pressing his hand against his forehead. "I think I may be getting sick too. My stomach is upset…"

Miroku stared at his friend in disbelief. _Is he an idiot?_ He immediately regretted the thought. Inuyasha didn't have a lot of social interaction until just recently. _Still, he should recognize the signs…_ That wasn't the real danger though. "Sounds to me like you caught the love bug."

"What?"

"Love. Come on, I know you're not _that_ dense." He tapped his chin. "Or maybe infatuation would be more appropriate for this situation."

"Yeah but—"

"And I need to tell you right now, don't do it." Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. "Get rid of it. If you can't, bury it."

"I… why?"

"It doesn't have a place in our group." He sighed. "Look, in order for our little group to work, we can't let emotions like that get involved. Jealousy and envy will tear it all apart. None of us want that. Besides, you barely know her. Yeah, you had sex with her, but that is hardly the foundation you want for a relationship."

Inuyasha pressed his hands against his temples. "What do I do then? This is driving me crazy."

"Play the field. Enjoy yourself. There are still three other girls in the group you haven't done anything with. You're still new to this, but you don't have any obligation to any of them. They are doing this of their own free will, just like you. You enjoy it. They enjoy it. Everyone is happy and everyone wins."

His friend sighed. "It still doesn't feel right," he said as he rubbed his neck.

Miroku grinned. "Just give it a few more times. I was a bit overwhelmed too when I joined, but you'll see. We have a good thing going."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

"Yeah? Does that mean you'll come to our next meetup?" He nodded again. Miroku smiled. "Awesome. I promise you, you won't regret it."

 **oOOOo**

The most awkward part of the meetup was seeing Kagome again. She had greeted him with a smile and a few warm words, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. It was like their night together had never happened. It only served to confuse him more. He had been caught up on that night for the past week and she seemed completely in her element.

Hojo had watched a few episodes of _Distant Colony_ , which served as conversation for the first half-hour. After that, Inuyasha talked a bit more with Kirara and Kouga. Kouga was a weird individual. He seemed so nonchalant about things, like he was above everyone. He just drank and watched the others – especially Ayame. There was a strange dynamic between the two. It was like she was constantly checking back with him for permission to do things and he would just ignore her. Yet as soon as her attention was away from him, he was back to watching her.

Inuyasha had a feeling he had the same assessment as Sango about Kouga. He didn't like him much. He had given his best try to talk to the guy, but he just didn't seem to care. Like he was above him. So Inuyasha just left him alone with his beers.

He knew it was getting close to the end of the night. People were tipsy and hands were starting to wander. Sometime during the night, Sango had scooted up against him and was finding excuses to rub her body against him. Every time he tried to put distance between them, she quickly closed it. Her body heat radiated against him as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He felt her hand brush his inner thigh.

"I need to go to the bathroom," he said suddenly standing. Sango looked like she was going to say something as he quickly retreated from the table and headed towards the bathroom. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as he wandered through the maze of tables. _Relax Inuyasha. You can do this._ Miroku had made some sense. He was only feeling this way because Kagome was the first person who showed any interest in him. _If I do it with other people, will it go away?_ It would be nice to be able to sleep again. _Do I really want it to?_ As much as he hated these new feelings, they weren't _all_ bad.

He opened the bathroom door to find Kagome and Hojo standing there. Her hand was inches from where the door had been. She seemed as surprised as he was. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"

"I was going to the bathroom." He scrunched his face in confusion. "What are you doing in the men's bathroom?" Her face bloomed red. He took the few seconds to put the pieces together. Her outfit was slightly askew. Her hair was slightly out of place. Cheeks were flushed and there was a lingering scent on her. Not to mention Hojo was uncomfortable scratching his nose behind her.

"Just a quickie before we all go our separate ways," Hojo said. The shocked look on Inuyasha's face must have been pretty bad, because Kagome practically leapt into action.

She turned around, facing Hojo. "Mind giving us a moment?"

"Sure," he said, quickly sliding past the two. Reaching forward, she grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him into the bathroom.

"What?"

She sighed. "I know that look."

"What look?"

"Inuyasha, you seem like a great guy, but I'm not looking for anything serious."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?" He nodded. "So you have no issue with knowing I was in here fucking Hojo?" That stupid fluttering feeling was in his stomach again. She seemed to be studying him closely, her eyes moving back and forth between him. "I mean… we were really going at in in here."

He shifted uncomfortably. _Why the hell is she telling me this?_ "I uh…" He scratched the back of his head. He had no idea how to react to this information.

Then, Kagome let out a relieved sigh. "Okay, good."

"Good?"

She laughed. "Sorry, but I thought—" She shook her head. "Never mind. It doesn't matter now. I was mistaken."

"Okay…"

Kagome gave him a comforting tap on the shoulder. "You going home with Sango tonight?"

"Huh?"

"She has her eye on you. You know that, right?" Suddenly, Sango's actions tonight made a lot more sense.

"Ah…"

Kagome giggled. "Really. You have _so_ much to learn." She grinned. "Well?"

"Well what?"

She rolled her eyes. "You taking her home! I think she would be very happy if you did."

He rubbed his hands together nervously, remembering Miroku's advice. "You think I should?"

"Definitely!" To his surprise, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I promise you won't regret it." He turned his head, following her as she left him in the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, he moved to finish what he came in here to do.

 **oOOOo**

He followed Kagome's advice, taking Sango back to his place. She didn't even bother pretending to be interested in his models. She simply took a general layout of his apartment and headed to the bedroom. By the time he followed her in, she was already naked.

It didn't take long for him to discover the differences between the two women. Sango was taller and had fuller breasts. She wasn't afraid to use them either. Instead of a blowjob, she used her breasts instead, her eyes never leaving his as she brought him to orgasm using nothing but her tongue and breasts. He also went down on a girl for the first time. It was tough. Her scent was overwhelming, not to mention he had no idea what he was doing. Sango gave up only after a few minutes, giving a disappointed sigh as she released him. That bugged him. _I'm at least trying. She could have given me some pointers or something._ Teaching seemed to be the last thing on her mind however.

He did get to make it up to her. Armed with a box full of condoms, it appeared that whatever crazy drive that affected Kagome also affected Sango. Within the first thirty minutes, he had filled three condoms and showed no sign of slowing. He found that condoms were much less comfortable, but they extending things more and the mess was much more manageable. It was crazy actually feeling a difference between the two. Kagome was tighter, but not constricting. Sango was more flexible and he had an easier time accidently sliding out if he wasn't careful.

Their reactions were also different. Kagome had been vocal, but nothing like Sango. She was loud. Screaming as filthy words streamed from her mouth. She was constantly urging him to go harder, faster, deeper. It was like nothing he did could fully please her. It was also easier to tell when she came – and she came a _lot_. For Kagome, he never knew when she was close or if she even had an orgasm. For Sango, she screamed and clawed and cussed – more than normal. While erotic in its own way, he much preferred Kagome's more subtle approach. With Sango, it was clear she was just using him for her own purpose while Kagome had a more mutual feeling to her.

Sango also didn't last as long as Kagome. After only an hour, she collapsed face-first onto his bed after he spent the past few minutes pounding her from behind. Already, he could feel himself soften as she moaned into his covers.

"No more. God… no more."

He pulled the condom off and threw it with the others before sitting back.

"Fuck. Kagome was right," she murmured.

His ears perked up at the mention of Kagome's name. "What's that?"

Sango flipped around, her breasts flopping as she got on her back. "You have no finesse, but you more than make up for it in brute force."

"Thanks?" he said, rubbing his nose. Sango's scent was overpowering. It was fine, but he liked Kagome's better – especially when it was mingling with his.

"Ahh… I could get used to this. You definitely need to stay with us. I'd love to make this a regular thing." He remained silent, not sure what else to say. He had enjoyed it as well, but Sango seemed to have _really_ enjoyed it. She pushed herself up on her elbows, looking at him. "You _are_ going to make this a regular thing, right?"

"I… haven't decided. This whole situation is strange to me."

She frowned. "Really? You have the size, the girth, and the stamina to make any woman wet. You could have your pick. Why hide away in here? It's a waste."

"I happen to like it here."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you saying you'd rather build _that_ ," she said, nodding to his almost completed _Brave_ model, "than being here with me? With Kagome?" He didn't answer right away, glancing over at his model. She sighed, shaking her head. "Whatever. I don't care." She pushed passed him. He watched as she collected her clothes.

"Do you need to shower?"

"I'll shower at home."

"Okay."

He tried to divert his eyes as she dressed. She didn't seem to mind him watching. _Why would she? I just spent the last hour looking at her naked body._ When she was dressed, she looked back over her shoulder. "This might be your only chance Inuyasha. We are willing to accept you, no matter what… quirks," she said, eyeing his collection scattered about his room, "you have. Shut us out, you might be alone like this forever." She shrugged. "Not that I really care either way."

With that, she left him alone in his room.

 **oOOOo**

 **Another chapter done. I think I need to update the description. Not getting the usual viewership.**

 **Ah well, I am having fun writing it. Hopefully everyone is enjoying. Until next time…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha closed his laptop and rubbed his tired eyes. Leaning back in his chair, he took a deep breath. If he concentrated enough, he could grasp a few fading wisps of Sango's scent. If he tried _really_ hard, he could even get one or two of Kagome. His head turned, eyes falling on his bed. Memories of the two women flashed through him, each one competing for his attention. Shaking his head, he focused back on his laptop. Opening it, he forced himself to type. _Work Inuyasha. Work, work, work._ Yet every time he tried to type something, only gibberish came out. Growling in frustration, he closed his laptop again.

 _Damn it Miroku. You were wrong!_ Instead of getting Kagome out of his mind, he now had to deal with _two_. His concentration was constantly broken by the simplest things. Worse, he was getting horny more often. His room had remnants of both women wafting around, and he would randomly get a whiff. It would inevitably lead him to thinking of one or the other, which would lead to him surfing for porn.

He glanced over at the corner of his desk where his phone sat charging. There was a conflict raging inside him. With a frustrated growl, he picked up the phone.

 **oOOOo**

Sango frustrated the hell out of Miroku. He could never understand the woman. Their relationship was stronger than usual for members in their little group. He was tempted to call it a friendship, though friends-with-benefits would probably be more appropriate. Miroku hung out with Kagome and Kirara almost as much as Inuyasha – and whenever Kagome and Kirara were involved, high change Sango would be there as well. There was a comfort there where you could just relax. Sometimes, they hung out and didn't even have sex. There was no posturing or careful management like when he was with Ayame or Kikyo. Those felt more like business arrangements rather than personal connections. Even still, at least he knew where he stood with Ayame and Kikyo. He was always guessing with Sango.

 _Yet it still hasn't happened!_ He had been angling for a threesome since they had formed the group. It was one of the reasons why he had pushed so hard for it to come into being in the first place. Three guys and five girls? Hell yeah! He liked those odds. Odds that never played out. It was like the universe was conspiring against him – or at least the girls in the group were. The worst part being the girls themselves weren't opposed to the idea. Kouga left the meetups with two on regular occasions. Hell, even Hojo struck gold a few times with Ayame and Sango. But never him. It seemed the girls would either go home alone than accept his invitation. He felt the _real_ slap in the face was when two girls went home with each other.

 _None of it makes sense!_ He spent an obscene amount of time making sure the girl he was with got the proper attention she deserved. None of the five ever left his apartment unsatisfied. Of the three guys in the group, Miroku was easily the top pick. Nothing made him feel better than when the girls started arguing over who got to go home with him. Sure, it only happened a few times, but it had happened. Yet when he suggested there was no need for them to argue if they _all_ came, it only served to unite them against _him_. It made zero sense and it pissed him off. And Sango was by far the worst of them all. He knew how close she was to her roommate Kirara. She had dropped plenty of hints to suggest they had an intimate relationship at home. Sango also was always doubling up with her and Kouga. _Yet she_ always _rejects a threesome with Kirara and I._ Kirara seemed willing when he suggests it, but it was ultimately Sango who destroyed the chance with her refusal. And to salt the wound, Kirara would reject anyone else if he suggested it – not that he could find another girl in the group interested.

 _A damn conspiracy is what it is._ He could see Kagome, Kirara, and Sango getting together and plotting. They were friends outside the group as well. To have Kikyo and Ayame on board as well took dedication. Other than Kikyo's connection with Kagome, she tended to spend her time in other circles. He even knew less about Ayame. Kouga had brought her into the group. There was some weird relationship between the two, but Miroku didn't much care. Whatever was going on between them was none of his business. Ayame never made a fuss when he or Hojo invited her back to their place and that was all that mattered.

Taking a deep breath, Sango rolled onto her side. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see she was looking at him. "What'cha thinking about?" she asked softly.

"You."

Her eyebrows raised. "Oh my. And here I am right beside you—"

"And how much you piss me off," he continued, cutting her off.

That seemed to sour her playful mood. Her face scowling at him. "And here you were the one who invited _me_." The bed shook as she crawled over him to the edge of the bed. The tiny apartment itself was designed for a single college student in mind. As such, to fit his queen bed inside, he repurposed the living room as his new bedroom. Even still, he had put the bed flush against the corner, meaning the one against the wall had to crawl over the other person to get out.

Reaching up, he stopped her. "You didn't even give me a chance to finish."

Fierce brown eyes stared down at him. He instantly released his grip on her arm. If there was one thing he had learned about Sango, it was that she hated being restrained in any way. Even with her soured mood, she managed a smile. "I'm pretty sure you finished. Twice."

"Funny."

Sighing, she plopped down on his waist. He let out a huff of air as her weight was added to his. Shaking her head, she pulled her hair back and worked to fix her ponytail. Miroku marveled the sight of her breasts proudly standing from her chest. The minute movements they made as she fiddled with her hair captivated him. She snapped her finger, getting his attention. "Focus please."

"I am focusing," he said, eyes falling once more.

"God, you're as bad as the guys from class," she sighed bitterly. "Anyways, I believe you were in the middle of telling me _why_ I piss you off."

He raised an eyebrow, breaking his glare at her breasts long enough to meet her eyes. "Does it bother you that much?"

She thought for a moment. "I suppose it does. Look past the perverted ass and you can find a somewhat decent friend lurking around." She grinned. "And you're a great fly repellant."

"Fly repellant?"

"Yeah. You keep all the guys from bugging us when we go out."

Miroku frowned. "Is _that_ why you invite me?" A half second pause and he continued. "And does that really happen?" Sango laughed, but didn't answer either question. "Wonderful. And here I thought we had a beautiful friendship."

"We do! And friends tell each other why they piss one another off."

"I think you know." She stared down at him expectantly. "I want a threesome." She rolled her eyes and let out an angry huff. At the same time, she rolled off him and got out of bed. "I'm serious!" he said, sitting up.

"I know you are," she said, collecting her bra and panties from the floor.

"It's not like you haven't had one before," he pressed, planting his feet on the floor as he watched her dress. Determination flowed through him. At the very least, he was going to get an answer _why_ he was being denied his dream. "Yet whenever _I_ ask—"

"My answer is no."

"Exactly! Fine. You don't want to do it. I get it. But what about the others? Everyone seems to follow your lead."

She glanced over her shoulder at him as she shifted her bra into position. "You ever consider that none of them _want_ to and _that's_ why they say no?"

"Doesn't explain Kouga."

"What about him?" she asked as she danced in place to get her jeans on.

"He's been banging two of you at a time for weeks now."

He could see Sango scrunch up her face, no doubt disliking his tone. "He's a demon," she said as if that alone answered the question.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Like it or not, Kouga lasts a lot longer and can go multiple times."

He crossed his arms. "And Hojo?"

She shrugged. "A whim."

"Bullshit. Besides, quality of quantity."

"Exactly! You're great at what you do. Why would I share that with someone when I can be getting all the attention?" Her head disappeared as she pulled on her shit. To his surprise, she bent over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You are a victim of your own success," she whispered before backing away.

"Well we could at least give it a try!" he called out as she headed for the door. She slid into her shoes that waited there by his.

"Not happening!" she called back. Before he could say anything more, she slipped out the door.

Falling back on his bed, Miroku let out a sigh. At least he knew _why_ now. _Victim of my own success eh?_ He still didn't buy it. There was something more going on, but it didn't look like he was going to be getting any answers. At least none from Sango. He scratched his chin in thought. _Kirara._ She was a fount of knowledge when it came to Sango. _Get her in the right mood and she'll sing like a bird._

But that would have to be later. As fun as things were, he had work to do and Sango had burned up more time than he expected. _Not that I'm complaining…_

His eyes fell to his phone. It flashed with a waiting message. He had turned it to silent, not wanting to have a repeat with Sango as what he had with Kirara. As he read the message, he smiled. _Oh Inuyasha…_

 **oOOOo**

Kagome was a bit early to the meetup. Sitting in the large room they had rented, she nursed her beer as she spoke with the people who had already shown up.

"It was pretty good," Sango said before taking a sip of beer. "Don't bother with foreplay. Just get him hard and go at it. The man never seems to tire."

Kagome bobbed her head in agreement. "We didn't do too much foreplay either. Flip that switch and just ride it to the end."

"Suddenly, I think I got the short end of the stick," Kikyo said, crossing her arms. "It wasn't like that at all with me."

"Well that's what you get for going first," Sango said with a chuckle.

She shrugged. "A small price to pay I guess."

Kagome sighed. "I can't wait until I can take another turn."

"Me too," Sango agreed. Both girls looked at her in surprise. "What? I said I liked it!"

Kagome spoke first. "Just from when we've talked about it, I got the impression you didn't like Inuyasha too much."

"He's a bit nerdy."

"I didn't know you had a problem with that."

"I didn't—until I started this program. Now, I'm _surrounded_ by nerds. Not the good kind either."

Kagome frowned. "I never really noticed."

"You've been lucky. Maybe because you have that 'idol' aura that makes guys think you're out of their league. Me? I'm just a pair of tits in a hotdog factory." Kagome crinkled her nose. "What? You're in the same program. There are like… four of us."

"More than that."

Sango waved it aside. "You get the point." She sighed. "I know it's because I'm in the low level classes and people haven't been weeded out yet, but still. I wore a _Planet Wars_ shirt _once_ first week of classes and suddenly I'm a queen bee."

Kikyo was grinning as she listened to Sango vent. "I would think you would be rather happy of that."

Sango shook her head and took another drink. "I'm not you. I actually like my guys to know what they're doing. Sure, it was cute bumbling around in high school, but I've got crap to do. When I have the time, I want to know I'll get off."

Kikyo still had that grin on her face. "Perhaps you should introduce me. I'd gladly get them up to your exacting standards for you."

"Knock yourself out."

"Hello everyone." Kagome looked over to see Hojo walk in. He hung his coat with the others before joining them at the table. "How was everyone's week?" Hojo got three variations of 'fine' in answer.

"Sango was just complaining about how she's getting too much attention," Kikyo said with a smile.

Hojo smiled. "Hopefully I've done nothing wrong."

Sango waved him off. "Nah. You're cool."

Over the next few minutes, the rest of the members filtered in. First Miroku, then Kouga and Ayame, last was Kirara who apologized for her lateness. As conversation buzzed, Kagome found herself eyeing the door, as if expecting one last member to enter.

"I guess he's not coming," Sango muttered next to her.

"Hmm?"

"The hanyo. Inuyasha." She sighed. "I… might have been a bit too brash with him."

"What'd you say?"

She scratched the back of her neck. "Well, I was kinda frustrated with his whole indecisiveness. Like… come on. What we have here is awesome. Why _wouldn't_ someone want to join? He is basically guaranteed sex on a weekly basis. No strings attached."

"Not everyone is like you Sango," she chastised, crossing her arms. "Some people actually date and all that." Sighing, she shook her head. "I really hope you didn't mess things—"

Inuyasha entered in the middle of her sentence. She stopped and glanced over at the door with the others.

"Shit, I didn't expect you would come!" Miroku said with a huge grin. Standing, he gestured for Inuyasha to join him. Awkwardly, he took his seat. Kagome flashed him a smile when he glanced over at her. He quickly turned away when Miroku tugged on his arm for his attention. She still didn't know what to think about him. He was incredible in bed, but his personality was difficult to get a read on. A generally nice guy, he was reserved and isolated. She _really_ wanted him to stay with the group, but was afraid he wasn't going to mesh well with the group. Sure, he interacted fine with them here, but it never seemed like he was taking initiative. It always looked like he was just going with wherever someone tugged him.

 _And I still don't know how he feels about me._ Yes, it was too early to really worry about that, but his eyes _did_ follow her quite a bit. Not to mention their little run-in in the men's bathroom. While he might have been shocked over seeing her with Hojo, there was no telling how he really felt. If he was nurturing feelings for her, she had to be careful. Sango was right. They had a good thing going right now. She liked the people and everyone was having fun. The last thing she needed was someone's feelings destroying things. She knew how quickly things could go downhill. She had been a part of something like this her senior year of high school. It was great, until it suddenly wasn't. _But that's not going to happen this time._

Kagome leaned over, getting Sango's attention. "You'll have to apologize."

She looked surprised. "What? Me? Why?" Kagome gave her a glare and her friend sighed. "Yeah… fine."

"It's in everyone's best interest."

Sango held up her hands. "I got it. I got it. I'll do it when I get a chance."

Kagome smiled. It might be a pain to manage everyone, but it was worth it.

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha was surprised when Sango followed him out. He had just wanted to step out for some air. The room got stuffy with so many people inside.

"If I came across as degrading your hobbies and lifestyle, I didn't mean it like that." Blinking, he only nodded. She seemed to be looking everywhere but at him. "It just reminded me of some problems I'm dealing with and I ended up taking them out on you. It was unfair and I'm sorry."

"I—"

"You shouldn't be concerned about whether you fit in or not. As far as anyone's concerned, you _are_ part of the group now. Have confidence in yourself. Kikyo, Kagome, and myself all agree. We _want_ you in our group. You lack confidence and skill, but that will come with experience." She rubbed her nose, looking up. "I ah… I'm sure I could find some time to teach you some things if you want."

It took him a second to realize what she was saying. He was still overwhelmed that she was apologizing to him. "R-really?" He fidgeted in place. "That… would be nice."

She finally met his eyes. "Yeah? Here, let me give you my number." He was silent as they exchanged numbers. She grinned at him as she finished entering his contact information. "Now you really _are_ a part of the group. Text me anytime you're in the mood. If I'm not busy…" She shrugged. "Who knows?"

Leaving him alone, Inuyasha mulled over his situation. Despite his initial judgement of Sango, she seemed nice enough. _Maybe it was just a bad day._ She certainly seemed nicer today. _And she just totally offered sex whenever…_ That came as a shock to him. She hadn't seemed too thrilled when she left. Nothing like Kagome. His thoughts lingered on her. _If Kagome had offered that…_ He felt he would have liked that a lot more. When she smiled at him, it made those damn butterflies come back.

Taking a deep breath, he headed back inside. As the night went on, he kept glancing at Kagome. He could see her loosen up as the alcohol went to work. It was times like this he wished he could handle the stuff. After a few hours, he finally worked up enough courage. Taking Sango's old seat, she smiled at him as he sat.

"Having fun?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah."

"That's great!" She seemed a bit woozy. "I'm glad you decided to stick with us. I think you're a great addition to the group!"

"Uh, thanks. That means a lot."

She glanced down at the table where his water rested. "Too bad you can't drink!"

He chuckled nervously. "Hey Kagome?" She looked at him, mouth smiling as she tilted her head. He found it difficult to look her in the eyes. "I was wondering if tonight—" Startled, he blinked at her when her finger pressed against his lips.

"I would love to, _but_ …" She grinned and leaned forward. Her voice was a whisper. "There are two people ahead of me in line." He shook his head in confusion. She continued, voice low enough not to interfere with the conversations around them. "We have a rule amongst the girls. No seconds until everyone has had a turn." She smiled. "Sorry. But once everyone's had a turn, anyone is fair game!"

"I—I see."

She frowned. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"Err. No. A little weird I guess."

She leaned forward again, her hand resting against his arm. "I really want to. Believe me. I loved our night together." She sighed. "But rules are rules." Her eyes met his. "Of course, this rule doesn't apply if you don't want to be with Ayame or Kirara. We don't want you to force you to be with someone or don't find them attractive." Her grin took on a sly appearance. "You _do_ find them attractive, yeah?"

"O-of course!"

"Good!" A slight pause. "So between you and me… which one you going for tonight?"

Avoiding the answer for as long as he could, Inuyasha took a long drink of water. Even though he had ultimately been rejected, he felt fairly good he had asked Kagome. _She didn't reject me outright, but for technical reasons._ It felt a little weird being told he could sleep with her again once he slept with two other girls, but then again, this entire group was weird. Yet he had no desire to leave or quit. This was his third meetup and he was finally settling into things. In a way, he felt ready for anything…

 **oOOOo**

…or so he thought. Tonight was definitely a curveball. Bundled up against the cold, Inuyasha trailed behind the small group as they meandered through campus towards some destination unknown to him. The main group had broken up for the night. Saying their goodbyes, he watched as Kagome left with Miroku, her laughter fading into the distance as they headed the opposite direction. Hojo and Kirara had left first. So he found himself in the group with Ayame, Kikyo, Sango, and Kouga. He was a few steps back from Kouga, Sango, and Kikyo. They led the group, talking softly amongst themselves. It was clear they knew where to go already.

"You okay?" Ayame asked, hanging back to walk alongside him. He glanced over at her. His partner for the night. She was the most radically different in the group. Where everyone seemed to have brown or black hair, hers was a resounding red. Green eyes looked up at his. Her pale white cheeks were red from the cold.

"Yeah."

She shivered and tightened her arms against her body as they walked. In front of them, the three increased their distance. "I was like you in the beginning."

"Hmm?"

She was looking ahead at Kouga and the other girls. "'This isn't right.' 'These people are weird.' 'Why should I get involved in this?'" She looked over at him again, smiling. "Right?"

"Ah…"

"My clan has been merchants for centuries. Even before wars and such, we've bridged the gap between human and demon." She let out a plume of breath. "'Go where the money is.' As such, I have a much more human outlook on things than most demons." They continued walking at their own pace, falling farther behind. "Still, once you ease yourself into things…" She shrugged, though he could barely detect the movement through her heavy coat. She was looking back up at him. "Enjoying it so far?"

He thought for a moment, wanting to get the correct answer. "Yeah. I am."

"Good. That's really the only thing that matters. Have fun." She looked around at the buildings as they passed. "This place does everything it can to suck it out of you otherwise."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. "Well, here we are," Ayame said as they approached a house. He was surprised that they were in a full sized house in the middle of a city like this. This entire block was a small area that seemed to resist the general trend of urbanization.

"You live here?"

She nodded, opening the gate for him. "With Kouga, yeah."

"This place must cost a fortune!"

Ayame seemed a bit embarrassed. "My family has owned it for generations. It's all paid off now so…" They got to the door. "They should already be inside."

Opening the door, the two entered. Leaving their shoes and coats at the door, he trailed after her. He drank in the luxurious furniture and decorations. Rich wood floors had ornate rugs over them. Paintings, leather furniture, busts of people he didn't recognize were carefully arranged around the rooms. Enough to make the house seem homely but not crowded.

"Sorry for the ritzy décor. I didn't pick it." He just shook his head, content to look around. "Come on, my room is upstairs."

He felt his throat tighten, remembering the reason he was even over here. He followed her up the stairs. He could hear moaning. Soft at first, but increasing in volume as they reached the second floor. She paused in front of the first door, glancing inside. After a noticeable hesitation, she continued on. Inuyasha peaked inside as he passed and found his feet rooted in place. There on the large bed was Kouga and the two girls. Eyes wide, he watched Sango bury her head between Kikyo's legs as Kouga carefully slid himself in and out of Kikyo's mouth. The sight captivated him. Sure, he had seen plenty of porn vids, but that was fantasy. Like it was a false production. No one _actually_ did that in the real world. The realization that it _was_ real was shocking.

"Inuyasha?" Hearing his name snapped him out of it. Looking over, he found Ayame in a doorway, giving him a curious look. Quickly, he rushed over to her. Her room was different than the rest of the house he had seen. A few band posters hung from the wall. Textbooks and notebooks were stacked on her desk. Various fiction books filled a bookcase next to the desk. A TV hung from the wall across from the desk. Otherwise, a normal looking bedroom.

"Mind if I leave the door open?" He looked back at her. She was still standing by the door. It was an odd request, considering you could clearly hear the three in the other room. From the sounds of things, it was getting pretty intense. She reddened slightly. "Of course, I'll close it if you're uncomfortable."

He scratched his cheek fretfully. "It's your house…"

She smiled, then closed the door. He could still hear them, but it was muffled slightly. "That might be too much for a beginner."

He smiled, thankful, as she passed him to sit on the edge of the bed. She patted the bed beside her, which he took. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he cleared his throat. "Your house is really beautiful."

"Thanks." The conversation ended before it got off the ground. Ayame looked down at her lap.

"I know you can still hear them." She gave him an apologetic smile. "Usually, I would go over to the guy's place, but I figured you have enough trouble as it is." She tapped her nose as she continued. "I bet you haven't gotten their scent out yet."

He blushed. "No. Not quite."

Ayame nodded. "I understand. It was a bit unnerving for me at the start too."

"And now?"

She shrugged. "I'm used to it now. Kouga, Hojo, Miroku, they are all pretty familiar now." She glanced over at him. "Eventually, yours too." His blush deepened. He was completely unprepared for her kiss. "Sorry!" she said, jerking away as he tensed. "I… should have asked first."

"T—that just surprised me is all."

Tilting forward, she looked up at him. "A good surprise?"

"Yeah…"

They kissed again. He was more prepared this time. When they separated, Ayame was smiling at him. "Okay?"

"I'm okay."

Clothes began to come off. Her shirt. His pants. They kissed as best they could, pausing to remove shirts and pull off other articles. He eventually found himself sitting there as Ayame stood before him. He could feel her eyes on him and he shifted uncomfortably under her studying gaze. To his surprise, she beamed at him, holding out her thumb. "I approve!"

"Huh?"

"You have a gorgeous body!" He didn't know what to say. Floundering, she giggled. "Relax Inuyasha. It was a compliment." She sunk down to her knees. "Now, let's see this thing I've heard so much about."

"H-heard about?" he gasped as her mouth closed around him. Her green eyes stared up at him as her tongue sloppily rolled along his hardening member. Slobber covered him as her head worked up and down his shaft. Mouth wide, he watched as her tongue ran slowly along the side.

Freeing her mouth, her hands ran along his shaft in steady movements. "One thing you're going to have to get used to," she said. It amazed him how casually she was acting. "Yes. We talk about you all amongst each other." She beamed up at him. "Nothing bad, I promise!"

"I—" Gasping, the tip and upper half of his shaft disappeared into her mouth. For the next several minutes, she was all over the place. One moment, she was sucking him, the next, she was quickly working on him with her hands. Her efforts were rewarded when he groaned loudly. Gasping for breath, her eyes never left his as her mouth wrapped around his tip. She didn't gag or show any sign of trouble as she swallowed everything. When he was finished, she merely sat back, licking her lips.

"That was amazing," he gasped.

She grinned. "Kirara's much better than I am. But thanks." Her eyes fell on his still erect cock. "I see the rumors were true. Still as hard as ever." He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Nothing to be ashamed of. Hell, I'd be bragging about that if I were you. Even Kouga needs a minute or so to get back up." Her grin turned mischievous. "Less with the proper motivation."

Deciding that he was going to do his absolute best tonight, Inuyasha reversed their position. She seemed surprised when he got her to lie back on the bed. "You don't have to do this," she said, settling into position.

"I want to." She nodded and spread her legs. This time, he wasn't completely lost like he had been with Sango. The internet was a wonderful tool. It wouldn't make him perfect, but at least he had some basics to work off of. By her squeals of pleasure, he figured he was doing _something_ right. With heavy breaths, she offered some advice too. Telling him more of that, less of something else. He only lasted a few minutes however. Lifting his head up, he rubbed his sore jaw, happy to breathe air that wasn't so intense.

"Thank you," she gasped.

"Sorry I—"

She held up a finger. "First off, you need to stop apologizing."

"Sor—" A glare cut him off.

Ayame smiled. "For a man who's only had sex three times, you're doing an amazing job." He blushed. Rolling onto her side, she stretched over to the nightstand. Inside the top drawer was condoms. Tons of them. He was actually surprised to find so many. _How many times does she have sex?_ Pulling one of them out, she closed it. "Know how to put one on?" He nodded, taking the offered condom. "Had to ask."

He carefully opened the wrapper and rolled it on. Scooting in closer, he held his erect member, intent on putting it in.

"Ah! Wait, wait, wait!" she said quickly, moving back away from him. He nearly jumped out of the bed.

"Sorry!" he cried out, not sure what he was apologizing for.

She laughed, holding her stomach as he pressed a hand over his racing heart. Wiping a tear from her eye, she looked over at him. "No! You did nothing wrong. Sorry, I just forgot you're new." Shaking her head, she took a moment to catch her breath. Spreading her legs, she covered herself with a single hand. "Only my fiancée is allowed to use this one."

Fiancée.

Fiancée.

 _Fiancée._ _Ding!_ The realization was like a smack to the face. His eyes nearly leapt from their sockets as he ogled the naked woman in front of him. "You're engaged!"

"Yep!" She held up her left hand. Sitting there was an extremely expensive engagement ring. How he never noticed that until now… _Because I wasn't looking for one._ He had caught it a few times, but always assumed it was on the middle finger.

"Oh God," he said, quickly scooting from the bed. "I'm so, so sorry!"

"Inuyasha? Wait! What are you doing?"

"You're engaged! I can't… we…"

She was quickly at the edge of the bed, reaching out to steady him. "Inuyasha. Take a deep breath. It's fine. Really."

"Fine? How can it be fine?"

"Who do you think I'm engaged to?" In the silence, he could hear Sango screaming. Kikyo was also moaning, but he could only hear her when Sango took a breath. She nodded, seeing the realization on his face. "That's right. Kouga."

"But you— He—"

"It's an arranged marriage by our parents." She said it as if that explained everything. "He is a pureblood through and through. His clan doesn't value monogamy as much as humans do." Things suddenly made a lot more sense. The way Kouga looked after her. The way she always seemed to ask him for silent permission. "So long as I'm not in heat, he doesn't mind who I'm with. As for him…" She sighed. "I doubt my say would go very far."

"I… see."

"I didn't mean to hide it from you. I just forgot that you are new."

Her eyes fell to his now flaccid member. "Any chance I could get that up and working again? After hearing so much hype, I _really_ want to have a turn to experience it."

He blushed. It was odd hearing someone so excited about doing something with him. He rather enjoyed it. It seemed to respond well, beginning to stand on its own.

She gave him a new condom instead of fiddling with the old one. With it replaced, he found himself back on the bed with no idea what to do next. Ayame seemed to pick up on his hesitation and got on all fours. She looked back at him and ran a hand across her pale ass. "I guess this will be another first for you."

He swallowed hard, eyes falling on her ass. "There?"

"Is that a problem?"

He shook his head. Moving closer, his tip was inches from her bare skin. "I've never done this before. Should there be lube or something?"

"I'm a full demon. I don't need that." She grinned, a twinkle in her eyes. "Even for your little monster. Just… take it slow." She gasped as he pressed his tip against her ass. Inching forward, he listened to her mews of pleasure as he pushed deeper and deeper inside her. Soon enough, her bum was against him. "Oh God," she groaned, moving down on her elbows. Her body slanted forward in front of him. "You're so fucking big."

"You okay?"

"Fuck yes!" she gasped. "Get moving! Slowly. Still not used to it quite yet." He did what he was told. She moaned loudly as he pulled out. Just when he was about to pull out completely, he reversed and pushed back in. Gradually, he picked up the pace. "That's it," she cooed. "Just like that!"

The experience was completely different. Not just the physical feeling, but the mental one too. _I can't believe I'm fucking an engaged woman._ He knew he should feel ashamed, but there was a thrill there absent from his time with Kagome and Sango. He knew it was bad, but with Ayame urging him on, telling him how amazing it was…

Groaning, he filled the condom as he slowed to a stop. Breathing hard, he pulled out. Flopping onto her back, Ayame looked up at him as he carefully removed the condom. She pointed and he found the trash. "Enjoy?" she asked. He watched her small breasts rise and fall with her breathing.

"Yeah." His erection never faltered.

"Wow. It really _does_ stay up!" She looked up at him. "Another condom?"

"Yes please."

 **oOOOo**

From his first few experiences with Ayame, Inuyasha expected the woman to be more passive compared to Kagome or Sango. It seemed she just took longer to warm up. She turned out to be just as insatiable as Kagome and every bit as loud as Sango. He did notice she got loudest when he couldn't hear Sango or Kikyo in the background. Those were also the times where she had more intense orgasms. When the three in the other room started back up, she held back to a more respectable level.

It wasn't the marathon he had with Kagome, but they burned through seven condoms before she finally threw in the towel. It led to the awkward moment he was in now. She was cleaning herself off in the bed next to him while he stared up at the ceiling. _Do I leave?_ It was pretty late. He didn't care about wandering around at night, the problem was he wasn't sure exactly where he was. If he was going to get lost, he would rather do it during the day when the temperatures were a little better.

"You are more than welcome to sleep here tonight." He nearly sighed in relief. "There is also a guest room if you are uncomfortable sleeping with me." He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how to answer. She smiled. "I promise I don't bite."

"It's not weird?"

She shook her head. "It's what we usually do provided the bed is large enough to sleep two." Inuyasha thought back to Kagome's night over. That had been a very short, uncomfortable night on the floor. From how things were looking, it might become a common experience.

"Okay."

She smiled. "Okay!"

Lights off, he found himself under the covers with Ayame. It was an awkward experience knowing there was a naked woman in bed beside him. His back was to her so he didn't see her coming as she scooted against him. Tensing, he felt her arm slide over him, resting against his abs.

"Um, Ayame?"

"It's fine," she whispered. Her nude body pressed against his back. He swallowed, trying not to focus on the feeling of her breasts against him. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to know how thankful I am you decided to join us. Tonight was incredible."

"Yeah," he breathed. "It certainly was."

 **oOOOo**

 **Trying to knock out as many chapters as I can before I get busy again. Glad to know some people are enjoying the story!**

 **Until next time…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

Waking up in a foreign place was terrifying. How he managed to get any sleep at all was a miracle in itself. Ayame had fallen asleep fast enough, but he had laid there wide-eyed and tense as her body against his kept him on edge. Now, he found himself alone in bed. Sitting up, he looked around the room in a mild panic. _What the hell do I do?_ Light crept in through a small gap in the curtains, allowing him to pick out his clothes on the floor. Dressing as silently and quickly as he could, he managed to get his phone out of his pocket. It was dangerously low on battery, but he wasn't planning on using it. _12:33_. It was Saturday, so he didn't have any classes. Still, he hadn't expected to sleep in so late.

Cautiously, he moved to the door and opened it. Peeking his head out, no one was there. _Someone's awake._ He could hear a voice – just barely. It felt weird sneaking around the house like this. He hadn't done anything wrong. _You just fucked a dude's fiancée a few doors down from him._ That erotic bit of info that fueled last night's romp was suddenly a guilt anchor. His entire body felt weighty from poor sleep – even if he had slept later than normal. As he approached the room where he had seen Kouga, he slowed down. The voice was coming from inside there.

 _Fuuuuck._ The last thing he wanted to do was deal with Kouga. That meant seeing him, talking to him, even acknowledging his presence. _How the hell will I ever look at the guy the same way?_ Taking a deep breath, he resolved himself to just dart past the door. He wouldn't look. Just… two big steps and be done.

It was a big fail. Curiosity got the better of him. Inside, he had a clear view of Ayame's back. Her red hair loose as she had her head tipped back. It was obvious she was the source of the voice he had heard. She was biting down on her finger as she moved gently atop Kouga. Another second, it was clear she was being quiet not to disturb the others sleeping around her. Both Kikyo and Sango were sleeping soundly beside her partner.

His ears perked up as he heard Ayame's hushed voice. "Did you enjoy last night?"

"Yeah." Kouga's voice was gruff, like he was straining himself.

"Did you hear me?"

"Hard not to." His hands trailed up Ayame's sides. "Sounded like you were enjoying things too."

"Is it bad I was?" Her voice had a playful tone to it. Teasing almost.

"Of course it is. You are my future wife. Behave like it." She let out a moan. "Or will any dick do for you?" She whimpered at his harsh tone. He was thrusting up faster. "How did I get stuck with such a fucking slut?"

She gasped, leaning forward as he hammered into her. "I'm coming!"

"Yeah? Just like you did for him? How many times?" She whimpered as he grabbed her breast. "How many times you slut?"

Inuyasha came back to his senses, rushing past the door and heading to the stairs. He could hear Ayame's stifled cry as she climaxed. He felt dirty. _I shouldn't have watched that._ That was a special moment between them. Maybe a ritual of sorts. Throwing on his coat and shoes, he opened the door and stepped outside. It was still freezing, but nothing like last night. Once the gate was closed, he stopped to collect his breath. _Shit. What the hell did I get myself into?_

 **oOOOo**

"Here."

Inuyasha looked down at the offered box, then back up at his friend. "What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "You going to take it, or am I going to keep looking like an idiot standing here?" He took a few seconds, like he was mulling it over. "Har-har. Funny. Come on, I'm freeing my balls off out here."

Sighing, Inuyasha stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him. "Where do you want it?"

"I'll take it… whatever _it_ is."

"You'll like it," he said as he peeled off his coat and hung it up. Opening the rather large box, his eyes widened at what was inside. His head shot up, giving a questioning look at Miroku. His friend rubbed his nose, trying not to look embarrassed. "I know things have been weird lately for you, so…" He cleared his throat. "I saw this and figured, why not?"

Inuyasha's attention was back on the gift. "Do you have any idea what this is?"

"Well, yeah. I bought it."

"This is Captain Numen's _Chaos_ machine!"

"So it says on the box."

"These are like… $1000."

"That right?"

"I can't accept this!" Even though he said the words, the urge to clutch it to his chest and rush to his room was overwhelming. If he built it, it would easily dwarf any other model. The cost was the only reason why he didn't have it already.

"Sure you can. We're friends and it's what friends do."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him. "Why do I get the feeling you're plotting something and need my help."

" _Me?_ Never! When have I ever done such a thing?" Inuyasha tried to come up with a past event, but came up empty. It was true Miroku randomly gifted him models, but nothing as ornate as this. A lot of the ones displayed around the room were from Miroku. His father was an expert at swindling—procuring—money from women. As such, Miroku had a lot of disposable income which he put to good use chasing women.

"Still…"

"Just take it. I know how much you've wanted it. Think of it as an early Christmas present."

"Shit Miroku. Thanks."

"Ah. No problem."

"Really man. Thanks. This…" he looked back down at the box. "This is amazing."

"Well? You just going to stand here or are you going to crack that bad boy open?" Together, the two of them headed to his workspace.

 **oOOOo**

Today was a bit different than the norm. Usually, Kagome got coffee with Sango and Kirara. Today, Kirara was MIA and in her place was Ayame. Outside of their little group, Kagome didn't really talk to her. She had a completely different set of friends. Normal friends. Friends who had no idea what she did on the side. _Relax Kagome. You have friends too._ She just slept with them on a regular basis.

"You look tired," Ayame said, blowing on her drink. Looking up, Kagome realized she was talking to her.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit scattered this morning."

"Afternoon," Sango reminded gently.

"Whatever. Morning, Afternoon. Still haven't had my coffee." As if to make her point, she took a sip.

"It's rather unusual for you to invite me," Ayame said, sipping her drink as she looked over at Kagome. "I take it this is regarding our last meetup?"

Kagome smiled. "Am I that obvious?"

Shrugging, she set her coffee down on the table. "I just figured." Her eyes moved from Sango back to her. "You've been quite interested in Inuyasha."

Sango spoke before she could. "You've been with him. You should know why."

She smiled coyly. "He is rather remarkable."

"So I take it everything went well?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Why the interest though? You never ask how things went with Hojo, Miroku, or Kouga."

"He's new," she answered lamely.

"Right. We don't want to scare him off," Sango added. "He was gone when I woke up so I didn't get a chance to talk to him."

Ayame looked between the two, as if trying to decide whether to believe them or not. She sighed. "If you say so. He had no qualms with anal, if that's what you wanted to know."

"Nice to know I suppose," Sango said, looking off to the distance.

"I also told him about Kouga being my fiancée."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You told him that?"

"Before or after?"

Looking between the two, Ayame seemed surprised at their reactions. "I did. And before."

"And he still…?"

She blinked. "Yes. I told him it was okay." Kagome and Sango shared stunned looks. "You sure that's all this is? Concern? You two are acting weird."

"All it is," Kagome said with a nod.

"Right," Sango agreed.

"…Okay." She glanced down at her watch. "But I really have to get going. I'm meeting with Kouga."

"Okay," both girls chimed as she got up to leave.

Ayame gave them a smile. "Don't worry too much about Inuyasha. Despite his personality, I think he'll fit in quite nicely."

After she left, Sango let out a sigh. "I guess we were worried over nothing."

Kagome smiled. "But this is good news, isn't it?"

Sango matched her smile. "It certainly is."

Kagome had been concerned that Ayame would be the one that pushed him over the edge. Her… unique… situation caused some pause when the other guys found out. Minus Miroku. He seemed to have no qualms hopping into bed with a girl – taken or not. Not to mention Ayame only allowed anal with guys other than Kouga might have been a little extreme for Inuyasha. Apparently, she had nothing to worry about. Not only did Inuyasha seem to roll with it, he must have performed fairly well for Ayame to admit to such. While Kagome never really pried too much into her private life, there was a weird dynamic between Ayame and Kouga. Even though Ayame was completely devoted to him to the point of worship, she still slept around. Kagome even had the suspicion that she had partners outside of their group, but never saw a reason to ask. _What happens between them is their own business. Besides, Inuyasha seems to be fitting in._ That was all that mattered in the end. _It would be a shame to lose him._ Still, it was a bit hard to believe the man had been a virgin only a short while ago.

She suppressed a sigh, taking a sip of her coffee as she tried to focus on Sango and the conversation she was having. It was hard to concentrate though. _Only one more to go before he's fair game again._ She took another sip, mostly to distract herself from another thought – that he would be fair game to _all_ of them.

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha was more anxious than normal as he settled into his chair. Like normal, he was the last one to arrive with everyone already into their second beer. There were no unknowns tonight. He knew tonight he would be leaving with Kirara. As such, he was always giving nervous glances in her direction. He had no idea what to expect. The other guys seemed to have no issues, so he doubted there would be any shocks like he had experienced with Ayame. _Shit, I can't believe she is engaged._ Worst, he had continued knowing full well she was. _She said it was okay…_ But was it really? It didn't help that he was audience to that short peep show. Clearly being with other people was a part of their relationship in some important way.

He pushed those thoughts from his mind. Instead turning to Kirara. It wasn't that she was unattractive. She had her own unique charm that worked for her. Still, she was different and he had no idea what awaited him under her clothes. Except for her ears atop her head, she had a human face – minus the red eyes and the black diamond tattoo on her forehead. Things got different quickly as you looked down. From her neck down, she was covered in a thin layer of white fur. From previous bumps and brushes, he knew that it was incredibly soft. _Is that normal or does she take extra care of it?_ A mystery he figured he would never solve.

She caught him looking a few times. She reacted much like he did. Shy and embarrassed. There was no real reason for him to be antagonizing over this so much. Some of the most well-known demon porn stars were like Kirara – that is, still holding onto their demon roots instead of mostly humanizing like Ayame and Kouga. They usually were so popular because they bridged that gap, getting fans from demon traditionalists and humans who were inexplicitly drawn by the exotic taboo they presented. Not that just _any_ type of demon bridged the gap. No, almost all were either fox or cat type demons with the occasional dog or wolf.

"Dude, chill out," Miroku whispered as he draped his arm around him. "Wait till you get a room before you undress her!"

"What—I!" He was interrupted by Miroku's hoots of laughter.

"Your face!" He snickered loudly before taking a big gulp of his drink. "But seriously, if you can't wait, just go for it. No need to wait for all of us."

Inuyasha could feel his face heat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Anxious to pound the pussy eh?" Miroku said a little too loudly. It was enough to get Kirara's face to match his. "Don't hold back on our account," he said, sweeping his glass over the table.

Surprisingly, it was Sango who called him out. "Come on Miroku. You have had _way_ too little to be saying stupid shit. You're embarrassing them." Even though she was coming to their aid, it seemed mostly because of Kirara.

Beside her, Kagome giggled lightly as she set her beer down. "But really, that _would_ be an interesting sight!"

Miroku needed no more encouragement, instantly snapping onto the thread she dangled before him. "I know! Just swipe your arm over the table to clear it, bend her over, and let her have it!" he hooted, thrusting his beer up in the air. Snickering uncontrollably, Kagome shouted her approval as she thrust her fist in the air.

On the far side, Hojo rolled his eyes. "I rather enjoy this establishment. I would rather prefer us to _not_ be banned."

Kouga, as always, seemed nonchalant about the entire affair. He was at the corner of the room across from Kagome. Ayame sat between his legs, resting her head against his chest. He rolled the whiskey around lazily in his glass as his other hand idly played with a few strands of Ayame's hair.

"I second Hojo's desire to continue coming here. It's the only place where we can consistently get a private room big enough for all of us."

Kagome finished off her beer, putting her empty glass back on the table with a heavy thud. "Which has _nothing_ to do with me reserving the room."

"No, nothing," a few people murmured at the same time – grins on their faces.

"Assholes," she muttered.

Inuyasha was somewhat jealous as he watched the exchange in silence. He was a "member" of the group, but yet he wasn't a _part_ of it. Not fully. Everyone seemed so relaxed. Even Kouga with his somewhat closed attitude fit in. Inuyasha on the other hand… Sure, he could manage to strike up a conversation and even hold it. That was different than what was happening now. _Shit, I can't even_ drink _with them._

He did manage to have a brief conversation with Miroku and even shorter one with Sango before they got too tipsy for actual conversations. All the while, he exchanged furtive glances with Kirara. As it seemed, she was probably closest to Inuyasha in terms of attitude. Maybe it was the circumstances, but she had always seemed to be the most reserved out of the group – until he joined.

The server brought another round of drinks for everyone and refilled Inuyasha's water. After drinking about half of it, Kagome set her glass down and scanned the table. "Okay. Attention everyone!" There was a slight slur to her voice. She had to repeat herself a few times before she actually got everyone's attention. "I just… realized an important… thing," she started slowly. "Partners." Looking around, she made a point to look at everyone gathered. _Is it just me, or did she linger a bit longer on me?_

Ayame snuggled back more against Kouga, a content smile on her lips. "Well I claim dibs on Kouga – and I'm _not_ sharing tonight!" She tilted her head back, smile widening. "Is that okay?"

"Whatever you want," he said, deadpan. She giggled gleefully.

"Dibs on Miroku!" Kikyo and Kagome said at once. They both stopped to glare at each other.

Sensing the opportunity, Miroku smiled as he slid an arm over Kikyo's shoulder and leaned heavily against her. "Clearly only one thing can solve this…" There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows at Kagome.

Ignoring him, she continued her staring contest with Kikyo. Suddenly, both girls were leaning over the table, slapping their fists against their palms. Inuyasha instantly realized the two were playing a furious match of rock-paper-scissors.

"Fuck!" Kikyo cried out as she held her hand in a fist. Across the table, Kagome grinned victoriously, her hand flat against her palm.

"Eat paper bitch!" she said before rolling back into her seat, giggling.

Miroku seemed undeterred by the match. "Now, no reason why we can't _all_ go back to my place and—"

Sango sighed, waving her hands in a dismissing fashion. "Give it up Miroku. It's not going to happen."

His pouting caused Kagome to give him a pitying look. "Aww. Don't pout Miroku. I _promise_ I'll make it worthwhile!"

That left Hojo with Sango and Kikyo. _And Kirara with me._ He noticed that she never looked at him the entire time the exchange was going on – finding who paired up with who fascinating.

With the bill paid, the group headed outside. Goodbyes were exchanged as the pairs separated and headed off towards different destinations.

Kirara stood beside him, bundled up against the cold. She let out a long breath before glancing over at him. "Cold night."

"Y-yeah," he said, anxiety creeping into his voice. She noticed, turning a bit red.

She looked away, scratching her cheek nervously. "So um… You want to go to your place or mine?"

 **oOOOo**

They ended up at his place. Even if Kirara's place was closer, she warned him that Sango would probably return early tomorrow morning and undoubtedly want an early morning go with him. After all, Kirara was the last one before he became "free game" as she put it. He wasn't sure if she was trying to entice him to her place with the promise of more sex in the morning, or a legitimate warning. Regardless, when he brought her back to his place, none of that mattered.

"Wow," she said as he closed the door behind them. "Sango said there were a lot, but this is impressive."

He found his face beat red. "Err… Yeah."

"You built them all?" she asked, turning her head back in amazement. He was shocked to find that there was a genuine interest. Rubbing the back of his neck, he nodded. "That's so cool! I would never have the patience to build something as detail oriented as this." Taking off her shoes and coat, she approached one. Inuyasha felt his heart rush as she leaned forward but relaxed when it was clear she wasn't going to touch it. Rather, her eyes moved along the frame, taking in the little details. It was a battle damaged unit, so there were scorch marks and missing chunks of armor scattered across it.

Her head turned to him. "This must have taken forever."

"A… few hours," he said with a nod. _More like eighteen._ That one had been a pain to build and even bigger one to paint.

Her interest in following the models eventually led her to his bedroom. He silently followed her. This time, his heart was beating for an entirely different reason. It was hard not to notice her attention moving more to the bed than his models. Between them, her tails swished anxiously.

"You… must be having a hard time."

"Huh?"

From where she was standing, he could only see half her face as she stared at his bed. In anticipation of tonight, he had cleaned up as best he could in case they ended up here. Right arm crossing her chest, she grabbed her other arm.

"The scent." She turned, looking at him. "I can still smell them." Mortified, Inuyasha mentally kicked himself. He was used to being the only one with a sensitive nose. _Of_ course _she can pick it up._ Seeing his reaction, she quickly held her hands out in front of her. "No! Don't take that the wrong way! I don't mind. Really. I get it all the time," she said, trying to give him a disarming smile. It helped that she was clearly as mortified as he was. "I just thought—Oh god. What am I doing?" she shook her head.

The silence stretched uncomfortably. She found interest in the half-finished model Miroku had given him in an attempt to defuse the tension. "I'm really sorry," he said. She turned to face him. "I'm so used to being pulled along with things, I don't actually know how to start this."

"I'm the same. There usually isn't much talking before…" She cleared her throat. "Needless to say, I'm used to the guys initiating things." She took a deep breath. "You sure this is okay? I know… I'm not like most girls."

"I'm not bothered by that," he said quickly. "Really. I think you're beautiful."

This earned him a blush. Taking the opportunity, he stepped forward. Her head tilted back to look up at him as he pressed his lips against hers. The awkwardness gone, instinct took over. The kissing became more forceful as clothes were removed. The mystery of what resided beneath her clothes was solved. Her entire body was covered by the white fur - even her breasts. Pink nipples poked out from beneath it at their peaks, but otherwise the fur remained consistent from neck to toes. And it was _soft._ It was like hugging a life-sized teddy bear that had just gone through the dryer.

Lowering her back onto the bed, he ran his hand along her stomach as he spread her legs. She stopped him before he finished his journey between her legs. "Um… While I appreciate the gesture…" Pausing, he looked up at her, confused. She was blushing again. "That… doesn't actually work on me." He blinked a few times, only strengthening her blush. "I'm ah… bit different than human women in that regards."

"S-sorry. I didn't know."

She smiled. "No. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Reaching up, she pulled him into a kiss. Separating, her eyes started up into his. "While Sango swears I'm missing something wonderful, I actually have increased feeling inside so…"

"Just put it in?" Inuyasha said, realizing that was probably the least romantic thing he could ever say. _Am I_ supposed _to be romantic?_ How things worked between everyone was still a little fuzzy. Kagome seemed to make it clear that feelings were supposed to be kept in check, yet no one seemed to have a problem with kissing or other intimate actions.

Kirara smiled. "If you would…" Pushing himself up, he reached over to his work desk where a fresh box of condoms waited. "Actually…" she said again, stopping him. "You don't have to use those if you don't want to. None of the other guys do. Just don't pull out. It's a pain to clean out of my fur." He stared down at her, floored by what she was suggesting. She suddenly realized what she implied and words spilled from her mouth. "I mean, I only do it with the guys in the group so you don't have to worry about… Oh god. I don't mean to imply that…" She covered her face with her hands. She took a deep breath and slowly uncovered her face. "What I _mean_ is… I'm a demon and it's not spring. As long as you aren't sleeping around with a ton of other women, I don't mind if you don't use a condom." She turned her head to the side. "The others constantly bitch about condoms so… As long as I'm not in heat…"

Inuyasha slowly pulled his hand away from the box. "Are you sure?"

She met his eyes, smiling. "Yeah. It's… one of the perks with me."

He settled back on his legs, taking in what she was telling him. She took the moment to get a good look at what his lower member. Her eyes widened slightly. "They weren't kidding about the size…" Without another word, she shifted on the bed and took him in her mouth. Red eyes looked up at him as his semi-erect cock disappeared into her mouth. Something extraordinary happened at that moment: her tongue. It was _definitively_ not like a human one. It was rough and longer. He could feel it wrap completely around his shaft, tightening. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was clear she was quite familiar with this, because even though she had tight suction on him, she was careful with her tongue. She moved it along the shaft, but never rubbed it – like she knew the roughness would cause the opposite effect.

He didn't have a chance. It would have surprised him if he lasted a minute. She didn't even flinch as he emptied his load into her mouth. It had built so suddenly, he hadn't even warned her. Settling back, she ran her tongue across her lips and swallowed. The image of the quiet, demure – almost innocent - woman was gone. Kirara was acting as if her actions were so practiced, they had become natural.

Mindful of her tails, she settled back and spread her legs. "From what I've heard about you, that should serve as a decent warmup…"

 **oOOOo**

Kagome was skimming one of her reading assignments when Sango plopped down next to her with an exhaustive sigh. Glancing at the clock on her laptop, Kagome frowned. "It's far too early in the morning for you to be tired."

"Slept bad last night," her friend offered as an excuse, rubbing at her neck. "Not to mention I was up late trying to catch up with the readings."

Kagome made a chastising clicking with her tongue. "I told you not to wait so long. They are long and dry."

" _Very_ dry." Stretching her arms up above her head, Sango groaned as she tipped her head back. "What do you say to some coffee? I could use a pick-me-up."

A pair of student's walked past. One was carrying a delicious cup of freshly brewed coffee. The smell was like a seductive promise, giving weight to Sango's request. "I know I shouldn't but… Why not?" Closing the laptop, she slid it back into her satchel bag and set the strap comfortably on her shoulder. There was a small coffee shop inside the library, but any true lover of coffee would avoid that place. Kagome believed they meant well, but the quality was just awful. Not to mention they believed they could charge the same price as _actual_ coffee just because they happened to be closer. Making sure to bundle up first, the two headed outside.

The first thing she did when stepping out into the cold was blow a nice long cloud of hot air into the sky. "Ugh. It's too cold for fall," she complained, holding her arms tightly across her chest. At this rate, she was going to have to get her serious winter coat out.

"No kidding. Just wait until it starts snowing." Kagome wrinkled her nose at the thought. Snow was beautiful, but the thought of trudging through the slush and battling the ice greatly diminished its appeal.

They had traveled nearly halfway to their coffee shop of choice in silence. Not wanting to continue that trend in the other half, Kagome broke it with a simple question. "How did the other night go?"

Sango gave a noncommittal shrug. "Alright."

"That's it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Just 'alright?'"

"You know how Hojo is. Nice guy, don't get me wrong, but he lacks fire in the bed on the best of times. Split his attention and it's even worse." She shoved her hands into her pockets. "He's too concerned with making sure everyone gets a 'fair' share of attention and ends up leaving everyone unsatisfied. He's no Kouga either, so he can't get by with brute force stamina."

Kagome nodded as she listened. It was nothing she didn't already know. Hojo _was_ a great guy, but he was only human. _That's not really fair…_ She had no doubt Miroku could hold his own against two girls – but that wasn't going to happen if Sango had her say. While Kagome wasn't sure _why_ they were all abiding to leave Miroku out of his dream, she suspected it had something to do with Sango's enjoyment of teasing the poor man. Not that Kagome was complaining. He had proven once again how capable he was in bed to her just the other day.

"He's great boyfriend and husband material. Lousy in the lover or sex friend category." That wasn't something she thought she would hear Sango say. It must have shown on her face because Sango gave her a questioning stare. "What?"

"No. Nothing."

"Is it really so shocking to hear me talk about a boyfriend?"

There was a guilty grin on her face as she answered. "Maybe just a little…"

Sango frowned. "I _do_ plan on growing up… eventually. Right now though? I'm enjoying youth. I have school to focus on, then a career to build. Once I got that going, I can start thinking about settling down then." She smiled. "Maybe then I'll find a guy who's halfway mature."

"That's more or less my thoughts on the matter," Kagome said with a nod as she held the door open for Sango. "Though I wouldn't be opposed to altering them if the right guy came along."

"Well you aren't going to find that in our little group." They moved to rear of the line. Kagome unbuttoned her jacket. While she was still in that awkward transition between freezing and warm, she knew staying bundled up would get her sweating in the heat of the shop. "If only Miroku and Hojo would fuse together. Hojo's attitude and Miroku's… skills." She nodded more to herself than Kagome. "That would be perfect."

"If I didn't know better, I would say you had a thing for Miroku."

Sango looked shocked. More so than the statement called for. "What? No way! _Him?_ Impossible."

"Uh… Okay."

"Seriously. He's great in bed, but…" She lowered her voice, seemingly remembering they were in a public place. "Come on. He's _Miroku_."

Sango looked up at the menu, pretending to ponder the choices. Kagome hid a smile, knowing she might have stumbled onto something. It quickly faded though. _What if she_ does _have feelings for him?_ Things could get messy. Kagome liked things as they were. The genders were almost even now. She liked the people who were in it. If they found another guy to join, great. If not, she could live with that too. While she knew Ayame and Kouga were engaged, their relationship was… odd. Feelings never seemed a big concern there. Sango and Miroku on the other hand… Kagome had no idea what their relationship would look like. Miroku would totally be all for continuing with how things were. Sango? Kagome wasn't sure. Yes, she was one of the ones who had led the charge to set this arrangement up, but that didn't mean she didn't want a normal relationship someday.

She resisted the urge to sigh. _Just another thing I have to worry about._

 **oOOOo**

Kagome and Sango were enjoying their coffee's when an exhausted Kirara took the free seat next to Sango. Both girls looked at her in surprise. The first thing Kagome noticed was she was wearing the same clothes as last time she had seen her. There was also the heavy scent of shampoo – and not her normal type. If she had to guess, it was more masculine than feminine. All that led to one conclusion.

"Are you just _now_ getting back from Inuyasha's?" Sango looked at her roommate in shock.

Kirara blushed, looking down at the table. "Well uh… yeah. Kinda." She sighed happily. "You two weren't kidding when you said he could go on and on…"

Mentally forcing herself to close her mouth, she took a moment to collect herself. "Are you telling me you and Inuyasha have been doing it non-stop until now?"

"What?" Kirara looked surprised. "No! No of course not! We had to sleep and eat." Her blush deepened as she shifted anxiously under their glares. "But other than that? Yeah… Pretty much." She sighed wistfully. "I thought I was satisfied until just now. What I thought before? Wasn't even close." She looked concerned as realization dawned on her. "I think I might have ruined sex with the others."

Kagome was still struggling in disbelief of what Kirara was saying. There was also a twinge of jealousy because she knew _exactly_ how Kirara was feeling. She had felt it too her first time with Inuyasha. The man might not have been very skillful, but he fought a war of attrition – one that none of the girls could seem to beat.

Kirara perked up though, smiling. "But who's hungry? I'm absolutely famished!" It was then that Kagome locked eyes with Sango. She could see her friend's thoughts – mostly because they were identical to her own. _Oh no you don't._ She thought, sending her a mental message. _He's fair game now, and I have every intention of going next…_

 **oOOOo**

 **Haven't had much time for writing lately. Hope everyone is enjoying it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha had many expectations about college life and how things would play out. For the most part, he had been right on the money. Besides Miroku, he was a loner. He had his hobbies to kill time when he wasn't pouring over books or assignments. He honestly believed nothing would change until he graduated. But things had changed – in ways he never expected. And how could he have expected life to bring him to where he was now? It was so far outside his realm of comfort, it was unfathomable until it was thrust upon him. He had forced himself to be content with the fact that he was going to be a consumer of porn for quite some time. Not anymore.

Now, he was having sex on a regular basis. Even more bizarre, it was with different women. In a month, Inuyasha had gone from masturbating a few times a week to having sex almost every day – or at least every other day. It had started slowly at first. Kagome texted him a day after he had spent his first weekend with Kirara. What an exhausting weekend that had been. Her text was simple to the point of absurdity. He still had the message, though he didn't need to review it to remember what it said.

 **Hey. I managed to finish my work early and have some free time tonight. Wanna fuck?**

He knew all the girls, including Kagome, had a casual view of sex. It was still shocking to actually see it – especially from Kagome. She had their air of innocence about her that really confused him. It was hard to see the person he hung out with, and the person he slept with, as the same person. And that was another big change in his life. Miroku was no longer the sole person in his social network that talked to him. When Kagome wasn't trying to jump into bed with him, she invited him to hang out. It meant he was spending a lot more time out of his apartment. While he only tended to see Ayame and Kouga at their meetings, he was getting to know Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Kikyo, and even Hojo a bit better.

As if all this wasn't enough, he struggled to deal with this newfound popularity. At first, he thought it was simply because he was a new 'plaything' for the girls. As the weeks dragged on, it was becoming increasingly obvious that the girls were coming to him because they actually enjoyed it. While his masculinity was certainly satisfied with the development, he was worried about the newfound friendships he was building. Never in his life did he expect to tackle the question of, "Do they only like me for my body?"

Leaning back in his chair, Inuyasha took a moment to stretch. Working the kinks out of his neck, he groaned as he shifted in his chair. For the moment, he was free and alone – two things he never thought he would have trouble getting enough of. And as any responsible college student would do, he was taking advantage of that by getting work done. Work that just so happened to be Miroku's gift that had been criminally neglected over the past weeks. Between schoolwork, studying for the midterms that came and went, and his newfound obligations to friends, Inuyasha was a busy man that sucked up any free time he normally reserved for his hobbies.

As he sat upright in his chair, he glanced over at his bed. His room was now permanently corrupted by the scents of others. He mentally ticked off the week so far. Sunday was… Kikyo. Tuesday was Sango. Oh, and Kagome later in the evening. Wednesday was Kagome again and Thursday was Kirara. Three months back, the shock of that would have floored him. Now, it was just another week. He was finding he rather enjoyed the unpredictability of it. It was like a guessing game. Who was going to text today? Would he finally get a day for himself? He was getting better too. Sango even said he had been 'acceptable' last time he went down on her. It certainly didn't make things any easier. The better he got, the more the girls creeped into his free time.

Checking his phone to find no waiting messages, he breathed a sigh of relief. So far, it seemed like he was going to have the night to himself. It probably helped that they were having a meeting tomorrow. _Regardless, I can finally get some work done on this_. It was a damn shame Miroku's pricy gift had sat unfinished for so long. It was time to finally correct that injustice.

 **oOOOo**

The usual festive mood Inuyasha was used to seeing was absent. The gang sat around sipping their beers while making light conversation. Ayame looked the worst of all. She looked like someone had tortured her favorite pet before murdering it in the most brutal of ways – all while she watched. Even Kouga seemed unusually attentive tonight, rubbing her back almost lovingly as she hovered over her beer.

"I fucked up," she continued, having the attention of everyone at the table. "I knew I was on shaky grounds after the midterm results, but the last couple of quizzes…" She sounded on the verge of tears. "I _knew_ I should have studied harder."

"There is a curve—" Kouga started.

"I can't rely on a curve! Who _knows_ what it will be?"

"What kind of range are you looking at?" Kagome asked, concern touching her sweet voice. Once more, Inuyasha was forced to rectify this almost angelic, caring woman with the one screaming at the top of her lungs while commanding him to go "deeper" and "faster." He mentally shook the thoughts out of his head. _Come on Inuyasha. Focus. One of your friends is in trouble._ Still, the urge to continue imagining Kagome naked was… compelling.

"I'd be lucky with a C at this rate. The fucking bastard professor barely has any points in the first place."

"Class average?" Sango pressed hopefully.

She shrugged miserably. "Who knows? He never says. Knowing my luck, everyone's doing awesome."

"If you are having trouble, I'd bet most of your classmates are too," Kagome said confidently. Ayame could only offer a weak smile in thanks.

"And speaking of grades," Kikyo said, bringing the focus to her. "Finals week is soon." Heads nodded around the table. "We are all going to be under the grindstone for the next few weeks finishing projects, papers, studying… As such, I'm just letting everyone know that I'm not going to be available until finals are over. So if I don't answer my phone – or if I _do_ and am a complete bitch – just know that it's not you."

Kagome nodded. "Same. I was a bit lax in my studies the past few weeks." Inuyasha noticed that she glanced over at him when she said it. "I really need to make sure I'm ready for exams."

"So I think we are all in agreement that this should be out last meetup until finals end?" Hojo asked. It sounded shockingly like something you would hear in a government building. It was just so matter-of-fact and professional sounding the way he said it. Looking at Hojo in a new way, Inuyasha could definitely see the man in politics – that is, if this little group remained secret.

The decision was unanimous, with Inuyasha agreeing mostly because everyone else was. For the next few hours, things brightened up slightly, but the stress was clearly looming over the group. Much to Inuyasha's surprise, for the first time since he met them he was going to be going home alone.

 **oOOOo**

Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha waiting outside the restaurant. Everyone else had bailed while she paid, eager to get home and start the struggle of preparing for the inevitable exams. A shiver ran through her as the freezing air hit her face. She had long since ditched her autumn coat for the comforting warmth of her heavy winter one. Fat lazy snowflakes drifted towards the ground, illuminated by the light spilling out from the glass windows of the restaurant.

"I thought you left with the others," she said, taking the few steps to where he was sitting on the low stone wall holding back the landscaping. She could hear the salt grind against the bottom of her shoes as she stopped in front of him.

He stood up, shaking some of the snow from his coat. It was still early enough in the storm that the snow hadn't begun to accumulate, but if the weatherman was to be believed, there would be a few inches by tomorrow morning. Even more by the afternoon. _Joy_. Luckily, it would also serve as a deterrent from going outside. She needed to study anyways.

"I figured you might want some company on the way home." She suppressed a smile. _And to think, a few months ago this guy was a blushing virgin._ The changes had been gradual, but apparent. Compared to the man she had first met, the Inuyasha before her was more confident. His posture was better, standing straight. The anxious way his gaze flittered around the room was gone too. _And his eyes!_ His striking eyes now met hers rather than quickly casting themselves downwards whenever they made contact. _And now another first: Inuyasha asking_ me _for sex._ It was actually frustrating her that _she_ was always the one texting him. She wasn't used to that. After a few weeks of 'open season,' she realized why: he was quite the popular one. How many times had she texted him only to find out one of the other girls had claimed him for the night?

Smiling, she buried her hands in her coat pockets to keep them warm. "While I appreciate the offer, I _really_ need to study tonight." She was expecting a look of disappointment, but instead found confusion.

"I know campus is a decently safe place, but you do live some ways away. I would feel a lot more comfortable if you would let me walk you home." He continued, growing more confident that what he was saying was right. "It's late. It's dark, and I don't want you to head home alone."

Words refused to come to her. Mouth slightly open, she quickly closed it as she processed what was happening. Normally, she was always with someone else either going to their place or hers. It never occurred to her that tonight she would be traveling home alone. _Am I really at the point where I mistake an offer to be walked home as a proposition for sex?_ _Well… to be fair, his wording could have been better._

"I… would like that," she said finally, managing a smile. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said as he fell in step beside her. They strolled through the snow in silence. Normally, she would have plenty to say but for some reason, words refused to come to her.

"So how are things?" she managed to say, feeling dumb immediately after using such an obvious conversation starter.

"Good," he said with a slight shrug.

"It's been awhile since we talked. Alone that is." Inviting him to hang out was automatic now. Whenever any of the others wanted to go out, she naturally invited him too. He was still relatively quiet, but he was opening up a little more each time. Of course, when they were actually alone together, there was very little talking going on unless they were speaking in a primitive tongue that revolved mostly around grunts, moans, and other guttural sounds.

He nodded, but said nothing. "I was just wondering if you had gotten used to things."

"It… took some time to get used to, but yeah. Mostly it's the balancing. Having so many girls interested in my time and having so little of it to give…" He caught himself, blushing as he looked away.

"You poor boy," she teased, grinning. "And you don't have to be ashamed. I know I'm not the only girl you sleep with."

He scratched at his cheek, not looking at her. "I know. It's just…" Whatever he was going to say, he dropped it. Seeing his discomfort, she let it go. Instead, she shifted in another direction.

"Say, do you have any plans for winter break?"

He looked over. She was glad to see his discomfort had faded as he now had a curious glint in his eyes. "No. I was just planning to finish up on my latest model." He blushed, realizing what he had said. _I need to talk to Sango about teasing him about it. He's not like Miroku._

"Inuyasha, you don't need to be embarrassed about it."

"I know, but… Anyways, what's up?"

She filed the conversation with Sango away for another time. "My grandfather is a partner in a ski resort. Every year, Sango and I go up for a week or two." She twisted the inner pocket of her coat anxiously. "This year, I want to invite everyone up." Actually, it was something she had just come up with. While it was true that Sango and she went there every year, inviting everyone was something she had just decided right now.

"Really? That's okay?" She was a bit surprised by how excited he sounded. "I've always wanted to try skiing."

"You've never been skiing?"

He shook his head. "Until I moved here, I never left the little town Miroku and I grew up in." Realizing how excited he was, he cleared his throat and reined himself in. "I mean… if you don't mind me intruding…"

She could feel her smile widening. "Of course not. I invited you, didn't I?"

He grinned. "Then I would be happy to go."

"Great! Really. It will be fun to have everyone there. I'll even give you some free lessons."

"You will?"

She nodded. "I happen to be quite an accomplished skier."

"If you say so," he said, chuckling.

"Laugh now, but when you are rolling ass over head down the hill, _I'll_ be the one laughing."

He still had a smile as he looked down at her. "Fair enough."

They walked the rest of the way in light conversation. Mostly her trying to convince him that she actually _was_ talented on the slopes. Stopping in front of her building, she turned to face him. "Thanks for walking me home."

"Happy to do it."

There was an awkward moment where neither of them seemed to know what to do. _Should I invite him inside?_ It was incredibly tempting. As much as she needed to study, it wouldn't hurt to start tomorrow morning. Besides, he was _right here._

"Kagome?" His voice nearly made her jump, so torn by her own internal conflicts she forgot all about him.

"Yes?" _If he asks to come in, I'm saying yes._

He shifted nervously, crossing his arms like he was cold. "I…" His words faltered as he tried to figure out what to say. She was almost tempted to save him by simply inviting him inside, yet she remained silent. Just this once, she wanted _him_ to ask _her_. "I wanted to thank you."

Those were not the words she was expecting. "T-thank me?" she said, slightly flabbergasted. "For what?"

"You've really helped pull me out of my shell. I know you didn't have to invite me to hang out with everyone, but you did. I wanted to thank you for that. Because of that, I now have people I consider friends." He rushed forward. "At least I _hope_ we are friends."

"Of course we are!" She gave a light laugh. "I wouldn't invite random strangers to come stay in a cramped hotel room for a week."

His shoulders relaxed. "So… yeah. I just… wanted to thank you for that."

"That's what friends are for. Helping each other," she said, grinning.

The awkwardness was back as the silence grew. The cold had been seeping through her coat for some time, but it was beginning to grow painfully obvious now. She shivered slightly. The movement seemed to spur him into action.

"Well, good luck on your tests."

She nodded. "You too. I'll uh… text you the details once I get everything figured out."

He nodded. "Goodnight."

"Night," she said, watching as he headed off in the direction they had just come from. She stood there in the gradually accumulating snow as his figure receded into the darkness. Biting her lower lip, she realized her heart was pounding. _Was I really expecting him to kiss me there?_ The tension she felt suggested that maybe she wasn't alone. Kissing wasn't a big deal. They had kissed plenty of times while doing things far more obscene. But the disappointment was new. Disappointment that he _hadn't_ kissed her. Not to mention how her stomach was fluttering like a damn teenaged schoolgirl.

She took a deep breath, sliding her keycard into the door to unlock it. _I must be hornier than I thought. I knew I should have invited him inside._ Fortunately, there were ways to take care of that…

 **oOOOo**

Sango nodded politely as she listened to Kagome's plans about modifying their trip to include the other members of their group. Considering it was their 'girl time' to relax and unwind, she had been concerned that Sango would veto it.

"Sure," she said after Kagome finished. "Sounds like fun."

"Really? You don't mind?"

Sango shook her head and lifted her coffee from the table. "Why would I?" She took a sip before setting it back down. "Though I am a little surprised you invited Inuyasha first."

Kagome felt her face heat slightly. "It was a spur of the moment thing." For a moment, she wondered if Sango was implying something. However, her nonchalant shrug proved that the worry was unfounded.

Leaning back in her seat, Sango crossed her arms. "We aren't going to be able to go on the expert slopes if we are hanging out with the rest of them." She paused. "Have any of them actually ever been skiing before?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "But there is more to just going outside. Remember the spa?"

Sango nodded, half-closing her eyes. "How could I forget?"

"They even have that heated outdoor pool."

"Which is totally not a waste of energy or anything," Sango said with a grin. "But I get your point. While they are busy with other things, we'll hit the _fun_ slopes." She pulled her phone from her purse. "I'll text Kikyo and Miroku and ask Kirara when I get back."

"I'll ask Ayame and Hojo then." Kagome smiled. "This will be fun."

"For sure."

 **oOOOo**

Logistics turned out to be the hardest part of the trip. There was no way nine people and their luggage was going to fit in one van. Kagome rented two vans. One would carry the bulk of the people while the other was reserved mostly for luggage. The biggest problem was that most didn't have a driver's license. There was no need with public transportation being great around campus. Thus, Kagome and Kouga were forced to drive with Miroku and Hojo as backups for when they got tired.

Inuyasha found himself in the van with luggage. He couldn't help but feel disappointed he wasn't in the same van as Kagome. To make matters worse, he was going to spend several hours alone with Kouga and a bunch of luggage. Kouga. The two had probably exchanged less than a dozen sentences in the time since they first met. _Maybe this will be a chance to change that._ He wasn't holding his breath though. Kouga seemed to be the same as Inuyasha when it came to conversation.

Indeed, they had been on the road for over three hours now and neither had said a word to each other minus a few direction clarifications or when Inuyasha was relaying the text messages he got from the other van. _They seem to be having a blast._ Miroku sent him a few messages about something hilarious that happened. Almost all of them boiling down to, "You had to be there."

He sighed as his phone chirped. A picture from Miroku. _No doubt another "Wish you were here for this!"_ Without a second thought, he opened it and nearly dropped his phone. Ayame stared up at camera, a smile in her eyes as she sucked happily on (what he assumed) was Miroku's dick. Inuyasha stared at the picture, eyes wide – too shocked to do anything else.

Kouga noticed his state with a few glances over at him, probably wondering why he wasn't relaying the message. "What?" he asked before turning his eyes back to the road.

Inuyasha was at a complete loss, eyes still glued to the photo. Mostly Ayame's eyes. She looked positively thrilled. "I… uh…" he started, stalling for time. His phone chirped again as another text came in. It was only two words.

 **Tell him.**

Though it was Miroku's phone, it was clearly Ayame sending the message. Shifting uncomfortably, Inuyasha felt his throat tighten. _Do I really have to be involved in this?_ The phone chirped a third time. It was clear Kouga was suspicious something was going on.

 **Have you told him yet? Ask him if he wants me to swallow or if he wants a picture of cum on my face.**

Kouga gave a reserved sigh. "What's she doing?" It was clear he knew it involved Ayame.

"G-giving Miroku a b-b-blowjob." He immediately had a coughing fit, surprised that the words actually managed to get out.

He winced as Kouga clicked his tongue angrily. "Fucking slut," he muttered. "Is that it?" When silence answered him, he glanced over. "Is that it?"

Another message popped in.

 **Better hurry. Miroku isn't going to last much longer.**

Inuyasha pointed to the road, which Kouga thankfully returned his gaze to. "She wants to know if she should uh… swallow or get a pic of it on her face." His cheeks burned from embarrassment. _What the fuck are they doing over there?_ Inuyasha was suddenly glad he was stuck in this van. Even if this was a mortifying moment for him, it had to be better than witnessing it happening in person.

Kouga's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. For a second, Inuyasha thought the man was going to fly into a rage. Then, with a deep breath, Kouga relaxed. His shoulders sliding down as his lungs emptied. "Tell her to take the pic and send it to my phone."

Wanting this situation over as soon as possible, Inuyasha sent the message and dropped his phone into the middle console as if it were tainted. Turning his head, he looked at the scenery passing by them doing his best to forget about everything.

"Sorry," Kouga said suddenly after a long silence. Inuyasha looked over, surprised by the sudden break in silence. "For getting you involved in our little game."

"Game?"

Kouga nodded, but did not elaborate. As the silence continued, Inuyasha figured that was it and started to turn back to the window. "You know Ayame and I are engaged right?"

Nodding, he realized that Kouga was focusing on driving and therefore didn't see the movement. "Yeah. She told me when I—" He froze, realizing that she told him right before he spend the night with her for the first time.

A thin smile crept up Kouga's lips. "Fucked her. Don't worry, I remember her telling me all about it." He glanced over at him briefly. "She really likes you, you know. Out of everyone she sleeps with, you're probably her favorite."

Inuyasha suddenly wished he was back relaying messages. This conversation seemed rife with landmines. "I uh… Thanks?" Kouga nodded, as if he had actually given him a compliment. Inuyasha scratched his cheek, a question burning in him but knowing he shouldn't press on. Still, curiosity got the better of him. "H-how many is that exactly?"

"Outside of the group, she has roughly twelve other guys she sleeps with. That isn't including the random guys she hooks up with for a night or two."

Inuyasha was right. He shouldn't have asked. "I… I see."

Kouga glanced over at him before turning back to the road again. "You must think we're weird."

 _Crazy is the word I would use._ "I wouldn't say that…"

Kouga chuckled. That was creepy in itself because he had _never_ heard the man laugh before – or show _any_ emotion besides apathy. "I'm next in line to take control of my clan," he explained. "As such, I've never wanted for anything. Money, luxuries, women…" He sighed. "But there is no freedom. I know how it sounds, but my every move was controlled. I need to be groomed for the position. Everything in place for my ascension. Yes, I have all the money I could ever want and I get whatever I desire. Even women would never say no – regardless if they were in a relationship or not. I was trapped in a cage. A very elaborate and luxurious one, but a cage none the less." His eyes drifted over to Inuyasha. "Am I making sense?"

"Yeah. I know." He knew all too well what Kouga was talking about – but said nothing more. There was a reason why his mother had taken him to live in some small town in the middle of nowhere.

Kouga nodded. "Even Ayame was part of the master plan. Arranged before I was even a day old. We grew up together knowing that our destiny was completely out of our hands." His vision seemed to tunnel on the van in front of them. "She was a model fiancée. Loyal, loving, devoted… everything you could ask for. But I am tired of that. I hate how everything in my life is bent and broken to please me.

"So I asked – no – _begged_ her to be the one thing that couldn't be controlled. In a way, she was a lot like you at first. Shy around others. She mostly kept to herself. Now… well, you can see how she's changed." He nodded. "She knows how much I hate her running off to be with other men. She's supposed to be _mine_ and mine alone yet she goes around with so many others. Even more, when she does sleep with me, she tells me all about it. How she enjoys it." He glanced over. "I have a feeling you already know about that part though."

Inuyasha was embarrassed to realize he had been caught peeping. "You knew?"

"I'm a demon too." He grinned. "You stayed around longer than I thought you would." Mortified, Inuyasha looked down at his lap. Kouga let out a healthy laugh. "I'm fucking with you Inuyasha. I know you were just shocked." His smile faded. "But I will tell you what I told the other guys. I don't care what you do with her, but you must _never_ take her virginity. I'm sure you're aware of how serious demon clans take bloodlines and all that. If she wasn't a virgin on the night of our wedding… well… bad shit happens. People will die." He sounded absolutely serious, which made the whole thing even more terrifying.

"That…" Inuyasha still didn't know how to process everything. Yeah, he was a little curious about what was going on between them, but this? _I didn't want_ this _much detail!_

"Weird as fuck, I know."

"She made it sound like you were okay with it."

"Of course she did. You wouldn't have fucked her otherwise, right?" Inuyasha paled. "Relax man. I'm not pissed at you. Trust me. You have no idea how amazing our sex is after she comes home from being with you. You really light her up."

Inuyasha didn't know if he was being complimented or what, but he was extremely uncomfortable. _I think I liked it better when we weren't saying anything._ That wasn't true. He had been bored out of his mind watching the scenery slowly change to forest and the flat terrain give way to hills. In the distance, he could see the growing mountain range that marked their destination.

"When are you planning on getting married?" Inuyasha asked, trying to steer the conversation away from their sex life.

"After we graduate. My father was originally against us coming here. I had to fight like hell for this break." He sighed. "But once I graduate, it's back to the old life. Once I'm married, I'll take over more leadership roles. Within a few years, my father will step down and I'll be in charge."

"So why nuclear engineering?"

Kouga spared a glance at him. "I picked at random."

Inuyasha gaped at him. "You picked… at random?"

He nodded. "I really didn't care what I was going into. In the end, it doesn't matter. Still, I find I rather like it so far. The material is refreshingly challenging." He frowned. "Pity Ayame is struggling with it."

Inuyasha couldn't believe Kouga had simply picked his focus at random. He had struggled to find something that would pay well enough to justify the cost of getting a degree while maintaining as little contact with people as possible. Of course, he was a little more comfortable around people, but he was still glad he was getting into programing and the like. In a way, he was a little sorry for Kouga. He could empathize with him. While he was young when his mother took him away, he still had memories of the old house. Mostly the rules. It was like it was illegal to have any fun.

They went another hour without speaking. Inuyasha ignored his phone as it chirped a few more times. He was worried with what he would find waiting for him. Once more, Kouga was the one who broke the silence.

"So which one do you like the best?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, drawn out of his own thoughts.

"Of the girls. Which one do you like the best?" He grinned. "Me? I would have to say Kikyo and Kagome. They have some awesome synergy." His grin widened. "Not to mention they look like they could be sisters."

Inuyasha scratched the tip of his nose anxiously. "I haven't really thought much about it…"

Kouga looked over at him. "Bullshit. Don't worry, I won't tell them."

 _That's not really the point._ He actually _hadn't_ thought much about it. He was still a little flustered that he was in this situation. Thankful, but overwhelmed. _Still… Now that he mentions it…_ There was one face that popped up before any other. "Kagome," he said quietly – face blushing as he turned to look out the window.

Kouga nodded. "Yeah. She is something. Just remember not to get _too_ attached. She's a big stickler on that."

Inuyasha looked over at him. "I've heard several of them say that. Any particular reason?"

Kouga shrugged. "Keeps things simple I guess. Donno. Never really cared enough to ask."

Figuring that he wouldn't get much more information out of him, Inuyasha let the conversation drop. Neither of them said anything the rest of the trip. A few hours later, Kouga stopped the van a few feet away from Kagome's. Climbing out of the van, Inuyasha took a much needed stretch. The muscles in his arms and legs hurt as he gave them a little shake to get the blood flowing again. In front of him, the others piled out of their van – all doing the same stretching he was.

It was freezing up here. While campus had gotten a few inches of snow, literal feet had fallen here. Snow was piled up along the sides of sidewalks. Even the trees seemed to be buried in it. Outside the awning they had parked under, the sky was dark gray – an omen that perhaps more snow was on the way.

Hotel staff came out to greet them, stacking their luggage on carts. "Miss Higurashi," a fat balding man said, rubbing his hands together against the cold. "Glad you made it safely." He must have been freezing in his suit. Something told Inuyasha that the little red and yellow stripped tie did little to keep him warm, even if he did have all that extra fat.

"Thomas," she said with a nod. "I noticed the parking was full. Business good?"

"All booked up," the man said proudly. He looked around at the group as if noticing them for the first time. "I uh… I see you brought a few more than normal," he said, chuckling nervously.

"Don't worry. We'll all be sharing the same room."

The man relaxed. Inuyasha realized the man was sweating. _Sweating! In this weather…_ Glancing over at Kagome, Inuyasha was once more confronted with how little he knew about Kagome. Excluding Miroku, he knew little about _anyone_.

"Of course, Miss Higurashi. I'll have your things sent up to the room right away! I'll also have the staff park your vehicles for you. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Kagome paused for a moment, tapping her chin as she thought. "My friends will need to rent equipment."

"Of course."

"Other than that… I can't think of anything."

The man gave a short bow of his head and handed her a small envelope. "Of course Miss Higurashi. Please, enjoy yourself. If there is anything we can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

Thomas and the staff members disappeared inside the hotel with their luggage. At the same time, two more individuals rushed out to take the keys from Kagome and Kouga. The entire situation was a bit overwhelming for him. Once more, he was seeing another side of Kagome he hadn't known existed. _Just who the hell is she?_

"Impressive, isn't it?" Miroku said with a grin as he slid up beside him. He had been talking about the hotel as he eyed it. Inuyasha frowned, the memory of earlier finding its way to the surface. Miroku seemed to detect his displeasure, because his grin faded. "Oh come on. You aren't mad about _that_ are you?" Inuyasha remained silent. "Look, it wasn't even my idea."

"He's right," Ayame said, walking up to them. The others were headed inside. Her breath plumbed in front of her as she buried her hands in her coat. She had a smirk on her face. "I figured you two would be bored out of your mind." Her head tilted to the side, her expression turning curious. "What?"

Inuyasha realized he had been staring. "No. Nothing."

She shrugged. "Come on. It's freezing out here. Let's join the others."

Miroku gave him a slight punch on the arm when they were alone. "Come on man. Lighten up. If you're freaked out about _that_ , just wait until later."

"Later?" he asked, watching his friend head to the door. "What's later?"

 **oOOOo**

 **I'm kind of rushing forward a bit. I am going to try to make this one of my shorter stories.**

 **Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to drop a review. Thanks everyone. Until next time…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

The worst part about falling is knowing you are about to and not being able to stop it. That was Inuyasha's life for the past hour. A few choice curses left his lips as he tumbled forward. Downhill he rolled, legs twisting together as the ski's attached to them dragged behind him. Besides Kagome's snorts of laughter, the most embarrassing thing was watching the kids expertly glide down the hill around him. It wasn't even really a hill but a gentle slope. There wasn't even a lift – just a rope you grabbed onto to help pull you up. Inuyasha didn't like that either, after he had tripped and took out an eight-year-old that was following behind him.

"I fucking hate this," he muttered into the snow before pushing himself up. It was awkward with a giant ski attached to his foot. _Wait, where the hell is the other one?_ Looking around, he found it several feet up. With a heaving sigh, he waddled up the hill towards it. _How the hell do people walk in these things?_ The boots were like some torture device, locking his feet in a single position.

"You did better that time," Kagome said, hiding a smile behind her gloved hand. Most of her was bundled up under layers of expensive looking winter gear. She had goggles with her, but they were resting on her hat rather than covering her eyes. "Remember," she said as he managed to hook his boot back into the ski, "wedge your ski's together to slow down. Turn sideways to stop. Just like I showed you."

He looked enviously at a child that flew past them. The kid was laughing happily as he slid from side to side before skidding to a stop at the bottom where his parents waited. "Easier said than done," he muttered.

"Aw, it's not that bad. Everyone falls when they are just starting out. A few days and you'll be fine." She smiled encouragingly. "I was pretty terrible when I first started too." She nodded towards something behind him. "Besides, you're doing better than they are."

Turning awkwardly and nearly wiping out in the process, Inuyasha managed to get a good view of the other practice lessons going on. Over there, Sango was attempting to teach Miroku and Hojo how to snowboard. It… was not going well. Miroku managed to stand up, turn to start going down the hill, and promptly wipe out in a spectacular way as he face planted into the snow.

She smiled as he looked back at her. "I guess I am," he managed to say with a weak smile.

"Come on," she said. "Watch closely and I'll show you again…"

 **oOOOo**

After spending most of the afternoon and a good portion of the evening out it the cold, it felt amazing to be inside the warm lounge. Once more, Kagome's connection with this place was apparent, as they had their own private party room to have dinner in. It was far nicer than the place they usually went to. It had its own fireplace, with lush stained wood floors and walls that made it feel like a homely log cabin. While it was dark outside, he could see the snow that had threatened them all day finally starting to fall.

"I think I broke something," Miroku complained as he took a seat next to Inuyasha. He winced as his butt hit the seat. "I feel muscles I didn't even know I had."

"Agreed," Hojo said with the same miserable expression. "I'm beginning to think I should have gone with skiing."

"Blasphemy!" The table shook as Sango slammed her beer glass against it. "I didn't know you wills were so weak. Are you truly going to give up one the glory of taming this mountain so easily?"

"Yes," both replied in unison.

"I think I'm going to spend all tomorrow sleeping," Miroku continued. "I hurt in so many places…"

"I think the hot tub is calling me," Hojo said.

"Oh, that _does_ sound good!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Cowards."

"I think it was the poor teaching," Kikyo said with a smug grin. She quickly hid her face behind her glass as she took a drink to avoid Sango's withering stare.

"Got something to say?"

Kikyo merely shrugged as she set her glass against the table. "I'm just saying Inuyasha managed to get down without falling a few times today. Did your students achieve that?"

"I _almost_ did. Once," Hojo said.

Sango tipped her chin up proudly. "See?"

Inuyasha sipped on his hot chocolate, watching the conversation play out. Beside him, Kagome leaned towards him, her voice low to not bother the others. "You feeling okay?"

He blushed at her closeness. A short cough tried to cover his unease. "Oh uh… I'm fine." He regained some of his confidence, giving her a smile. "One of the perks of being a half-demon I guess."

A mischievous grin spread across her face as she looked up at him. "A perk yes, but _hardly_ one of your better ones." That time, he _did_ blush. Looking away, he focused on his drink. With a light laugh, she pulled away. "I'm only teasing Inuyasha. No need to get so worked up." She patted his arm and grabbed her beer. "Going to try again tomorrow? I'll teach you some more."

"You sure?" he asked as she took a large swig. "This is supposed to be your vacation too. I don't want you spending all of it teaching me."

"It's fine. I like it. Do you have any idea how hilarious it is watching you get your ass kicked by pre-teens?" His face fell into a frown. She giggled. "Don't worry. You seem like a quick study. You'll be on the easy slopes in no time."

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha knew that the "easy slopes" were a distant dream for him. The bunny hill was like that rabbit from Monty Python and the Holy Grail – a god damn killing machine. Half-demon or no, he was starting to feel it in his legs. It was murdering his pride too. The worst part was he could be standing perfectly still, trying to catch his breath when _wham_ – he was on the ground. Of course, Kagome was finding this all quite funny. Yet he could never stay mad at her as she was always there with words of encouragement and that damn smile. The smile got him every time.

As he reached the bottom, he overshot where she was waiting. In a slightly panicked state, he managed to slide to a stop before plowing over a group of tourists who were studying a map of the slopes. Catching his breath, he apologized as he waddled around and took a moment to get his heart rate back under control.

"Better!" Kagome said, effortlessly gliding over to him. "You didn't fall that time!"

"Yeah, but I almost murdered a group of innocent people."

She glanced over his shoulder to watch the group of people he almost wiped out glide away towards one of the lifts. "Well there were better places to stand. Speaking of which, we should probably move out of the way as well." He nodded and followed her. She had to slow down for him to catch up. "I think I'm going to go inside. Warm up and maybe get some lunch." She turned her head to look at him. "How about you?"

Looking over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed at the bunny hill. The children laughing as they effortlessly slid down it. Even when they wiped out, they simply hopped back up and went again.

Turning back to her, he shook his head. "I think I'm going to practice some more."

Kagome fixed him with a smile that warmed him up. "I know you're all gung-ho about learning this, but you _do_ need to take a break every so often. Relax. Eat and get your strength back."

He nodded. "I know but… I think I'm close."

Her eyebrows rose slightly. "Close?"

Another confident nod as he tightened his grips on his ski poles. "To beating it."

She gave him an incredulous look before breaking out into laughter. "Okay Mountain Man. You… go do your thing. If you need me, I'll be stuffing my face and drinking hot coco."

He watched her glide off towards the resort before awkwardly turning around himself. He felt like a duck with the ski's attached to his feet. Taking a deep breath, he eyed the small rope lift. "Just you and me now. Let's do this," he said as he lowered his goggles into positon.

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha rubbed his sore neck. He had to admit, he was getting better. Not as quickly as he would have liked, but he wasn't falling nearly as much. _I might be ready for the next level soon._ He had met Hojo in one of the relaxation area. He was by the massive fireplace playing chess with another guest. After stopping by to warm up and have a light conversation with the two, he left them to their game. Apparently Kikyo and Ayame were enjoying a massage and Kouga was off snowboarding by himself. Sango had dragged Miroku out for more training. From what he had gathered from Hojo, the training regimen had evolved from loving guidance to throw-child-in-the-pool-and-learn-to-swim method.

Soaked in sweat, Inuyasha decided that he would head back to the room to change. It was amazing how hot he got despite it being freezing outside. The fat snowflakes drifting down wasn't making things any easier. The powdered snow was harder than the groomed snow he had been getting used to.

Bumming the key off Hojo, he took the elevator up to their floor and walked to the room. Sliding the card into the slot, a green light flashed as the door clicked. Swinging the door open, he stepped inside. Moans assaulted his ears, causing him to freeze in place. He noticed the sound of a bed creaking and wet slapping noises all underlying a deep groan. At the far end of the room atop the bed closet to the large window was Miroku and Kagome. Both were nude, with Kagome in a reverse cowgirl position. Her breasts flopped up and down as she rode his best friend. Her arms were back on the bed, head back as her mouth hung open. Below her, Miroku supported her, holding her up.

Within seconds, the two noticed that they were no longer alone when the door clicked shut behind him. Looking over, Kagome's open mouth went from an 'O' of pleasure, to one of 'Oh shit!'

"Fuck!" she gasped, nearly leaping off Miroku. Her hand covered her exposed breasts. A ridiculous gesture considering her entire lower body was still exposed. _Oh wow. She shaved._ Last time he had seen her naked like this, she had a nice landing strip leading directly to her— _Focus!_

"I-I'm really sorry!" he said, quickly diverting his eyes. "I had no idea you two were in here."

"We really need to work on some kind of system," Miroku said, holding a pillow over his lap. "Or even better, another room."

"That isn't going to happen," she said, turning her head towards Miroku. "The place is booked up for months."

While they discussed putting some kind of system in place so others would know it was… occupied… Inuyasha felt his eyes drawn to Kagome. His heart was pounding against his chest like it was trying to shatter the bones that protected it. It made him dizzy. The strength was leaving his legs, barely keeping him up as they were. The image of Kagome bouncing atop Miroku replayed in his mind again and again. The shock was like a slap to the face. He couldn't place what he was feeling. _I know she sleeps with other guys but…_ But what? There wasn't supposed to be a 'but' in there. That's how things were. He never thought anything when he was with any of the other girls, so why should she? Still, knowing she has been with the others and _seeing_ her with one were apparently two major differences.

"I-I-I'll come back later," he said quickly. Her attention snapped to him as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kagome had taken a half-step towards him. She seemed equally as surprised as him. With her arm still covering her breasts, she looked from Inuyasha to Miroku, then back. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head as excitement built in her eyes. "Now I know this might sound crazy," she started.

From the bed, Miroku's eyes widened. "Don't you even—"

"But I think maybe this could be destiny."

"Isn't going to happen!" Miroku said with a firm shake of his head. Blinking in confusion, Inuyasha looked at the now excited Kagome.

An impish grin appeared as she turned to face Miroku. "But you've been going on _forever_ about how you wanted to have a threesome!"

"Yeah! With two hot chicks! Not with _him!_ " He looked past her to meet eyes with Inuyasha. "No offense."

What Kagome was suggesting had finally clicked. "No. I'm with Miroku on this one." Actually, he didn't want a threesome with _anyone_ , even if it was two girls. He could barely handle one as it was.

Kagome looked over her shoulder, a pout on her face. "You too Inuyasha?" He shifted nervously, but said nothing. Her attention was back on Miroku and he took the moment to take a step back towards the door. "If you make this happen, I _swear_ to you, I will make your fantasy happen. Numerous times. Even if I have to get someone outside the group."

Miroku's eyes narrowed. A hand moved up to rub his chin. His gaze drifted from Kagome to Inuyasha, back to Kagome. Inuyasha could see his resistance starting to slip. _Come on man! Resist!_

"Fine."

"Yes!" Kagome said, giving a small jump of joy as she pumped her fist in victory. "You have _no_ idea how much I wanted to try this! And with my two favorite boys to boot! Best. Vacation. _Ever!_ "

Miroku huffed, crossing his arms. "Don't celebrate just yet. You haven't convinced _him_ to take part in this."

Suddenly, Kagome was standing right in front of him, her nakedness forgotten. Grabbing his hands, she held them in her own. Brown, pleading eyes met his. "You're in… right? It's okay? Please say you're in!"

Under the relentless assault of her begging, he took a step back. "I… I don't know about this." He shook his head. "I can't. This… is too much… for me."

The devastated look on Kagome's face tore at his heart. "R-right. Sorry." She laughed humorlessly. "Of course it is." Not meeting his eyes, she pulled the loose strands of hair over her face and tucked them behind her ear. She settled back down onto her feet. He hadn't even realized she had been standing on her toes to try to close the height difference between them. "Sorry. I forget that you aren't…" She caught herself. Clearing her throat, she forced a smile and met his eyes. "Just… forget this all happened, okay? We'll put the "Do not disturb" sign out when someone is using the room."

"Come on man," Miroku called out from his place on the bed. "Don't be such a pussy about it."

Inuyasha felt his fists clench at his side, ignoring his friend. _Miroku just wants to get it over with so he can cash in on Kagome's offer._ However, something bigger was on his mind than what his friend wanted. Inuyasha knew what Kagome was about to say. _"I forget you aren't_ one of us _."_ Even though he had lost his virginity long ago, he was still the 'virgin' of the group. He didn't drink. He blushed at the first mention of a blowjob. Hell, he even averted his eyes when Ayame and Kouga kiss – and they're _engaged_. With her inviting him to hang out with her and the others, her training him to ski, the little conversations they shared, he had forgotten. Their relationship wasn't built on friendship, but on sex. She had never texted him out of the blue to just talk. Sure, they might have a brief chat, but it always led to, "you free tonight?" Now that he thought about it, he hardly knew anything concrete about her despite knowing her for months. Realizing that this 'friendship' he had built in his mind was only that – in his mind – was even more devastating than the look of disappointment she had.

"It's not fair," he whispered softly.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.

He shook his head, embarrassed he had said what he was thinking aloud. Panicked, he tried to cover his slipup. "You offered Miroku something, but not me." _What the fuck am I saying?_

Hope sprang forth in her eyes as she realized that she might still have a chance. "R-right. Of course!" she said with a laugh. "That would hardly be fair if Miroku was the only one rewarded. So? What is it?" She tapped her cheek thoughtfully. It was a struggle to keep his eyes on her face. _She looks so damn cute!_ Hardly what she would want to hear in this situation, but _sexy_ just didn't match. "What would be a good incentive for you?"

"You owe me man!" Miroku called out over her. Inuyasha owed him a lot of things, but this went above and beyond.

She waved him off. "Ignore him." Inuyasha could tell she was really struggling to think of something. That hope that had spontaneously burst from her was quickly fading into worry. Her brow creased as she hummed to herself.

 _It just goes to show how little we actually know each other._ Having mercy on her, he spoke up. "How about a date?"

She looked up, surprised. "A… date?" This time, he could see real worry flash over her eyes.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to sound nonchalant about it. "Yeah. I mean, you know how I am around girls. I've never actually _been_ on a date before." He smiled, shifting his weight anxiously. "I mean, you've been such a great teacher on the slopes, maybe you can give me some pointers on dating too? I mean, I will eventually go on one. It would be nice to have some experience."

She visibly relaxed, taking a deep breath. _You don't have to look_ that _happy it's not a real one._ "Yeah. Yeah," she repeated with more confidence. "I can definitely do that! I'd be happy to!"

Behind them, Miroku snorted. "Right. Have _you_ ever been on a date before?" he asked, directing it at Kagome.

A flash of anger crossed her features as she looked over her shoulder. "I _have_ for your information."

Inuyasha only half-listened as they flung playful insults back and forth. His mind was still reeling from the realization of what he had just agreed to. _Is this actually going to happen? Did I seriously agree to this?_ He was considering backing out when Kagome grabbed his hand, snapping him out of his thoughts. Her eyes flitted coyly up at him, a wisp of a smile on her lips as she gradually pulled him farther into the room. His throat tightened as he realized the inevitability. From the enthusiastic look on Kagome's face and Miroku's weary resignation, things were in motion now. This was going to happen – with or without him. The knowledge that Kagome would simply grab Hojo or Kouga to fill in for him was one of the most compelling reasons he didn't balk under the fear. In some twisted way, this was Kagome's first (that he knew of) and he wanted to be part of it – even if it meant sharing the moment with Miroku.

 _I think I am going to get to know a side of Miroku I never wanted to know…_ That was probably where most of his unease resided in. Looking at Miroku, he was clearly thinking along the same lines. Yet Kagome had them both ensnared in her web, pulling both out of their comfort zone.

"Someone is over dressed for this event," Kagome whispered as she helped him out of his heavy winter coat. Tongue slowly running over her lips, she pushed his sweater up and pulled it over his head. Finally, his t-shirt joined the other pieces on the ground. Her eyes hungrily looked over his bare chest before she stood on the tips of her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Then her attention was gone. Left to focus on the one still laying on the bed. "Well? Going to join us or just lounge around on the bed?"

Sighing, he carefully scooted to the edge of the bed still holding the pillow over his crotch. Seeing that he was going to have to finish undressing alone, Inuyasha worked himself out of his sleek black snow pants and grey sweats. When he looked up, Kagome was already on her knees chastising Miroku who still was covering himself with the pillow.

"So… do you want me to just fluff the pillow up, or do you want a blowjob?" Kagome said, a touch of annoyance in her voice as she stared up at Miroku.

Miroku's eyes moved from Kagome to Inuyasha, then back to her. "You have no idea how—"

"Jesus," she said, voice finally snapping as she looked between Miroku's pillow and Inuyasha's underwear. "You two are acting like high school boys in the locker room. It's not like I'm asking you to sit here and jerk each other off."

Casting his eyes upwards, Miroku let the pillow drop, tossing it aside. Smiling, Kagome nodded. "There. That wasn't so bad now was it?" She turned to Inuyasha. "Well?" she asked. At the same time, she was reaching up and gently stroking Miroku with her hand. Silently, Inuyasha shed the last of his clothing – the socks and underwear. Fighting, and failing, to keep embarrassment from his face, he could feel his face heat up as Kagome gestured for him to get closer.

And thus he found himself facing Miroku. Both were trying to do their best to pretend the other wasn't there as Kagome knelt between them. Her head moved from side to side as both her hands worked to bring them to life.

"Really?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Hey, you have no idea how awkward this is for us!" Miroku protested. Inuyasha nodded.

"Ugh," she said in frustration. "I'm dealing with children." She tried something different. Inuyasha tensed as he felt her tongue against his sensitive tip. A shudder ran through him as her lips and tongue gentle coaxed and caressed him. Sure enough, he felt his body respond. Her movements grew more excited as his response grew. He was only half-erect when she switched over to Miroku. Curiosity got the best of him as he looked down to watch her work. Her hand tightened against his shaft, working ceaselessly as her mouth and other hand worked to get Miroku hard.

Pulling away, she smiled up in victory. Two fully erect cocks stood on either side of her face. Both glistened with spit as she continued sliding her hands along them. "There, see? Not so bad." Miroku only grunted in response. "I've always wanted to try this…" she muttered to herself as she went to work.

Inuyasha was treated to the site of Kagome bouncing between the two. She started with Inuyasha, taking half of him in her mouth. Her hand worked in unison with her mouth, forming a suction on him while moving up and down. Then the warmth was gone as she repeated the same to Miroku. Back and forth she went. He could see her brown eyes stare up at him as her head tilted back.

"This is so fucking hot," she stopped to say, releasing them from her grip and running the back of her hand over her mouth. She stood up. Inuyasha couldn't help but follow her pert breasts as they jiggled slightly from her movements. "Who wants the honor of eating me out?" she asked with a smile, backing towards the bed and beckoning towards them.

As the two boys obediently followed, Miroku casually glanced over at Inuyasha. "I know they say size doesn't matter," he muttered quietly, "but the world is definitely unfair." Inuyasha only felt his cheeks redden as he felt the urge to cover himself. Kagome snapped her fingers, getting their attention.

"Focus you two!" she said with a teasing smile. At the same time, she sat on the bed. Leaning back, she spread her legs slightly – an invitation. The question now was who would accept first.

The honor, it seemed, went to Miroku. In a way, that was probably for the best. Inuyasha was far from an expert in that department and figured his performance would be terrible with an audience. Kagome loved every second of it. Her moans were muffled as she did her best to continue where she had left off with him. Even though he had been sharing his time with Miroku, Kagome had done a far better job on the floor. Here, Inuyasha could tell her heart just wasn't into it. Several times, she pulled him out of her mouth to let out a long moan or gasp for air. That would be followed by a long moment of moans and pants. Looking over, he found she had wrapped her legs around Miroku's head, locking him in. He didn't seem to mind much as he went about his business. In that moment, Inuyasha felt an intense pang of jealousy. It was surprising seeing Kagome in so much pleasure affected him. _She never sounds like this with me._ In fact, he was pretty sure Kagome came at least once judging by how she gave him a death-squeeze at one point. Not to mention her eyes nearly rolled up into her head. Or the scream she gave as she tossed her head back. The ragged breathing. The gasps for air. The blissful smile…

Releasing Miroku's head, his head appeared from the edge of the bed, a confident smile on his face as he licked his lips. "As wonderful as ever?" he asked. Kagome only let out a content sigh as she flopped back against the bed. The familiar pang shot through him. _Yep. Thanks for that jealousy._ He knew he was still a newbie, but seeing the gap in skill was… demoralizing. _He brought her to this state in a few minutes._ For Inuyasha, it was usually through attrition. He simply kept going until they collapsed from exhaustion. He had to admit, he had gotten a bit of a big head over it. His popularity combined with his ability to run the girls ragged had inflated his ego. This shattered it. _Miroku did more in a few minutes than I do period._ Once more, he was seeing a completely different side to Kagome: one of pure satisfaction.

Miroku's voice snapped him out of his funk. "You want to go first or me?"

It took a moment for Inuyasha to realize what he was talking about. "Y-you can…"

Miroku just shrugged. Kagome recovered enough to reposition on the bed. She guided Inuyasha into place as Miroku put a fresh condom on. Once more, Inuyasha was awkwardly staring at Miroku. Below him, Kagome was running her tongue along his shaft while Miroku prepared himself. By her gasp, Inuyasha knew that Miroku was inside of her. With his hands on her side, he began pumping against her. His face was emotionless, like he was trying to keep a perfect poker face. Both men avoided looking at each other. Instead, Miroku down at Kagome's butt and back while Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling. The weirdest part about the experience was knowing that each time he slid deeper into Kagome's mouth, it was because Miroku was thrusting into her. He wasn't going very fast and Kagome was keeping up in timing.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this!_ He wasn't sure if he should be disgusted or excited. A part of him understood the societal taboo, but it wasn't like he was completely pure. An examination of his search history would reveal that spit-roast came up a few times.

"Okay," Kagome said with a deep breath. Pushing herself up so she was on her knees, she pulled her hair back and gave her head a brief shake. Laughing, she glanced over her shoulder. "I appreciate the enthusiasm Miroku, but I think it's time to get to the main event." Inuyasha realized at that moment that Miroku was still pumping himself against her. Scooting away from Miroku. Kagome looked between them, thinking. Reaching over, she grabbed a condom from the nightstand and handed it to Inuyasha. He was still in the process of getting it on when Kagome nodded to herself, apparently deciding on something.

"Lay down there," Kagome directed, pointing Inuyasha to the point Miroku was when he first walked in. "Up a little more," she said, helping him into position. It seemed so surreal. Everything was just so matter-of-fact. If there ever was an intimate mood, Inuyasha had failed to detect it. "Perfect," she said with a firm nod.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Inuyasha stacked up some pillows behind him as he watched Kagome crawl along the bed. He was almost in a sitting position, pillows separating his back from the flat bed headboard. With her hand, Kagome spread something over his condom. Giving him a quick smile, she flipped around. Inuyasha quickly realized the purpose of the lubricant as she hovered over him. Reaching up to give her some support, she guided him towards her ass. She groaned and gasped as she ever-so-slowly lowered herself onto him.

"Fuck. Me," she whimpered when the task was complete. "Ayame does this all the time?"

"You okay?" he asked, concerned by the strain in her voice.

She laughed lightly, lowering herself back against him. Reaching back, she ran a hand over his cheek. "I'm fine – or will be in a moment." Wiggling slightly atop him, Inuyasha felt her tighten around him. Her weight against him was oddly comforting. She was burning hot as she grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her. The underside of her breasts rested against the bare skin of his arms as he tightened his hold on her. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, smelling the faint remnant of shampoo as her hair hovered in front of his face.

"Okay," she said after a minute. He opened his eyes to see Kagome gesture to Miroku. The realization of what was about to happen hit him as Miroku loomed over both of them. "Gently now," she whispered.

"This is so fucking weird," Miroku mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact with Inuyasha. It was hard considering their positons. His attention was downward. Inuyasha could feel Kagome spread her legs wider, welcoming him into her. Feeling Miroku's skin against his arms, Inuyasha moved to pull them back when Kagome stopped him.

"Don't," she whispered, turning her head in his direction. "Hold me."

Frozen at her command, he kept them in place. Kagome moaned, letting her head fall back to rest against Inuyasha's shoulder. While it felt good to have Kagome resting against him, it also gave him a clear shot at Miroku who was once more trying to keep a poker face. The weight against him increased as Miroku pressed against them both. "Holy fucking god," Kagome gasped. "You're both inside me. I love you two so much right now." Inuyasha felt a weird pressure against him. It took him a moment to realize it was Miroku starting to move against Kagome. "Wait, wait, wait!" she gasped quickly. "Give me a second." She shifted between them, wincing as Inuyasha took the moment to reposition as well.

"Okay," she finally said after several seconds of awkward silence. " _Slowly,_ " she said through gritted teeth.

"Got to say," Miroku said with a grunt. "You are _much_ tighter than usual."

Kagome let out a shuddering moan as she wiggled against Inuyasha. For the most part, he remained still. On the bottom and with all the weight pressed against him, he couldn't get the clearance to do the standard pull out, push in. Instead, he simply made tiny upward moves with his hips. It was probably for the best too because Kagome probably couldn't have handled anything more than that.

"Y-yeah?" she gasped, head still resting against Inuyasha's shoulder. "You have no fucking idea how amazing this is."

Miroku broke his stoic expression to give her a smirk. "It's almost worth it seeing these expressions of yours." Inuyasha pressed his lips tightly together. _Somehow, I think I got the worst position…_

"Worth it enough to do it again in the future?"

Miroku gave a quick and hard thrust. Inuyasha could feel her body jerk against him as she squealed in pleasure. "Don't push your luck."

He was picking up his pace now. Instead of pausing every time he pushed into her, Miroku was thrusting in and out at a steady pace. The same movement was causing Kagome to move slightly up and down on Inuyasha as well. He still didn't have the ability to speed up, so he continued his small movements. It didn't take long for the two to sync their timing together.

A mix of moans and groans left Kagome as she sucked in air. Her head rolled slightly to look at Inuyasha. "You'll do this with me again… won't you?" A hand moved up to stroke his cheek. Her body jerked between words as Miroku continued his steady pace. Her other hand reached down to place one of his hands on her breasts. He automatically tightened against it, enjoying the moan it produced. Her breasts were swaying from the force as Miroku picked up the pace once again. Yet her watery eyes still clung to his, waiting for his answer.

"S-sure," he gasped swept up in the moment. Her smile was dazzling as she looked away. Lifting her head off his shoulder, she reached up to draw Miroku into a passionate kiss.

The surreal moment left Inuyasha dizzy. He was a hundred miles from home, screwing Kagome while watching her make out with his best friend. What bugged him most wasn't that he was in this situation, but rather how much he wanted to be in Miroku's position. Yes, it was great being able to hold her like this, but he _really_ wanted to see her face. Watch all the wonderful expressions she made as she experienced this for the first time. Most of all, he wanted to kiss her too.

Their kiss continued, Kagome wrapping her arms around Miroku's neck. At the same time, Inuyasha could see her legs move to wrap around Miroku. Inuyasha could only imagine the sight if someone walked in on them. Kagome, clinging to Miroku and Inuyasha holding her back against him. All the while, Miroku pounding himself against Kagome with everything he had. It was enough to get Kagome to break the kiss, instead focusing her air on screaming in pleasure.

"Fuck me!" she cried out happily.

"You like it? You like those dicks in your ass and pussy?" Miroku grunted, glaring down at her.

"Yes! I love it! Love it, love it, love it!" she shrieked. "More! Moooore!"

Judging by her cries, Inuyasha guessed she came at least twice from the experience. Miroku followed shortly after her second. Inuyasha was surprised that even he managed to get off despite how little he was actually doing. But the passion and lust were swept away quickly leaving and awkward silence. Even the afterglow seemed subdued as the three realized they were still tangled together.

"I'm… going to take a shower," Miroku said suddenly. Separating from Kagome, he moved to the edge of the bed. Inuyasha could see him carefully removing the condom as he headed to the bathroom. He could hear the door click and the water start.

"Umm," Kagome started softly, drawing his attention back to her. "I can only imagine how much you love my ass, but I can't get off if you are holding me against you."

Embarrassed, Inuyasha quickly released his hold on her. Gracefully, she lifted herself off his now spent member. Not making eye contact, she pulled hair out of her face. She looked at a loss of what to do now that Miroku had taken the obvious escape route. Inuyasha was surprised as Kagome settled back against him. Body tense, he struggled with how to react. He didn't have to, as Kagome grabbed his arms and pulled them back around her.

"It's a bit cold," she said softly. A lie considering he was burning up. Even Kagome was warm against his skin. Still, he didn't complain about the extra time with her. Usually whenever they had sex, they would fall asleep or she would head out.

The two sat in silence, listening to the shower running. Inuyasha glanced out the large window to find the snow had picked up. "Sorry for dragging you into this." He barely made out her voice it was so soft. "It wasn't easy for you, was it?"

"It was… something."

He could hear the smile in her voice. "You enjoy it as much as me?"

Grinning, he shook his head. "I doubt that."

Her head fell back against his chest. "I'm willing to repay the favor you know."

"Huh?"

Tilting her head back, she looked up at him. "We are still short a guy, remember? We're used to doubling up." Her smile widened. "Or having a girl's only night."

He chuckled nervously, trying his best to hold his smile in place. "You don't have to go that far for me."

One eyebrow rose. "Who said I'd do it for you?" A few seconds pause. "I'm kidding Inuyasha." He let out his breath. "But seriously," she said looking back ahead, "I think it would be fun. Think about it."

"R-right."

More silence. He hated how easy the others made holding a conversation seem. They just went on and on about the most random of things where he only managed to achieve long stretches of silence. "Were you serious? About doing this again with me." This time, she didn't look back. "I'm fine if it was just in the heat of the moment."

"Did you really enjoy it that much?" He could feel her hands against his arms.

"Yeah. I think I'm relegating you to the front though. It was stupid to put the biggest guy in the back."

He took a deep breath. "I suppose. Just… maybe not with Miroku." Sure, Miroku being his best friend was a part of it, but not the biggest. The way he got her to react unsettled him. He felt like a small town musician being constantly hailed as great then moving to a big city and recognizing that he was just some mediocre amateur. Yes, there was _always_ someone better, but _that_ much? It was a hit to his pride.

Kagome glanced back at him, a grin on her face. "Awkward?"

"Just a little…"

"I thought it was hot, but I see your point." She sighed wistfully. "I'm really glad you were here for it. I don't think I would have enjoyed it as much."

With those simple words, Inuyasha felt his heart flutter. He smiled. All the awkwardness seemed worth it for those simple words. He didn't even realize that he had hugged her tighter - or that she didn't say anything about it.

 **oOOOo**

Kagome knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever. It was better for her to say it outright rather than the others find out later. "I had a threesome with Miroku and Inuyasha." _Well, I guess that's one way to kick off the dinner conversation._

Sango's eyes were like orbs. The others looked equally as surprised. Inuyasha, of course, was mortified. _But what can I do?_ It's not like they agreed they should keep it a secret. The one thing she _wouldn't_ mention was how they had cuddled afterwards. That didn't seem right. _And strangely calming…_ Usually she would freak out over that level of intimacy, but Inuyasha had that effect on her. It was weird how she always seemed to lower her guard when it was just them. "You _what?_ When?"

"Earlier this afternoon." She grinned. "It was fantastic," she boasted, wincing as she shifted in her chair. Fantastic yes, but she was probably going to be sore for a while. _And I promised Sango we would hit the expert slopes tomorrow…_

"That is _so_ unfair," Sango pouted, crossing her arms. She glanced over at Miroku. "I guess this explains where you went when you ducked out of your lessons."

This time, Miroku had a wide smile on him as he leaned back in his chair. "It _was_ pretty awesome. Unfortunately Sango, it just. Isn't. Going. To. Happen." Who knows how long he wanted to say those words to her. The effect was immediate, Sango's face reddening slightly from hearing her own words thrown back at her.

"I'm going to have to agree with Sango," Kikyo said. "Why do you get the special treatment?"

Kagome felt the heat in her voice as she went on the defensive. "It's not like I _planned_ it."

"Whoa now," Kikyo said, holding her hands out. "I'm just messing with you. No need to get defensive."

"I think I'd rather stick to one at a time," Kirara said softly, blushing as she looked around the table. "I don't think I could handle two at a time."

"It's not really that big of a deal until you get to four and five. Sure, you have the means but things are really cramped and not very comfortable." The room fell silent as all heads turned to look at Kikyo in shock. "What?" she asked as if confused why everyone was so shocked. "You wouldn't believe how desperate horny freshman can be." A sly smile formed on her lips as she ran her tongue along them.

"If I didn't know you better, I would be utterly terrified," Sango said. The mood seemed to lighten then as everyone shared a laugh. The conversation took a life of its own, moving in different directions as people split into smaller groups.

A few times, she caught Inuyasha looking over at her. She smiled in response, which only seemed to startle him. She felt a little bad for him. _Poor guy._ She had asked a lot from him. That was probably so far out of his comfort zone, it was in another galaxy. _Yet he still went through with it._ That… was unexpected. A little worrisome too. That coupled with his request for a date…

She wasn't completely oblivious. He might have made spun that little tale about wanting to gain some experience. Maybe he even believed it. Still, she knew there was some feelings growing towards her. Knowing him, he probably didn't even realize it, but she had seen eyes like that before. The willingness to go beyond reason to please someone… The worst part was she wasn't completely opposed to it. Not like normal. Sure, she had no desire to get into a relationship, but… _But nothing Kagome. You know nothing good can come from it._ Still, it was something she needed to think on.

But not now. This was her vacation after all. There was plenty of time to deal with that later.

 **oOOOo**

 **The more I think about how to move this story towards a close, the more I think of stuff to write about. Ah well. We'll see how far this story goes. I've been in a writing mood lately.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review if you want. They are always great motivation to keep writing. Thanks again! Until next time…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

Fresh snow billowed out in a massive cloud before Kagome as she slid to a stop. Taking a few deep breaths to slow her breathing, she glanced back the way she came. This particular slope was one of the most difficult on the resort. Double black diamond. Steep and basically untouched by the groomers. You had to be extra careful here. A slip up and you could be facing a long climb up to recover your gear. Fortunately, the snow had stopped for the moment. At her current spot, it was flat enough to stop and catch your breath. Taking a lungful of chill air, she lifted her goggles from her eyes to enjoy the view of the valley. Snow covered evergreens and lifeless trees dotted the landscape. The surrounding mountains were still untouched by man – minus the one a few over. That was a rival resort. If you looked close enough, you could see the while trails snaking down the side of it.

There was a loud scraping noise as Sango cut through the snow and stopped beside her. She let out a 'phew' as she lifted her own goggles up. "One hellova view," she said softly. Kagome nodded, her breathing finally normal. "You okay?" her friend asked, rubbing her gloved hands together as if it would somehow warm her hands.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore today." It had been a day since she spent the afternoon with Inuyasha and Miroku and her butt was still sore. The tough trail wasn't helping things either.

"You poor baby," Sango said mockingly. "I feel _so_ bad for you." Grinning, Kagome gave her a quick flash of her tongue. With a loud sniff, Sango looked off at the valley. "So uh. How _did_ you get Miroku to agree to it? That doesn't sound like something he would do willingly."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What's this? Interested in trying it yourself?"

Sango just rolled her eyes. "Fine, keep it to yourself."

Letting out a long breath, she watched it cloud in front of her before disappearing into the surrounding air. "I just promised to give him what he's been asking for."

Sango's head turned to face her. "R-really?"

Kagome scratched her glove against her exposed cheek. "Yeah. Is that going to be a problem? I figure we've teased him enough. It's not like we haven't done it with the other guys."

"I suppose…" she said, looking away.

"Something wrong?"

"Have you decided on the other girl?" Kagome shook her head. "Then can I be it?"

Kagome wasn't that surprised that Sango was volunteering. She had actually planned to ask her first but Sango had beat her to it. "Sure. It'll be fun."

Sango grinned. "Well let's discuss this _after_ we finish this run. It's dangerous just standing here."

"Right," Kagome said, getting her goggles back into place. Sango mimicked her and together they continued on.

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha felt sorry for the hotel staff that had to come in to replace the bedding. Kagome made sure it was replaced after every time a bed was used – and they were using them fairly often. Well, the others were. Sango and Kagome had gone off to tackle some of the expert trails. Kouga and Ayame had gone off on their own too. While they weren't at the level Kagome and Sango were, they could enjoy the intermediate trails. As for Inuyasha, he was still with the damn children. He was fairly confident he could move on to a beginner trail, but wanted to wait for Kagome before moving on. She could spot any mistakes and help correct his form.

 _Excuses. You just want to spend time with her._ That was certainly true. While she always seemed to find a way to cross his mind before, after yesterday, she was all he could think about. _I can't believe I fucked her with Miroku._ There was something about yesterday he couldn't shake. It wasn't that she slept with Miroku. She had done that before. Whatever it was, he couldn't put his finger on it. The situation was a lot like having something stuck between the teeth. No matter how much you worked at it, it just wouldn't budge.

One thing Inuyasha noticed was that things were starting to heat up – for lack of a better phrase. The first two days, everyone was too excited exploring and getting outside. Everyone would wake up early and come back late, exhausted. That wasn't the case any longer. It seemed like the others were finally starting to get comfortable around each other. This morning, Inuyasha had woken from his spot on the floor to find Hojo and Kikyo having sex a few feet away from him. He had tried to pretend to still be asleep and wait for them to finish, but Kikyo caught him with his eyes open. She never said anything. She just lifted up her shirt to expose her breasts to him and continued on, never breaking eye contact. Kikyo was always a weird one. Hell, they were _all_ weird. But getting off when someone was watching? _And yet you watched anyways. Mostly. Okay, maybe the last half…_ He sighed. _Shit. Am I becoming a pervert too?_

Standing at the bottom of the hill, he lifted his eyes to the top. He didn't feel like practicing anymore today, yet he had nowhere to go. He couldn't go back to the room. One of the reasons he was out here was because Hojo, Kikyo, Miroku, and Kirara were using it. He was definitely staying out of _that_ one. Even if there were two beds… He shook his head, trying not to think about it.

With a sigh, he pushed himself towards the rope tow. _Well, a few more times embarrassing myself should clear the thoughts from my head…_

 **oOOOo**

One thing Inuyasha absolutely loved about this place was the night sky. They were miles away from civilization and it was apparent. The sky was awash with stars. It was truly amazing how different the sky was from the city.

It was the end of the fourth night. Most of the group had passed out after another day on the slopes. Inuyasha had the misfortune of not falling asleep fast enough. After hearing a few minutes of Ayame's quiet squeals and giggles, Inuyasha fled the room. It wasn't all bad. He finally got to try out the outdoor hot tub. When he had been packing for the trip, Kagome insisted he bring his swimsuit. It seemed odd, but he was thankful he took it as it was wonderfully relaxing. There was something about having your neck down in hot water while leaving your head exposed to near zero temperatures. The best part was how his hair was frozen. Literally. He had been playing with it since he discovered it. A quick dip into the water to melt the ice and then he would style it into something ridiculous and wait for it to freeze again. It never took long. Then, he would dip his head in again and repeat. It helped that he was the only one stupid enough to be in a hot tub in freezing temperatures.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!" a familiar voice said. Looking out from the cloud of steam that constantly rose from the water's surface, Inuyasha found a figure quickly dip into the water before him. Kagome's head rose from the water a few seconds later. "Hey," she said, smiling. "Mind if I join you?"

Inuyasha shook of his momentary shock. "I thought you were asleep."

She rolled her eyes. "I would have been, but Ayame got a bit loud…" Her smile widened. "I just can't believe Kouga has the energy to go after spending all day on the slopes."

"Perks of being a demon I guess."

"Indeed." She floated over to him. "You okay?"

"Hmm?"

"I feel like I'm always asking you that. Whenever things start to get crazy with the group, I go and ask if you're okay."

"To be honest, I would be lying if I said I'm perfectly fine, but I'm adapting."

Kagome was keeping everything below her chin underwater. Her eyes looked up at him as she floated in the middle of the tub. "Is it about the other day?"

He shook his head. "Surprising as it was, I've come to terms with it." He wrinkled his nose. "But I would prefer to never have to see Miroku's naked ass again, thank you."

Kagome giggled. "I rather like his ass. Very shapely." He noticed that she had gotten closer. "But I think you have the more complete package."

He forced himself to frown. "Dick reference. Nice to know I'm appreciated."

She slapped his knee under the water. It was slow, even for the water slowing it down. "Not that. Well, sure that's _part_ of it." Her hands popped briefly out of the water to give a curving outline of a human body. "I mean the _whole._ You have a nice body Inuyasha. You're attractive, nice, have a sense of humor. Any girl would be lucky to have you to herself." She grinned. "Or share. Sharing is nice too."

Inuyasha felt his face heat – and it wasn't just from the water. "What's with the compliments?"

From his sitting position, Kagome straddled him. He could feel her butt against the top of his legs as she reached around to wrap her arms around his neck. Her face was so close, he could feel her breath against his face. Even more, he could see the top of her shapely breasts against the water, covered by her white bikini top. Her brown eyes bore into his. "Inuyasha." His attention snapped to her. "Why did you ask me on a date?"

He blinked. "As I said—"

"We both know that's not true." Inuyasha felt a lump in his throat as he remained speechless, lost in the brown depths of her eyes. Closing her eyes, she sighed. Opening them, he noticed a subtle shift in them. "Inuyasha, I really like you, but I'm not ready for a relationship."

"I just—" She pressed her fingers against his lips, silencing him.

"Let me finish. I'm saying this because I value you as a friend. I see where this is going, and I want to put the brakes on before we both do something stupid." _Both?_ He had no time to process that as she continued. "You are a wonderful guy and will make a special girl extremely happy – but that girl isn't me." She smiled, but that happy gleam wasn't in her eyes. "I'll always be your friend and I hope we can continue our current relationship for a long time but I want you to understand that there won't be anything more than what we have now."

"I… don't understand." He understood what she was saying, but he couldn't understand _why_. Sure, there might be some feelings for her forming, but he wasn't dumb enough to think it would actually go anywhere.

"I don't want you to involve yourself in things you aren't comfortable with just because you want to make me happy."

He knew she was referencing the threesome. "I _did_ enjoy it."

She smiled. "Well, I'm glad. But you are still a fringe member – and I don't mean that in a bad way. I love having you a part of the group, and I know the other girls do too. I _also_ know you are still uncomfortable with how… free… things are." Her smile tightened. "And don't try to deny it. You ran into subzero temperatures in a bathing suit just to get away from a loving couple having sex."

"I guess that was pretty stupid on my part."

She chuckled softly. "And here I was. Stupid enough to follow you out." Locking her eyes to his, her smiled faded. "I just want you to know, you don't have to chase after us or do things because the rest of us are. We will be friends regardless if you sleep with us or not. So if you _do_ find a girl, don't hold back on our account. I'll support you with all I can."

"I appreciate it, but I'm fine."

She grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that." Without another word, she finally closed the distance between them and clasped her lips against his. At the same moment, he felt her arms tighten around his neck. The following moments were a haze of steam and passionate kissing. Eventually, he ended with his trunks around his ankles with Kagome's top and bottom floating freely in the tub. Kagome moaned softly as she rocked against him. This was unlike anything before. There was raw passion involved here. Deeper than the casual sex they had been practicing before.

Burying his lips against her neck, she clutched at the back of his head, moaning as they cradled the line between freezing cold and scalding hot.

The passion was abruptly interrupted by a second couple entering the tub. Both froze in panic. Kagome glanced over her shoulder, clutching Inuyasha tightly to cover her bare breasts. Fortunately, the steam was thick. The other couple didn't even notice them until they had settled down at the far side of the tub.

"Oh my!" the woman said, seeing them through the fog. "I didn't even see you two! I hope we're not interrupting…" she said, completely missing the compromising situation the two were in.

"N-not at all," Kagome said with a nervous laugh, lifting her arm up to adjust her frozen bangs. "Just a bit surprised is all."

Inuyasha's heart thudded in his ears, blocking out everything. He wasn't sure if it was because of the water or being caught in the act by strangers that had him on the edge of fainting. Impressively, Kagome managed to hold a conversation with the chatty woman like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Casually, she managed to dismount herself from his now flaccid member and spin herself around. With his arms around her, it merely appeared that she was sitting on his lap. A good thing too, because s gentle breeze swept over the pool area and cleared out the steam enough for the two couples to get a good look at each other. Inuyasha was surprised to find the woman with a demon. The woman looked equally shocked by the revelation.

"Oh my!" she said, eyes wide. "I had no idea you were with a demon also!"

"Half," she corrected.

"What a coincidence! Samuel is too!" she exclaimed gleefully. The woman seemed overly excited for the situation.

"May I ask what?" Kagome asked politely.

"Raccoon," the man identified as Samuel said. He had a rather light voice for someone on the larger side. He was a bit on the hefty side with rounded cheeks and a matching body. It also sounded to Inuyasha as if he was disgusted by it.

The woman waved away his tone. "He's just angry that he's in his winter phase." She sighed. "No matter how much he works out, he can't win against genetics. When winter comes, he gains weight. I keep telling him its fine and he loses it instantly in the spring but…"

"Honey, they don't care."

"What? Oh! I'm sorry…"

Kagome laughed. "I didn't know raccoon demons uh…"

"Got fat?" the man offered.

Blushing, Kagome continued as if she was going to say something else in place of that. "In the winter." Inuyasha couldn't get over the round little ears the man had on his head. The poor guy also had dark bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. _Maybe he hasn't. He certainly looks and sounds exhausted._

The half-demon spread his arms out above the water. "And that's how we got the wonderful stereotype of being fat little tubs of lard. Did you know I actually have a six pack? I worked my ass off for those and _bam!_ Winter comes and they're instantly gone."

"Dear… they are always there in the spring," she said, patting his arm supportively. He grumbled something under his breath but said nothing more. The woman turned her attention back to them. "Are you two here celebrating anything special?"

For the first time since they joined them, Inuyasha found his voice. "We're actually not—"

"Celebrating anything," Kagome cut in. "Just enjoying some time off." Frowning, Inuyasha looked at Kagome, but she was facing away from him. He was at a loss. There wasn't any reason for her to cut him off. "How about you?"

"Second year anniversary," she said happily.

"Oh? Congratulations!"

The woman beamed proudly. "I'm actually glad to find another human-demon couple. They are so rare these days…" Kagome nodded enthusiastically.

"I know exactly what you mean!"

It was at this point where Kagome's bikini top drifted over to the woman. The woman plucked it from the water. "What's this here?"

"Ah. That's… uh… mine," Kagome said. Inuyasha could see the wheels turn in the woman's face as she finally realized what the two had walked in on.

"Oh. Oh! Oh dear! I am _so, so_ sorry!" She quickly dropped the top as Kagome sunk deeper into the water. Sliding away from him, Kagome made her way across the tub to the couple to retrieve her top. Unexpectedly, she didn't come back. Inuyasha took the moment to pull up his trunks, feeling far better about the situation now that he was properly covered now.

He heard laughter coming from the other side where Kagome was talking lightly with the couple. It was a bit hard seeing what was going on with the steam coming and going, but he _did_ notice Kagome still wasn't wearing her top. With the three talking in low voices, he decided to move closer. Hoping he wasn't obvious, he repositioned to the halfway point to hear Kagome's voice.

"… he's surprisingly big."

 _Well I certainly came into this conversation at the right time._ He held down a laugh at the out of context phrase.

The woman giggled, holding her hands over her lower face. "God, I can't believe I am seeing this."

"Sorry, if this is too much—"

"No! Not at all! Please continue. I'm actually enjoying this. I can't believe I said that…" She looked up at her husband. "Are you?" He merely nodded.

Inuyasha frowned. _This is a bit much. What the hell are they talking about?_

"Then… mind if I…?"

"Are you sure? What about your—"

"We do it all the time."

"R-really? I can't believe… God, I want to see it…"

Kagome glanced over at him for the first time, then flashed him a smile. _What…_ Eyes wide, he watched as she mimicked the positon she was in earlier with him – only this time, it was Samuel she was straddling. One arm dipped below the water as her body slowly sank lower. _Is she… is she seriously…?_

"How is it?" the woman asked, breathless.

"Amazing," Kagome gasped.

"And you?" she asked, looking up at her husband.

"She's… really tight," he grunted. There was no mistaking it now. In just a few minutes, Kagome had managed to talk her way into having sex with the half-demon.

The water rippled around Kagome as she bounced up and down, cooing softly. Kagome surprised the other woman by leaning over and giving her a kiss. She seemed unsure, but didn't move away from Kagome. The three stayed like this for the rest of the time. Kagome supported by the other half-demon as she rode him all while making out with his wife. Inuyasha never moved from his position, not sure whether to leave or continue watching. Once more, Kagome was dragging him out of his comfort zone. Yet it was strangely erotic. On one of him more adventurous days, he might have watching something like this on the internet. But this was much more intense. This wasn't some unknown actress he would never meet. It was Kagome.

As suddenly as it began, it ended. The three exchanged a few quiet words and Kagome retrieved her bikini pieces and rejoined Inuyasha. "Shall we go?" she casually asked, tying her top back into place. Inuyasha merely nodded and followed her out of the pool. Out of the hot water, they quickly scampered back to the building before the freezing air got to them. Once inside, they grabbed the large white hotel towels and began to dry off.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Kagome said softly, her back turned to him. "I… have a bit of a thing for demons."

"I see…"

She shook her head, wrapping the towel around her body as she headed deeper into the hotel. Inuyasha followed her, expecting her to say something else. She seemed subdued as they rode up the elevator, her gaze towards the floor and wall rather than in front of her. She was clearly thinking about something, but what… he had no idea. _Does she feel guilty?_ It did seem like a douchebag move to seduce a couple when they were celebrating their anniversary – but then again, they had gone along with it.

Still, something was bothering her and he had no idea what to say.

Unlocking the door, Kagome spoke for the first time. "I'm going to take a shower before bed. Goodnight."

He watched as she immediately headed for the bathroom.

"Goodnight," he said softly to the closed door.

 **oOOOo**

Kagome was back to herself the next day. It was as if nothing had happened last night. Not the conversation they had, nor the couple they met. Inuyasha certainly wasn't going to bring it up, so he just left it where it was – in the past.

After a healthy breakfast of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, they hit the slopes. Sango and Miroku joined them as they slowly made their way down the easier of the beginner slopes. It was snowing again, but not nearly as hard as it had the first couple days they were here. Even better, Inuyasha seemed to be getting the hang of things. Unless he hit a patch of powdered snow, he could make it down the entire run without falling. He _did_ have some trouble getting off the lifts. Twice, they had to stop them when he face planted at the bottom of the ramp.

The four had a late lunch, then Inuyasha went back to the room with Sango. His heartrate spiked when Sango asked him if he wanted to fool around for an hour or so. He had glanced over at Kagome before answering. She barely paid him any attention – merely telling them to have fun as Sango nearly dragged him back to the room.

After a shower, Inuyasha left the exhausted Sango naked on the bed as he hit the slopes again. They only had another full day left before he would have to pack up and he wanted to get the most out of the trip. He ran into Kouga and Ayame – almost literally. They joined him for a few runs before moving on to more challenging slopes.

Dinner was followed by a tumble with Kikyo. The rest of the evening was spent relaxing in the lounge area talking with Hojo and Miroku. Even exhausted from the day on the slopes and the energy spent with both Kikyo and Sango, Inuyasha couldn't help but find his thoughts drifting to Kagome. It was a bit painful how she had shut down any chance of a relationship. He hadn't even realized he wanted one until she brought it up. Sure, she was a nice girl, but _dating_ her? She was too high level for him. He would get eaten alive. Still, something was bothering her and that bothered _him_. _We're friends right?_ If Miroku was bothered by something, he would want to try and help in any way he could. _It's what friends do…_

And the fifth day ended.

 **oOOOo**

Kagome was going to spend the last day with Sango on the expert slopes. Inuyasha didn't know what Hojo, Ayame, Kouga, and Kikyo were up to. For Miroku and him, they hit the spa. It took some convincing at first, but eventually… why the hell not? Thanks to Kagome's influence, it was free and the girls seemed to enjoy it. Besides, after so many days of skiing, Inuyasha was sure his limbs were about to just fall off. He hurt _everywhere_.

"Best. Day. Ever," Miroku groaned as the masseuse worked the muscles in his back. Inuyasha groaned an agreement. His personal masseuse was a big muscular guy who showed him no mercy. Still, the pain was outweighed by the relief of his muscles uncoiling.

Afterwards, they both sat in the sauna – towels covering their laps. They were both alone. Eyes closed, Inuyasha took a deep breath of the hot air.

"I needed this," Miroku said beside him. Opening an eye, Inuyasha glanced over at his friend. Like him, his eyes were closed. "I never would have gone myself. I'm glad I let you talk me into this." He rolled his head from side to side, cracking it softly. "Sango's training lessons on the snowboard were brutal. Next year, I'll try skiing."

"Think there will be a next year?"

Opening his eyes, Miroku looked over at him. "Sure. Why wouldn't there be? We all just started. We have at _least_ a few more good years." He shrugged. "Hell, maybe the group will be bigger then."

"You want it to get bigger?"

"Eh, I wouldn't mind. Definitely couldn't argue to adding a few more chicks…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that would go over well with the girls. If anything, another guy will even things out."

"Bah. I don't want things to be even. If they were—"

"Less opportunity for threesomes?" Inuyasha added.

Miroku snapped his fingers. "Exactly." He grinned. "You know, I'm sure you could arrange one if you wanted to."

Inuyasha leaned back against the bench, his head resting against the wood wall. "That doesn't really interest me."

"All I know is Kagome better hold up her end of the deal. No way did I put myself through that for her to bail."

"I'm sure she will."

"You okay?" It seemed his tone was harsher than he intended it to be and Miroku picked up on it.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha said. "Just a bit tired."

"I'm just asking because you always seem to get a bit testy when the conversations about Kagome. Something going on there?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Miroku seemed to relax. "Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah. You've been puppy-dog eyeing her the past week. I was getting worried you might be getting attached."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, closing his eyes. _God, did_ everyone _but me know how I was feeling before I did?_ "Well you don't have to worry about that." He had to bury the memory of Kagome in the pool. _Definitely don't have to worry…_ "Besides, what's wrong with that?"

Miroku sighed. "Look, Kagome's a great girl, but she's the type you have fun with – not take home. Right?"

"Pretty sure that was clear when she was smashed up between us."

"Ugh. Please don't remind me."

Inuyasha opened his eyes, glancing over at him. "What? Don't tell me _I_ can stomach something you can't."

Miroku laughed. "If that's what you're into… I'll leave it all to you." With a deep breath, he stood up, holding his towel in place. "I'm going to head out and get something to eat," he said, rolling his shoulders.

"I'm going to stay in a few more minutes."

Shrugging, Miroku headed for the door. "Suit yourself."

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha hoisted the last of the luggage, pushing it into place atop the others. With a deep breath, he reached over and slammed both doors closed. Everyone else was clustered around the first van in animated conversation. It was hard to believe a week had passed already. _So much happened._ He patted his gloved hands together and started over to the group.

"That's everything," he said as he approached them.

"We were just going over who is going where," Hojo said, giving him a smile.

"Inuyasha's with me," Kagome said, coming out of the hotel to join then. "Everyone else can go in the first van with Kouga."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, looking back at her. She gave no indication of why on her face.

"That's a little unfair, don't you think?" Miroku said, breath plumbing out in front of him. "He was in the second van on the way up."

Kagome turned to him. "Up to you."

"I'll… go with you," he said. He looked over at Miroku. "It's okay." His friend merely shrugged. Kagome exchanged a few words with Kouga as the rest piled into the first van. Inuyasha moved to the second one and climbed in. He pulled off his gloves and held his hands over the heat blasting from the vents. A few minutes later, Kagome climbed in beside him. There was a silence as she adjusted the seat and buckled her seatbelt. Pulling out after Kouga, they spent the next twenty minutes in silence.

"Thanks for inviting me," Inuyasha said, unable to take the silence anymore. "It was fun."

"No problem. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She glanced over at him. "Look, about what happened the other night—"

"Don't worry about it," he said, cutting her off.

"No, I—"

"Kagome," he said softly, looking out the window. "You don't have to explain yourself. Who you sleep with doesn't concern me."

Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw her wince. "It was still inconsiderate of me. There are times where I just don't understand myself and what I do…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Like I said, don't worry about it." He could tell she wanted to say more, but she remained silent. For himself, he was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. _First she gives me this big speech about how there can be nothing between us, then she goes on like this…_ Of course, the thought had crossed his mind that he was just misunderstanding everything. It wasn't that farfetched. Until just recently, he had been a social hermit. He could be completely misreading the situation. _Maybe she just feels guilty for leaving me halfway and finishing with a total stranger?_

His eyes focused on the passing scenery as they headed down the mountain. He couldn't get Miroku's words out of his head. _"Kagome's a great girl, but she's the type you have fun with – not take home."_ Inuyasha frowned at the passing trees. _I know that…_ But even still, why did it hurt so much?

 **oOOOo**

 **I has some other ideas for how this chapter would turn out, but went in another direction (namely the pool scene). My big debate now is how much I want to get into with the other characters or just skim over that in order to hit the final arc and finish the story.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Until next time…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

Snow drifted slowly from the ashen sky above. Even though Kagome had spent the remainder of winter break visiting her family, she was already tired of the snow. While snow certainly made for some beautiful landscapes, snow in the city was anything but beautiful. Traffic, both human and vehicle, turned it to a gray slush and the salt coated her boots. She didn't have to deal with the snow back at home. It had been sunny and cool. Sadly, classes started next week and she couldn't stay there forever.

"How's Souta doing?" Sango asked. She was bundled up more than Kagome was. Only her upper nose and eyes were visible between the hat and scarf.

"Being a bratty teenager in puberty."

"I know what that's like," Sango said, looking forward. "I'm glad I skipped out going home this time. I love Kohaku, but he can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Did I miss anything exciting while I was away?" she asked. She already knew noting exciting happened because Sango would have texted her.

Sango shrugged. "Not really. To be honest, it was kind of boring. Out of the kindness of my heart, I've been giving Inuyasha lessons on how to go down on a girl."

"Oh?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You selfless thing. How did you ever manage?" She was glad to hear Inuyasha had been busy during her time away. She had left on awkward terms. The car ride back had not gone exactly as planned. Most of it had been spent in silence. When she did manage to strike up a conversation, it never went far. _This is why I don't like when feelings get involved._ Knowing how he is, it was naïve of her to think he wouldn't form an attachment to someone, but of all the girls, it had to be _her_. Things might have been okay if Inuyasha had fallen for Sango, Kikyo or Kirara. Hell, he might have had a chance dating one of them. Sango would have given it at least a week or two before making a decision. Kikyo wouldn't have actually dated him in the traditional sense, but she might have opened up more. Kirara would easily be the best choice, though Kagome suspected she had a thing for Miroku already.

Laughing, Sango nodded. "I know! But I did it for the good of all."

"And? He any better?"

"Better than he was. Not as good as Miroku or Hojo."

"Well no one is going to beat Miroku in that department."

They stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change. Crossing her arms, Sango looked over at Kagome. "I've always wondered… where _did_ he learn to be so good?"

Kagome just shrugged. "No idea. Doesn't really matter anyways. All I know is he's damn good at it and I'm thankful for that."

"Well, Inuyasha still has stamina going for him." She sighed. "Sadly, it's also his weakness. He relies too much on just hammering away until we can't go on anymore. Sure, it works, but it also means he isn't picking up any other skills."

"He's not that bad," Kagome said, suddenly feeling defensive.

"No, not at all," Sango said quickly as the light changed. Wet snow slushed under their feet as they crossed the street. "I'm just saying… Inuyasha is who you go to if you just want to get utterly fucking exhausted. Miroku – you go to him to leave satisfied."

Kagome felt her cheeks warm as she remembered her time with both of them. Now _that_ had been fantastic. It seemed like ages ago. _What I wouldn't give to have a repeat…_ Sadly, that was unlikely to happen. Inuyasha would probably go with it, but Miroku? He had made it clear that it was a one-time thing.

"I was hoping Inuyasha would pick up a thing or two, but it doesn't seem to be working," Sango continued. "And believe me – we've all been rotating."

"That so." She was surprised how flat her voice was. Sango didn't seem to notice.

"Like I said, it was a bit boring with most of campus gone. Kouga had to go back to his family and so did Hojo. Inuyasha and Miroku were the only ones for Kirara, Kikyo, Ayame, and I. More than once, Inuyasha was with all four of us in one day." She made chopping movements with her hand. "One right after the other. Never more than one at a time though," she clarified as if reading Kagome's mind. "It was suggested a few times, but he never took the offer."

"I'm surprised Miroku wasn't begging."

"Probably because he knew his time was coming."

Arriving at their destination, the two made their way to the correct floor. Standing in front of the familiar door, Kagome took a deep breath and glanced over at Sango. "Ready?"

Pulling the scarf from her mouth, she sighed. "I'm going to miss teasing him with this…"

Kagome knocked on the door, a grin on her face. Within seconds, the door opened and a smiling Miroku greeted them. "Ladies! Your beautiful faces have made this day even better!"

Rolling her eyes, Sango pushed her way past him. "Stow the flattery Miroku."

"I rather like it," Kagome said, following her in.

"Of all the people," Miroku said as he closed the door behind them, "the last person I expected to see with you was Sango."

"You have a problem with that?"

He rubbed his hands excitedly as the two shrugged off their heavy winter coats. "No. Not at all. I actually prefer it." Both Sango and Kagome wore simple jeans and a t-shirt, though Sango's was noticeably tighter than Kagome's. It really highlighted the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra – a detail Miroku didn't notice. He had his charm turned up to max, moving to stand between the two. An arm around each, he slowly turned them to face the bed. "Now, I have to say this is going to be the best way to bring in the new year…"

 **oOOOo**

 _Why have we not done this until now?_ It seemed incredibly stupid they had been denying themselves the experience. Miroku was good by himself, but when you paired him with an extra pair of skillful hands, magic happened.

Thing opened with a bit of foreplay. Miroku seemed committed to ensuring the two had the best time they possibly could, because all his attention was on them. Kagome had been first. With her back on the bed, Miroku's tongue went to work between her legs. Of course, she wasn't idle either. Sango had straddled her face, giving her own tongue something to work on. They switched a few times with Sango between Kagome's legs and Miroku gently pumping himself in and out of Kagome's mouth.

Now, Kagome was currently making out with her friend as they both sat atop Miroku. Sango was gasping for air between kisses as she bounced atop Miroku's erection. Kagome ran her hands along Sango's breasts, massaging them in small circles. Out of all the girls, Kagome loved Kirara's the best – but she had an unfair advantage of having the softest damn fur… It was like cuddling with the softest, warmest teddy bear that also had this wicked tongue to _really_ hit that special place. It was a pity that it was a one-way street with her. Sure, you could play with her breasts, but you could only really pay her back by using a toy. She had a couple, but it just wasn't the same.

That wasn't to say Sango's breasts were bad. She probably had the second best, but again, she was probably biased because it was also her best friend. They were larger than her own, but not the largest in the group. Kikyo had that honor. Still, they were hefty enough that you could get a real good grip on them. Her nipples were a nice pink and enlarged quite a bit when she was turned on. How many hours Kagome had spent sucking on them… The real reason why Kagome rated them so high was because they were absolutely _gorgeous_ when she was getting hammered – like now. Their make-out session had been put on hold when Miroku decided to pick up the pace. There was a wet slapping as his hands clamped against her hips and just pounded himself against her. Sango's mouth was frozen in a wide 'O' as she cried out. Angry curses poured out of her as she leaned back, hands resting against the bed for balance. And those breasts… Kagome was awestruck, watching as they flopped heavily up and down. Miroku was moving so fast, they didn't actually have time to complete full up-down movements. Out of sync with each other, they jostled and flopped about violently as Sango howled and cussed.

Throughout all this, he never forgot about Kagome. While not as intense as Sango was currently getting it, his was doing a fantastic job in sending pleasure coursing through her body. Her heavy breathing and occasional moans were drowned in the screams of her friend. As always in these situations, just seeing the other woman in so much pleasure was enough to send her heart racing. As much as she wanted to just reach over and grab those wondrous mounds of flesh flopping about and plant her lips against hers, she resisted. Sango was clearly enjoying herself and the last thing Kagome wanted to do at the moment was detract her from getting everything she deserved.

Below them, Miroku's pace slowed, allowing Kagome and Sango to share a few kisses as Sango caught her breath. The next moment, they were shifting positions with her and Sango switching places. Unlike Sango, Kagome lowered herself down in reverse, sighing as Miroku settled comfortably inside her. Normally, she would have changed the condom, but after watching Sango and him like that, she was too impatient. Besides, it was only used as a secondary birth control. Sango or Miroku would have said something if they had been with someone outside the group and Kagome had gotten tested after stupidly not wearing a condom with the guy at the resort.

Remembering the pool dampened her spirit a bit. To take her mind off it, she started off at a brisk pace. Leaning forward, she rocked her hips forward and back at the same time as she rose up and down. Sango's moans mixed with her own. She lost herself in the simplistic movements, pleasure overwhelming her as she felt Miroku buck up against her. Her voice grew higher with each passing moment. She repeated his name again and again before crescendoing with a scream. A spasm jerked her body as her orgasm rocked through her. She was vaguely aware of Miroku groaning as he finished as well. After a brief moment of bliss, Kagome lifted herself off his softening member and helped him finish off Sango. Together, the three lay on his bed, bodies covered in sweat and gasping for breath.

"Was it everything you ever dreamed of?" Sango whispered softly, staring at the ceiling.

"Even better," he answered. Rolling onto her side, she gave him a brief kiss.

"I'm glad."

"And you?" he asked, lifting his head to look between her and Sango.

"Loved it," Kagome answered breathlessly.

"Best one I've had in a while," Sango grudgingly admitted. Miroku leaned back, cradling the back of his head in his hands.

"Of course it was."

She poked him in his exposed side, causing him to jerk. "Don't get cocky. I'm sure Inuyasha would have performed just as well. Shit, we'd probably be in round two right now."

"Give me a moment princess," he said as if she had hit a sensitive spot. "Quality over quantity here. I fully intend to take advantage of this as long as I can." He turned his head to eye them. "You two beautiful ladies have anything else planned tonight? If not, I'd love to keep you company."

Sango rolled over to press her body atop his. "I'm not going anywhere tonight," she said before kissing him. Suddenly, both pairs of eyes were on Kagome. She could feel their expectations bore into her.

 _Why not? It was fun._ Besides, it had been awhile since she spent some intimate time with Sango. Miroku couldn't last _all_ night after all. "Why not?" she said with a grin.

 **oOOOo**

 **Happy New Year!**

Kagome glanced at the time. There was still hours to go before new years. _Unless I was home…_ Behind her, Sango and Miroku were still going at it. Kagome had a feeling this would be the last for poor Miroku. It had taken them forever to get him up after the second time. As tempted as she was to join them, they had some incredible chemistry going on and she didn't want to interfere. She had noticed it when both she and Sango were giving him a blowjob to get him up for their second round. They had done it several times together on Hojo and Kouga, so Kagome knew that Sango was being extra enthusiastic about it. Actually, everything about today seemed to supercharge her. While she didn't know how Sango normally acted alone with Miroku, there was clearly something special happening between them.

 **When do you get back into town?**

 **I got back yesterday.**

She could almost hear, _"What, no hello?"_ To be honest, she had wanted to but nothing she thought of sounded right. Leaving on that awkward note had only made things worse as more time passed.

 **Oh. I was trying to text Miroku to see if we were doing anything tonight for New Years.**

Kagome looked over her shoulder, a smile tugging at her lips. She loved watching Sango in her cowgirl position. _Those boobs…_ This time, she was leaning forward, her breasts swaying back and forth as she repeatedly called out Miroku's name.

 **I doubt it. Fulfilling my end of the deal tonight. He's currently busy with Sango at the moment.**

There was a brief lag in the next message. At the same time, Sango screamed out Miroku's name, cussing loudly. She looked down at her phone and typed out another message.

 **Don't tell me you're alone right now. Sango said you've been quite busy over the break.**

This time, he did respond.

 **Kirara's in the shower.**

 _So he's with Kirara._ Her mind wandered for a moment, imaging herself caressing those soft little mounds while Inuyasha pounded the girl from behind. It was frighteningly erotic. _I haven't had a threesome with her in forever…_ She made a mental note to rectify that in the future. _But enough about that. Focus on now._ The image wouldn't shake off and the more she thought about it, the more excited she got. _Jesus Kagome. You've just spent the past hour getting hammered by Miroku._

One by one, she typed out the message. She could hear the thrumming of her heart as she hit send. She reread the message, waiting anxiously for the reply.

 **Mind if I join you?**

The wait was agonizing. The _read_ icon in the corner made it all the worse. She knew he had seen it. _Why isn't he responding?_ A million scenarios ran through her head. Was he disgusted and simply ignored it? Was he still… conflicted about what had happened – or _not_ happened – at the resort? Did Kirara get out of the shower? Endless questions frayed her nerves. She nearly jumped at the chime of her phone text message alert.

In a flurry of movement, she was dashing around the room collecting her undergarments and clothes. Both Sango and Miroku slowed to watch her.

"What's up?" Miroku asked as she pulled her panties on.

"Sorry to run out like this." She adjusted her bra before pulling her shirt on.

"Was I hogging him?" Sango asked, worry in her voice. "I'm sorry if I was. Come join us."

"Yeah, sorry for ignoring you!"

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. I just… Anyways, you two enjoy yourselves." She pulled her boots on, giving them a warm smile. Grabbing her coat, she rushed for the door, leaving the two confused on the bed.

 **oOOOo**

Kirara set the phone down. "There. Problem solved." She seemed extraordinarily pleased as she patted her damp hair with a towel. The rest of her was covered by another towel. He had been tormenting over Kagome's text when she had exited the shower. With him focused on the phone, she swiped it from him and gave it a quick read before replying.

Reaching over, his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he read and reread the single word answer.

 **Sure.**

"Why did you do that?"

Kirara looked surprised. "Why not?"

He felt his face redden. "She was with Miroku and Sango."

"And now she's coming here to be with you and me."

Inuyasha looked up. "I thought you were leaving."

"Not anymore. Obviously." She paused from drying her hair. Lowering her arms, she studied him. "You're not tired, are you?" He couldn't believe she even asked that question. Of _course_ he was tired. She had been quite demanding over the past few hours and even _he_ had limits. She didn't give him a chance to respond though as she smiled. "I'm sure you'll see her and be ready for round…"

"Five."

"Huh. That little?"

She seemed unusually enthusiastic about this. _Besides, don't_ I _get a say in this?_ "I don't know," he said, letting out an exhausted breath.

Kirara's smile waned. "What?"

"I… I don't think I'm comfortable with… you know…"

Gently, she lowered herself onto the bed beside him. He noticed her ears were flat against her head. "But you were in one with Miroku and her."

"That was different."

"Different?"

That was a valid question, but one he didn't have a ready answer to. _Different because I didn't know the depths of my feelings? Different because they weren't so completely rejected?_ There was fear there too. He knew it was his stamina not any actual skills that made him popular. He remembered how awkward it had been with Miroku there, and how he had performance anxiety. That time, Miroku had taken the lead and done what needed to be done. Now, it would be all him and he wasn't confident enough that he could pull it off. _Maybe if it was their first time too and I didn't have to compete with past experiences…_ The thought was a revelation of sorts. _Have I really changed so much that I am actually_ considering _it?_ Inuyasha had known he had changed. It was obvious in several ways. How much was more a question mark. To think he was actually considering this showed just how far he had deviated from his starting point.

Kirara broke the silence. "Did something happen on the trip?" Inuyasha looked up, surprised she managed to figure it out. "Besides the threesome that is. It seems like there is a tension or something between you two when we were leaving."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he forced a smile. "I guess you could say that."

"Want to talk about it?"

That was exactly the last thing he wanted to do. It was bad enough remembering it on his own, but having someone else know what happened? "Not really."

Kirara nodded. "Okay. Do you want me to leave?"

Inuyasha gave her a tired grin. "If I said yes, would you?"

She matched his smile. "Of course." Her eyes moved down to the bed they were sitting on. "Not much room for three after all."

He sighed. "I'm sure you two would make room."

"For sure. We've done it in smaller places." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Kirara smiled. "You want to know?"

"Not really."

"Kouga's car," Kirara continued, ignoring his request. "It was pretty memorable for me. Kouga was in the driver's seat. Every time I slid down on him, my butt would hit the horn. The neighbors were pissed, thinking he let the car alarm blare for nearly ten minutes. Kagome was getting fingered in the passenger seat. We got smart after that. Kouga moved to the back seat to take a turn with Kagome. Cramped as hell, but we managed."

"I see." Kirara reached over to pat his bare shoulder.

"Just letting you know we're quite adaptable." Her grin widened. "And flexible. Some more than others."

"That's… good to know."

"Is it uncomfortable hearing about her with other guys?"

"Why would it be?" He kicked himself at the harsh tone his voice took. _Too defensive. Too obvious._

"You have feelings for her."

He looked away. "She made it _quite_ clear how useless those were."

Beside him, Kirara rested a hand on his leg. "I know what it's like." He looked up, surprised. "I have a thing for Miroku myself."

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah."

"Does he know?"

"Doubt it. And he should _never_ know," she said, her eyes taking on a threatening glint. "What we are talking about – it stays between us." He nodded. It was fine by him. He would rather less people know about his feelings and ultimate rejection.

"How have you dealt with them?"

Kirara sighed. "I just enjoy things while I can. Miroku has no interest in forming meaningful attachments, and if he did…" She paused for a moment. "It would undoubtedly be Sango."

"Sango? Those two hate each other!"

Kirara laughed. "Do they? It certainly doesn't look that way to me. Maybe they _think_ they do. An excuse to not get too attached because they knew what that would mean."

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair. "I had no idea."

"Of course not. They hide it well. I just so happen to be rooming with one of them, so I pick up on more subtle details."

"And you're okay with it?"

"It's not so much of being okay as accepting things as they are. Will admitting my feelings to him make him treat me any different? Absolutely, but not in a good way. Our entire group operates on this no-strings-attached policy. Getting feelings involved is only going to confuse things and make it more complicated than it is." She took a deep breath. "Telling Miroku wouldn't make things any better. So instead of trying for something I can never have, I've decided to enjoy things as they are."

"That's… incredibly sad."

Kirara shrugged. "It is what it is. I've made my peace with it. Sure it's a bit sad knowing he's with other people, but it means _I_ can have some time with him. Even if it's a little. Even if he doesn't feel the same way I do. I'll take what I can get for as long as I can." She tightened her grip on his leg for a moment and released it. "But that's me. By no means treat that as the best way to deal with it. Who knows? Maybe something is possible between you and Kagome."

Inuyasha was silent for a long time, digesting what she was saying. He knew what she was trying to say, but it seemed so… lonely. "You think so?" he finally asked. There was no point in denying he didn't have some feelings for Kagome. At this point, it was pretty obvious to everyone and served no purpose denying them now.

"As of right now, no." His shoulders sagged slightly. " _But_ , we are all just starting out. It might be impossible today, but next year or the year after might be different." She shrugged. "Just saying it's not hopeless. Difficult and challenging, but not hopeless."

He sighed, leaning back and holding himself up by his arms. His gaze rested on his almost completed model on the desk. Just a few more paint touchups and it would be ready for display. _I changed a lot in just a few months. Nothing's to say Kagome won't change over the next couple years or so._ It may be a lost cause, but not doing _anything_ was guaranteed to change nothing.

"I guess it's time to decide," Kirara said, cutting into his thoughts. Looking up, he saw she had a thin smile as she stared at him. "Do you want me to stay or go? If you want me to stay, I promise you things are going to get wild."

 **oOOOo**

Kagome had rushed over as quickly as she could, her heart racing not just from the brisk pace she had taken. Licking her lips and taking a moment to catch her breath, she reached out and pressed the doorbell. She hadn't been this excited in a while.

The door opened and she was surprised to find Kirara there clad in just a white towel and her smile. "Come on in," she said, stepping aside and letting her in.

Kagome nodded and began shrugging off her coat and boots. "To be honest, I half-expected to find you had left when I got here."

"It came up." Kirara leaned in closer, keeping her voice down. "I talked him into it."

Smiling, Kagome followed her out of the short hallway and into the living room. Inuyasha was still not in sight. "Thank you then," she said, glancing around. The place didn't seem to change at all. Every shelf and model was perfectly situated. More surprisingly, they were all dust-free. While cluttered, the apartment was immaculate. _Compared to Miroku…_ Hell, even _her_ place was messier.

Following Kirara into the bedroom, she found Inuyasha standing next to his bed. There wasn't a single piece of clothing on him. His full erection stood proudly out between his legs. Seeing her staring, he blushed and covered it.

"I hope you don't mind," Kirara said, ignoring the awkwardness Inuyasha had introduced into the room. "I was just warming him up for you."

Jostled out of her reverie, Kagome sprang to work and began working to reach an acceptable level of undress. _Come on Kagome. It's not like you haven't seen him naked numerous times before_. A smile touched her lips as she looked at Inuyasha. "I was surprised you agreed to this," she said as she let her shirt fall to the floor, its new spot resting next to her pants.

"He didn't," Kirara said as her tails swished from side to side. "I agreed for him."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at Inuyasha for confirmation. "Your request took me a bit by surprise and…" He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Kirara took the phone from me and took matters into her own hands."

"Well I'm glad she did," Kagome said, unhooking her bra. Holding it out with a single finger, she finally let it drop. She enjoyed the look Inuyasha gave her when he saw her naked. The longing was there, but also something more. Something she wasn't used to seeing. It was something she couldn't put her finger on – or maybe just didn't want to acknowledge that she knew. That if she did, she would be forced to confront it which would inevitably mean she needed to confront _herself_ , and that was something she had no plans on doing for the time being.

Kagome moved her head between the two of them, holding their gazes for several seconds before moving to the next one. "Shall we get this started?"

There was no foreplay this time. Kirara had Inuyasha already waiting and as for her… between Miroku and the building excitement on her way over, she was more than ready to go. Having Kirara as another partner was always tricky. Since oral did nothing for her, for Kirara to have her fair share she was the one who usually was penetrated. That left Kirara or the man made sure the other girl was being taken care of. But Kagome hadn't come over here to be eaten out. Yes, Kirara was second to none in that department, but Miroku did almost just as well. No, Kagome had come for Inuyasha and that was who she was going to get. Fortunately, Kirara had already suspected things would turn out this way so she simply had gestured for Kagome to proceed onto the bed first.

Inuyasha, clad with a fresh condom, laid back on the bed waiting for her. There was no mood setting, no kissing or exchange of words. Kagome simply straddled him, positioned herself over him, and went to work. Kirara crawled into bed behind her, the bed shifting under them as Kagome set a moderate pace. A soft warmth pressed against her back like a blanket out of the dryer as Kirara wrapped her arms around her, pressing her chest against her back. Her hands gently worked at her breasts as she flopped up and down atop Inuyasha. She felt Kirara's hot breath against her neck and tilted her head to the side to allow her access. There, her tongue trailed against her skin as her lips gently pressed themselves against Kagome.

"You smell like him," she whispered. It took Kagome a moment to realize she was talking about Miroku. "Did he enjoy his threesome?"

Between Kirara's soft fur and breasts against her, the gentle massage of her breasts, and Inuyasha's large manhood inside her, Kagome let out a moan, tilting her head back. She never faltered or slowed in her up down movements. Yet even with the pleasure coursing through her, Kagome couldn't figure out why Kirara was bringing this up now. Talking about sex was nothing new, but talking about it _while_ having sex? With someone else? It was certainly new… _And with Inuyasha of all people…_ The recognition sent a shudder through her body. It was _because_ Inuyasha was here. _Does she know something about him I don't?_ Kirara had spent quite a bit of time with him over break. Maybe there was some fetish she found out as they grew closer. Had she not been enjoying herself so much, she might have noticed the slight pang of jealousy.

 _For now, I'll just play along._ A smile tugged at her lips as she spread them to let out another moan. _It could be fun…_ "He did," she answered, louder than Kirara was. Below her, Inuyasha's once focused expression had hints of confusion. _Had he not heard Kirara?_

"How many times did he fuck your pussy?" Kirara continued, a bit louder. This time, Inuyasha definitely heard – and looking instantly uncomfortable about finding himself in their conversation. _Too bad for him, we are in complete control of him._ The corners of her mouth tugged a bit higher. _This_ was _fun_.

"Twice," she gasped, tilting her head back.

"Twice? And you had to come over here and get yet _another_ dick in you?"

"Yes!" Kagome cried out as Kirara got a bit rougher with her breasts. Her nipples were in-between her fingers as they put some pressure on them before she rolled her hand against the mounds.

"Can you believe that Inuyasha? This fucking slut couldn't be satisfied with just one guy tonight. But then again, you _are_ the only one who's had two guys at once." Kirara sighed. "I guess that ruined you, didn't it. Can't be satisfied by just one cock anymore."

Kagome could only cry out as Kirara got rougher still. She pulled her hands away from her chest, still clutching on her nipples. A small twinge of pain shot through her before Kirara let go and followed through by mashing her hands against her chest, smashing her breasts painfully. The unexpectedness combined by the pleasure she was feeling from Inuyasha sent her mind wheeling. Her voice filled the room as Inuyasha's watched the two towering over him in silent astonishment. _Don't look at me like that! I'm just as surprised as you are!_ She had never seen this side of Kirara before. _Normally, she is so quiet and tame…_

"I'm sure Inuyasha's dying to know," Kirara whispered in her ear so only she could her. "Which one is better?" she continued, loud enough so he could hear. Kagome didn't answer right away, so Kirara pinched one of her nipples, getting a small yelp out of her. "It can't be that hard, can it? Do you really have to think about it?"

Between her own pounding heart, Kagome focused in on the noisy sound of her against Inuyasha. _Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap._

 _I think I'm going to cum._ The speed surprised her. _Shit, am I really this fucking perverted?_ She already knew the answer.

"Come on Kagome! We're waiting! Which cock do you like better?" Kirara's hand fell down to rub at her clit. It was just the push she needed. With a loud scream, Kagome tensed up as her orgasm hit her. Only instead of her usual nonsensical scream, it was actually a word.

" _Both!"_

And with that, she collapsed back into Kirara's waiting arms, gasping for breath as her arms flopped weakly at her side. This particular one had been intense – one of the biggest she could remember. It made the room spin and dots appear in her vision. One thing was certain, it made time pass differently because one moment she was staring at the wall, the next, the ceiling with a smiling Kirara hovering over her.

"Greedy bitch," she said warmly as Kagome's brain resumed functioning again.

"Holy fuck," Kagome gasped, weakly pushing herself up.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked, concern in his voice. He was sitting with his legs folded under him on the opposite side of the bed. His erection was gone – and so was the condom.

"Yeah," she said, waving off his concern. "More than fine actually. That was… intense." She looked over at Kirara. "What did you do?"

Kirara smiled innocently. "Me? I didn't do anything. I was just making conversation."

Running a hand through her hair, Kagome let out a long breath. "Maybe I'm just tired…"

"Well you _did_ just fuck Miroku twice, ran over here, and stole _my_ partner for the night." Leaning down, Kirara surprised her with a brief kiss. "But that's okay. I had more than enough earlier."

Groaning, Kagome fell back against the bed, closing her eyes. "I think I overdid it today. My legs feel like rubber."

"Staying the night I take it?" she heard Kirara ask in the blackness of her vision as she draped an arm over her eyes.

"I probably shouldn't. There is hardly any room in the bed as it is." Moving her arm, she opened her eyes to stare at Inuyasha. "If you are planning on having more of these, you really should get a bigger bed."

"Well I wasn't really—"

"Inuyasha," she said, cutting him off. "I'm just messing with you." She grinned, seeing him shift in discomfort. _I think I can understand why Sango liked teasing Miroku so much._ Taking a deep breath, she sat up again, her gaze on Inuyasha. "Up for another round?"

She heard Kirara speak up behind her. "For some reason, why am I not surprised you're asking?"

Shooting a grin over her shoulder, Kagome stuck out her tongue. "I heard someone was getting some training over the past week." Her eyes moved over to Inuyasha briefly before moving back to Kirara. "I wouldn't mind experiencing the results. Besides, I want to watch you bounce on him for a bit."

Both girls stared at Inuyasha expectantly. "I'm not going to get much sleep tonight, am I?"

Neither girl answered as the crawled towards him.

 **oOOOo**

 **Nothing much to say. Hope everyone enjoyed! Until next time…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

There was a momentary burst of excitement in Inuyasha's life as the new semester kicked off. New classes. New teachers. New classmates. Things had settled into a comfortable cycle for him. He would go to class, eat, and hit the rec center with Miroku who had suddenly developed an urge to "get the ultimate hot bod." Whether this sudden gym push would last or not depended on Miroku's motivation. Otherwise, Inuyasha would do his required reading, maybe work on some homework if he had it. Dinner was followed by free time. TV shows, anime, reading, and working on models usually occupied this time.

There had been some changes though. He had moved some of his bedroom models out into the living room, replacing where the TV had been. The TV itself was gone with his massive _Chaos_ model taking its spot – now fully complete in all its dazzling glory. The TV had been sold to a guy a few apartments down for a few hundred bucks. That money and the freed up space in his bedroom allowed him to purchase a bigger bed. He tried to rationalize the purchase that his original bed was old and needed replaced anyways. The bigger bed was less cramped and definitely more comfortable. All this led to better sleep, and better sleep led to better grades. There was no way he sold his TV and rearranged his apartment for a larger bed to have sex on.

And there was a lot of it. Like before, Inuyasha had just went with the flow. Accepting that he was in a raging torrent that he had no control over as the water swept him away. Eventually, it became as natural as just about anything else in his life. He found himself becoming less flustered at the idea of sex, no longer thrown for a loop whenever a girl dropped by unannounced. Kagome and Sango were the two biggest offenders of it, with the others at least shooting him a text first to make sure he was free. Not that he ever turned them away, even if there was already another girl there. If anything could still knock him off this newfound balance he created, it was how casually they all accepted an additional body in bed. No one ever got angry or frustrated that their time was now being split with another person. They just simply welcomed the new arrival and went on with what they were doing before. The larger bed definitely made things more comfortable. The only time it got a bit cramped was when there were three of them and the two girls decided to stay the night.

That wasn't the only change in his life that he noticed. The biggest shock to Inuyasha was being noticed by girls outside the group. He wasn't sure if it was the gym sessions he and Miroku were doing or if it was something else. Though considering how non-existent the gym results were for him so far, it had to be something else. Regardless, he was having more conversations now with the opposite sex than ever before. It was like they were noticing him for the first time, or at least deemed him worthy enough to start a conversation with. Thanks in large part to his interactions with his friends, Inuyasha was able to handle these new conversations without making a total ass of himself.

"You know she was hitting on you, right?" Inuyasha blinked, looking over at Kagome as she took a long sip of her frozen drink.

"She was?" He really hadn't noticed. _I thought she was just trying to be polite._ Nothing about the conversation struck him as flirting. She had just commented on the book he had set on the table beside him. It was a new bestseller by a popular author, so he just figured she had been a fan too.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled the straw out of her mouth. A smile tugged at her lips. "Glad you are every bit as clueless as when I met you." She sighed happily. "Some things never change…"

Scratching his neck, he glanced down at the book and then at the retreating figure of the blonde who had randomly struck up a conversation with him. His eyes lingered on her shapely bum as it swayed seductively. Finding Kagome staring at him staring at the other girl, he blushed and quickly looked down at his own drink.

"Hey, I looked too," she said with a laugh before sucking on her straw again. "You _do_ know you can hook up with people outside the group, right?" He looked up, eyebrows furrowed.

"I uh…" he said, the old familiar embarrassment hitting him. While he had gotten a lot better with talking opening about sex (thanks to his circle of friends being obsessed with it), for some reason talking about it with Kagome still flustered him. "Guess I didn't," he managed to finish, his voice sounding lame to his own ears.

"I thought it was pretty obvious," she said with a shrug. "Ayame and Kikyo being the most obvious ones." She paused, thinking as she unconsciously moved the straw around her drink. "I think Miroku and Sango do it too from time to time. Kouga, and Kirara… not so much. I don't know about Hojo either."

"And you?" he asked, meeting her eyes.

A grin slowly spread across her face as she took a slow sip. "Interested?" she asked as she held her straw to her lips.

"Not really," he said, looking away.

"I'm just teasing."

His face burned red. "I know that." _Damn it Inuyasha. This is the reason why she teases you so much in the first place!_

"I do from time to time," she said, answering the unspoken question. Her brown eyes looked at him as if they were burrowing past his surface expression and examining the thoughts that laid beneath. She looked down at her drink and gave a short huff as she mixed her drink. "Not so much lately though. There is a nice balance in the group right now and someone is usually available."

Inuyasha was only half-listening as her conversation drifted to school. She was complaining about her political science class this time. He nodded and smiled, following along with the familiar complaints. At the same time, he found his thoughts drifting to the situation he was in. Here, alone with Kagome having drinks and a mid-afternoon snack. Inuyasha tried to remember back to when they first started doing this. It had been simple meets for coffee, then evolved into lunches and even dinners. The shift had been so natural, he hadn't realized how intimate they were until just now. The range of conversation topics ranged anywhere from Kagome venting her frustrations of her classes to more raunchy themes she used to tease him. It was everything he expected from a relationship only they didn't actually _have_ a relationship. Not in any official way at least.

 _What am I even doing?_ he asked himself as Kagome continued on her tirade at how one of her classmates kept interrupting the class to vomit drivel from his ignorant lips and derail the class. He hadn't forgotten Kirara's words of advice. He was supposed to be somehow guiding Kagome towards an actual relationship. Instead, he was having threesomes with her and her friends and otherwise having a carefree time. Hell, he even got a bigger bed to make everyone more comfortable when they came over. The problem wasn't that he was confused over what he wanted, but how to get there. By him becoming more accepting of how things worked, Kagome had become more open with him. Great in terms of moving in the right direction, but it showed him just how much work he had in front of him – not to mention it was an uphill battle. Kagome loved sex. That was clear. Even more, she had surrounded herself by like-minded people who also loved sex. Maybe if he could isolate her from their influence for a time to see how she acted, Inuyasha would have a better idea of where to go. That wasn't going to happen though. She and Sango were like sisters. With Sango inevitably came Miroku and Kirara. Kikyo and the others were far enough away that their effects were limited.

When Kagome stopped talking, his attention snapped back to her. She was glancing down at her phone. Sighing, she put it away. "I better get going if I want to make it to class." She sounded as thrilled as she looked. "Thanks for letting me vent. I think I would have exploded if I had to deal with what's coming."

He felt himself smiling, his more depressing thoughts evaporating away. "No problem. Happy to be here."

She rolled her eyes as she rattled her empty plastic cup. "You just wanted a free drink," she said as she stood.

Inuyasha gave a shrug and leaned back in his chair, looking up at her as she collected her things. "You were the one who offered to buy."

Leaning over, she surprised him with a quick peck on the cheek. At his startled expression, he found Kagome grinning down at him. "Your admirer was watching," she said softly. There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I either just cockblocked you, or got you laid. Either way, text me and let me know if something interesting happens."

Once more lost in her quick pace, Inuyasha was left sitting alone with his half-empty drink with a perplexed expression on his face.

 **oOOOo**

Kagome stared up at the ceiling, lips pressed tightly together as her folded hands sat against the bare skin of her stomach. The room was uncomfortably hot, her body covered in a sheen of sweat. Her hands were sticky, resting where Miroku had ejaculated just moments earlier after hastily ripping off the condom that covered him. It had been his second load, his first and much larger one splattering where she had trimmed her pubic hair into a small rectangle. As for the man himself, he laid on the bed beside her. His breathing matching hers as they both stared up at the white ceiling.

"Is it weird knowing I'm fucking your best friend too?" she asked softly, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between then.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Miroku's head turn to face her. "That's a really random thing to ask out of nowhere."

Her eyes remained locked at the gentle white ripples of the ceiling. "Humor me."

Beside her, Miroku looked back upwards. Letting out a sigh, the bed moved slightly below her as he reached up to drape an arm over his forehead. "I just avoid thinking about it. I guess it's kinda weird, but I got him involved in the first place." There was a slight pause. "Why?"

She lifted her shoulders slightly. "I don't know. Lately, I've been getting the feeling that Inuyasha doesn't like me sleeping with you. It's barely noticeable, but his body language shifts when I talk about it."

Miroku chuckled softly. "I don't think Inuyasha likes you sleeping with _anyone_." Kagome turned her head to look at him as he continued. "I know how you are with the whole feelings thing, but he has it pretty bad for you."

She sighed. "I know." Raising an eyebrow, Miroku looked over at her. "It's one of the reasons why I've been going into so much detail with my sex life lately. Letting him know that he's not the only one I'm sleeping with and that I enjoy being with you just as much as him."

"Here I just thought you liked teasing him."

Kagome cracked a smile. "I said _one_ of the reasons. I can't help it he gets so cute when he's flustered."

"'Cute' eh?"

"What? You think I don't find him attractive or something? I do."

The bed moved again as Miroku shifted position. On his side, he looked at her as he propped his head up with his hand. "What's this all about?"

"I'm just curious."

"Bull. You've never really cared about how Inuyasha felt about you before."

Kagome took a few heartbeats to plan her words carefully. "I consider him a friend now."

"A friend," Miroku said with a flat voice, his eyebrows moving up in interest.

"Yes. I care about him – and don't give me that look. Not like that," she said quickly, seeing Miroku's expression change. "I want him to enjoy himself and have fun, not get hurt pining over something he can't have." She let out a long breath, pushing a hand through her hair. It wasn't until she felt the strands of hair stick to her hand that she remembered what covered it. Muttering a curse she quickly pulled her hand away, but not before the damage was done. _Great. Now I need to wash my hair._

"I'm sorry to say I don't know how to help with that," he said, flopping back down onto his back. "This was not the type of conversation I expected to have after going two rounds."

Kagome smiled apologetically. "Did I ruin the mood?"

"Nah. Just feeling a bit lethargic." He grinned. "You always work me so hard."

Silence fell over them once more as Kagome resumed looking up at the ceiling, her mind churning in attempt to find a solution to the seemingly insolvable task. Inuyasha was trying to be subtle in his feelings, but they were clear as day to her. For whatever reason, he didn't have as much social experience as most people and his ability to hide his emotions was somewhat lax. He hadn't lied to Miroku either. She _did_ care about him. He was a great friend and she enjoyed the time she spent with him – even the time outside the bedroom. Still, she wasn't comfortable with the way he seemed to bend over backwards to make her happy. He never turned her down when she asked to come over or for them to hang out. It's like he dropped his entire life to be with her. Even if she was looking for a relationship, it certainly wouldn't look like this. It was like he was willing to sacrifice his life to make hers as fulfilling as it could get.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked, startling her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to look at him as he stared up at the ceiling. He scratched his bare chest casually as he spoke. "Why _are_ you so opposed to relationships?"

"What? You bored of me already?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Well that's what a relationship would do. This," she said gesturing between them, "would pretty much end."

He glanced over at her. "Not necessarily. Look at Ayame and Kouga. They are engaged and she has sex with even more people than you."

She crinkled her nose. "They are weird."

"I'm just saying."

"But what good is that relationship? How is that any different than me and you?"

"We aren't engaged for one," he said with that charming grin of his.

"Well yeah, but I still care about you."

"Aww. Thanks!"

She gave him a playful swat on his arm. If her smearing his own stuff on his arm bothered him, he didn't show it. _And he shouldn't considering he has no problem covering_ me _in it._ "Regardless. What's the point of getting engaged and eventually married if you are just going to play around anyways?"

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I guess so. With them, their marriage was arranged so…" He sighed. "I guess I see your point. When I get married, I expect to be in a boring old monogamous relationship." Kagome blinked in surprise, he mouth opening slightly. "What?"

She shook her head. "I just never expected you to talk about marriage."

"Just because I like to have fun now doesn't mean I don't plan on properly settling down in the future. Once I find the right girl, I want to get married and have a nice, big family."

 _That sounds a lot like Sango._ "Like Sango?"

"Sango? Are you kidding?" He laughed. "The only thing she would settle down on is a nice, hard cock."

Kagome bit her tongue to keep from instantly coming to the defense of her friend. "Well, I certainly didn't expect you to have that sort of aspiration. Here I was expecting you to have a harem or something."

"Are you putting your name forward to join?"

"Funny," she said as she sat up. She kicked her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "I'm going to borrow your shower," she said.

"Just don't use up all the hot water this time. You and Sango are so bad about that…"

 **oOOOo**

If there was one girl who was always an enigma, it was Kikyo. She was the one Inuyasha had talked to least. Everything was like a business transaction. When she came over, they would strip, do their business, she would dress, then leave. Words were rarely exchanged other than her giving him some direction or asking him to do something. There were times he even wondered if she even enjoyed sex. Her face was always stoic and she hardly ever moaned. Once, he heard her gasp as she had an orgasm, but that was about as much as he could hope for.

This time had been no different than the others. He lay on his bed, watching as she collected her clothing.

"We don't talk much, do we?" he asked. He had no idea why he suddenly felt so compelled to speak to her. Even she seemed surprised – if she could actually _feel_ surprised. She hesitated ever so slightly as she bent over to pick up her things.

"What's there to talk about?" she asked, grabbing her bra from the floor.

He frowned. "I don't know. How was your day?"

"Better, now that I've had sex."

"Uh…"

She tilted her head towards him. "Was that not what you wanted to hear?"

"Well… I'm glad I could help make things better," he said softly, scratching his cheek with his finger.

"You generally do."

He blinked. "'Generally?'"

She nodded, adjusting her bra to a comfortable position. "Not as skilled as Miroku, but you do the job well enough."

"I… see…" He was beginning to get annoyed with how the girls always compared everything to Miroku. It was as if he were some sort of baseline that he had yet to achieve. "Well I'm sorry for not living up to his standards."

"You are improving quickly enough," she said as she pulled her panties up. "You are better equipped than most. In time, you will get the finesse to go with it."

"You are rather blunt."

"So I've been told." She paused, glancing over at him as if deciding if he were worthy to continue speaking to. "But I find it more efficient to tell things as they are rather than tip-toeing around them."

Inuyasha pushed himself up farther on his bed, resting back on his elbows. _This is the girl I lost my virginity to?_ "So what can I do to improve for you?"

She had just finished pulling up her jeans, fastening the sides together as she looked up at him. "Why?"

Her question had thrown him off guard. It took him a moment to come up with a response. "Because I want you to enjoy yourself as much as you can."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your friend?"

Her lips pressed firmly together as she stared down at him. "Interesting."

"What?"

She shook her head. "Unfortunately, there is nothing more you can do than what you already are."

"I… uh… okay."

"I remember our first time," she said, a rare smile forming.

 _Well I'm glad_ someone _remembers it._

"Even with the condom, you barely lasted a minute. I would be surprised if it was half a minute."

"Err…" He tilted his head, unsure where the conversation was going.

"But that was probably the best sex we've ever had." Inuyasha just sat there confused as she looked back on the memory, a soft fondness in her features. "You can't mimic that first time. The excitement in their eyes. The way they struggle to hold on just a few seconds longer. The moment when they finally cum and the horror when they see how disappointed I am." She quickly clamped down on her emotions, her face turning once more to the stoic expression he was familiar with. "Regardless, you do well enough. Do not concern yourself about it."

Kikyo pulled her shirt on over her head and did some final adjusting to her clothing. Fixing her hair, she grabbed whatever else she had brought along and gave him one last look. "Thank you Inuyasha," she said. "I enjoyed our talk." Without another word, she left his room. He heard the front door open and close a few seconds later.

Letting out a breath, he settled back in his bed. "Why the hell are all the girls I know so weird?"

 **oOOOo**

Leaning back in his seat, Inuyasha crossed his arms. He shook his head in the negative as his eyes met Kagome's. "Sadly, I don't follow TV shows all that much. I have a few I follow, but there are only so many doctor, cop, and lawyer drama's I can handle."

Kagome seemed undeterred by his answer. "I know the feeling, but I really think you should give this one a try. I'll admit the first episode is a little dry, but it immediately picks up in the second one and has been going strong since. Better yet, it was already picked up for a second season."

Rubbing his chin, Inuyasha gave a small nod. "I guess I could give it a try. The anime this season is pretty slim pickings."

Grinning victoriously, Kagome did a small fist pump. "Finally! I'll have someone to talk about it with. Sango didn't make it past the third episode."

"I said try," he warned.

"I know, but I'm confident you'll be addicted – just like me. The chemistry between the leads is fantastic. Usually these types of shows have a serious character and a wacky one and use the opposite personalities to play off one another. This one handles things a bit differently. It's a bit difficult to describe without it sounding lame."

"I'll take your word on it."

She rolled her eyes. "Just watch it. I promise you won't regret it."

Shrugging, Inuyasha dug into his burger while Kagome continued to talk. He was vaguely following what she was saying, his attention more on his sandwich and how hungry he was. He was halfway through his burger when she stopped talking midsentence. His eyes flicked up to see hers focusing on something behind him. Before he could say anything, a pair of jeans appeared in the corner of his eye. Halfway into taking another bite, he took off a big chunk and chewed on it as he tilted his head up. Sango's attention was on Kagome as she handed her a notebook.

"Sorry for taking so long to get this back to you."

"Not at all. You got it back in time."

Sango's eyes flicked over to Inuyasha who was chewing slowly as he mulled over her unexpected appearance. "I didn't know you two were going to meet up," she said once her attention was back on Kagome.

Across from him, Kagome shrugged and set the notebook down beside her plate. Unlike Inuyasha's it had barely been touched. "Just getting something to eat and kill time before class," Kagome said with a smile. "Why don't you join us?"

Her friend shook her head. "Sorry, I have some crap to work on. Trying to get ahead as much as I can before break." _Ah right. Spring break is coming up soon,_ he thought to himself as he half listened, half ate. "We still on for tonight?"

"You bet."

"Great. I'll see you later then."

Inuyasha paused long enough to watch Sango head to the door. Turning, he found Kagome picking at her fries. "Something happening tonight?"

"Hmm?" she asked, head popping up. "Oh. No. Well, nothing much. I'm just meeting Sango over at Miroku's tonight."

"I see." He had a feeling they wouldn't be studying or watching this new show she was promoting. If she caught the disappointed twinge in his voice, she didn't show it. Instead, he tried changing the topic. "What's wrong? You've barely had anything to eat."

She sighed, letting the fry she had been playing with fall to her plate. "I guess I'm not that hungry today." With a smile, she continued. "I better go get ready for class." To emphasize her point, she held up the notebook Sango had dropped off. "I have a feeling the professor is going to have a pop quiz today and I want to look over last week's note a little more."

"Okay, sure," he said, watching as she got up. Tucking the notebook under her arm, she collected her things and picked up her tray.

"See you tomorrow?" He nodded.

His remaining burger crumpled the paper wrapper as he let it flop onto the tray. With a deep breath, he pushed the plastic tray away and took a large swig of his drink as Kagome followed the same path Sango had taken a few moments before. For some reason, he wasn't all that hungry anymore.

 **oOOOo**

"Can I have your attention please?" Kagome called out over the simultaneous conversations going on in the small room. "Everyone?"

Slowly, the noise faded until everyone was looking up at her as she stood in spot. Breaking away from his conversation with Hojo, Inuyasha tilted his head in interest as Kagome cleared her throat.

"Thank you. Now, as you know next week is spring break. I was wondering who was all staying near campus."

"Kouga and I have to go back for some clan stuff," Ayame said. "But we don't have to go there right away, right?" she asked, looking over her shoulder to Kouga.

"We can go over the weekend. Shouldn't be more than a day or two."

"I'll be here," Hojo said. More echoed his statement. To Inuyasha's surprise, it was Miroku who said he had plans already.

"I need to head home for a few days," he said.

"You do?" Inuyasha asked, staring over at his friend.

"You're coming with me."

"I am?"

Miroku shrugged. "You know how my Old Man gets. I need you to keep me from strangling him."

"Temple work again?"

He nodded, crossing his arms. "Probably. He never begs me to come home unless there is something that needs doing. Misses me my ass. He's just lazy."

"Are you leaving right away?" Kagome asked before Inuyasha could reply.

"We could probably put it off a few days. Shit, I'd _love_ to put it off entirely, but the last thing I need to do is bite the hand that feeds. Why? What's up?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Well, some of us have been talking," she said as she gestured to Sango and Kirara. "It being spring break and it seems like all of us are going to be staying here for at least a part of it…" She drifted off slightly before clearing her throat. "So we were wondering how everyone felt about having a… uh… well, an orgy." She shifted nervously, hands twisting at the front of her shirt as the silence stretched. Around the table, people stared, stunned at her proposal – all but Kirara and Sango who seemed to be gauging everyone's reactions. Both of them seemed to be expecting the scheme.

"I'm down," Ayame said. "I've been in a couple before and they were pretty fun. I like everyone here too." When no one else said anything after her, she looked towards where Inuyasha, Hojo, and Miroku were sitting. "Oh come on. It's not like we haven't all slept with each other anyways."

"We can use my house too," Kouga said, indirectly agreeing with the proposal. "It's the largest location we have and don't have to worry about neighbors. I can have the cleaners tidy the place when we are finished and away over the weekend."

"Well… if everyone is in agreement," Hojo said.

"Why not?" Kikyo said offhandedly with a shrug. "As Ayame said, it's not so different than what we already do."

When Kagome looked to Miroku, he just lifted his hands before him in surrender. "Yeah, yeah. Peer pressure and all that. I'm in."

And finally, it was Inuyasha's turn. All heads were turned towards him and he felt the weight of their expectations against his shoulders and chest. Especially Kagome. He could see the pleading in her eyes. It was clear where the seed to this little scheme had come from. As the seconds ticked by, he saw Kagome bite her lower lip as she braced herself for his 'no.' After all, wouldn't it be better if there were an even amount of people? Even if there were two more women than men, if there was anything Inuyasha had learned in the past few months it was that none of the girls in the group had any qualm with messing around with each other.

But it was her eyes. The pleading look, begging him to not say no. Was it because she wanted the whole group there or because she wanted _him_ there? He wasn't quite sure which one was better.

 _But an orgy? Shit, what have I gotten myself into?_

Time was up, He had already taken too long to answer. It was now or never. With a deep breath, he gave his answer.

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha waited outside, his hands shoved in the pockets of his cargo pants. He wished he had brought a jacket. Even though it was spring, the nights were still a bit chilly – especially with the breeze blowing. If he remembered correctly, a storm was supposed to be coming in later tonight.

He looked up when he heard the door open, Kagome holding the door for the people behind her. Seeing him, she smiled in his direction before heading over to him.

"You do know I can pay for my own," he said as he tried to repress a shudder. The skin on his arms were raised in little bumps from the cold air.

She let out a light laugh. "You are the cheapest part of the bill. Don't worry about it."

"Still, I feel bad mooching."

Kagome brushed it off with a shake of her head. When she refocused on him, the smile had faded to her normal resting position. "Mind if we go to your place? Mine is a bit messy." Her place being messy was the last thing he expected to hear. She had people come in and clean every few days. Now that he thought about it, Kouga and Ayame had the same thing. _Must be nice,_ he thought envious since he was the one who had to clean up after everyone dropped by. He was spending a fortune in laundry. Then again, he wouldn't hire someone to clean up even if he could afford it. The thought of someone dusting around his models was terrifying.

She fell into step beside him, her attention on her phone as they walked. He had to slow himself considerably to keep from pulling ahead. Still, he didn't mind the leisurely pace. It was a bit chilly, but still an overall nice night.

"Something up?" he asked, trying to seem casual as he kept his hands buried in his pockets. He glanced over at Kagome who was still messing with her phone.

"Sorry," she said, not looking up. "Mom's been texting me about stuff. Nothing important, but _she_ feels like it's important. If I don't respond in a relatively timely matter, she'll call instead and I _really_ don't need that right now. You know how it is."

"No problem." He actually _didn't_ know how that was, but he didn't say anything. For a brief moment he wondered if she even knew his mother had passed away a while ago. He couldn't remember saying anything. Regardless, this wasn't the time or place to bring it up.

"I'm finished anyways," she said, the glow on her face disappearing as she locked her phone and slid it into her pocket.

A few steps of silence as she took a deep breath. "This damn wind," she muttered, fighting to keep her hair out of her face.

"It _is_ a bit cold tonight. Wish I brought a jacket."

She grinned. "I can think of a few things to warm us up."

"I'm sure you can." Her grin faded when she saw the stoic expression that went with his flat tone. She looked down briefly, taking a few more steps as she pulled her hair back. Holding it, she pulled a pencil from her pocket and in a fury of movements, ended with the pencil sticking out of the bun on the back of her head. He remained silent as they walked, watching her from the corner of his eye.

With her hair finally tied down and her free from fighting it, she looked over at him. "This is about earlier, isn't it?" When he didn't respond, she pressed on. "You didn't have to agree. No one is forcing you to—"

"That's not it," he said, earning a look of disbelief. "Okay, I _might_ be a little surprised by it."

He almost flinched away when her warm hand hit the cold skin of his arm. "Really. If you aren't comfortable…"

"I think I'm still processing it." He inhaled deeply and rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand. "I never thought I would be a part of one."

Kagome grinned as she removed her hand from his arm. She seemed pleased, making him wonder if she was worried about him changing his mind. "They are actually pretty fun." Her grin had turned to a full smile at his look of shock. "Yes, I've been in one. A couple, actually." She paused for a moment before continuing. "In my old group."

"Old group?"

"That was… a while ago." She shook her head. "But I think you'll enjoy it. Everyone will once the initial awkwardness wears off."

"'Initial awkwardness?'"

She shrugged. "You'll see. But once things get started, it's all good."

Scratching at his neck, Inuyasha kept pace with her, not making eye contact. He felt uneasy. _Oh man, what am I getting myself into?_ Another thought superseded that one. _Old group?_ _There was a group before this one?_ Casting a sideways glance at Kagome, she seemed pleased as she strolled happily alongside him.

He shook the thoughts from his mind. _Calm down. Focus on today and worry about tomorrow… well, tomorrow._

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited. He looked over his shoulder, eyeing his surroundings with a mixture of suspicion and guilt. _What if someone sees me?_ Like anyone actually _could_ see him. Kouga's house had a small wall and he had closed the gate behind him. His attention returned to the door as it opened. He was greeted by Kagome's smiling face. Heart leaping in place, he forced himself to calm down. _Good lord Inuyasha, what? You expected her to open the door naked?_

"Inuyasha!" she said happily, stepping aside to let him in. Nodding his greeting, he stepped inside, not quite trusting his voice. Once more, he was surrounded by luxurious squander. Leaving his shoes with the others, he followed Kagome as she led him to where the others were. For what was about to happen, everyone seemed normal. Relaxed even. Like usual, he was the last to arrive – which was a bit surprising considering he was ten minutes early. He scanned the room, seeing that people had clustered in small groups. Kouga was with Ayame and Kikyo. Hojo with Miroku. Kirara and Sango. All were talking amongst themselves oblivious to his entrance. Most had drinks. Mixed drinks, not the beer he normally saw them with.

Kagome headed over to where he assumed she had been before he showed up, with Kirara and Sango.

"Welcome," Sango said with a smile. "We were just talking about whether you puss out or not."

"Sango!" Kagome chastised, blushing slightly.

Kirara ignored the two, focusing on Inuyasha. "Want a drink?" she asked, gesturing to the glass she was holding. It was filled with a milky-white liquid and what he could only guess as copious amounts of alcohol.

"Maybe just a little." He held up his fingers, pinching two together.

She seemed surprised at his acceptance. "Anything special?"

He shook his head. "Anything is fine, just not too strong." Nodding, she turned and walked away. His eyes followed her to what seemed like a fully stocked bar.

"A little liquid courage before we start?" Sango teased. "But really, Kirara makes _amazing_ drinks."

Kagome frowned. "More like she puts a shit ton of alcohol in it."

"Right. _Amazing_ drinks."

Kirara returned with a small glass full of… something. He took a short whiff. _Well, at least it doesn't smell that strong._ Cautiously, he tipped the glass up and had a sip. It actually wasn't too bad. "Not bad," he said, wincing as the burn hit his throat. "Just not used to it."

The odd thing was, everything seemed normal. Everyone sat around talking like they always did at these get-togethers. Every once in a while, a group would bust out into laughter. Inuyasha had a second drink and knew that was pretty much his limit. He noticed that even though everyone else had drinks, they were nursing them compared to how they normally drank. _Just a little buzzed to take the edge off?_ He realized that maybe he wasn't the only one nervous about being here. As he drifted from group to group, observing the conversations rather than actively involving himself, he began to wonder if the reason why everything seemed so ordinary was because no one knew how to transition to the main event. And there was no mistaking what the main event was. Sitting on the small table in the living room was an assortment of large decorative dishes stuffed with condoms.

"Hey," Miroku said, snagging his attention as he moved back towards where Kagome and Sango were talking. "You still going with me back home?"

"Of course. It'll be nice to get home."

Miroku smirked. "You say that. Just wait until we actually get there. Guaranteed we end up scrubbing the entire temple down." Inuyasha grinned. That had been an old punishment from when they were younger. All his mother had to do was threaten to send him down to the temple to get him to straighten up. It seemed there was _always_ something that needed fixed or cleaned there – mostly because the man in charge rarely bothered to do any of it himself.

"I don't doubt it."

A loud clapping noise got their attention. Turning, he found Ayame trying to get everyone's attention. "Okay good!" she said once everyone quieted down and was looking at her. "As enjoyable as this all is, I'm horny as I'm sure you all are too." There were a few nervous chuckles as she continued. "First off, who here has been in an orgy before?" she asked, raising her own hand. Inuyasha joined the others in looking around. Only Ayame and Kagome had their hands raised. Interestingly, Kouga had his hand down. Either he felt it wasn't relevant for him to chime in, or the whole Ayame-Kouga relationship had more complexity to it than he thought.

Seeing that she and Kagome were the only two, she nodded and put her hand down. "Okay then. Let's get the boring stuff done with to make sure everyone is on the same page." She spread her arms wide to encompass the room they were in. "This is going to be the main event room. We have the two couches and the chairs, but also the floor too. As you can see, there are plenty of pillows and blankets to make yourselves comfortable. There are three bedrooms upstairs including the master." She gestured to her right. "And another guest room down the hall. There are more than enough beds for everyone provided there are at least two to a bed. The master can hold three with no problem." She held up a finger. "BUT I ask that everyone stay in this room until you want to retire for the night. It kinda defeats the purpose if everyone rushes off to their own rooms. Besides, I don't want everyone running around trying to find people."

Inuyasha was a bit taken aback at how matter-of-fact she was being. Even more, she had everyone completely enthralled as she spoke.

"Drinks and snacks are in the kitchen. Condoms are on the table there. We got different types. Normal, flavored, textured, ultra-thin… hell, we even have some glow-in-the-dark ones. I don't know which are which, but they are all there. Waste basket is by the table too. Guys, this is for you: new girl, new condom, no exceptions. I know outside you do things a bit different, but just in case you find yourself doing this outside our group you have some practice. There are plenty of condoms, so don't worry about wasting them. Okay?" She paused to look around, making sure everyone was still following her. "Good. I asked all the girls earlier for any special restrictions or whatever and no one said anything. For me, just remember this is off limits," she said, resting a hand on her crotch. "Other than that, all is fair game. Anything anyone wants to bring up before we begin?"

"No gay stuff!" Miroku said, causing everyone to look in their direction. "The last thing I want is having a great time and someone shoves a dick up my ass."

Off to the side, Inuyasha saw Sango roll her eyes. He thought he heard her mutter something along the lines of, "I'll shove my foot up your ass."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Hojo said with a smile.

"I'm serious!" Miroku said, crossing his arms.

Sango let out a heaving sigh. "Yes, yes. Enough with the posturing. Your masculinity is safe."

"Anything else?" Ayame said, cutting in before Miroku could respond.

Kirara raised her hand. "I would prefer if the guys wouldn't shoot all over me. It's fine when I can take a shower right after, but it's a pain to clean everything off when it dries. Also, if it's okay, none of the guys need to use a condom with me if they prefer not to." Her face reddened slightly as she continued. "They usually don't anyways and I still have a few weeks before I uh… I go into heat."

Ayame shrugged. "I suppose that's fine, so long as you're okay with it." Kirara nodded her affirmative. "Okay. Anything else?" Silence answered her. "Great! Just remember: relax, enjoy yourself, and have fun!" She nodded over to Kouga who dimmed the lights to half-strength.

And so it officially started… or should have. Everyone just continued to mill about. _No one wants to be the first to get started…_ He certainly didn't. He felt a presence beside him and found Kagome there.

"I'm a bit nervous about this," she said softly as she slid in between him and Miroku.

"You've done this before?" Miroku asked, matching the volume of her voice. Kagome nodded. "Damn. I did not expect that."

"It was a while ago."

"I think it's time we get started, don't you agree?" Sango whispered as she slid her arm around Miroku's. Inuyasha's eyes followed her as she slid to her knees and began working at the front of Miroku's pants. With expert efficiency, she fished his flaccid member and set to work getting it ready.

"Come on man," Miroku whispered harshly in his direction. "Don't stare."

Sango glared up at him. "Jesus Miroku. Calm the fuck down," she said before running her tongue over the tip as her hand gripped the base. "Keep up the attitude and you'll be watching from the sidelines."

Inuyasha found his attention on Kagome who was grinning at their exchange as she mimicked Sango's actions on him. He took a deep breath as he felt Kagome's mouth wrap around him. Looking forward, he found that they weren't the only ones. Hojo was on one of the couches, legs spread as Kirara's head bobbed up and down between them. Her tails swished excitedly behind her. Kouga was standing like he was the master of the house. Arms crossed, he wore a stoic mask as Ayame and Kikyo knelt before him, working together to get him hard.

"Aren't we supposed to be wearing condoms?" he breathed as he felt himself growing. The more erect he became the more Kagome did. One moment, she was sucking the tip, the next, she was running her tongue along the sensitive underside before managing to shove the whole thing down her throat. She paused long enough to look up at him.

"Not for this. No one wants to suck a piece of latex," she said, scrunching her nose. Beside her, Sango snorted, nearly choking as she spat out Miroku before giggling. As she fought to regain control, she had a hold of Miroku's cock and was stroking it with her hands.

As her laughter died down, there seemed to be a switch in the mood. He could hear Hojo's soft moans as he rested his head back on the couch. Murmurs from Kikyo and Ayame coordinating drifted over. Those were almost drowned out by the noisy sounds Sango and Kagome were making as they sucked licked at their now fully erect members.

Kagome pulled back, her lips giving a wet smack as he left her mouth. Her brown eyes moved up to stare at him as she gave him a wide smile. He could feel the corners of his own mouth tug upwards as everything seemed to fade away into the background, his attention fully on her.

"Hey Sango," she said, lifting herself to half crouch as she rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Let's switch."

Sango didn't say anything and simply switched positions. Soon, Inuyasha was staring down at Sango as she continued what Kagome had started. Inuyasha had long since learned the difference between the two. Sango liked to swallow as much as she could and just bob around, keeping good suction while Kagome preferred more external work, treating it like an ice cream cone. With her tongue, she would lick around the tip and underside before going over the entire thing. Both were equally good in his book.

Clothes were the next thing to go. Inuyasha wished Kagome hadn't switched as he helped liberate Sango from her jeans and panties on their way to the empty couch. By the time they reached it, she had already pulled her t-shirt off but was interrupted getting her bra off when Inuyasha flopped her back on the couch. The scent of arousal was overpowering him. It wasn't just Sango, but _everyone_. His head was swimming as he all but fell to his knees, spreading Sango's legs for her. Inuyasha noticed that her hair was no longer groomed in a triangle, but into the landing strip style.

He was vaguely aware that Kagome had taken a seat next to her, Miroku moving to a similar position he was in. Inuyasha tunneled his attention on the task before him as he put his training to use. His tongue probed at Sango's slit, gently teasing it. He tried to vary his methods, to change the speed and otherwise stay unexpected. From Sango's gasps and moans, he was doing a decent enough job.

Sango's thighs tightened around him as her hands pushed him deeper against her. His jaw hurt and Sango's jostling movements weren't making things any easier. He wasn't giving up though as he redoubled his effort, putting everything he had into getting her just that little extra push…

He was awarded with a sharp yelp as she came. Pulling away, he gasped for air as he rubbed his jaw.

"You are _so_ much better at that," Sango gasped with a blissful smile. Her chest rose and fell quickly, her bra still covering her chest. Inuyasha took the brief respite to check on how Kagome was fairing, only to find her the reason Sango had been moving so much. With Miroku seated on the couch, Kagome had straddled him, bucking wildly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He had been so focused on Sango, he had no idea when they started this.

"Fuck me! Fuck me!" she gasped, tossing her head back slightly. Inuyasha's eyes slid down her exposed body, admiring the beautiful curves that slid inward slightly before reaching the outward curve of her hips. Miroku's hands grabbed her here, holding her in place. While her upper body was mostly still, her hips rocked back and forth rapidly, a slight rotation in the movements. It was less riding than humping furiously. Either way, it was clear that both were enjoying it. Kagome was in her own world at the moment, completely oblivious to his stares. There was a faint twinge of emotion as he realized this. His thoughts were interrupted by Sango's voice.

"Why don't you grab a condom?" Sango asked, forcing him to look away from them before he could process the emotions that came from seeing Kagome in her current position. Turning in place, he reached over to the table to grab one of the wrapped condoms. Sprawled on the other couch was Hojo. Beneath him with her sprawled legs in the air, Kirara gasped and moaned as he thrust into her. Her end of her tails twitched as they hung from the side of the couch. Off to the side, Ayame was on her back and Kikyo on all fours, face buried between her legs. Kouga was behind Kikyo, thrusting away as he held her hips firmly. The entire seen was like a porn video he might watch if he was feeling something a bit more extreme. His senses however told his disbelieving mind that this was very much real.

With the condom freed of its wrapper and securely on, he turned back to Sango. She was rubbing her clit, a smile on her face as she spread her legs slightly wider, welcoming him. As he positioned himself at her entrance, he noticed she had removed her bra.

He closed his eyes as he entered her. She cooed softly as he buried himself completely inside. "So fucking good," she moaned, wrapping her legs around him. Sango's voice joined the others as Inuyasha pounded himself against her. He tried to ignore Kagome beside him. A difficult challenge when his ears seemed to hone in on her panting and moans. He planting his face between Sango's breasts as he humped himself against her, trying to push all the extra details out. _It's only me and Sango right now,_ he thought as he clamped his mouth around a nipple and gently teased it with his tongue.

"That's it," Sango urged softly, her hands grabbing his ass as she tried to pull him deeper into her. "That's it! Harder Inuyasha! Harder!" He did his best to comply. Focusing on her voice made it a lot easier to ignore Kagome gasping Miroku's name beside him.

They switched positions. Sango flopping around to rest against the cushions of the couch as Inuyasha slammed into her from behind. She cried out louder this time as he pulled her back into his thrusts. The claps of their skin meeting consumed him. There was a slight pulse of pain each time he thrust forward as his balls lightly impacted against her.

With a loud grunt, he leaned forward as he gave one last shove into her. Groaning, he leaned heavily against her as his lower body jerked, shooting stream after stream into the protective sheath covering him. With a deep breath, he separated from her. Turning around, she had a sheen of sweat covering her that caught the dim light.

"Great as always Inuyasha," she said before planting a kiss on his lips. Standing up, she left him to clean himself up. Carefully, he pulled the condom off and tossed it into the waste bin. He noticed it was not the first. Trusting himself enough to stand, he climbed to his feet and looked around. Things had shifted since he last looked. His eyes automatically searched for Kagome. It took him a moment in the dim lighting – and the fact that he couldn't see much of her. She was no longer with Miroku. Instead, she was with Kouga. About all he could really make out was her legs atop his shoulders. The only reason he knew it was her was because she was the only one unaccounted for and the fact that she was being quite vocal.

Sango had gone to join Miroku and Kikyo. Ayame was busy with Hojo. In the time since finishing with Sango, he had lost some of his erection. Yet despite it, he didn't feel the least bit tired. It was like he was so overwhelmed, he simply went with what felt right.

"Looking for a partner?" Turning, he found Kirara smiling up at him.

"I guess I am." Stepping forward, he ran a hand across her cheek before leaning down into a kiss. She turned at the last second so it landed on her cheek.

"For your own protection," she said at his confused look. As he lowered her back onto the couch, she resisted him slightly as he tried to spread her legs. "You might want a condom," she muttered shyly. He blinked, realizing what he was doing. _I'm so used to not using one with her…_

"Sorry," he said as he pulled back slightly. "Bad habit I guess."

She smiled sweetly. "I don't mind, but I figured you wouldn't want sloppy seconds." Cocking his head in confusion, her blush deepened. "I just got finished with Hojo so…"

It was then that he noticed the small amount of semen leaking from her slit. "I don't mind if you don't," he whispered. Eyes wide, she shook her head and allowed him access. In the dim lighting, he could see a blush forming.

"It's actually kinda hot," she muttered softly.

"Really?" He was a bit surprised. For the most part, Kirara had always struck him as being the most like him out of the group. Wanting something that was out of reach, yet desperate enough to push past the limits of reason just to clasp at tiny fragments that would never amount to anything tangible.

Her blush deepened. "Sorry. Is it gross? I guess for a guy that would make sense… Maybe you should wear a—" The words were cut off in a gasp of air as he pushed inside her. While he wasn't quite at full mast, there was more than enough to work with.

It was definitely more lubricated than normal. Still, he tried not to think about that focusing instead on how good it felt. It didn't take many thrusts to get himself back up to full strength. A small part of him wondered what the hell he was doing. How had he gone from being a shut-in to screwing a girl with someone else's cum in her at an orgy? Maybe he wasn't as different from the others as he kept telling himself. The thought burned itself into his brain as his mind ignored it. It had more important stimuli to focus on – mostly how god damn soft Kirara's fur was as he pressed against her. She made small squeaks of pleasure as she clutched him tightly. Embedding his face against her neck, he pulled her tightly against him. He was vaguely aware of her wrapping her legs around him as he called out her name. The two clutched each other tightly, her head next to his as he rubbed his body against her fur. Managing a few weak thrusts, he burst inside her. Gasping, he felt himself throb as his fluids rushed to mix with what was already there.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear as she loosened her grip on him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, she pulled him into a brief kiss. It was clear to him now why she had pulled away from him before. He quickly pushed the thought of where that mouth had been, not wanting to acknowledge the reality.

After a few minutes of respite, Inuyasha got off the couch and headed for the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water, he quickly downed half of it. _Holy shit._ He shook his head as the noises from the others drifted into the kitchen. Downing the other half of the bottle, he tossed it and found himself walking back into the other room. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dimmer lighting. He barely had a chance to survey the room when Kikyo walked over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him after her.

She seemed like a woman on a mission. Pushing him back onto one of the empty chairs, she got on her knees before him. As Inuyasha sunk into the comfy leather, he realized what she was about to do. "I haven't cleaned—" he started to warn only to see his flaccid member disappear into her mouth. Her eyes flicked up to him. She slurped and gasped as she quickly worked to get him hard. Hands gripping the arms of the chair, Inuyasha sat back and endured the rather forceful attention he was getting. While his body tried to determine whether it should be fighting off an attacker or enjoying itself, he glanced around at what the others were doing – or rather, what _Kagome_ was doing.

He found her standing beside a couch. She wasn't quite facing him, but he had a full view of her front. His eyes never left her as she casually stood there, undisturbed by the events happening around her. A smile touched her lips as she responded to something Hojo told her. Her eyes met his when she glanced over. Her head turned, showing her attention was on him now and her smile widened. He wasn't sure if it was that smile or the wonderful view of her body that got him hard again, but the end result was the same. Kikyo quickly rolled on a condom and the last thing he saw of Kagome was her giving him a thumbs up.

He turned his attention to Kikyo, who was now towering over him as she prepared to lower herself onto him. While the process certainly felt good, there was always something unsettling when he was with Kikyo. This was no exception. As she rode him, her eyes were closed the entire time. Even when she became noticeably more worked up, she kept her eyes screwed shut. It always made Inuyasha feel like he was being used. More a tool of masturbation than an actual person. In a way, it was like that with all the girls in the group, but at least they _pretended_ to care if not genuinely care.

 _Well two can play that game_. Closing his eyes, he pictured a more intimate setting. The person he conjured to mind was familiar to the one he was with, but completely different. He was getting close, a smile on his face as he put more effort into his imagination. Everything came to a screeching halt when Kikyo suddenly stopped. She shuttered and gasped as she came, opening her mouth slightly as she sighed in pleasure. Only then did she open her eyes and look at who she had just spent the last few minutes with. She was gone moments after that, not even taking a moment to fully enjoy her orgasm. Inuyasha was still sitting on the couch, erection still standing tall before him as if angrily protesting that it didn't get the release it was promised. Kikyo never looked back as she headed towards the kitchen.

Inuyasha glanced around, his erection throbbing painfully. Everyone was busy. Sango and Kirara were currently with Miroku. Sitting on his face, Sango was locking lips with Kirara as she slowly rocked against him. Compared to the wilder action previously used around the room, the three looked quite intimate. There was no way he was going to break into their bubble. Ayame and Kouga were sitting on the floor. She was laying in his lap, eyes locked to his as they spoke softly to one another. In the dim lighting, he could just make out Kouga's hand moving between her legs.

Last was Kagome. She was the loudest in the room, but not screaming or yelling. There had been a shift in the mood almost. The wild "take-me" sex was moving towards a more intimate one. If Kagome had noticed it, she didn't care. Leaning forward, she bounced atop Hojo on the couch, gasping as she kept a rapid pace. Her head was down slightly, as if she was concentrating on keeping her balance as well as going as fast as she could. Every so often, she would lift a bit too high and Hojo would slide out of her. During these moments, breathing heavily, she would reach down and guide him back into her. Inuyasha found himself sliding his hand over the condom as he watched her. It wasn't that he was aroused by the sight, but rather that he was desperate for release – or so he kept telling himself. Kikyo had brought him to the edge and just left him to painfully teeter on the cliff.

He had just started when Kagome looked over at him. The initial shock of surprise quickly left her face as a smile replaced it. Pushing off the couch, she sat straight up and stopped moving and gestured for Inuyasha to come over. When he initially didn't move, she repeated the gesture a few more times. Finally, he got out of his seat and slowly walked over. As he did, Kagome fiddled with her hair, pulling it back and reapplying her ponytail.

"Having problems?" she teased as he approached. She glanced down at the condom covering him. "Looks like Kikyo didn't do a very good job."

Inuyasha glanced over towards the kitchen where Kikyo had disappeared to. "I guess she had more important things to do."

"Well why don't you lose the condom and I'll see what I can do," she said cheerfully.

Inuyasha glanced over at Hojo, who was watching the exchange silently. "Uh…"

Hojo held out his hands as if pleading to not get pulled into their discussion. "I'm just along for the ride. What Kagome wants, Kagome gets."

Twisting, Kagome glanced down at him, a smile on her face. "That's a good philosophy." She turned back to Inuyasha, eyes twinkling happily. "You should adopt that philosophy too. Now come on. Off with it."

Removing the condom, he dropped it in the nearby bin and walked back over to where Kagome and Hojo were. He noticed that Kagome was no longer stationary, but grinding back and forth against Hojo. Her eyes were on him though as he returned. With him standing next to the couch, Kagome leaned against him and took him in her mouth. At the same time, she began slowly sliding up and down on Hojo. He had planted his hands on her hips, helping guide her as she rode him and sucked on Inuyasha at the same time. Inuyasha could tell that Kagome wasn't too pleased with the current pace. A few times, she tried speeding up only to go too far and have Hojo slide out of her. When it happened a third time, she growled in frustration after spitting Inuyasha out.

"Okay, this isn't working." Her eyes flicked up to meet Inuyasha's. "Go get a condom." Without really thinking about it, he found himself back at the table grabbing one of the many remaining packets. He still wasn't quite sure what she had in mind until he turned around and found Hojo and Kagome in the middle of changing positions. Hojo was now sitting properly on the couch, legs spread to allow Kagome to stand between them. Kagome was in the process of lowering herself back against him. When Hojo tried sliding into her glistening pussy, she stopped and twisted her head to her shoulder. "No, the other one." A grimace ran across her face as she lowered herself down more. "Slowly," she repeated, more to herself than Hojo. "Slowly." Biting her lower lip, she groaned through her nose as she settled back against him.

With a quick breath of relief, she turned her attention to Inuyasha, who now understood what she was planning. She smiled and nodded towards the hand that was holding the condom. She spread her legs a bit as Hojo wrapped his arms around her belly to keep her steady. Inuyasha quickly rolled the condom over his erection. Between Kikyo's teasing and Kagome's ineffective blowjob, he was desperate for release and Kagome's beckoning was too much. Her eyes never left his as he carefully moved between her legs. There was some awkward fidgeting between the three as they shifted to find comfortable positions. A few murmured requests and more shifting before Inuyasha was finally in a position to enter her. Looking down, he realized he had grabbed one of the glow in the dark ones when his member was bathed in a dim glow in the shadow his body against Kagome. He was about to insert himself when Kagome spoke up.

"You know," Kagome whispered, "I'm really glad I get to do this with you again." He glanced up, attention on her face rather than the annoying throbbing between his legs. There was a faint blush on her face. "I didn't know if you would be up for it again." Not knowing what to say, Inuyasha pushed himself inside her, eliciting a sharp gasp in response. "Oh my god," she gasped. Inuyasha grabbed the top of the couch for balance as he awkwardly thrust into her. Behind her, Hojo was doing the same. Neither of them moved with any speed as they tried to find the most comfortable position. Between them, Kagome was having a blast. Leaning her head back, she rested it against Hojo's shoulder with the back of her head against the couch. It gave Inuyasha a clear view of Hojo, his brow creased in concentration as he gripped Kagome tighter as he thrust his hips against her ass. Unlike Miroku, Hojo didn't seem to mind the extra company. Closing her eyes, Kagome moaned softly as her two partners slowly worked themselves in and out of her.

"You enjoying yourself?" Hojo asked with a thin grin.

"Mmm," Kagome moaned in response, a big smile on her face. Inuyasha pressed more against her, feeling the heat and sweat of her skin. Her pert breasts rubbed against him. His lower chest rubbed against Hojo's arms that were still clutching her. "So fucking good," Kagome continued. "We should do this more often."

"Greedy," Inuyasha gasped. The angle he was at made it a bit more work than should be necessary. In a way, that was a good thing. It forced him to take a slower pace. With how he was feeling now, he wanted nothing more than to rip Kagome off Hojo and have his way with her. Doing that, he would only last a few seconds.

"I know," she breathed as she opened her eyes, giving him a smirk. "But considering how many threesomes you boys get, I'd say it's more than fair." A little more comfortable with their roles, Inuyasha noticed that both of them had picked up their pace slightly. Kagome was rocking back and forth between them as their thrusts fell out of sync. In response, she became slightly more vocal in her moans. Eyes locked with Inuyasha's, she gave him a wink and a grin.

Inuyasha had no idea how much time had passed. Both him and Hojo had seemed to settle on a moderate pace and Kagome was enjoying herself enough that she did not signal them to pick up the pace. As he watched her face rotate through expressions of pleasure, happiness, and ecstasy and old memory hit him.

"You know, we never did go on that date."

It took her a moment to react – mostly because he thought she was recovering from an orgasm when he said it. "Date?" she breathed, licking her lips. "What date?"

"For when we first did this. You said you would go out on a practice date with me if I joined you and Miroku."

She managed a quick laugh. "Asking a girl out in this situation."

"Well technically I asked you a while ago."

There was a mischievous glint in her eye as a smile crept across her lips. "Tell you what, get me another orgasm and I'll give you _two_ dates."

Inuyasha glanced to Hojo who nodded in understanding. Kagome's screams filled the room as the two hammered into her.

A few minutes later, the three lay panting and spent. Hojo and Kagome on the couch, Inuyasha on the floor. As he stared up at the ceiling trying to catch his breath, he could help but grin. _Now I have to plan two dates…_

 **oOOOo**

It was past midnight as Inuyasha left the kitchen, belly full of cool water. He paused to look around the living room. It was empty now that everyone had split off to get some sleep. The lingering scent of sex still hung over the room. _I can't believe I just participated in an orgy._ Now that the lust had faded and he was thinking straight again, walking around stark naked felt awkward. Still, no one else had put on their clothes when they headed off, so he didn't root around for his. Heading for the stairs, he found Kirara standing there with her hands clasped behind her back.

"I guess it's you and me tonight." Inuyasha smiled and nodded, but not without first feeling a pang of disappointment. _I wish it was Kagome…_ Sadly, she had wandered off with another before he could ask. Following Kirara upstairs, he watched her tails sway happily before him. He would once again be in Ayame's room, the others already occupied. As they passed the master bedroom, he couldn't help but pause to look inside. Kagome was on the master bed with Kouga and Ayame. Inuyasha wondered if the woman was actually a demon. She certainly had the stamina of one. Right now, she had her ass up in the air as Kouga slammed against her. Her upper body was against the bed, head between Ayame's legs. It wasn't until Kirara touched his arm that he jerked away from the sight, continuing on down the hall.

"You okay?"

"Hmm?" he asked as she closed the door behind them.

"I know I'm not exactly who you wanted to spend tonight with…" Inuyasha struggled with how to respond to that. Yes, he would much rather it be Kagome here with him, but it wasn't as though he was rejecting Kirara.

"Actually, you are the best to cuddle with." That was certainly true, especially nude right after she dried off from a shower. Her fur was so soft then. Even though she had not taken a shower recently, it was plenty soft enough. She smiled and passed him to plop back onto the bed, her legs spread and hanging over the side. From his position, he had a perfect view of her slit. The evidence of the night's activities was still there. He had contributed twice to it and before the night was officially over, there would probably be a third.

"So tired," she said, staring up at the ceiling.

"You and me both," Inuyasha said, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her. He wasn't sure if he was in the mood for more sex at the moment, but was sure he could still manage another round if she desired it.

She rolled her head slightly to look up at him. "I saw Kagome got some DP action tonight."

Inuyasha twisted slightly to gaze down at her. "You watched that?"

"Shit, I think we _all_ did." He shifted uncomfortably at the thought of everyone watching him have sex. It was one thing to simply be present and another to be the main attraction. "Kagome was certainly happy. She's mentioned wanting another one a few times since you and Miroku introduced her to it over winter break."

"She has?"

"Yeah. Just a few times though. Glad she got her wish fulfilled." She grinned. "Between you and me? I think she wanted the orgy for the opportunity."

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, letting out a deep breath. He still couldn't wrap his head around being in one. _And this wasn't Kagome's first._ That thought was immediately followed by: _I wonder how many…_ "This was definitely a crazy night."

"You're telling me. I had a lot of fun though. More than I thought I would. You?"

"I think so." While he certainly did enjoy it, he wasn't quite ready to admit aloud just how much. There was a short silence as the two simply relaxed, unwinding from the activities of the night. If Inuyasha concentrated enough, he thought he could catch the faint sounds of Kagome's moans. Or Ayame's. It was difficult to tell.

Kirara broke the silence, her voice near a whisper. "Think you have enough for one more?" Looking over, she had a demure smile, her body shifted to a more welcoming position.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I think I can manage one more…"

 **oOOOo**

 **Crazy how busy things get. Managed to find the time to finish this chapter up. Now I need to start thinking of how to start wrapping things up. Getting harder and harder to find time to write.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed. Until next time…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha woke to find Kirara still sleeping. Memories of the previous night slowly filtered in as his mind shook off the haze of sleep. Rolling onto his back, he groaned softly as he rubbed his eyes. Fatigue still plagued his body, begging him for just a few more hours. Ignoring the call to return to sleep, he carefully rolled out of bed to not disturb the sleeping Kirara. Rubbing his face, he shuffled down the hall towards the bathroom. He managed a quick glance into the master bedroom as he passed. While he didn't get a good look, he only counted two lumps in bed. Who they were, he didn't know.

He wasn't the only one awake. The bathroom was occupied when he opened the door. _Seriously? People are_ still _horny?_ After last night, he thought he was done with sex for the rest of break. Fortunately, it was just the shower that was occupied and the toilet was free. Through the foggy glass, Inuyasha could just make out the forms of Kagome and Miroku. _Why am I not surprised?_ He could have gone to the other bathroom downstairs, but his bladder was already screaming at him.

"Morning – ah! – Inuyasha!" Kagome managed to gasp from behind the cloud of steam.

"Sorry for intruding, but when you gotta go…" Inuyasha said. He was just finishing when he heard Miroku start grunting – signaling he was finishing as well. Quickly, Inuyasha flushed and washed his hands, intending to make a quick getaway. Kagome had other ideas.

"Need a shower?" he heard her ask as he made for the door. At first, he thought she was talking to Miroku. A look over his shoulder and he found the shower door open, steam pouring out of the shower as Miroku exited, grabbing a towel to cover himself as he stepped out. Kagome smiled out at him, her warm smile inviting as she waited expectantly. Inuyasha wasn't conscious of the decision to join her, only that he found himself under the hot water and closing the door behind him. There was silence as he took most of the water, enjoying the almost scalding water as it washed away the sweat and other grime from the night before. He noticed Kagome taking handfuls of the water and splashing it against her stomach where Miroku had deposited his load on her. No matter how often he saw her naked form, it still set him in awe. Eyes moving from her lovely eyes, he followed the beads of water as they ran down her smooth skin. Small rivers ran around her pert breasts before rushing over her toned belly and shapely legs. His eyes paused on her stomach, where she had yet to wash the cum off. Blushing, he stepped aside enough to allow her access to the falling water.

"Don't mind me. I'm sure you need it more than me."

He put on a fake frown. "You saying I smell?"

She had a teasing grin. "Maybe just a little."

Attention drawn to movement outside, he saw Miroku leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Have fun last night?" she asked, bringing his attention back to her. She made it sound so nonchalant. More akin to a night spent watching Netflix and eating pizza than an orgy.

"Possibly."

She arched an eyebrow. "How is that an answer? I was looking for a yes or no."

He took a deep breath. "I'm a bit conflicted actually."

Taking a step closer, she pressed her body against him. "Nothing to be conflicted about. It's not like you haven't slept with any of them before. This was just… more efficient." The grin was back. "And more fun."

"I take it you enjoyed it?"

"Immensely." Her eyes searched his for a moment. He felt her finger trace against his chest as her eyes fell to follow it. "I will say... The best moment for me was when you and Hojo…" She let the statement dangle, no more details needed. Her eyes once more were gazing into his as she tilted her head back to look up. Her lips were nearly against his as she spoke to him in a whisper. "Any chance of that becoming a common occurrence?"

His volume matched hers, losing himself in her pleading eyes. "Just how common we talking?"

She grinned, pulling her lips away from his. "I'm not expecting it every week, but… you know. When it feels right." Inuyasha managed to get a full breath not that she had taken a step back. Being so close was intoxicating. It was hard to say no to her normally. Like that… Now that the intimate air had cleared, he was left feeling a bit disappointed.

"I know it takes two guys, but I'm just one of four." He had no idea why the words left his mouth. He wanted every moment with her that he could, even if it meant sharing her with another.

"Well Miroku is out. Sure, he did it that one time, but it was pretty clear he doesn't like sharing with other guys. I know that Hojo is okay with it. Kouga… I'm guessing he'll be fine too." She trailed off, thinking. When she looked back up at him, her expression shifted slightly. For a brief moment, he wondered if she caught the disappointment he felt. "But all that aside, I want _you_. You're still one of the best lays in the group. Besides, most of what makes it feel so fantastic is that you are a part of it. Just having two random guys going at me wouldn't be nearly as fun as having you there to enjoy it with me." Inuyasha wasn't sure how to feel about it, but he didn't have much time to think on it as she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him as she pulled herself closer. "Have you thought about what we are doing?"

"Huh?" he asked, mind not making the connections it needed. His attention was on the heat of her skin as she pressed against him, the mounds of her breasts pressing against his chest.

"For our dates. If I recall, you have three to plan."

"Err… Right." It was really hard concentrating on her. He could feel himself start to stiffen. A miracle considering how much use it had gotten the night before. Even if he had managed to keep calm at the sight of her, touching her, smelling her, gazing into her eyes was too much. To his surprise, she tilted her head and planted her lips against his. After a teasingly brief kiss, she pulled away with a coy smile.

"Looking forward to them. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get out before I prune…"

"I thought—" He choked on his words as she slid around him, opening the door to the shower.

"Hmm?" she asked, mischievous glint in her eye. Her eyes fell to his erection. "You should someone to take care of that for you." With that, she closed the door.

Mind reeling, Inuyasha took a few deep breaths. He noticed Kagome was getting a kick out of teasing him. Rubbing his face, he spit water out from his mouth. Reaching over, he turned the water temperature down.

 **oOOOo**

At the end of break, Inuyasha was more exhausted at the end than he had been going in. Going down to visit his hometown was nice, but exhausting. Mostly because Miroku's father was… well… Miroku's father. He was a fantastic guy and had been like a father to him growing up. Still, it would surprise Inuyasha if there was a mature bone in his body. The only reason why he could function was because his charm was matched only by his luck. No matter how many women he managed to bed – married or not – he always managed to wiggle out of any consequences. As Inuyasha had learned in a level of detail he would rather have avoided, his current life goal was getting a mother and daughter pair in the same bed as him. While he had managed to bed each of them separately, the mother was apparently resistant, and rightfully so, to the idea of having a threesome with her own daughter. However, the man had a way of getting his way. That he had managed to get the daughter on board already was evidence enough. As he said when Miroku and Inuyasha were leaving, "It is only a matter of time now."

"You know, I think I am starting to understand why I am oddly okay with everything happening to me," Inuyasha said aloud, getting a questioning glance from Miroku before he quickly focused back on the road. "Less than a year ago, I was a virgin through and through. Now, I am having threesomes regularly and even taking part in orgies."

Miroku grinned, not taking his eyes off the road. "It helps having such great friends to influence you."

He rolled his eyes. "Right. I think your dad predisposed me to such things. I never really thought of it until just now, but your dad has had a _lot_ of women when we were growing up."

"I really don't want to think about it."

"Your mom must have been an amazing woman to tie him down."

Miroku snorted. "Who said anything about tying him down? I'm pretty sure I'm an accident. Probably a broken condom or he forgot to pull out."

Inuyasha frowned. "Your dad says nothing but great things about your mom. Besides, he married her, remember? That's got to count for something." He paused for a few beats before continuing. "What's up with you anyways? You've been in a pissy mood ever since we got there."

"Can we just not talk about my dad?"

Inuyasha was a bit taken aback by the anger in his friend's voice. This wasn't like him at all. "Something up?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay…" There was a long, awkward silence as Inuyasha looked out the window. _Only three more hours to go. Yay!_

"It's just," Miroku started, suddenly wanting to talk despite saying differently just a few minutes back. "Karla is married."

It took a few seconds for the name to connect to a face. "You mean the woman your dad is with?" He almost added 'currently' to the sentence.

"Yeah. She's married and still banging my dad. What kind of piece of shit does that?"

Inuyasha nervously scratched at his jaw. "Which one we talking about? Your dad or Karla?"

"Does it matter? Both are equally shitty. Dad for seducing her. Karla for happily going along with it. Throw her daughter into the mix…" He shook his head.

"I'm actually kinda surprised you feel so passionately about that."

Miroku looked surprised. "How could you not? She's cuckolding her poor dumbass husband. Poor bastard has no clue both his wife and daughter are fucking the same cock. Give it a few weeks and they'll be fucking each other too. I hope he doesn't find out either. No telling what that would do to a man, though knowing my dad…" He sighed. "Sometimes, I just wish he got what was coming to him, you know? Nothing too horrible, but he does this shit and always gets away scot-free."

"I thought you would be okay with it."

"Why? Because I've been with multiple women? Big difference is that I'm not married to any of them. They aren't married either. All is fair then." He managed a quick glance over to Inuyasha. "You and Kagome both. Why is it so surprising to find out I eventually want to get married and settle down?"

"You had this conversation with Kagome?"

Miroku waved it aside. "Something like that. Not really important. Still, I don't expect to be doing this forever. Don't get me wrong, I'm loving every second, but I'm going to want something more substantial in the future."

"Wow. This is blowing my mind right now. Here I thought you wanted to follow in your father's footsteps."

"Hell no. Once the right girl comes along, I'll be more than happy to settle down with her."

"So… what if you met this girl tomorrow?"

There was a pause. "Well, maybe not _right_ away. We haven't even hit mid-twenties yet. I was thinking when thirty was on the horizon. Besides, I don't mind screwing around while in a relationship provided its consensual. It's when you go and put a ring on it that it matters. If I am serious enough about someone that I vow to spend my entire life with them, you better believe I'll back it up."

Miroku continued talking, but Inuyasha was only half-listening. Instead, his thoughts were mostly on Kagome. He wondered how she felt about all this. It was odd that she already had a conversation about it with Miroku. It made his stomach twist. Did she like Miroku? Not just the friendly like that she currently had, but something deeper? It made a bit of sense considering how she seemed determined to avoid starting something with him. Was that because she didn't want a relationship, or just not one with him? One thing was clear, it was hard to imagine Kagome having similar feelings about the topic of marriage as Miroku. She absolutely loved sex, and he had a feeling that it didn't really matter to her who it was with. Sure, she had favorites, but he suspected she wouldn't turn down an offer if she found the guy attractive. Memories of the winter trip to the ski lodge crept into his consciousness. Two really stuck out. The threesome with her and Miroku had been a bit weird, but ultimately enjoyable now that he was looking back on it. The other was the time in the heated pool. That he still felt conflicted about. The man had been married and she still mounted him, riding him while making out with his wife. And she did this knowing he was watching them.

"I still can't believe you are chasing after Kagome though," Miroku continued, capturing Inuyasha's full attention. "Didn't I tell you nothing good will come of it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Dude, you asked her out on a date while ploughing her with another guy. Doesn't that seem just a _tad_ bit worrisome?"

"For her or me?"

"Well I normally would have just chopped that up to your impeccable sense of timing. Now, maybe I should worry about you."

"Well you don't need to. I got it."

Miroku's eyebrow rose. "Do you?"

"Probably," he muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," he clarified. "Look, I know it's an uphill battle, but I have to try."

There was a slight pause. Miroku managed a few glances over. "You really feel that strongly about her?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know. Shit man. When I am near her, it's like she's all I can think about. Nothing seems to matter as long as she looks my way."

"That… doesn't sound remotely healthy."

Frustrated, Inuyasha rubbed his head violently. "Don't you think I know that? Still. I can't help what I feel." He looked out the window. "Maybe she'll change."

"Yeah. Maybe." Miroku sounded as convinced as Inuyasha felt. Regardless, they still had a few years of college left. There was time. Not a lot, but it was there and he wasn't going to give up just because it seemed impossible. "Look," Miroku said uncomfortably. "If you really feel that way still, even after all the crazy stuff we've all been through, I've got your back. I can't speak for the others, but from now on, Kagome's just a platonic friend."

Inuyasha was taken aback by his friend's announcement. "What?"

"Again with the surprise. Do you really think so little of me?"

"I just…"

"Dude, we have each other's back since… forever. Kagome's a fantastic girl, but she's not my best friend. There is no way I'm going to keep screwing my best friend's crush. I would have stopped a long time ago, but I had no idea you were still holding onto hope."

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I appreciate the offer, but not necessary."

"You mean you _want_ me to continue?"

"She's going to ask you why you suddenly want to stop."

"So?"

"So, you're going to tell her what you told me. You don't feel comfortable screwing your best friends crush." He ran a hand through his bangs, scratching the top of his head. "You know you're one of her top picks right? How do you think she'll take that?"

"No idea, but I'm guessing not well."

"Agreed."

"So… what? Business as usual? I doubt that will get you any closer to where you want to be."

"I don't know. I'm stuck there as well." Sighing, he looked out the window. "I'll have to see how the dates go."

" _Practice_ dates," Miroku corrected. "I was there you first made that promise, remember?"

"I know."

Miroku just shook his head. "Well, whatever you want me to do, tell me. I have your back, 100%."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

His friend was still shaking his head. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Inuyasha managed a chuckle even though there was no humor behind it. "You and me both."

 **oOOOo**

With break over, there was a hectic flurry of activity. They were in the last stretch to finals and there was work to be done. Things had more or less returned back to how they were pre-break. Ayame and Kouga were MIA. They were around campus. He managed to catch a glimpse of Ayame on the way to one of his classes. Whatever happened on their brief return home, they were keeping their distance. They weren't the only ones. Kikyo was also keeping her distance, at least from him. She had only met up with him twice since break. Both times she hadn't said a word, simply stripping down and having her way with him. The instant it was over for her, she would dress and leave. The last time she had left him to finish on his own. He had no idea what was going on with her, but it seemed like she was colder than normal.

So leading up to finals, the group had basically been whittled down to a three-three split. Inuyasha didn't know if the girls planned it, but they rotated between Inuyasha, Miroku, and Hojo evenly. Whenever Kagome dropped by for a night, he knew he could expect to see Kirara and Sango before she showed up again. With finals and projects to prepare for, he really didn't have time to focus on that anyways, so he just went with it. Something productive did come out of everything. He had locked down a day for his first date with Kagome. The Saturday after finals week. Even though he dreaded the idea of all the tests he would have to take, he looked forward to finals week.

 **oOOOo**

"Almost Saturday," Sango said.

Kagome was idly sucking on her iced coffee drink as she read over her notes. She peeled her eyes off the immaculate writing on the pages to look up at her friend. "And?"

Sango was grinning. "I remember you having a big date then."

Kagome looked back down to her notes. She really didn't want to have this conversation now. She had a test coming up in a few hours and wanted to spend each and every second cramming as much as she could. Sango was in the same class as her and seemed to be taking a different approach to the test. The "fuck it, I'll get what I get" was not an attractive strategy for someone who wanted an A. "And?"

"Come on, you can't tell me you aren't at least a _little_ excited."

Sighing, Kagome closed her notebook. It was clear she wasn't going to get any effective studying done until she satisfied Sango's curiosity. "First off, it's not a real date. I'm just helping him get experience for when he _does_ go on a date. A real one."

"You really believe that?" Kagome nodded. "Okay. But does _he_ know that?"

"What do you want from me?" Kagome said, rubbing her strained eyes. "To acknowledge that I'm stringing him along? I'm not. I have made it quite clear where I stand on relationships. That includes my relationship with him."

Sango seemed hurt. "That's not—"

"Then what?" Kagome snapped. She immediately regretted the heat in her tone. _It's the stress Kagome. Just… calm down. Breathe in, breathe out._ Once these stupid tests were over… Following her own advice, she took a couple of breaths. "Sorry. I'm just worried about this test."

Sango was frowning, arms crossed. "You've been ornery far longer than you've been studying for this test. I don't know what it is since you don't like talking about things, but I was just hoping to get you in a happy mood before the test."

 _Well now I feel even more shitty about myself._ "Thank you. I know, it's just…" She stopped, not knowing what words to use to accurately describe all the shit she was dealing with. Nothing seemed to properly convey or cover everything. Across from her, Sango waited patiently. Finally, Kagome decided to focus on one aspect that Sango might be able to help with. "I don't know how to deal with Inuyasha."

Sango seemed excited as she leaned forward, rubbing her hands greedily. "Well how do you feel about him?"

She had her answer without thinking on it. "He's a fantastic friend."

"Friend?" It seemed Sango wasn't quite expecting that answer. "That's it?"

"Well, yeah." At Sango's somewhat disappointed expression, Kagome pressed on. "Why, expecting something else?"

"A little, yeah." She sighed. "Should have known better though. You really only see him as a friend? Nothing more?"

"I don't know what you're getting at. Inuyasha is an amazing guy. Funny. Nice."

"Hot."

Kagome grinned. "Definitely. Especially since he started working out."

"I know! Miroku too, though not nearly as much as Inuyasha. You can really feel the muscles getting firmer on his chest. Not to mention his arms when he grabs you and—" Sango stopped, seemingly remembering where they were. She cleared her throat. "Uh, right. You get what I mean."

Kagome smiled knowingly. "I definitely could do a lot worse, and probably not a whole lot better than Inuyasha."

"But?"

Kagome leaned forward, casting her eyes down as she stirred her drink. "Come on, you know how it is." Sango's silence suggested otherwise. Kagome looked up at her friend, fingers still moving her straw in a circle. Her voice lowered. "A relationship comes with conditions. No more threesomes. No more Miroku, Hojo, Kouga, or whoever else I feel like." She paused for a beat. "No more orgies."

"And what makes you think those will be off the table?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sango. "Really? This is Inuyasha we're talking about."

Sango sat back, crossing her arms. "And?" She paused as a woman passed close to their table. Once they were alone again, she continued. "If I remember correctly, Inuyasha's been right there beside you. How many threesomes has he been a part of now?" She leaned forward, voice so low Kagome could barely hear. "He seemed fine during that orgy too. Shit, he seemed more than fine sharing you with Hojo."

Kagome felt like she was on defense, crossing her arms as she sat back in her chair. "Well yeah, but we're just friends."

Sango was frowning. "What part of any of that do normal friends do?"

"It's not like our relationship is built solely on sex. We hang out more than we have sex."

Now Sango was grinning. "Everything you say makes it sound like you are already in a relationship." Before Kagome could respond, Sango cut her off. "Why are you so insistent on this? I know you were worried about relationships affecting the group, but I think by this point we are all comfortable enough to not have to worry about that. Look at Ayame and Kouga. They are engaged and still more than willing to bounce around multiple partners."

"Ayame and Kouga are weird."

Sango had a deadpan expression. "You're calling _them_ the weird ones. Pretty sure we all fit into that category if we compare ourselves to the average of societal norms."

"You know what I mean."

"All I'm saying is you need to open yourself to all the options. It's not like I'm telling you to marry the guy. I know you like the guy. Maybe even more than you're willing to admit."

"Yeah, as a friend."

"You consider Miroku a friend?"

"Of course."

"And how often do you hang out with him? You know, just to hang out?" Kagome was silent a long time. Sango continued after a while. "What about Hojo? He's a great guy too. I would even say more than Inuyasha in terms of relationship material."

Kagome's voice was like gravel as she forced herself to speak. "I guess I see your point."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well I guess I could ask you the same thing," Kagome said, not wanting to be on defense the entire conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you so interested in this? You're my friend, I get that. But this seems to go beyond that. What does it matter whether I date Inuyasha or not?" There was a long silence as Kagome gave a smoldering glare at Sango. She was pissed off. More at herself than Sango. She had no real defense for anything she was saying.

"I could say because I'm your friend."

"Uh-huh."

"But more than that, I love you Kagome. Not in that way," she quickly corrected on seeing the shocked expression form on Kagome's face. "I'm just going to be straight with you. I know you have feelings for Inuyasha." She held up a hand. "Let me finish. I know you do. I've been with you awhile now. I've watched you with other guys, hell, I've even been right there with you. You look at Inuyasha different than anyone else. You act different when he is around. It's subtle, but it's there." She took a deep breath. "Yet you seem absolutely _determined_ to do everything in your power to ignore them. Even more, I think you actively work to push him away." She held out her hands in an apologetic gesture. "If that's what you want, fine. I'm not judging. I just want to know _why_."

There was a long silence. The remainder of Kagome's drink had melted, leaving nothing but a muddy liquid for her straw to endlessly spin. Finally, Kagome let out a long, emotional sigh as she sank her head down to the table. It made a dull thud as it hit, pain shooting across her forehead. After a few seconds, she looked up to find Sango's surprised expression. "You know, out of all the friends I've had in my life, you are the closest one I've had." She rubbed her sore head. "I guess I can say I know how you feel, because I feel the same way about you. Like a sisterly love."

Sango grinned. "Right, but not quite that level. I still want to jump into bed with you without getting all incest-y."

Though the joke wasn't that funny, Kagome still managed to laugh. "Okay, okay. You win." Her smile faded. "But… later. As great a conversation as this has been, it has done more harm than help in terms of preparing me for my test."

"Sorry."

Kagome shook her head. "No. Just…" She shook her head again. "Later. After class, we can go to my place and order some take out."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Is this going to be an all-night sort of thing? I'm only asking if I should stop by and grab a change of clothes."

"You can borrow some of mine if you don't want to walk all the way to your house and then to mine."

A teasing smile formed on Sango's lips. "Well sure, I _could_ do that – if I wanted to squish my poor babies in those tight shirts of yours," she said, cupping her breasts.

"Bitch," Kagome said with a laugh.

"Okay, okay. I'll let you study," Sango said, standing. "See you in class?"

"You bet."

After Sango left, Kagome stared down at her notes, but her mind refused to focus. Darker thoughts swirled through her mind as old memories swarmed her consciousness. Closing her eyes, she rubbed them as she sat back in her chair. Looking up at the ceiling, she sat in silence. It seemed running a continent away had done little to distance herself from the specter's of the past. Glancing down at her phone, she sighed, shaking the thoughts from her head. Closing her notebook, she tossed her drink and headed for class.

 **oOOOo**

Three containers of half-eaten Chinese food lay open on the glass table. They had spent dinner talking about the test. Rather, they had spent dinner with Sango bitching about how unfair it had been. Kagome listened with amused interest, knowing she brought it all on herself. Even the instructor had warned everyone weeks ago that it was cumulative. Now that their bellies were full, they both lounged on the soft couch. Kagome had definitely overeaten. She felt like she was going to burst with any sudden movements. At the moment, nothing sounded better than a long nap. It was clear sleep would come later – maybe much later. The mood had shifted from a lively complain and unwind atmosphere to a sober one.

Kagome let out a long sigh, knowing she wasn't going to avoid things any longer. "You sure you want to hear all this?"

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," Sango said in a surprisingly serious tone.

"What? You get off to depressing stories?"

Sango wrinkled her nose. "No. To you getting comfortable enough to confine in me." She smiled. "I've never had a non-sister sister before. I mean, Kirara and I are close, and I love her too but…"

Kagome nodded. "I know what you mean."

"See? It's nice having someone where everything just seems to click."

Repositioning herself on the couch so her back was resting against the arm, Kagome curled her legs up to her chest. "What I'm about to tell you stays between us… okay?"

"That goes without saying."

Kagome took a few minutes to collect her thoughts. She sorted through memories that she had consciously forced herself to ignore until she came up with a general idea of what she needed to tell Sango to explain the cluster-fuck of her high school years.

"So you know my mom is a widower, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, during my junior high years, she started dating someone. Great guy. He could always get us to laugh. Mom always had a hard time raising both Souta and I. It was never a money issue. Lord knows my family has enough of it. Rather, I think we reminded her too much of my father. Souta especially. I don't remember too much of my dad, but I can remember how much they loved each other." She sighed. "Ryuu – the guy my mom started dating – really helped breathe new life into our family. Comparing when he came into the picture and before, it's amazing how dreary our lives were."

Sango already had a terrified look on her face. "Why do I feel like I know where this is going?"

"Because it's like some stupid movie plot. Guy comes in and starts making everything better, guy then dies, leaving us to pick up the pieces all over again."

"How?"

"He was hit by a car." She took a deep breath, feeling raw emotions boil within her. It wasn't fair to her biological father, but Ryuu was there when she could remember. She had far more memories of dinners, birthdays, arguments and other life events with him than her real father. It wasn't fair, but it was what it was. "Ryuu…" She took a deep breath. "I mean, I knew he and my mom… uh…" She shook her head. Their sex life was irrelevant to the overall story. "But he always had a rule about taking things at his own pace. He never slept over. Said it would happen once he officially became part of the family." She stopped, shaking her head as the delicious aftertaste of food in her mouth turned bitter. "Stupid asshole. We always tried to get him to stay over, but we never did it with any seriousness. It was almost a game to us. My brother and I would spend all this time thinking of excuses, hiding his shoes, things like that. Still, he was quite stubborn and always took off before the last train. Anyways, he headed out to catch the last train like normal. The guy driving the van fell asleep and… well…" She paused for a moment. She remembered that night vividly. The police. The ride to the hospital. The whole night seemed unreal. Only when they were led to the morgue area did it all sink in.

Kagome shook it off, taking a deep breath as she blinked back tears. "Anyways, that was right before I entered high school. Needless to say, I wasn't at my best. I got great grades, but that was mostly to keep the teachers and my mom off me. It took a bit, but things got better. Mom never sank back into the depression she had when my father died. Life goes on. I made friends and the pain slowly faded." She squeezed her arms around her legs. "One guy in particular stood out. We were good friends. He was probably my first real friend. Without him, I might not have ever escaped my shell. Anyways, we started dating. Things happened pretty fast then. I lost my virginity a few weeks after we were official." She grinned. "The me from then was not a whole lot different than now. Two teenagers pumped full of hormones? We were doing it _constantly_."

On the opposite side of the couch, Sango chuckled. "No different at all."

Kagome grinned, taking a moment to collect herself. "My first threesome was about three months after we started dating."

"Wow, how old were you?"

Kagome paused to think back. "I believe I was 17." She scratched her head. "Yeah, I had my birthday a few days before we actually did it."

"Is that when it all started falling apart?"

"Hmm?" Kagome said, lost in her thoughts. "Oh. No. Everything was fine. I mean, I remember the sex being terrible. We joked about it for weeks afterwards. Our third was a mutual friend of ours who had a crush on my boyfriend. I kinda feel bad she lost her virginity in a threesome… but she wanted it as much as we did. I finish first year of senior high school on a high note. Mom was putting herself back together. I had a fantastic boyfriend who seemed just as into sex as I was." Kagome stopped and tapped her lip in thought. "By the end of the first year, I think I was sharing a bed with four or five other girls. Now, it wasn't _nearly_ the frequency of now. The most we ever had with a single girl was four times – our friend who also had a crush on my boyfriend. She got a boyfriend early second year, so we stopped."

"I never expected you to be so open right off the bat."

Kagome shrugged. "I admit, I was reluctant when he first brought it up. The more he talked about it, the more I found myself entertaining the idea. I always found girls attractive so I decided to give it a shot. Turns out, I enjoyed it as much as him. I got to play with girls, he got to watch me with other girls – which he enjoyed. Seemed like a win-win."

"And then…" Sango said, knowing the story didn't end on a happy note.

"Second year happened. We were still going along happily. We were having more sex than ever. Not so many threesomes, but… I was happy." She frowned. "Halfway through second year, he came to me with a question. He wanted to know if I would be okay with another guy." Kagome scratched her cheek. Like the night her family got the news about Ryuu, she could still remember that conversation vividly. "I was completely shocked. The thought had never crossed my mind before. I remember being so confused. It came out of nowhere."

"What happened?"

"I did it. Looking back, it was stupid of me. I had no reason to do it." She sighed. "It was so weird. He just sat there… watching. I didn't even know the guy. I just sat there on the bed of some hotel, on all fours as the guy pounded into me from behind." Kagome frowned. "That was my introduction to meaningless sex. Not even our first time with all our bumbling was as terrible as that night. I remember being terrified though the entire experience. I didn't know the guy, just that he was an upperclassman. To be honest, I can't even remember if we used a condom or not. My boyfriend was just sitting there watching it happen without any emotions. When it was all finished, the guy just thanks my boyfriend and walks out. We didn't talk for the rest of the night. I was terrified he was going to break up with me. I wish he had."

"Our relationship got weird after that. Looking back, I can't believe how stupid I was. Maybe it was because it didn't happen all at once. Maybe it was just because I was a dumb kid blinded by love. I just… I didn't want to lose him, so I went along with whatever he said." There was a long silence before Kagome continued, lowering her head to her knees. "By the end of my second year of senior high, I was having sex more with other guys than my own boyfriend. A few months into our last year, I didn't think much of sex. I mean, I enjoyed it, but it wasn't the same as before. I rarely slept with my boyfriend at this point. He had long since stopped watching me while I was with other guys. I can't even describe how weird that year was. On the surface, our relationship was as strong as ever. We went on dates. He came over and hung out. My mom loved him just as much as I did. Yet he would bring me guys to fuck… and I did. Didn't even matter if I found the guy repulsive or unattractive. He wanted me to do it, so I did it. It got to the point where he didn't even need to bring them to me. A classmate would come up and ask if I was free after school. I would ask if my boyfriend gave the okay, they would say yes, and off we went. I didn't even check with him. I just needed to know that he was okay with it."

"Things completely fell apart a few months before we graduated. That was when the orgies were happening. My boyfriend brought me to one and told me to have fun. Him smiling when I undressed was usually the last I saw of him that night. To be honest, I really enjoyed them and I hate myself for it. It was completely different than anything before. Here, it wasn't classmates, but actual men. Men with experience. Women too. I was in heaven." Taking a deep breath, Kagome forced herself forward. "Everything came crashing down when the police raided the building. That was the night I learned the truth about my relationship. I remember sitting at the police station, terrified as a detective questioned me. 'How long have I been working there?' 'Can you identify these men?' Endless questions. The worst part was the man kept telling me everything was going to be alright now." She shook her head. "My mom arrived. She was… I don't know. Shocked? Angry? Horrified? Her daughter had just been rounded up in a police raid on a suspected crime ring dealing with human trafficking. Worse, those women I had been enjoying myself with? They were all there against their will. The men there actually paid for the pleasure to take part. And then there was me, some stupid ass teenager stuck somewhere in the middle." She shook her head. "I was lucky I was there when the police raided the building. It was only a matter of time before he dropped me off for the final time and they just… never let me leave." She shuttered.

"I almost didn't graduate. I had the grades, but my mom transferred me to another school. How does that look? 'Class, I know we only have a few months, but let us welcome a new transfer student.' It was universal. 'What did she do?' As such, I didn't want to go to school anymore. My grandfather poured a lot of money making my involvement in the whole affair disappear. My now ex-boyfriend was arrested for possession of child pornography and his role in running a prostitution ring. As if the prostitution charges weren't enough, holding onto all the nudes he had of me really came to bite him in the ass. Guess he used them as promotional material. Can you guess who his top money maker was?"

Sango's jaw was open in horror, a hand covering it. "I can't—" She shook her head. "I can't even imagine."

"He kept surprisingly good records. I got a chance to see them. In about two years, I pulled in roughly twelve grand. Would have been a lot more, but he was seriously undercharging at the beginning."

"How… How the fuck does someone go from loving boyfriend to… a level of scum words can't even properly classify?"

"Well, remember that upperclassman? Apparently, he had been bullying my boyfriend. They hid it well. I didn't even know about it. I guess the guy told him he could call his gang off if he arranged a night with me. That turned into me having a night with all the gang. True to their word, once I fucked them all, they left him alone. Somewhere along the way, I guess he figured, 'Wait, I could totally make money off this.' And he did."

"How can you be so calm about all this?" Sango asked. It was then Kagome noticed her friend's eyes were red as she wiped at the tears.

Kagome shrugged. "I cried a lot back at the time. My entire world was crushed. My mom thought I fell into it because of Ryuu's death. I think that was the hardest part of the whole thing. She did everything but blame me, which is completely wrong. I started because I loved a scumbag, but I continued because I enjoyed it." It felt surprisingly good to get it all of her chest. Sure, her mother knew, but she only knew the story she had fabricated herself. The story where her poor daughter had been tricked by pure evil. She couldn't imagine a version where her own daughter played a small role.

"So, I guess to answer your question why I don't want to start a relationship with Inuyasha… I know he's not going to start pimping me out, but it's… hard… imagining myself in another relationship. I keep telling myself someday, but someday is always another day."

"God, I'd need therapy after all that."

Kagome chuckled. "Oh, I had about a year of that. Flew halfway across the world to get away from that hell." She smiled. "But I'm fine now. Better than fine actually. I have amazing friends. School is great. I'm away from a mother who is constantly dotting over me. It's great."

Sango smiled. "And you can't forget about the sex."

"The amazing sex." Kagome stretched her legs and arms. "So there you have it."

"I don't know whether to be relieved that you are handling it so well, or terrified that you are suffering from severe PTSD."

"Well if you talked to my therapist, I'm sure she'd tell you all about how worried she is about underlying trauma, but I don't trust anyone who makes $120 an hour fixing it. Seems like a conflict of interest." Kagome tilted her head, concern crossing her face. "I'm more concerned about you. You look like someone just murdered your puppy."

"How could I _not_ be upset after hearing that? I had no idea…"

"Well it's not exactly a story you tell at gatherings. Besides, I don't like to dwell on it. It happened. It was shitty. But I also know I wouldn't be where I am without it. I never would have left home if my mother wasn't so clingy. I never would have met you if I didn't have a penchant for meaningless sex. And from meeting you, I got to meet everyone else."

"Yeah, but…"

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm enjoying life more now than ever before. Really. I'm fine."

Sango didn't seem totally convinced, but she eventually nodded. "Okay, okay. If you say so." She wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath. "Still, what are you planning to do about Inuyasha?"

Kagome gnawed at her lower lip. "That… I don't know. I see a lot of my old self in him and that scares me."

"You do?"

She nodded, curling up again. "I know he has strong feelings for me. It was pretty clear from day one. I've tried to keep some distance but…" She let out a tired breath. "Nothing seems to snap him out of it."

"How does that scare you?"

"Terrifies me, actually. I know how damaging that sort of devotion can be." She took a deep breath. "And I'm learning how alluring that level of control can be." Sango tilted her head. "I'm afraid he will never say no, no matter how much he doesn't want to do it. Just look how far he's come. He was a basic shut-in when we first met him. Several months later and he's participating in orgies. Now, do you think he would have shown up if you had invited him?"

Sango shook her head slowly. "No, he probably wouldn't have."

"Yeah. But you didn't ask him. I did."

"Okay, I get your point. Still, he enjoyed himself."

"I know, but what if he hadn't? What if I push things too far?" She shook her head. "I know how he feels about me, and yet I'm asking him if he would do more threesomes with another guy with me. Why? Because I'm selfish and I want more of them."

"Did he agree?"

"Not in so many words, but more or less." She sighed. "This is why I didn't want any relationship business. I like where I am now, and I want to continue being the me now for as long as possible. Eventually, I'll probably settle down, but that's always been a problem for future me." She shook her head, waving her arms out in front of her. "But that's enough about all this depressing stuff. God, I need some alcohol."

"You and me both," Sango agreed, watching as Kagome got off the couch. She winced and shook her sore legs.

"Well I got another bottle of that wine you liked."

"Really?"

"Yep. I figure we can empty that and talk about happier things."

"Oooh, like the results of Miroku's hard work at the gym."

Kagome laughed. "Now _that_ , is something we can toast to."

 **oOOOo**

A headache was the first thing to greet Kagome the next morning. She could feel the throbbing before she even opened her eyes. Groaning, she rolled on her back and covered her eyes with her arm. Wine was great, but it always gave her massive headaches when she overindulged – and that was exactly what the two did. She did manage a grin despite the pain. After all, wine wasn't the only thing the two overindulged in. Lowering her arm, she risked a peak. The room wasn't as bright as it could have been, and the headache was manageable. Beside her, a naked Sango slept peacefully. Scattered across the floor was their discarded clothing they had hurriedly removed on the way to the bedroom. Closing her eyes, Kagome tried to block out the pain as she tried to remember everything from the night before. It had been awhile since it had just been the two of them. Sure, nothing they did was new to either of them, but it was nice not having a guy to also take care of.

But in the process of remembering, she also remembered the reason why they drank the wine so heavily. With those memories came the rhythmic pounding of her head. _So now Sango knows._ Fortunately, it seemed Sango had taken it as well as anyone could in that situation. She had worried that her past would change their relationship. That Sango would look at her differently. The last thing she wanted was pity. Sango wasn't like that though. Yeah, she was upset, but once they opened the bottle of wine and started talking about other things, everything went back to normal. If anything, their lovemaking was better than she remembered it being.

The problem was that nothing had actually been solved. There was still the problem with Inuyasha – and it was a problem. Being forced to relive moments of her past made her realize how history seemed to be repeating itself, only this time, she was the one manipulating the strings. Staring at her own feelings towards him only made matters worse. Inuyasha was special to her. That she was always pulling him along with her was evidence of that. The dynamic between them was dangerous and unhealthy. Inuyasha was far too willing to go along with whatever she asked, and she didn't trust herself enough to not abuse that level of control. No, reflecting on how much she had done already, it was definitely not something she should have.

Rolling out of bed, she rubbed her head as she shuffled towards the shower. Her worries weren't going anywhere and she really felt like having a hot shower.

 **oOOOo**

Taking a deep breath, Kagome centered her thoughts. She had left Sango and Kirara in her apartment. Both had insisted helping her prepare. Kagome didn't feel like she needed the help, but appreciated the company. Spending the day with the two had been a blast and helped take her mind of the impending date. The impending _practice_ date. She logically had no reason to be nervous. It wasn't like this was a real date. Both of them knew that. She was just there to help him improve. _Be cool_ she told herself as she pushed the glass door of her building open. Down the concrete stairs near the street was Inuyasha. She smiled as she made her way down the stairs. _Remember, you are here to give him tips. Think about it as if you were a girl and this was the first real time getting to know him._

"You look great," Inuyasha said as she approached. She arched an eyebrow, glancing down at her outfit. She thought it was nothing special. A pair of her nicer jeans and a black off shoulder top. Besides her applying a bit more makeup than normal, this was similar to how she dressed every day. Then again, she didn't have many outfits to 'dress down' in. She enjoyed looking good and a wardrobe that helped her accomplish that.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a quick examination. He had a pair of khaki cargo pants and an olive button down with the sleeves rolled up. It was certainly better than his normal jeans and t-shirts. Mentally, she gave him a B- grade. Above average, but room for improvement. He was standing next to a car, a curious development because she was sure he didn't have one. "Where'd you get the car?" she asked as he held the door open for her.

"Miroku let me borrow his," he answered sheepishly. "I figured it would be better than walking since the restaurant is a bit far."

They managed to hold a light conversation as Inuyasha drove them through the city. Mostly it was about school and their now finished classes. She purposefully killed the conversation at one point to see what he would do. It only took a few moments before he started another line of conversation. It wasn't the perfect conditions to see how he would react. Inuyasha knew a lot about her already and was able to use that knowledge to strike up a conversation, but he still managed to prevent a lull in conversation. She gave him an A grade overall. None of the topics were too heavy and he directed the conversations well, working towards gaining understanding of the other person.

There was still something that didn't feel right to her. It lingered there the entire date, from the car ride, over the course of dinner, and even through the movie. It bothered her to no end because she couldn't put her finger on what exactly the problem was. It wasn't until Inuyasha was driving her back that she figured it out. Inuyasha was acting differently than he normally did. He seemed off, like he was out of his element. By actively trying to impress her, he was coming off as slightly awkward. For Kagome, the entire experience seemed no different than a normal time for them. They had been to movies and dinners before. If not for his subtle awkwardness, this would have been a night like any other. She didn't know how to feel about that.

Standing on the sidewalk in front of her building, he stood in front of her, hands buried in his pockets. He had a dejected look on him, like he knew something was off.

"What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"You didn't enjoy tonight."

She was taken aback by his statement. She enjoyed her time out just like all the other times. "What makes you say that?"

"You… seemed distracted."

"Did I? I'm sorry, I guess I got a little too into grading."

"Grading?"

She nodded. "The whole purpose of this was to help you improve, right?" She smiled. "Ultimately, it comes down to individual preferences, but I personally would give you a C or C+." He looked devastated. "What? A C is average. That's better than a lot of people. Unless the girl was a pretentious bitch, I would rate your chances of getting a second date pretty high." Her smile turned mischievous. "Getting invited up on the other hand… I would put that near zero." She kept her tone light to show she was just teasing. His mood didn't seem to improve. While she struggled to find something to say, he took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay then. What can I do to improve?"

She cleared her throat, buying herself some time to think. "Well, I thought dinner was great. You picked a good place. Not too fancy, but not fast food. Maybe a bit rambunctious for a first date, but that also depends on the girl and the vibe you are going for. I can't really judge you on conversation since we already know each other well, but I would say a solid B overall there." He nodded, so she continued on. "Movie was… I mean, I know it's common, but for a first date…" She shifted her weight, putting a hand on her hip as she tried to find how to put it gently. "You can't really talk during a movie. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the movie and I've been wanting to see it. I just think it's something you want to avoid on a first date. This is your first and often only chance to make an impression. You burn nearly two hours and get very little in the way of interaction. There are better ways to spend that time." She smiled. "Still, considering this was your first time putting this all together, I thought it went well."

He nodded. "Did you at least have fun?"

Smiling, she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Of course I did. Sorry if I seemed distracted. I didn't mean to be. I just wanted to help you so when you do this for real, you'll sweep that special girl off her feet."

He chuckled, but it seemed to her like there was little humor in it. "I think I'll need a miracle for that to happen." Kagome forced a smile. She knew what he meant by that. He wanted to sweep _her_ off her feet and fall for him. It pained her to purposefully misinterpret it, but she had to keep their relationship clear – not only for him, but for herself as well.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We all start out as beginners. I'll type up some things you can do to improve later." Her forced smile turned into a genuine one. "And I expect you to take it to heart. If I'm going to take the time to help you out, you better damn well get better because I'm going to be tougher for the next one."

He rubbed his jaw. "Huh. Well I have to decide if the girl is even worth asking out for a second time."

She dropped her jaw in fake shock, holding a hand over her chest like she got shot. "Ouch." She grinned as he chuckled. Fortunately, it seemed like his mood was improving. Either that or he was doing a fantastic job of hiding it. "Seriously though. Thanks Inuyasha. I had a lot of fun tonight."

He nodded. "No problem. Next time will be better."

"I look forward to it." Her smile faded as he started walking towards the car. "Inuyasha," she called out. He paused, turning to look at her. She bit the inside of her lip as she pulled a few strand of hair out of her face put there by the wind. Shifting her weight anxiously, she pointed her thumb towards the building behind her. "Since you're here… want to come up?"

He was clearly conflicted by her offer. On one hand, she knew he still felt burned that his date didn't go quite as expected. The other… well, this was probably the best thing the two could enjoy together to the fullest. He finally met her eyes. "Is this still part of the date?"

She shook her head slightly. "No. That ended when I gave you your grade and I don't allow extra credit." That got a laugh out of him, but she could still see the way he was leaning. She couldn't blame him. He clearly had a lot of hope riding on this and she had done her best to crush it. Kagome just hoped she didn't crush their friendship with it.

"I don't know," he started, clearly trying to think of a way to gracefully decline. She decided to offer him one. It was the least she could do.

"I just want to warn you, if you do decide to come up, Sango and Kirara are probably still up there."

"I take it they are staying the night?"

She nodded. "Most likely." She couldn't believe he was still considering it. Seriously considering it. She had expected him to quickly back out once he heard they wouldn't be alone.

"As tempting an offer as that is," he said with a smile, "I don't think I have the energy tonight. Raincheck?"

"Raincheck on coming up, or raincheck on the…" She let the sentence die unfinished. They might have been alone at the moment, but she felt uncomfortable saying "foursome" in public.

He backed towards the car, a smile on his face. "I guess that's up to you to figure out." He gave her a small wave before getting in the car and driving off. She narrowed her eyes at the receding car. She enjoyed teasing Inuyasha to no end. That it was so easy made it all the better. Surprisingly, it seemed that there was a little more to Inuyasha than she knew. As she turned and walked up the concrete stairs to her apartment building, she mulled over the fact that she had been served a taste of her own medicine. Impressed as she was, she found that she would much rather dole out than receive.

 **oOOOo**

Kagome was jumped the instant she entered her apartment. "Well? Well? How'd it go?" Sango asked, nearly toppling her over. Her expression was like that of a cat expecting a treat. Beside her, Kirara's expression matched that even more, her tails swishing excitedly behind her.

"Can I come inside first?" Kagome asked, backing away into the hall. The two separated enough to allow her inside. "It went fine," she answered when the door closed behind her.

"That sounds… boring," Kirara said, ears twitching in disappointment.

"Sounds like there was something more," Sango said as Kagome kicked her shoes off and stepped away from the door.

"It just seemed so… normal," Kagome said with a sigh as she fell back onto the couch. The other two took up the opposite end of the couch and one of the lounge chairs she had positioned around the glass coffee table. "I mean, it's hard to see it as a date when it's what we do when we hang out."

"Not to mention Inuyasha's just a friend," Kirara said, nodding.

"Right," Kagome said, looking away to avoid eye contact with her. She felt guilty shoving him in the friend zone, especially when both of them had feelings for each other. She just couldn't shake the fear that a romantic relationship between the two would end in disaster and Inuyasha would end in a far worse position than her. They may share mutual friends, but if things went nuclear, Inuyasha would probably end up with only Miroku. He was better now than when they first met, but he was still introverted. The chances of him building up a new group of friends was... miniscule.

"I'm surprised you didn't invite him up," Kirara said, running a hand through the fur of one of her tails.

"Actually, I am too," Sango said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You two seriously didn't sit up here for hours hoping to gang up on the poor guy, did you?"

The two shared a look. "Uh," Sango started as she looked over at Kagome. "Not totally."

"Yeah," Kirara said, picking up after Sango. "We wanted to know how the date went."

Sango was nodding in agreement. "Yeah. If it just so _happened_ to end up with all four of us in your room…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't think my bed is even large enough to fit all of us. Besides, Inuyasha turned it down when I asked him."

Both of them looked surprised. "Did you seriously ask him?" Kirara asked. "How did you know we were still up here?"

"I didn't, but I figured you would be." Kagome looked between the two. "I definitely wasn't expecting you two to have a foursome planned, but…" She thought back to his parting words. _Raincheck huh?_ That was going to bother her for quite some time… "If you two still want one, I'm sure Miroku would be more than happy to come over."

Sango wrinkled her nose and sunk back into the couch. "Nah. That's no fun." She crossed her arms. "He'd enjoy it too much. Inuyasha's got that whole innocent thing going for him. I know he's far from it now, but still. It's like, you just can't help but tease him."

Kagome knew that all too well. "There is definitely a rush when it feels like you are corrupting him."

"Gods, you two are terrible!" Kirara said with mock horror.

"Oh shush. You know you like it. You may act like an angel, but you are just as devilish as us." Kirara pouted in her chair, but didn't refute it. Sango continued. "Besides, Miroku's great in bed, but there is no way he'd get through all three of us. Inuyasha and Kouga are the only two and I haven't heard from Kouga since the orgy."

"I don't think I'd even want to have the foursome with Kouga," Kirara said, petting her tail again. "Don't get me wrong, he's good in bed but his attitude… Inuyasha is much more enjoyable overall."

"So… Inuyasha or bust," Sango said.

"Inuyasha or bust," Kirara agreed, repeating her. After a few seconds of silence, Kagome realized the two were looking at her.

"Wait, are we being serious here?" she asked. She thought the two were just messing around. They had done it before when they were alone like this, creating fantasies for the three of them that no one expected to actually come true.

"Of course. That is, if you are down," Sango said, a touch of worry in her expression. On the other side of the room, Kirara was nodding as well.

Kagome opened her mouth, then closed it. Her head went from side to side as she looked at the other two women. With a sigh, she leaned back on the arm of the couch, an amazed smile on her face. "Inuyasha or bust." Kirara and Sango looked at each other with big smiles as they enjoyed their victory.

 _Well Inuyasha… I guess we know what that raincheck was for._ She had no idea if it was as he intended, but it was what he was going to get.

 **oOOOo**

Kagome let out a guttural moan as she tossed her head back. Below her, Miroku was letting out loud grunts as his seed filled the condom. She slowed her pace, watching his face as he orgasmed.

"Oh god," he grunted. "Oh fucking god."

She smiled, pulling her hair back behind her as she gasped for air. Bending forward, she smashed her lips against his. Their tongues met briefly before she pulled back for air, settling down on his softening cock as she worked to catch her breath.

"Someone is feisty today," Miroku said, wincing as Kagome dismounted him and flopped back onto bed beside him.

"I needed that fuck," Kagome said, resting an arm on her stomach as she stared up at the ceiling. "Badly."

"Did you cum?"

She shook her head. "Nah, but that's okay. I got what I needed."

"Come on Kagome. You know I don't like leaving girls unsatisfied."

Kagome let out a sigh, pretending it was a hassle. Beside her, he pulled off the condom, tying it off and tossing it before he moved down on the bed.

"How'd the date go?" he asked, as he spread her legs.

"We seriously aren't going to talk about this now, are we?" she asked as he crawled between her raised legs.

Pausing, he looked up. "Well, I was planning on mostly listening. Going to be a bit busy otherwise."

"Isn't there some sort of rule about this? Some 'bro code' or something?" she asked, feeling his shoulders press against her thighs.

"It's fine as long as you don't tell me anything I'm morally obligated to pass on. Don't tell me this doesn't turn you on," he said, running a finger down her slit. A shiver ran through her as her breath caught. "Besides, I have his blessing."

"W-what?" she gasped as a finger probed her.

"Don't worry about it," he said, inserting another finger. When his tongue hit her clit, she buried her head back in the pillow, pressing her lips together. It was a teasing amount of time as he pulled back to speak, keeping his fingers inside her. "I am rather surprised you came over so soon. I thought you two would get your fill last night."

"Different sort of fill," Kagome said, gasping as his fingers did their magic. She was still sensitive from her ride a few minutes ago. His tongue joined his fingers, causing a moan to escape her lips. She forced the words out, hands tightening around the bedding. "Kirara and Sango were over last night instead." Another moan. "Spent the night." A pang of disappointment ran through her as his tongue disappeared.

"Damn. I wish I could have seen that." He repositioned himself slightly. "So, you fall for him yet?" he asked before diving back in. She didn't answer for a few moments, prioritizing expressing her pleasure rather than answering questions.

"You know I – ah! – can't," she gasped out. "Fuck," she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as his tongue hit all the correct places. He didn't quite meet Kirara's standards from last night, but he was coming damn close.

"Why not?" he managed to fire off, muffled by her body. He had increased his pace, causing her to whimper and moan in pleasure as she grew closer to orgasm.

"Can we," she paused to pant for breath. "Not talk about this?" Suddenly, he froze, head popping up. "Don't stop," she pleaded, raising her head to meet his gaze.

"I'm curious," he said, indicating he had no intention of continuing. She gasped out in frustration, throwing her head back.

"Fuck you," she said, more out of frustration than anger. Taking a deep breath, she raised her head again. "Because I want to fuck you, okay? You, and Hojo, Kouga, and anyone else I want. Now please, _please…_ I'm almost there!" she cried out, tears running from her eyes.

Miroku said nothing, face disappearing again. For the next few minutes, Kagome was in heaven as she finally hit climax. The euphoria was tempered by the emotions running through her. Once her breathing returned to normal, she pulled herself up to a sitting position, covering her exposed chest with an arm. Miroku sat on the edge of the bed, staring off into his dirty room.

"That wasn't fair," she said softly, wiping a tear away with her free hand.

"Sorry," Miroku said, not looking over at her. "But I had to know where things stand. Inuyasha… he's like a brother to me and for some stupid reason, he's completely head over heels for you." Kagome remained silent, suddenly feeling quite vulnerable in her exposed state. She finally found her voice after the silence had dragged on.

"I _do_ care about him," she said softly. "I just… I don't want to give this up, and I know eventually he'll want me to. I understand if us doing this is too difficult for you. I never meant to put you in this position," she said, staring at his bare back.

"I think you'd be surprised about Inuyasha."

"What do you mean?" she asked, leaning forward.

Taking a deep breath, Miroku stood up. Kagome's eyes followed him as he stretched his arms up above him. "I got it," he said, not facing her. "You don't have to worry about us, by the way." Kagome closed her eyes, breathing out in relief. "Ultimately, this is between you and Inuyasha. Now, I'll have his back with whatever he decides, but until he decides…" He looked over his shoulder and nodded.

She climbed out of bed, standing beside him. "Thank you."

He let out a long groan, rubbing his temples. "This arrangement of ours is getting increasingly complicated."

"I know. It sucks." She pressed her lips together for a brief moment. "Are you sure we are going to be okay?"

Miroku looked over at her before waving her concern aside. "Yeah, it's fine. I mean, right now it's a bit awkward, but tomorrow?" He shrugged. Kagome wasn't convinced and he picked it up. "Really. It'll be fine. Come over tomorrow and I'll prove it."

She smiled. "Thanks Miroku." She started to collect her clothes scattered over the floor. Holding them in her arms, she faced him and grinned. "And thank you for living up to your promises."

 **oOOOo**

 **Trying to squeeze as much writing as possible in this little bit of free time I have. I don't know how I feel about how this chapter turned out. Alas, we press on regardless. I still have a bunch of thoughts on where to go, but I'd hate for things to get repetitive and drag on.**

 **And I just want to offer a big thanks to all the readers who have stuck around for so long. I know it's difficult when updates are as infrequent as mine. So thanks! The reviews really help motivate me.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed. Until next time…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

Kagome's phone rumbled against the nightstand. Groggily, she reached over and grabbed it. Rolling over onto her stomach, she pushed her pillow down and rested her chin against it. Yawning, she pressed her finger against the scanner, unlocking it. Opening her messenger app, she took one look at the text message sender and groaned.

Hojo stirred beside her. "What is it?" he asked, sounding as tired as she felt.

"My mom," she answered, misery in her voice.

"Why do you make it sound so dreadful?"

"Because it _is_." All she wanted to do was chuck the phone across the room and go back to sleep. She glanced back at the phone to see this was the third message by her. "And if I don't answer her soon, she's going to start calling, and _that_ I don't want." She loved her mom, but she sometimes did her best to continue that clingy behavior that drove her here in the first place.

Hojo sighed, closing his eyes again. "What time is it anyways?" he asked.

She glanced at her phone and groaned. "Six."

"I should leave, shouldn't I?"

"Why?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Well I never expected to stay the night in the first place."

Kagome couldn't help but grin. "That's on me though."

He yawned. "Well… maybe a few more hours."

"You know you'll have to repay my hospitality before leaving, right?"

He managed to crack an eye open at that. "Really? You're thinking of that now?"

"I'm not asking you to get it up now. I said later. Take a shower before you leave. I'll join you."

He rolled over onto his side. "Fine, fine."

Kagome smiled and turned back to her phone, finally reading the messages her mom sent. Each one seemed more panicked than the one before.

 **Mom I'm fine. Time difference remember? You have to give me time to sleep.**

She closed her eyes, expecting to get a little more sleep when the phone vibrated in her hand. Groaning, she looked at the new message.

 **I know it's summer. When are you coming home?**

She clicked her tongue. Of course it was about that. She had been nagging about that for the past week.

 **It just started. Have plenty of time.**

 **We miss you. It's been forever since we last saw you.**

Kagome rolled her eyes. _Exaggerate much?_ She let the message go unanswered for a moment as she rubbed her eyes, phone resting on the bed. It had been a week since her date with Inuyasha. With all that had happened, she waited anxiously for things to start unwinding. Yet here she was, a week into summer break and things seemed as normal as if nothing had happened. She had been especially worried when Inuyasha invited her out for coffee that Tuesday. It ended with her belly filled with caffeine and an energetic romp back at his place. After that, it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had spent the following days rotating between the three, Kirara and Sango doing the same. She knew things had truly stabilized when she spent Friday night thoroughly enjoying time with both Sango and Inuyasha. After all the stress and worrying, the near endless sex over the week was just what she needed. The absence of Ayame and Kouga was a bit worrying however. Not to mention Kikyo had gone back home for the summer without so much a word of goodbye.

Her phone vibrated.

 **Did you get my last message?**

 **Yes Mom I got it. I'll buy a ticket tonight for a Monday flight. I'm only staying a week though.**

 **Just a week? Stay longer.**

Kagome groaned, shaking her head. She wanted to go home and visit just as much as her mom, but she knew she could only tolerate so much dotting. Again, she loved her mom, but her mom ensured to smother her with enough love during that week to last her the year.

 **Ten days.**

 **Why not a month? You have the time.**

 **I'm not staying a month. I have stuff to do here.**

 **Stuff? What stuff?**

 **Friends mom. I would like to enjoy summer with them too. We have plans.**

 **Plans? What plans? Who are these friends?**

Kagome ground her teeth together. The only comforting fact was there was an ocean between them. Not that it would stop her mom. When she first moved here, she got pissed at her mother's constant texts and phone calls and decided to ignore them for a few days. She learned her lesson when her mom showed up at her door. It took her two weeks to convince her to return home with the promise she would never do it again.

 **I told you about Sango and Kirara. We want to go to grandpa's beach house for a few weeks and just relax.**

There was a long pause. Long enough to cause her some worry. Her mom was good about returning her texts. Didn't matter what time. It was like her phone was always within arm's reach.

 **No boys?**

"God damn it," she muttered. "Come on mom."

 **No mom. Just us girls.**

 **Fine. 10 days. Text me when you buy the ticket.**

 **I will. Love you.**

 **Love you too.**

Kagome returned her phone to the nightstand and sighed into her pillow. She didn't like lying to her mom, but there was no way she would admit that Inuyasha, Hojo, and Miroku were coming as well. Ayame and Kouga if she could get a hold of them. Granted, she hadn't officially invited anyone yet, but it wasn't like anyone had anything else to do. She was sure Sango and Kirara would eventually go back home for a bit, but they seemed to be pushing that back as far as possible too. As for Miroku and Inuyasha… Both seemed like they were going to be here for the duration of break.

Fighting back a yawn, Kagome reached over and checked the box of condoms sitting next to the phone. She found there was one left, enough for her upcoming shower. She made a mental note to pick up more when she went shopping later. Flopping back on the bed, she puffed up the pillow under her head and scooted closer to Hojo for warmth. With another yawn, she settled back to sleep.

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha was surprised to find Kagome standing there when he opened the door to his apartment. Like always, she looked fantastic. Tight jeans and a white halter top that ended just above her belly button. "Sorry for not calling before," she said, smiling apologetically. "You busy?"

"I was just catching up on some anime," he said moving aside to let her in. He realized how stupid it sounded and tried to correct it. "Err, I mean I—"

"Relax Inuyasha," she said, moving past him. She smelled good. Whatever perfume she was wearing was new. He found he liked it better than her old one. It was a subtle fragrance and not quite as powerful as her old one. Sometimes, it was like a kick in the nose when she put a little extra on. To a normal nose, he doubted anyone would notice. For his… Even more, this new scent almost masked the smell of Hojo on her. Almost. "I am hardly the person who can judge someone on their hobbies." He noticed her eyes hover on his newest model. "Is that new?" she asked, turning slightly to look at him as she pointed at it.

He felt ecstatic that she noticed. Neither Sango nor Kirara had noticed when they were over. "Yeah. Finished it a few days ago."

"Cool. I like it."

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked as he moved past her towards the kitchen.

"Coke." Pulling two cans out of the refrigerator, he opened them and handed her one. "Thanks," she said before taking a sip. She sighed and held the cool can against her neck, careful not to spill any. "It's hot as hell out there."

"So what brings you here?" he asked, trying to sound casual as he leaned against the wall. He had a feeling he knew what it was. She'd been visiting quite a bit. Not just his place either.

"I have a bit of bad news," she said, removing the can from her neck. A jolt of fear ran through him as he braced himself. "I have to fly back home tomorrow. I know. It's short notice and all, but my mom's been bugging me and if I don't come willingly, she'll come and drag me back for the whole summer."

He relaxed, feeling his heartrate return to normal. "Oh." It was hardly 'bad' news. There were a lot of different places that could have gone, each more terrifying than the other. He took a sip of his drink. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"Ten days. Closer to eleven or twelve if you count travel times and getting readjusted to the time differences." She shrugged. "I don't want to, but it is what it is."

Inuyasha smiled. "You want to go. Admit it."

She managed to crack a small smile. "I guess I do. A little. Just a little. Not ten day's worth… but…" She shrugged. "Anyways, after I get back, I was thinking of inviting everyone out to my family's beach house to kick off our summer vacation for real."

"You have a beach house?"

"Yeah. It technically belongs to the company my grandfather owns, but it basically is ours. When I'm home, I'll ask if we can use it for a week or so. Shouldn't be a problem. When we all agree on a time, we can use a company jet to fly out."

Inuyasha shook his head. He was still reeling from the beach house and she dropped company jet like she was talking about borrowing a family car. "You have a _jet_?"

She blinked. "Well, I mean it's not _my_ jet, but my grandfathers. Technically, it belongs to the company, but we use it from time to time. I don't like to ask for it since he can be a bit stingy with it, but I don't want to burden everyone with airfare prices to get out there. I would offer to buy it for everyone, but my mom would freak out if she found out guys were going too."

"Sometimes, I forget your family has money."

She tilted her head. "Really?" She thought for a moment. "Now that I think of it, you've never seen my place, have you?"

He felt himself smile. "I asked for a raincheck, remember?" He really didn't need to remind himself of that night, especially since he had spent the last week trying to forget it. While everything had gone off as well as it could in that situation, it had really drove home what he was going up against. If he was going to worm his way into Kagome's heart, it was going to take an extraordinary amount of effort and charm on his part.

Kagome hesitated for a few seconds before nodding. "Ah right… that." For a moment, he thought he had made a fatal mistake bringing that night up. It seemed the current procedure was to simply pretend it never happened. She certainly didn't let it bother her. Miroku had told him she visited him the next day. To be honest, after the shock the night before, that revelation didn't even phase him. While it was a bit painful to think about, he was mostly angry at himself. It was beyond stupid to think a half-assed date would change anything. If he was going to elicit some change, he needed to push himself to the absolute limit.

She laughed, nervously pulling some of her hair back behind her ear. Her eyes moved down to the floor as she shifted weight to her other leg. "To be honest, I was rather hoping you were asking for a raincheck on the other thing."

It took a few seconds for him to remember what that other thing was. His eyes widened slightly. "Oh uh… that. I… I didn't actually think you were serious about that."

She met his eyes, a small smile on her lips. "Honestly, I wasn't at the time. I knew you didn't want to come up, so I gave you a way out."

He winced. "Was I that obvious?"

She nodded. "Not your fault though. I… was a bit harsh. Yet I still asked you." Despite her smile, her eyes were sad. "Says a lot about me, doesn't it?"

"Kagome you know I—"

Shaking her head, she held her hand up, cutting him off. "No. I didn't come here to get into this." He nodded, effectively letting it drop. "However, while we _are_ on the subject, what are the odds of you cashing in that raincheck?"

"Coming up to your place? I'd say high."

She let out an annoyed huff. "Come on Inuyasha. That's not what I'm talking about and you know it. The three of us discussed it and are interested in having a foursome with you." Inuyasha opened his mouth then closed it, not wanting to just blurt out his gut response. Kagome seemed to take it as him looking for a way to reject it and added on. "Honestly, it's not that different than what we've done already. You've proven yourself more than capable of satisfying two women at the same time. This is just adding one more." He was still trying to process the original request as she continued. "I know you've never been 100% comfortable being with multiple girls, but Miroku and Hojo don't have the stamina or the recovery time and Kouga has been MIA since spring break."

Inuyasha gave a strained grin. "In by process of elimination."

This time, it was Kagome's turn to grimace. "That's not what I meant."

"I know, I know. I get what you are trying to say."

She shook her head. "Fuck," she whispered under her breath. Louder she looked up at him. "This is not how… God, why do I make everything a damn mess?" She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Opening them, she met his gaze. "Can I start over?"

He grinned, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. He shifted to a more comfortable position leaning against the wall and took another drink of his Coke. "Go for it."

"Inuyasha."

"Yes?"

"Would you be interested in a foursome with Kirara, Sango, and myself?"

"Wow, just coming right out and saying it."

She narrowed her eyes. "Well every damn time I try to pretty it up, I make things worse."

"And you came all the way out here to ask me that?"

She seemed surprised. "What? No. I came here to tell you that I was leaving to go back home and to invite you to the beach."

"And that turned into asking me to have a foursome?"

Kagome was visibly annoyed at this point, which was cute. He couldn't actually remember seeing her like this. It was like discovering a whole different side of her he never knew existed. Still, he knew not to push any farther. It was clear that she was not used to this and he had no intention of find out what happened when he pushed too far. While she had teased him many times over the course of their relationship, he was only just discovering his own ability to turn the tables on her. While certainly empowering, he also worried about crossing the line. He had a lot more to lose.

His expression sobered, showing her he was done with his teasing. He could still see she was annoyed, but she was no longer glaring at him. "Can I think about it?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Are you being serious?"

"Completely."

Her eyes studied him, as if trying to determine if he was actually being serious or not. "Yeah. That's fine." Her words were a bit short, showing just how much he had annoyed her. _Tread carefully Inuyasha._

"I'll have an answer when you get back." That seemed to do it for her. She nodded, visibly relaxing. "I take it I should keep it to myself?"

"That would probably be for the best. I know Miroku's your friend and all, but if he found out, he'd want one." She shrugged. "Maybe if it goes well with you we'll give it a shot, but to be honest, I like having threesomes with you more than him. Miroku tends to tunnel vision on the girl in front of him and forgets there is another one that's just as horny as everyone else."

"That's a bit more information than I wanted on that topic."

"Inuyasha, I—" She stopped, shaking her head. "I really didn't come here today for this…" Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. When she opened them again, there was a look of determination in her eyes. "I'm going to tell you something."

Confused, he just nodded. "Uh. Okay."

"Okay. But I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

"Okay…" he said, curious but at the same time frightened by what was coming.

"Inuyasha, you are special to me. I can't deny that. Since meeting you… you have somehow become such a huge part of my life without me realizing it. I love being with you, both outside the bed and in it." She took a deep breath. "I want this to continue. I love being able to just hang out, watch movies, talk about stupid stuff. I love being able to drop by and just rip off clothes and go at it without saying a single word."

Inuyasha was knocked speechless. He stood there, staring at her with his mouth agape. It was fortunate that he had nothing to say because it seemed Kagome had more.

"I love being there with Sango, Kirara, Kikyo, or Ayame, taking turns with you just like I love doing the same with Miroku, Hojo, and Kouga. I love being with you just like I love being with the others. I love being with people I don't even know. I know this is selfish of me, but I want you to be there with me. For all of it. I understand if you can't. I can't blame you. If I was in your position, I don't know if I could. But before you, sex was just… sex. I love it. I enjoy it. You bring something special to it though and I want more of that. So when I ask you if you'd join me in a foursome, I'm not asking because you check the most boxes on some list. The others may, but not me. I'm asking because it's _you_. _You_ are the one I want to be there. I'm not saying that I wouldn't do it if you weren't there, but you being there would make me happy, no matter the result."

She was quivering as she continued, letting her emotions rush out as well as her words. "This isn't saying I want to date. I care about you and you are special to me, but I don't want to get romantically involved. I don't want to say that I may be open to it in the future because I don't want you to stay around waiting for something that might never happen. Selfish as it is, I want you to be there with me for as long as you can tolerate. You may tolerate things now because our group is relatively small. I believe we all have a solid friendship, so maybe the idea of having sex with them is more tolerable. This isn't going to last forever though. Eventually, I am going to bed people outside the group. You may even be there with me for a few. We need to be honest with each other Inuyasha. I know your heart isn't in this lifestyle, and I can't imagine myself outside it."

She took a long swig of her Coke and let out a long breath. "There. I said it." Despite all that, she didn't look him in the eye, like she was afraid of what she would see.

The silence stretched on as Inuyasha struggled to find something to say. Anything to say. Kagome might have been unprepared to go into this, but this was completely unexpected on his end. There was a lot there to process and the raw emotion she was displaying did not help at all.

Finally, his brain managed to piece together a word. "Okay."

She met his gaze, surprised. She was just as shocked as he was. Then again, he was still trying to process things. "'Okay?'" she repeated. "That's it?"

He shook his head, mouth agape. "I… I don't know what else to say. I mean… I think I knew most of it. Maybe not consciously but…" He took a breath. "Hearing it. Having it confirmed… It's a lot."

"I'm sorry. Really. I didn't come here to just lay all this on you then run away."

"No. I know. It had to happen eventually though." He ran a hand through his hair. "Saturday was weird, wasn't it?"

She bit her lower lip lightly. "This whole week was weird."

He took a deep breath, straightening from his spot on the wall. "But we needed this."

"We did?" she asked, mimicking him.

Inuyasha nodded. "It was always murky where our relationship stood. This… this makes it clear."

She winced. It looked like she was on the verge of tears as she avoided his eyes. "I didn't want this," she said softly. "Not like this. Me and my fucking mouth." She took a shaky breath. "Like I said, I always make a mess of things."

"Kagome, look at me." When she did, he leaned down to give her a kiss. It took her a moment to register, but she didn't immediately pull away. He took her Coke can and set it aside with his. Lifting her off the floor, she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bedroom.

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed, shoulders slumped and head bent low. Behind him, he could hear the soft breathing of a contented Kagome sleeping. The past hour had been intense, both physically and emotionally. He didn't know why he immediately dragged her off to the bedroom, nor why she allowed him to do it. Neither expressed any words, letting their actions speak for them. Besides the kiss that started it all, their lips didn't touch once during the deed. It was as if it was an acknowledgement that there was a line that shouldn't be crossed. Today, that line had become a wall.

For Inuyasha, he finally had a moment to think. After she had laid it all out, he had panicked. Having her leave after all that for ten days would have been disastrous. He needed time to think and now that Kagome was there in his room sleeping, he had time to do it. Like he had told her, he had suspected most of what she said. Still, having it said aloud was painful. It was like being told he could eat as much of his favorite fruit as he could pick, yet he could only reach the bottommost branches where the fruit was eatable, but not quite ripe. The perfect fruit lay just beyond reach. He felt lost. Reaching his goal seemed impossible yet letting go was unthinkable. He had always heard that love makes people stupid and he was experiencing that firsthand. Logic and reason told him to cut his losses and run as far away as possible. Yet one stupid emotion kept him hanging on for dear life.

Looking over his shoulder, he watched Kagome's back as she slept. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" he whispered. Looking over at the desk next to the bed, his eyes settled on the phone. Pressing his lips together, he reached over and pulled it from its rest. It seemed heavier than her remembered as he twirled it between his fingers, mind churning through possibilities. With a deep breath, he flipped his phone sideways and typed out a quick message. He went over it a few times before pinching the bridge of his nose. Shaking his head, he sent it on its way. Glancing back over his shoulder, he sighed. He may have been lost, but he wasn't going to let the fear freeze him in place. He had done that before and suffered through a life of loneliness. Without Miroku, he would have been truly alone. While he had no idea if he was heading towards salvation or hell, he had to keep moving. Standing still was death.

 **oOOOo**

Kagome heard her name, but figured it was a part of her dream. When she heard it again, it came with a warmth on her shoulder and a gentle shake. The third time she heard it, the shake was more intense. Gasping, she pushed herself up off the bed and looked around, blinking groggily. "Shit," she muttered, wiping the drool from her mouth. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"An hour maybe?"

"Sorry," she said, blushing when she saw the wet spot where she had been sleeping. Why drooling embarrassed her, she couldn't figure out. The bed had larger reasons to be washed rather than a little saliva.

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha said, smiling. It seemed weird to her. She had basically crushed his hopes towards her and he was sitting there next to her smiling. Not to mention they just had crazy good sex. His feelings always affected their time together. It made it different than when she was with Miroku or any of the other guys. Nice, in its own way. This time, that emotion was gone. Replaced by… she couldn't really describe it. It was almost like there was no emotion involved. Like he was just using the sex as a tool for something else. While not inherently good or bad, that difference was something she hadn't been expecting – and that drove her wild. Of course, if she hadn't just destroyed her relationship with him, she would want that emotion to come back. That's what made him special after all. Still, having that little bit without made having it that much more special.

"So while you were sleeping, I got to thinking," Inuyasha said, cutting through her thoughts. She perked up, somewhat dreading what was coming. "You're going to be away for ten days, and I suspect you aren't going to have many chances to… let loose."

She snorted. "That's an understatement."

"So I figured we could give you a proper send off."

She furrowed her brow. "'We?'" Looking towards the door, she found Hojo standing there somewhat awkwardly.

"Hey again," he said with a small wave.

Eyes wide, she looked from Hojo to Inuyasha. "Am I still dreaming?"

"Don't think so."

"I… I don't…" She was still not convinced that all this wasn't a dream. Even as Inuyasha motioned for Hojo to join them on the bed. Her body moved as if on automatic. Her mouth moved from one to the other, hands working in sync. She had to spend a little extra time on Inuyasha, but eventually both stood fully erect before her. For the first time since she started, she looked up at Inuyasha. She needed to see it. To see that he was on board. In that moment, the dream ended and reality set in. Her heart was pounding so loudly it was as if that was all she could hear as she watched both men roll their condoms in place. She crawled onto the bed to join them. She wasn't going to waste time taking them one at a time and they seemed to sense that.

"Do you have a preference?" she asked, looking at Inuyasha. If he was going so far for her, the least she could do was give him his choice of holes.

"I want to see your face." She smiled as she nodded. The three quickly moved into their positions. Inuyasha laid back on the bed as Kagome straddled him. Behind her, Hojo worked himself into a comfortable position as she guided Inuyasha into her. She released her breath as she lowered herself onto him until there was nothing more to give. She gave him a smile as she leaned forward, offering her ass to Hojo. Hojo, bless him, had thought ahead and brought lube making the insertion far more tolerable than normal. And like that, she had two wonderful men inside her.

"Thank you," she whispered to Inuyasha as Hojo shifted to get his balance. This time, the tears that filled her eyes were not from Hojo. "You have no idea how much this means to me." Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his, holding the kiss as the two began moving inside her. Pulling away, she gave voice to the passion boiling inside her. She cried out over and over until she felt her throat becoming raw. Hojo as holding her sides to give himself better balance as he pulled her back against his thrusts. Below, Inuyasha tried to keep time with his partner in crime, thrusting up against her at the same moment as he was pulling her back into him. As Kagome grew closer to orgasm, she screamed out their names, alternating between both of them. She urged them on, begging them to give her everything they had. Below her, she knew Inuyasha was watching her, seeing the emotions that poured from her expressions. She held nothing back, exposing herself both physically and emotionally. She wanted him to see her as she really was. So when she came, she did so with a scream, a smile on her face as pleasure poured through her. As intense as it was, she didn't notice Hojo had also finished. She was just starting to calm down when Inuyasha reached his own climax and the three crumpled together in a heap of sweat, heat, and exhaustion. While Hojo carefully removed himself and rolled off her onto the bed, Kagome remained in place, head against Inuyasha's chest. She closed her eyes, smiling as her hand ran across the firm muscle. Once upon a time, that muscle hadn't been there. He had changed. She had as well, just not in as noticeable ways.

The afternoon was only just beginning though and she was going to do her damnedest to get as much out of each of them as she could. After all, this was going to have to last her for ten days. While Hojo recovered, Kagome got on her back. With a fresh condom, Inuyasha put her legs over his shoulders and gave her two more orgasms before finishing himself. By this time, Hojo seemed recovered enough for another go.

"You know, I would be in a much better position if you hadn't joined me in the shower this morning," he said as she used her mouth and hands to get him hard again.

"Oh hush," she said, giving a sideways glance at Inuyasha. Here he had invited Hojo over to join them and she was worried about how he would react to hearing she had been with him earlier. When he was erect again, she rolled a condom on. There, she hesitated. Looking over, she saw Inuyasha was, of course, ready to go again. He was even rolling a condom on in preparation for the second round of double penetration. Knowing Hojo, this was probably going to be his last one for a while. Maybe even the night. As much as she would have liked having both of them in her again… "I want you to watch," she said. Kagome was surprised at how confident she sounded even though she felt terrified. He had to be forcing himself to do this. There was no way he could be fine so quickly after she had shown him the line in the sand. This was the salt she rubbed in the wound. She felt horrible for what she was about to do, but it was necessary. If Inuyasha was signaling that he wanted to go down this path, he needed to be prepared for what awaited him.

With Inuyasha watching from the head of the bed, Kagome mounted Hojo, guiding him to her waiting slit. She tossed her head back as he slid inside. With his back against the wall for support, she locked her hands together behind his neck and leaned back. She made sure to call out Hojo's name as she bounced atop him. It was a joint effort, with him thrusting and her own hip movements pushing away from him. In this seated position and her back arched as it was, she ensured Inuyasha had a clear view of her breasts as they flopped up and down from her movements. Her bent legs hit the wall as she ground herself against Hojo.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she repeatedly cried out. While she had some intense sex with Inuyasha before, it was never like this. Hojo was a friend, but he had no strong feelings for her. Not like Inuyasha. Her own feelings mirrored Hojo's. As such, this was sex for the purpose of sex. Pleasure was the ultimate goal. Kagome saw it as a game, a game she played at a professional level. Your partner was less a cooperative player and more a rival. The purpose was to horde as much pleasure for yourself. While you never actively sabotaged your partners quest, it was not your responsibility to help them along. If they failed, that was on them. Her purpose was to use them to achieve the highest possible pleasure. So when she hit climax screaming, she stopped her part of the dance. Hojo took that moment to drop her back onto the bed and finish it in the missionary position. At this point, everything he did was a bonus for her. His fingers set her skin alight as he cupped her breasts. She could feel his tongue scrape against her flesh as his mouth attached itself to her breast. After only a minute or so in this position, he quickly pulled out of her and ripped his condom off. The tank was near empty, but he managed to get a single strand of cum just above her belly button before collapsing back against the wall.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Fuck," he repeated, as he released his tender organ. He was gasping for breath. "No way I am going to get up again. Sorry."

Kagome propped herself up and smiled. "Thanks for soldiering on this far."

He smiled and nodded before looking over at Inuyasha. "Mind if I borrow your shower?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks," Hojo said, quickly retreating off to the bathroom. Kagome suspected it had less to do with him wanting to take a shower, and more of him running away. That he gathered his clothes on the way showed that he wasn't coming back. Kagome didn't immediately look over at Inuyasha. Instead, she glanced down at her stomach. Running a finger across her belly, she scooped up the majority of Hojo's cum and quickly sucked her finger clean. Ignoring the taste, she flopped back onto the bed and took a deep breath. She rolled her head over to look at Inuyasha. His face was impossible to read at he met her gaze.

"You might be wondering why I made you watch that."

His voice was quiet. "The thought had crossed my mind."

She looked up towards the ceiling, resting her hands on her stomach. "That's the kind of sex I like. It doesn't necessarily have to be that level of intensity. My partner's role is to allow me experience as much pleasure as possible, nothing more." She glanced over at him, moving her head slightly. "Of course it's a bit different with all of you. It's more of a joint endeavor rather than a solo climb."

"It never seemed that way to me."

She sighed, rolling onto her stomach and facing him. "No, because I don't think we've ever had that between us. We got close earlier today, but it wasn't quite the same thing. That's why I told you you're special to me."

He shook his head, running a hand through his bangs and over the top of his head before rubbing the back of his neck. "So… what? You don't like sex with me because I actually care about you? What the fuck kind of reasoning is that?"

Frowning, she pushed herself up and sat back on her legs. She could see he was getting angry. Or maybe he always was, just now he was having a harder time hiding it. Neither one seemed too concerned that they were naked. "I never said I don't like having sex with you. That's the exact opposite of what I'm trying to tell you."

"So it's better?"

"It's different," she corrected, folding her hands and placing them in her lap. "And that's what makes you special. When I'm with you, I feel warmth, love, safety, and so many other emotions that words fail to capture. You, and no one else."

"And that's bad," he deadpanned.

"It's not bad at all, but it's not something I want all the time." She steeled her expression as she looked at him. "This is who I am Inuyasha. This is who I've been for a long time. I like who I am and I don't want to change." She almost said she was sorry, but cut the words off before she spoke them aloud. She had nothing to apologize for. Things had been pretty clear since the beginning. She hadn't asked for him to fall for her. This was her life and she was going to live how she wanted. If that meant separating from Inuyasha… The thought sent a spike of pain through her heart. She hadn't felt so strongly for someone in what seemed like eons. With her current life, there was a high chance that he would be the last. Still, she couldn't bring herself to admit she needed him to carry on. She had gotten by without him before, and she would certainly get by without him in the future if need be.

She looked down at her lap, her tone taking a softer touch as she clasped her hands together on her lap. "I made you watch because I wanted you to see the real me. I don't know, maybe you've always seen me like that, but I suspect that until now you had this illusion about me. I'm not the type of girl you bring home to meet the parents and I'm not the type of girl to settle down." She took a deep breath. The conversation was coming to a close. There was little else to say. "Thank you for doing this for me," she said softly. "A perfect sendoff." That wasn't exactly true. Had things been like before the date, then it most definitely would have been the perfect sendoff. Things were different now though and after this, things would change again.

"Happy to help." He didn't sound as enthusiastic as he usually did, but she figured it would be awhile before that happened – if it ever did. It was hard realizing that this might be the last time she would be with Inuyasha.

Climbing down off the bed, she slowly gathered her things and dressed. Now clad in her panties and bra, she looked over at Inuyasha who hadn't moved from his spot on the bed. "Inuyasha," she said gently, waiting until he looked over at her. "It may not seem like it, but I'm glad this happened today." She took a deep breath, getting control over her voice before continuing. She needed to sound sure. To cement once and for all that this was what she wanted. "Use this time away to think about what you want. I didn't see it this way at first, but now… I'm glad we are getting this time apart. I don't want to influence you. Think about what I've said. About what you want. We'll talk when I get back." She let the silence hang for a few seconds. "Whatever you decide, I will accept."

With that, she took her pants and top and walked out of the room.

 **oOOOo**

Kagome spent the night between bouts of crying spells. Fortunately, Sango and Kirara were there as support. They both seemed clueless on how to make things better, but just by being there made a difference. She told them the whole story, about how things went from bad to worse in such a short period. Kagome could tell by the way they shared secret looks with each other that they didn't quite understand. Well, perhaps Sango did and was just humoring Kirara. Kagome liked Inuyasha, she never denied that. Yet here she was, pushing him away. It may not have made sense to them, it didn't need to. For Kagome, she knew this needed to happen. She couldn't get involved with Inuyasha, not in that way. It was better to experience the pain now while it was tolerable than to experience the pain from a much larger wound later.

After a full night of sleep, she felt a little better. Enough that she didn't feel the need to burst into tears. By the time she was boarding her plane for home, she was confident that she had made the correct decision. Besides, it was out of her hands now. She wouldn't know the effects until she returned. Ten days suddenly seemed like an eternity.

 **oOOOo**

Sango sat on the edge of the bed, mind somewhere else. "I just want to help them, you know?" she asked, looking over her shoulder. There was Kirara and Miroku. Kirara was making those cute mewling noises as Miroku's hands appeared to lift her up and down atop him. Her tails danced excitedly behind her as she rode him, taunt breasts jiggling from the force of her repeated impacts against his hips.

"Not really our business," Miroku groaned, attention more on Kirara than Sango.

"Isn't Inuyasha like a brother to you or something?"

"Yeah?" he grunted. "What of it?"

Sango huffed. "How can you be so callous?"

"Little busy right now," he said with another grunt.

"Have you even checked to make sure he's okay? I haven't heard from him since Kagome left and he's not answering my texts or calls."

With a frustrated sigh, Miroku stopped Kirara's movements. With a squeal from her, he tipped her over. With her now on her back, she winced and quickly repositioned herself so she wasn't squishing her tails. Getting a better grip and pulling her closer to him, Miroku led with a powerful thrust, causing her to cry out. Sango listened to the slapping noises as he pounded himself into the crying girl.

"The girl he loved just beat the shit out of his heart." His voice was strained as he sucked in breath after breath. "Give the poor guy some time."

Sango clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "You're just happy because with him gone, you and Hojo are the only guys available to us."

Miroku didn't slow his pace as Sango watched him hammer away at Kirara, whose screaming made it difficult to hold a conversation. She was glad this wasn't Miroku's weird apartment turned dorm he normally stayed at. She hated going to his place to screw. The walls were too thin and she always had to deal with the knowing smiles of his roommates. They always acted like douchebag bros and leered at her on her way to his room. Thankfully, it was summer. In a moment of revelation, she figured Miroku could move in with them for the course of the summer. It would help him save money and it would facilitate more primal needs. After discussing it with Kirara, she floated the idea to him which he more than happily accepted. By the time Kagome was leaving for home, he was living with the two… and making the most of it. The only thing that slowed him down was his physical limits.

"Nothing stopping you from bringing home another guy or two," Miroku grunted, leaning forward as he folded Kirara's legs up in an attempt to push deeper inside her. Kirara clearly liked it, squealing in pleasure as he continued his brutal pace. He grinned down at Kirara. "You'd like that… wouldn't you?"

"Perfectly… happy… with… this!" she gasped out as she grabbed at the bedding.

"Why don't I believe that? I think you'd be happy with any dick." he teased, grabbing both breasts with his hands and giving them a squeeze. "Come on. Admit it Kirara." She was shaking her head, yelling out from his skillful workings on her body. "Imagine it. Guy after guy creaming in this tight little pussy of yours."

Sango rolled her eyes. Miroku was laying it on rather thick. Still, it got the job done. Kirara howled as she came, her legs quivering as the pleasure racked her body. Fortunately, Miroku didn't last much longer after her. Sango felt a pang of jealousy as he shoved himself deep inside Kirara and held himself there. Only after he had finished depositing his seed did he pull out of the gasping girl. She knew why Miroku was free to cum inside her without a condom, but it still struck her as unfair. She squashed those thoughts and focused back on Miroku, who was catching his breath as his member shrunk down to normal.

"Can we focus now?"

He sighed dramatically and flopped back onto the bed. "Sango, just give him time!"

"It's been almost a week? Please tell me you've at least seen him.

"Yes," he said heatedly. "I have. Yesterday. You aren't the only one concerned about him." They were silent as they glared at one another. Between them, Kirara sat up, head turning back and forth to look at them.

"Umm," she said quietly. "There really is no reason to fight."

Breaking eye contact, Sango took a deep breath. "I just feel frustrated! It feels like everything is going to shit."

Miroku looked a bit guilty as he scratched his neck. "I know what you mean."

"We had such a great thing going too. Why did Inuyasha have to fuck it up?"

"Hey now," Miroku said in a warning tone. "This isn't exactly Inuyasha's fault. Yeah, I warned him about falling for Kagome and he went and did it anyways, but can you really blame him? It's Kagome."

"Oh?" Sango said, arching an eyebrow. "And just why is that so easy to see?"

Miroku seemed to realize the hole he had fallen into too late. This time, both girls were focused squarely at him with equal intensity. He sputtered as he tried to backpedal on his words. "It's Kagome," he repeated, as if her name alone explained it.

"What about her?" Sango pressed.

"She's…" He was tripping over words, mind moving faster than his mouth.

"She's….?" Sango repeated, leaning forward.

He looked between them, putting on his charming smile. While that might have worked on her most of the time, she was genuinely curious about this. "She's Kagome, alright? She's got that… I don't know. Aura about her." His eyes darted between them. "Surely you've noticed it to? You've both been with her. It's like you can't get enough. You just want to do everything you can to please her. Sex with her is like crack. You just can't get enough."

While Sango would have liked to hold his balls to the fire a little longer, Kirara ended up coming to his rescue. "I know what you mean," she said with a slight nod. Sango frowned. _Come on Kirara! Unified front here!_ She sighed, seeing she wasn't going to get anything good out of him now. Why his words annoyed her so much, she didn't know. Still, he did have a point. Kagome had that effect on people.

"I'm worried about what this means for the group," she said, looking down at the bed.

"I am too," Kirara said.

Miroku tried to keep his voice cheerful. "It's not _that_ bad. Worse case, Inuyasha drops out. Sure, it sucks, but it's not end of the world, right?" Kirara and Sango shared a look. Sango knew exactly how she felt. Yeah, Inuyasha was a friend, but he was a damn good lay. _And I was looking forward to that foursome too…_ "Right?" he repeated, worry creeping into his voice.

Kirara looked over at Miroku and tenderly rested a hand on his leg. "He's really good in bed."

Sango nodded, seeing this as a teasing moment. "Like… really good," she agreed, suppressing a smile. It looked like Miroku was having a crisis.

"Uh… Like, how good we talking?" He did his best to try to sound casual, but Sango could tell he was uncomfortable with the idea he wasn't top billing anymore.

"Good enough that I wouldn't have to wait for my turn," Sango said, eyeing his flaccid member.

"Come on, that's not fair!" he protested. "You can't tell me I'm not amazing considering the limitations I face."

Sango hid her smile behind her hand. "Limitations huh. You said it, not me." She shrieked as he tackled her.

"Let's see if you're still singing the same tune in a minute." He grabbed Kirara as well, pulling her over to them. "When I'm done with you two, you'll both agree I'm more than enough for the two of you."

Giggling, Sango enjoyed the strong grip of his hands as he grasped her waist, pulling her towards him. As the three heated up, all thoughts and worries faded away.

 **oOOOo**

"Mom, I'm fine really," Kagome said for what seemed like the millionth time. "I feel like I could burst," she said, patting her stomach. Beside her, Souta grinned and took the opportunity to stab the last bite of her cheesecake with his fork and stuff it into his mouth. "You little bastard!" she said as he flashed a Cheshire grin at her, chewing loudly.

"Souta, manners," their mother said, flashing him the 'look.' He quickly closed his mouth and chewed normally. It didn't take long for her mother's attention to turn to Kagome. "And that language! Honestly Kagome…"

"Now, now," her grandfather said, patting her mother's shoulder calmingly. "She's a college student now."

"No excuse for her speaking like a barbarian." Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had forgotten just how much she hated the posh lifestyle of her upbringing. There were so many rules. So many eyes on you. It was impossible to just be you. _God, my therapist would have a field day with this._ She hadn't been off the plane for more than an hour and her mother had already brought up continuing therapy again. Fortunately, her grandfather had taken some time off to spend time with her. He was always the more reasonable of the two. That and he spoiled her rotten.

"Sorry mother," she said, setting her fork down.

"Don't look like that." Her mother sighed. "Why do you always make me feel like the villain? Honey, I just want the best for you. Why can't you understand that?"

"Please Mom, let's not get into this here. I know you care about me. Really."

"Then why do you fight me on absolutely everything?"

"You know why. I've told you a hundred times."

The argument ceased when the waiter dropped by with the check. Her grandfather pulled a card from his suit jacket and gave it to him, not bothering to look at the amount. Her mother was putting on a polite smile, as if everything was perfect. The silence ticked past as her mother stared at her. Only when the waiter returned with the card did her grandfather break the tension.

"Let's continue this conversation in the car, shall we?" The car was actually a limo because anything less was unacceptable to her mother. The past few days had been a burning reminder on why she had left in the first place. It annoyed her to no end how her mother felt entitled to his attention and fame that money brought. She hadn't made a cent of it. The worst part was how the money went to her head. Because she had money, it apparently made her more intelligent than everyone else. She had the best ideas. She had the best plans. If you only listened to her, everything would be perfect. Her meddling had made a bad situation worse until Kagome could take it no more, practically begging on her hands and knees for her grandfather to send her overseas.

Her mother was in a bad mood, staring out the window as the limo made its way down the street. Souta and their grandfather knew better than to get in the middle of this, keeping quiet and as small a presence as possible. As for Kagome, she sat across from her mother at the far end of the limo, arms crossed as she slouched in the plush leather seat.

"Sit up. I taught you better than that."

"I'm comfortable as I am," Kagome fired back.

"Sit. Up." Rage filled her as she realized she had complied with her mother's command. A few years apart did little to reverse a childhood's worth of conditioning. Her mother's gaze held fast. The way she held herself always made it seem like she was looking down at her. Suddenly, she deflated, closing her eyes as she shook her head. Even though Kagome loathed her mother at times, she hated seeing her mother look like this. Too much of her childhood had been spent watching the woman drag herself through life as if it didn't matter if it ended or not. "Why does it always end up like this?" she wondered. "You always end up hating me."

"I don't hate you Mom. I just want you to stop trying to control me. You always have something to say over every little thing I do."

"I'm just worried about you."

"You don't have to worry Mom. I'm an adult now. I'm more than capable of making my own choices – and living with the consequences."

She could tell her mother was about to fight her on that when, surprisingly, she stopped herself. "It's just… hard," she admitted after a brief silence. "I don't want to lose you too. I can't."

"Mom, you don't have to worry about that. If you don't want to have these fights, you need to stop trying to micromanage my life. If I need help or advice, you know I'll come to you."

Her mother gave her a steady gaze. "Would you?"

"Of course." She didn't look convinced. Kagome wondered if she could get away with the little fib. It wasn't that she avoided coming to her mother, but it wasn't like she could actually ask her advice on the problems she was having. If she told her about Inuyasha, she would never be allowed out of the house again. She would have a better chance escaping from a prison than the massive compound her family lived in. Fortunately, her mother either believed it, or accepted the lie and let the matter drop.

The rest of the trip home was spent in awkward silence. Kagome stared out the window, looking at the scenery as it passed. She had spent almost her entire life viewing this landscape. Yet, seeing it now, seemed more foreign than the college campus she called home. _This is why I hate coming home…_

 **oOOOo**

"Grandpa!" she said, honey dripping from her voice as she slid inside the study. He was sitting in his big leather chair, a book in hand as he took a sip of scotch. So many memories of her childhood had been in this room. Books filled the room. While they were all dry by her standards, she had always brought her own books here to sit on his lap. He would read his books, and she would read hers. They rarely said anything, but that was so great about it. There was no need for words.

"Oh, I know that look," he said, closing his book and narrowing his eyes at her. "That is the look of a naughty girl coming for a favor."

Kagome faked a look of shocked horror. "Grandpa! To think so little of me."

He chuckled, setting his scotch down on the table beside the chair. "Well, come in. What is it you want?" She moved over to plop down on his lap, just like when she was a kid. He huffed as her weight hit him. "I'm thinking you're about to the age where you're too big for my lap."

She frowned. "You saying I've gained weight?"

"Nonsense. I'm sure you're keeping physically active at school." The way he said it made her heart skip a beat. _He doesn't know… does it? No. He can't know._ She brushed the thoughts aside. "Well? Out with it. Preferably before my leg falls asleep."

She grinned. "Well, I was hoping I could borrow the beach house for a bit."

He grunted. "I figured it would be something like that. Done. I'll have some people out there tomorrow to prepare it." His eyes narrowed. "But there's something else, isn't there?"

"I was hoping you could arrange transportation for us."

"I suppose," he said, sighing like it was actually a hassle. "Just put it on the card I gave you. It's there for a reason."

She held her smile in place. "Yes, well. Uh… Mom has access to the financials of that card."

His eyes narrowed. "And why does that concern you?"

"I told her it was just going to be Sango, Kirara, and myself." He remained silence as Kagome pulled a few strands of hair back and tucked it behind her ear. "Their boyfriends are coming along as well."

"I see," he said, voice flat.

"Yeah… so I think you can see my problem."

"I do," he said, voice grave. "That is quite the problem."

"Any way you could help me solve it?"

There was a long silence as he stared at her. She shifted nervously. It was hard telling if he was still playing around with her, or if he was actually serious. "Is there any chance a third boy is coming along? One that might have interest in you?"

Inuyasha immediately popped in her head and she just as quickly quashed it. "I don't have anyone like that."

"Uh-huh," he said, staring up at her.

"Really."

He let out a long sigh. "I'll make the plane available." Kagome almost squealed with joy, wrapping him in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she said, hopping off his lap and heading for the door.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she said, turning around.

He had his scotch back in hand, rolling the glass slightly in the air as he looked down at it. "You are free to make your own choices, and I will always love you regardless of what you do." He looked up, meeting her eyes. There was a knowledge there that hung heavily around her. It felt like something cold had reached up through her chest and lightly squeezed around her heart. "Just remember that all choices have consequences."

She tried to force a smile, but failed. Instead, she just nodded. Turning, she practically fled from the room. _He knows._ She didn't know how, but that hardly mattered. She was stupid to think he wouldn't find out. He was shrewd enough to build a multi-billion dollar company from nothing and she believed she could keep secrets from him? Her face burned with embarrassment as she headed back to her room. _How the hell am I supposed to face him now?_ He wasn't like her mother. He had always taken a more passive role when it came to her, letting her find her own way. This was no different.

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath. _Only four more days of this. Yay…_

 **oOOOo**

Kagome practically dropped her bags and kissed the floor of her apartment. She was finally home. Behind her, Sango chuckled at the sight of her friend bowing to the ground.

"That happy to be home, huh?"

"You have no idea," Kagome said, groaning as she flopped to the floor. It was going to be tough getting back up again. She contemplated simply going to sleep right here. The flight home was exhausting on top of all the drama and stress from her visit home. Her mom had still been in a pissy mood when she left. Not to mention her grandfather seemed to know more about her life here in college than she wanted him to. The best part, was now that she had fled from those problems, she had returned to face the biggest one of them all.

Turning over onto her back, she watched as Sango leaned over her. "How is he?" she asked, knowing her friend would know who she was talking about.

Concern filled her friends face. "Miroku says he's good considering."

"What do you say?"

"I haven't seen him since you left. I'm worried he's reverting to his old ways."

Kagome closed her eyes, squeezing them. "That bad?"

"Can you blame the guy? He really likes you."

With a huff, Kagome forced herself up to a sitting position. "I'll talk to him." She held out her hand and Sango helped her to her feet. "Besides that, anything else important happen?"

Sango shook her head. "Not really."

"How's Miroku handling the move?"

She grinned. "He was excited at first. Now, I think he is finally started to realize what he got himself into."

"You two keeping him busy?"

"You know it," Sango said, matching her grin. "Want me to call him over? I'm sure you're just dying to get back to it."

"I'd love to, but I really have to something to do first."

Sango's face fell. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I can't run from it forever."

She nodded. "Let me know how it goes?"

Kagome told her she would and watched as her friend left. She was exhausted. The temptation to head to her bedroom and just collapse on the bed was overwhelming. Still, she fished her phone out of her pocket and hit Inuyasha's number. It rang twice before he picked up. "Hey," she said softly, sitting down on the couch. "Yeah, I just got back." She took a deep breath. "Listen, I know you haven't seen my place yet. Why don't you come over? We have a lot to talk about."

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha stared up at the towering building. As far as buildings in the area went, it was fairly tall. Kagome lived on the twelfth floor. Besides the immaculate landscaping around the building and the sight of constant security in the lobby, he could tell it was inhabited by richer folk because you couldn't even get inside to bother with security unless someone from above rang you in. So he called Kagome's room and waited.

"Hello?" she asked. She sounded like she had just woken up. _She's probably exhausted from the flight._

"It's me," he said, kicking himself for the elation he felt at hearing her voice again. It had seemed like an eternity. Still, the distance had been helpful. As much as it pained him, she had been right. Without her there, he had a chance to think clearly without her influencing him. Of course, he had tried to avoid thinking about it entirely, binging on anime and models for most of the ten days he had been given. Only when Miroku came over and exchanged some harsh words did he snap out of his funk. Looking back, he felt ashamed how he acted. He had slipped back into his old ways so easily. Being the man he was now, and seeing how he used to live… He didn't want to go back. He liked having friends. He liked going out and having fun with them.

When the door buzzed, he pulled it open his arms crying in pain. When Miroku had snapped him out of his funk, Inuyasha spent the following days in the gym instead. The exercise helped him think. Unfortunately, he had a lot to think about and was now paying the price for overworking his poor muscles.

Inside the posh lobby, he was gestured over to the front desk. "Good evening sir," the man said as he approached.

"Uh, good evening," Inuyasha repeated. He had no idea what the procedure was for this, so he stood awkwardly in front of the chest high desk.

"You are here for Miss Higurashi, correct?"

"Yes."

The man nodded and typed into the computer. "If I could get you to sign here," he said, placing a clipboard on the desk and handing him a pen. Inuyasha quickly scribbled his name down. Taking the clipboard back, the man wrote down the time and initialed it. "You will need to sign out when you leave. If you are staying for more than twelve hours, Miss Higurashi will need to call down and inform us. Elevators are down the hall, and her room is 1204."

Inuyasha nodded. "Uh, thank you."

The man smiled pleasantly. "Not a problem. Enjoy your say."

Walking away, Inuyasha felt overwhelmed. This place was crazy when it came to security. It made him uncomfortable, as if he didn't belong here. He was about to press the button for the elevator and found that one opened as he approached. Stepping inside, his eyes fell to the small black orb on the ceiling. A camera. One of many unblinking eyes watching throughout the building. Facing the doors, he reached out to press the 12 button when it lit up on its own. He hovered there for a moment as the doors closed. _This place is seriously creepy. Kagome lives here?_

On the twelfth floor, the doors opened and he stepped off. Looking from side to side, he tried to get his bearings. The place looked like one of those high end hotels than an apartment complex. His eyes settled on a gold plaque with numbers engraved in it. There were only eight numbers, four to the right, four to the left. He let that implication sink in. The building was massive and there were only eight units on this floor. A normal building would have dozens. He walked to the left, looking at the doors as he passed. Finally, he found 1204. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked. He half expected the damn thing to open on its own before he could knock, or at least knock for him. The creepy automation seemed to stop at the elevator.

He heard the door unlatch and open, revealing a tired Kagome. She had dark bags under her eyes and seemed to slouch. Still, she had a bright smile on as she gestured for him to enter. After all he had seen so far, he wasn't sure what to expect. Her apartment made his seem like a shack in a slum. It took a modern decorative approach. Lots of whites, blacks, and glass. The kitchen was huge and fully furnished with brands he didn't recognize. The couch was massive and faced an equally massive TV. He was instantly jealous when he found she had surround sound installed in the walls.

"How do you like it?"

Inuyasha was still in awe as he looked around. "This place must cost a fortune." She smiled, but said nothing, letting him wander. Stepping into the living room, he found the doorway that lead to the bedroom. From here, he could see the large bed and the bathroom beyond that. The scent of Kagome was overpowering, but he could also detect traces of others. Sango, Kirara, Hojo, Miroku… Even Kikyo, Ayame, and Kouga. More disturbingly, there were people he didn't recognize. They were incredibly faint, but there.

"Something wrong?" she asked, moving up beside him. He jumped, realizing he had been starting into the bedroom.

"No, nothing," he said, turning away. "Just surprised by the size is all."

"Imagining all the models you could fit in here?"

He smiled. "Something like that. Yeah."

Her eyes widened suddenly. "Where are my manners? Want something to drink?" she asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"You sure?" She paused at the refrigerator. "You're not staying long, are you?" There was a sorrowful tone in her voice.

"You're probably tired from your flight."

"I'm fine," she said, putting on a tough front.

He was looking at the TV as he spoke, wondering how he could possibly smuggle it out of the building. Chances were, he would have to get Miroku on board… "You said we needed to talk," he said, not wanting to look at her.

She sounded disappointed. "We do." There was a long silence as Inuyasha waited for her to make the first move. He was curious what she would open with. "Well, I talked to my grandfather and arranged transportation to the beach house for a week or two."

"Cool," he said, crouching down to examine her Blu-ray collection. Most of the movies he didn't recognize as they were titled in a foreign language. "Hey, can you understand this?" he asked, pointing to one of them.

"What? Oh. Yeah. I'm bilingual."

"Seriously?"

"I grew up overseas, remember?"

"Yeah, but… man." He shook his head. "I know people back home who are less fluent than you."

He could hear a huff come from behind him. "Inuyasha, I know what you're doing."

Stopping, he looked over his shoulder at her. She was standing behind the couch, hands on her hips. Seeing her again reminded him just how beautiful she was. It brought fresh aches to his chest. "And what am I doing?"

"Avoiding the topic."

"And what topic is that? If I remember correctly, you just mentioned this beach excursion you are planning for everyone."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not in the mood for games tonight Inuyasha. I had a fucking shit week and I just spent the last twenty hours in a god damn airplane. I'm tired. I'm cranky. I haven't had a good fuck in—" She stopped, realizing she was only making the situation worse. "I'm sorry," she said, rubbing her forehead. "This was a bad idea. I'm in no mood to—"

"Well I can fix one of those problems," he said, standing up.

She seemed surprised, looking up at him. "What?"

He gestured to the bedroom. "You said you hadn't had a good fuck in a while. I figured I could help with that."

"You serious?" She looked surprised. "You're serious," she repeated, voice lower. "Then…" she started hopefully.

"Why don't we talk about that in the morning when you're rested?"

Even though he was the one that suggested it, he was still torn as he led her into the bedroom. Their clothes littered the floor as he smothered her lips with his. He didn't want to give her a chance to say anything or to do anything other than accept him. She pulled him back onto the bed atop her. Their desperate gasps of air came between kisses filled with hunger and desire. Her skin against his, he felt her legs tighten around him as her hands grabbed the back of his neck. His lips moved to her neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there as he drove himself into her. She cried out as he plunged into her again and again. He wanted to feel nothing, to put himself first. He deserved that. After all she had put him through, he deserved this moment of happiness. The desire to have everything he needed at this moment and leave her with nothing was nearly overwhelming. A few more hard thrusts and it would be over. From her cries, she wanted more. Craved more. Demanded more. He could end it now. Satisfy his own needs and leave her with that empty void of dissatisfaction.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he pressed his face against her chest, slowing his pace. He felt the urgent need to release fade as he kept his thrusts to slow, powerful jerks. Squeezing his eyes shut, he knew he had failed. He had come here to show her that he had a place in the group. That he could put his emotions aside for the sake of pleasure. To show her that he could give her both. Her nails ran down his back as she came, screaming his name as he hammered into her with everything he had.

"I'm cumming," he warned, feeling the urge build inside him. "Kagome, I'm cumming," he repeated even more urgently as she squeezed her legs around him even more tightly. He wasn't sure if it was on purpose, or she was too caught in her own orgasm to hear him, but he could hold no longer. With her legs keeping him locked in place, he gasped as he exploded inside her. He collapsed against her, pressing his weight onto her. She cooed softly as he fought back tears, her fingers running through his hair.

He had long gone flaccid as he remained atop her. She didn't say anything, continuing to stroke his hair as he rested his head against her chest.

"I wasn't wearing a condom," he whispered.

"I know. Don't worry about it," she replied softly. A few more beats of silence followed. "You almost did it," she said, voice barely audible. "Why did you stop?"

"I couldn't do it." He was quiet for a long time. "I love you Kagome." He felt her body grow taut at his words, but she didn't stop stroking his hair. He shifted position to take most of his weight off her. He still kept his head in place, mostly because he didn't want to face her right now. He didn't want to see what expression resided on that beautiful face of hers. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to have that foursome."

 **oOOOo**

 **This turned out to be a monster chapter, so I split it in two. Haven't decided whether I like how the second part ended up, so I will upload that later. Still don't know how I want to wrap it all up.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Until next time…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

Things had not turned out as Inuyasha had expected. For all the time he spent thinking, no answers had come to him. From what he was able to deduce, he was in an unwinnable situation. It was clear that Kagome had no interest in changing or even considering a change in the future. That wasn't to say she wouldn't change in the future, but rather that he couldn't count on it. If that was the case, he could simply wait. They would enjoy the remainder of their college years and twenties and start thinking about something more serious when they crossed into thirties territory. Another option he considered was that he still had a few years, so he could try to influence her into changing. That was nixed quickly. Inuyasha hadn't the slightest idea how to start, and was liable to only piss her off in the process. There were a few more scenarios he considered, but they got consistently worse in both execution and chance of success.

All things considered, he had entered Kagome's apartment fully expecting to cut ties. He didn't know how things would shake out considering Sango and Kirara were good friends with her. Chances are he would be left with just Miroku again and that would be limited as he tried to balance Inuyasha with the others. It would be that much more difficult now that he was rooming with two of them. However, Inuyasha was prepared to do it. He wasn't the same man he was when he met them. It would be difficult, but he would find new friends. Sooner or later, he would meet a woman who meant as much to him as Kagome did now. Chances are that woman would be a better fit for him in the long-run anyways.

Yet the moment he saw Kagome there, exhausted and yet still beautiful, his heart wavered. What had started as a farewell had pulled him right back in. He understood now what a junkie felt. He knew it was bad for him, but the instant it was put there in front of him he couldn't resist. Just one more hit and he would be done – until the next opportunity came along. He had known that when he offered her sex. Inuyasha had tried to suppress his feelings. To push out the idea of Kagome as something more than a tool to achieve pleasure. It turned out to be a futile task. Her lips were unmistakable as they pressed against his. The impassioned cries of her voice. The heat of her skin as she held him against her. The smell of her excitement. It was like she had burned herself into his being. Denying her was like he was denying a piece of himself. The revelation had elevated his stupidity to a new level. Telling her he loved her, after all the drama they had undergone because of that very feeling… He had given reality to the implied feeling. Kagome's reaction had been telling, but she didn't push him away.

Kagome, exhausted from her flight, fell asleep in the silent lull that followed his declaration. Not sure what he should do, Inuyasha opted to spend the night. Covering them both with the blankets, he pulled her against him and wrapped an arm over her. To his surprise, he awoke with their position relatively unchanged. Instead of facing away from him, Kagome had flipped so her face was buried against his chest. His arm still hung protectively over her. He took advantage of the moment to study Kagome. It looked like she was having a peaceful sleep. This wasn't the first time he had seen her sleeping. She had stayed over at his place plenty of times over the past months he had known her. Yet this was definitely the first time where she looked vulnerable – or at least as close to vulnerable as he had seen her. He was tempted to just lie there until she woke. After a tormented internal debate, he decided it would be best to get up and leave her sleep. The idea of intimacy seemed to scare her, and he was already on thin ice around her.

Carefully, he managed to slide himself away from her and roll off the bed. She shifted position as his weight left the bed, but otherwise remained asleep. Almost a day aboard a plane would probably make it almost impossible to wake her at this point. He headed over to the shower and helped himself to the hot water. The water felt great as he closed his eyes and let the jets pound against his skin. Old memories floated through his mind. The sight of Kagome and Miroku through the steam. Hojo complaining about her insistence of having one more round in the shower. His perverted curiosity wondered how many men had been in this shower, cleaning themselves after a similar night with Kagome. With his showering mood now ruined, he shut off the water and quickly dried himself with one of the clean towels folded away. Kagome was awake as he stepped out of the bathroom, intent to dress and leave.

"Hey," she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she sat up in bed.

"Good morning. Did I wake you?"

She shook her head, eyes following him. "It is a very good morning," she said with a half-smile. "You should have got me up. I would have taken a shower with you."

"I figured you needed the rest."

She watched for a moment as he picked up his clothes from the floor and started dressing. "About last night…" she started.

"We can talk about it later," he said, not feeling like having this conversation now.

"You said we would talk about it in the morning." She looked out the double doors leading to the bedroom and yawned. The sun was halfway up its climb. "It's morning."

His shoulders slumped forward as he sighed. "You really want to talk about this now?"

She seemed awake now, holding the covers against her chest. "God damn right I do. Here I am thinking you are about to tell me goodbye and walk out, when out of nowhere you offer to not only fuck, but to have a foursome as well. What the hell is going on?" He noticed she made no mention of him saying he loved her. That was the taboo subject apparently.

"I can't change how you feel. I know that and I'm not going to try." He met her gaze. "Last night, I put everything out there. I said what I felt and was rejected. I still think we have a good thing going – not just us, but all of us. Maybe things won't be as they were, but I am willing to try."

"Are you sure?"

"Want to talk me out of making this probably horrendous decision? Please do," he said with a smile.

"No! You have no idea how happy this makes me," she said, smiling. "I can't be what you want me to be, but I will continue to be the best friend I possibly can."

Inuyasha had a wry smile as he nodded. "The only reason why I'm signing on to this is because of the benefits package, just so you know." He took the lull in conversation to pull on his pants and shirt. "Now I better take off before security raids your apartment looking for me."

"Inuyasha?" she called out as he turned away. "Thanks. I'll do my best to ensure you don't regret this." He didn't say anything, giving a single nod before walking out of the room.

 **oOOOo**

The date of the beach trip was for them to set out on the first of the month. That meant they had two weeks to kill. For Inuyasha, he had a new model he wanted to knock out before the trip. There was also a recently finished anime series he wanted to watch but hadn't had the time before now. It was still painful to think about Kagome, but he was getting through it a day at a time. Morale in the remaining group members had been boosted by the resolution of the Kagome/Inuyasha affair and the impending beach trip. Kagome was really playing up this beach house as a little slice of paradise. Considering the beach had sand and Inuyasha hated sand, he remained skeptical. Still, he was looking forward to it. If anything, he had never been on a plane before, let alone a private one.

The first week turned out to be a complete loss in terms of accomplishing anything. He only managed to watch the first episode of the anime and had only managed to open the box of his model. It was his social life that kept him busy. He was having lunch with Kagome again. Somewhere along the event chain leading up to the height of drama, they had stopped that – probably due to their class schedules and workload. Still, it reminded how much he missed just hanging out with her and talking. No worries of relationships and no mention of sex. The larger group met up a few times for dinner over the week. In an attempt to prove Inuyasha was making good on his promise to put their friendship first over personal feelings, when Miroku, Sango, and Kirara headed home, he invited Kagome and Hojo back to his place. Kagome never asked him to watch this time, instead she took every opportunity to ensure both were engaged to the fullest. Both returned to their own homes, which left him time to recover in time for Sango's visit the next day. The next few days, he hung out with Kagome and a random mix of other group members for lunch. From there, it depended on people's moods. So between hanging out with his friends and screwing them, Inuyasha had little time for himself. Which led him to his vow to at least finish _one_ of his projects in the last week he had before the trip.

"Have you packed for the trip?" Kagome asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. He finished chewing the mouthful of sub before answering.

"No, not yet. Need to do laundry and all that so I have enough."

Kagome giggled before taking a quick sip of her soda. "That's funny. You think you'll be wearing clothes." Inuyasha gave a deadpan laugh and took a drink of his own soda.

"I still need to go shopping for a new suit," Kirara said from her seat beside Kagome.

"I'll go with you. I could use a new one too," Sango said.

"We should all go together!" Kagome said, clapping her hands together. The three began an excited conversation planning their shopping extravaganza. What started as a trip to buy new swimwear quickly devolved into something more akin to an expedition into uncharted territory. For the most part, Inuyasha tuned them out. Instead, he focused on his sub, chowing down with ravenous hunger. He had forgone grocery shopping for binging on anime. While he could have easily ordered pizza or other delivery, he wanted to save as much of his allowance as possible for the trip. In this situation, he was taking advantage of Kagome's generosity as she usually paid for the food. He perked up when he heard his name, coming back to the conversation.

"What?" he asked, looking around.

"You're coming with us," Kagome said as if he had been following along the entire time.

"I am?"

"Haven't you been listening?" Kirara asked, smiling. He lifted the remains of his sub, as if that explained away his inattention.

Beside him, Sango clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Really. What's the point of putting on muscle if you aren't going to use them?"

Inuyasha tilted his head and glanced down at his arm. He hadn't gained _that_ much muscle. Really, the only thing that he could see was his arms were a bit more refined when he flexed. The way they talked, he sounded like one of those old Greek statues. He looked up across the table at Kirara and Kagome. "I don't want to get in the way of girl time."

Kirara tapped her lips, tilting her head as if examining Inuyasha. "You know, now that I think of it… We should totally get Inuyasha a new wardrobe."

"Huh?" he said. He pulled at the chest of his t-shirt. "What's wrong with this?"

Kagome quickly jumped on the bandwagon. "That's actually a good idea…"

"I happen to like my clothes."

"Yeah, but you look like a nerd," Sango said, crossing her arms. "Not the good kind either. The creepy, 'I live in a dark basement and beat off exclusively to cartoons' creepy."

"Sango!" Kagome chastised.

"What? I said 'exclusively.'"

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," Kagome said, reaching over to rub his hand comfortingly.

"I-I don't," Inuyasha said, trying to defend himself. It was quickly buried as the conversation continued on.

"You could look so much better!" Kirara said excitedly.

Inuyasha put his sub down and crossed his arms. "Miroku has been trying for ages to get me to abandon my t-shirts. Besides, I don't dress _exclusively_ in t-shirts," he said, shooting a glare towards Sango.

"Come on Inuyasha, come with us," Kagome said, practically begging him. "I promise we'll find you stuff you like."

"Plus you can help us pick out swimsuits," Kirara added with a smile.

Sango nodded. "I think that's proper incentive."

"And fair," Kagome said. "He helps us pick out some outfits, we help him."

Inuyasha looked around the table to find all three of them staring expectantly at him. Sighing he hung his head in defeat. "Fine," he said but quickly continued as they all gave small cheers. "But I reserve right to veto anything you pick out for me. And it can't be expensive. I have a limited budget."

"Nope. I'll get it," Kagome said, smiling. "I'll think of it as an investment in your future."

Inuyasha frowned. "Gee, thanks."

"Now that I think of it," Kirara started, attention turning to her, "that would be a good opportunity to knock out that thing we had talked about before."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "I can't believe I didn't think of that before, but you're right." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Come on. I know you haven't forgotten." She raised her eyebrows expectantly. "The thing involving all four of us…?"

"Oh, yeah. That."

Sango jabbed him with her elbow. "Don't sound too enthusiastic or anything."

"I need to pick up some more condoms then," Kagome said, as if making a mental reminder. "I think Miroku used the last of them last night."

"We should really invite Hojo out more," Sango said. "I feel like he doesn't get the same amount of attention as Miroku and Inuyasha do."

Kirara's voice was singsong. "There's a reason for that~!" she said with a giggle.

Kagome shot a mischievous grin over to Inuyasha. "Oh I'm sure I can find a way to include him more."

"Fucking slut," Sango muttered, a playful grin on her face. "Here we are, a 1:1 ratio and you want to hog two of them for yourself."

"Says the woman who is living with one of them. Sometimes I think I am rescuing the poor man." Kagome pursed her lips. "But seriously. What the hell are you two doing to him? He can barely get it up when he's with me."

Inuyasha got up from his seat, causing them to look up at him with concern. He shook his empty cup, ice sloshing from side to side. "Anyone else want a refill?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"Nope."

Kagome shook her head, eyes lingering on him a few more seconds than the others. As he walked to the soda machine, he let out the breath he had been holding. He may have told himself he was going to push his personal feelings aside, but that didn't mean they hurt any less. Maybe he would numb in time, but right now, things were too fresh. Listening to her talk about her sex life with the other guys still got to him. Sharing her with Hojo seemed tolerable enough because at least she was with him at the time. It was when she was off on her own that seemed to really hit him.

He could only hide behind refilling his drink for so long though. With a full cup and fresh lid, he headed back to the table. The girls were giggling and having a good time as they talked to one another. He wondered what they looked like to the others in the restaurant. Here were three incredible beauties… and then him. The gay friend? No, Inuyasha wasn't dressed well enough for that. He thought for a moment as he took a few more steps towards them. _I'm the patsy._ People probably felt sorry for him. Three girls laughing and having a good time and then him, the quiet one. They probably thought they were just using him for his money or something. Promising him the world and wringing him dry. The last brought a wisp of a smile to his lips. _They certainly did a good job wringing him dry._ The thought was only dampened by the fact that he wasn't the only one the girls preyed on.

"What's up?" Kagome asked as he took his seat.

"Hmm?"

"You're smiling."

He shook his head. "It's nothing. So when were you planning on going shopping?"

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha looked up at the sound of footsteps. "What do you think?" Kagome asked, arms locked at her sides as she did a quick spin. He could tell she was trying not to shiver with one of the AC vents blowing down in the fitting room area. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, rubbing his chin. It seemed like a standard bikini, only the top was a little flowery for his taste with its wavy flaps on the top. It made Kagome seem childlike.

"It's… cute?" he said with a shrug. Puffing her cheeks out, she glowered at him. Spinning, she marched back the way she came.

"Did not like that one," Kirara whispered, leaning over to him. "Glad you agreed with me."

"You know; you can chime in too. Why do _I_ have to choose?"

"We agreed on it."

He frowned. "You already broke that agreement when I vetoed that stupid plaid shirt and Kagome got it anyways."

"Hey, I'm with Kagome on that one. You look good in plaid." He stuck his tongue out and wrinkled his nose. "What? You have that burly lumberjack build." Not even she could keep a straight face with that, holding her stomach as she laughed.

"And?" Inuyasha looked over to find Sango standing there. She did a little better with the AC blowing on her, but she too looked cold.

He hummed and hawed before shaking his head. Rolling her eyes, she headed back to change into another one. "I thought she came out in her bra and panties for a second," he whispered, leaning towards Kirara. She snorted, holding a hand to her mouth as she collapsed in uncontrollable giggles. Inuyasha had to say, he was on fire today, or at least it looked like he was. It was like none of his jokes fell flat. _Either I am absolutely killing it, or they are just excited for later._ He really hoped it was him and not because they were in a good mood because of the planned after-shopping event.

Kagome and Sango appeared several more times, each time with Inuyasha giving the thumbs down. He was beginning to suspect this place would be a bust too. It was the fourth shop they had visited in hours. He didn't understand why they had to actually try them on. He could have told them whether he liked the design or not before they actually went through the trouble of putting it on. When he pointed that out to Kirara, she just clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"You're lucky you're cute," she said with a smile as she patted his shoulder. He didn't like how her tone implied he was dumb, but said nothing more.

"Well?" He turned to find Kagome standing there with an arm across her stomach. She didn't look confident as she had with the others. He couldn't understand why. He had to pick his jaw up from the floor. The swimsuit was like the creator was in the process of making a one-piece and forgot about 80% of it. It went over only her right shoulder. The top was connected to the bottom by a thin connection along her left side. Overall, it seemed lopsided, with the bottom smaller on the right side than the left. Yet the effect worked in her advantage. A portion of her hip on the right as well as a large portion of her stomach were exposed. While Kagome might not of approved of how the material pressed tightly on her breasts, making her already small chest appear smaller, Inuyasha was in love all over again. Add on her demure attitude and it was the perfect look.

"I think we have a winner," Kirara said with a knowing smile as she looked away from Inuyasha to Kagome. "I think it's sexy too. Definitely the best one yet."

"R-really? I thought it was rather plain…" She looked down, as if trying to examine it herself. She looked up at Inuyasha again. "You really like this one?"

"Like it? I love it! It's perfect for you." For a second, he thought she actually blushed.

"Well, I guess I'll get this one then," she said, quickly turning around. "Now I need to get some clothes on before I freeze!"

It took Sango a few more tries before settling on a white bikini that reminded Inuyasha of bondage play gone wrong. While it looked good on her, he still thought they could find a better one. However, both Kagome and Kirara gave it a thumbs up. This on top of Sango liking it, Inuyasha's soft rejection was overruled.

Next, they stopped at a specialty shop for Kirara. She didn't seem to mind the lack of options available to her. Yes, she could have bought a regular bikini and just tailor it to fit around her tails, but she wanted to look at what was available to her. In the end, she picked the most risqué one of them all. The swimsuit, if you could call it that, was little more than strings with some triangles attached. To Inuyasha, it actually lost most of its effectiveness because of her fur. Yes, that was technically her 'skin' and she had valid things to cover with shirts and pants, but it just didn't have the effect as bare skin.

Inuyasha was a fool to believe they would be finished once they had swimsuits picked out. For the most part, the girls carried their own bags… until they started growing in number. Grudgingly, he accepted his role as a cargo mule, shuffling after them loaded down with various bags. He did have an awkward time sitting in Victoria Secret as the girls discussed various forms of underwear. It wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't have to listen to Kagome ask Sango and Kirara if they thought Miroku would like the pair she was looking at. It happened frequently enough that he began to suspect she was doing it on purpose, though he couldn't determine a reason why she would do that. Perhaps she was just teasing him. As he was learning, her teasing often had a harsh side to it.

He got a break when they stopped in the food court. More than once they tossed portions of their food onto his plate with phrases like, "Eat up. You'll need the energy." He rolled his eyes. Like he needed any help with his energy levels. He ate it anyways, but only because he was hungry. The next three hours after lunch was spent mostly on him. By the time they were done with him, he had an entirely new wardrobe that he despised and would probably never wear.

As if Kagome read his mind, she turned to him after giving the cashier her credit card. "From now on, I'm not going to hang out with you unless you are wearing something we got you today." So now Inuyasha was carrying around an entirely new wardrobe that he was going to wear every single day. The remainder of the time was just spent window shopping. As he lugged the bags around, the girls hopped from one store to the next, stopping to chat about an item that caught their eye, but not willing to actually purchase it. They also spent some time people watching as they drank coffee and indulged in massive cinnamon rolls from one of the specialty shops. The girls justified not sharing one of the behemoths between themselves was because they were "going to work it off later." Inuyasha was beginning to worry the girls were overhyping the coming event. Their bubbly excitement clearly came from more than just the joy of shopping with friends. He was spending most of his time now wondering what was so special about this that got them so worked up. At this point, he only hoped he could live up to their seemingly high expectations. With as anxious as this was making him, he hoped he would be able to perform at all.

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha suspected the stop at the bar on the way home had been a poor decision on the girl's part. While they weren't drunk, they were most definitely tipsy.

"Just put the bags down there," Kagome said, gesturing to the open spot of carpet next to the door. At the same time, she tossed her keys into a waiting bowl between two plants on the counter... and missed completely. Sango fell back on the couch, sighing as she rested her head against the headrest. Kirara carefully sat beside her, keeping her tails to the side. "Anyone want something to drink before we get started?" Kagome called from the kitchen.

"I think you've all had more than enough to drink," Inuyasha said.

"Water please," Sango called out, closing her eyes.

"Me too," Kirara said.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she rummaged through the fridge.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"You sure? I don't know if there will be too many opportunities to break once we get started."

"You all still want to do this?"

"Fuck yeah!" Sango said, fist shooting up in the air. "I've been waiting for this all day!"

"Okay," Kagome said as she walked over to the couch. "Ladies." She handed the two bottles of water before ripping off the cap of her own. Inuyasha watched as the three took large gulps from their bottles.

Inuyasha suppressed a grin as an idea popped in his head. "Well thanks for the fun day ladies," he said, moving towards the door. "I'll see you all tomorrow?"

"Get the fuck back here!" he heard Kagome yell. She had a teasing smile on her face as she beckoned him towards her.

"Haha. Like you can get out of it that easily," Sango said, smirking.

"Okay, okay," he said, stepping away from the door. "But I have to ask… Why are you three so gung-ho for this? I would think calling Hojo and Miroku over to join us would be more appealing to you all. I'm just one guy."

The three looked at one another. Sango was the first to speak. "It's probably because we haven't done this before."

Kirara was nodding as Sango spoke. "Yeah. It definitely has that 'new' factor going for it."

"You aren't afraid you'll blow it, are you?" Sango asked, grinning.

"I think Inuyasha has a point though," Kagome said, looking serious. The three looked at her. "I mean, we really should call Miroku and Hojo over." Inuyasha was just as surprised as Kirara and Sango. "Then you two could go home and the four of us—" She stopped, laughing as Sango and Kirara both threw the caps of their water at her, hitting her in the face and chest.

"You already fuck two of them at the same time," Sango said before draining the rest of her water and throwing the empty bottle at her.

"Nothing stopping you from doing the same," Kagome countered.

"Well I can't ask Miroku, and I don't think Inuyasha likes me enough to do that with me."

"I don't like anal," Kirara announced.

Sango jerked in surprise. "What? Really? Since when?"

She shrugged. "I mean, I'll guess I'll do it if he _really_ wants to but…"

"God. Your body sucks," Sango said sadly. "You get no pleasure from oral sex and you hate anal. You're so… vanilla."

Kirara grinned. "But guys don't have to use condoms with me. Oh, and I have almost three times the feeling than you do so…"

"When you say feeling…." Kagome said, trailing off.

She was nodding. "I can actually feeeeel the guy cumming in me. This on top of sex being just amaaaaazing."

Sango was rubbing her jaw, looking impressed. "Damn… That actually sounds really nice." She looked over to Kagome. "Have you actually had a guy cum in you before?"

Kagome's eyes met Inuyasha's briefly, an impish glint in her eye. A wisp of a grin formed. "A few times."

"Seriously?" she said, shocked. "Am I seriously the only one here who hasn't had a guy nut in her?" She was suddenly looking at Inuyasha expectantly. He shook his head when he realized she was actually begin serious.

"Oh no. Sorry Sango, but that is _not_ happening."

"It's a safe day. Probably." It looked like she was trying to count.

"Yeah, that 'probably' is the reason why it's never going to happen."

"Come on Inuyasha. Don't tell me bareback doesn't feel better. You were totally into it the other day…" Kagome said with a teasing smile.

"Wait, you fucking came in _her_ , but won't in me?"

"You can cum in me!" Kirara said happily, before breaking down in giggles.

"Okay, I am beginning to see that our stop at that bar was a very bad idea," he said, backing to the door. He was stopped by Kagome, who had circled around and grabbed him from behind.

"I got him!" she squealed. "Hurry! Take off his clothes!"

"Wait!" he said as the other two leapt from the couch. "Seriously, stop." He could have easily gotten out of Kagome's arm lock if he wanted to. She was intoxicated and he had been working out. He just didn't want to hurt her… That went out the door when his belt and pants were undone. If he was to get out of this situation, it needed to happen now. He jerked his arms only to find shaking Kagome off was a bit more difficult than he originally thought.

He felt her breath against his ear. "Six years of martial arts training," she whispered. "I know how to immobilize someone." With his pants around his knees, she bumped the back of his legs. In seconds, he was on the floor as the three made short work of removing shoes and any other article of clothing he was wearing. Seeing them in a frenzied mood, he stopped resisting as he changed tactics. They were tossing their own clothing aside. A topless Kagome was between his legs, tongue running along his flaccid member as her hands worked to under her pants.

"You were just joking about not using—" He was cut off when a nude Sango plopped down on his face. Kirara had moved down to help Kagome. At first, the two fought over the little amount there was to work with. The fighting gradually turned to a cooperative effort as he grew large enough for them to share. Sango moaned, grinding her slit against his mouth. His hands held her hips still as he worked his tongue as best he could.

"God I love this cock," Kagome moaned before sucking on the tip.

"It is rather amazing," Kirara agreed as she waited for Kagome to finish before taking her own turn. The two swapped often, only spending a few seconds at a time sucking as hard and fast as they could before letting the other take their turn. For Inuyasha, his only goal was keeping Sango satisfied. It was difficult considering how rough she was being. A few times, he thought she was going to break his nose. The iron grip on her sides was mostly to control her rather than help her along.

"He ready back there?" Sango asked, twisting her head around to glance at the two behind her.

"Want the first ride?" Kagome asked, pulling her hair back.

"Fuck yes." Inuyasha gasped as she lifted herself off him. Fresh air filled his lungs as he rubbed his sore jaw. Anger began to well inside him. He was all for giving this a shot, but he wasn't going to sit here and allow himself to be treated like this. As he lifted his head up, intending to gain a hold of the situation, he suddenly found himself locked in a kiss with Kagome. It wasn't like the normal kisses. This was one of those fiery ones like those he experienced on the night she returned home. Her hands clasped his face as she lowered him back to the floor. They broke only for brief gasps of air before driving their lips together again. It was intense and sent his mind reeling as emotions danced within him. He found himself returning it all. His arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her towards him. The hunger and desire was matched by his own. She wanted him. She needed him. _Him_. Not Miroku. Not Hojo. He desperately clung to those lips. This was his heroin. He knew this was all a falsity. This wasn't a love for him, but a love for sex. The situation was hyper charging her arousal levels and she was transferring this love she was feeling towards him. Yet he didn't care. She was his drug, and she was taking him for a ride…

 **oOOOo**

Kagome kissed Inuyasha for selfish reasons. She could tell he was going to try and restore order to the chaos that had broken out. The problem was, this chaos was driving her wild. A raging inferno burned within her and nothing was going to stop it until it burned itself out. While the thought of sharing Inuyasha with Sango and Kirara at the same time had been erotic on its own, the thought of watching him doing it without a condom drove her crazy. Part of it was the alcohol. She knew it was, because everything in her told her how dumb and stupid this was. But being dumb and stupid turned her on so much. So she kissed Inuyasha and like a great tsunami, she knocked down all barriers of resistance. She poured every ounce of what she was feeling into each kiss. As Sango mounted him, the excitement ramped up in her, transferring to Inuyasha. Finally, she could take it no longer. Ripping herself out of his loving embrace, she looked over to find Sango was indeed riding him bareback. Her heart raced as she watched Inuyasha's slick cock appear and disappear into her friend. It was far more beautiful than that ugly colored latex.

"How is it?" Kirara asked, rubbing her roommate's breasts from behind.

"I can't believe I'm fucking doing this," she moaned, looking down at Kagome. "It feels so fucking good."

Kagome smiled. "Come on girl. Ride that cock. You aren't going to make him cum like that."

Inuyasha stirred beneath her. "Seriously guys. This is the alcohol talking."

"Mm-hm," she said giving him another quick kiss as she kept her upper bodyweight on keeping him on the floor. "And the alcohol is telling me to tell you, 'Give the girls what they want.'" She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his before moving over to his ear. "You could easily push her off if you wanted. Admit it. You want this as much as we do." She raised her head up to look down at his eyes, daring him to deny it. There was a flash of something in his eyes. Anger maybe. She couldn't tell with how quickly he moved, pushing her aside. Sango let out a squeal as he grabbed her and roughly tipped her onto her back.

"You're never going to get me to cum if you aren't going to try," he grunted, ramming himself into her as he forced her legs farther apart. Kagome and Kirara cheered as Sango screamed out in passion. Inuyasha wasn't going easy on her as he grabbed her jiggling breasts and smashed them against her chest. She didn't seem to mind the forceful treatment, yelling out his name as he smacked against her.

Sango seemed to know Inuyasha was getting closer. He was panting and grunting as he pushed himself to his limits. Kagome admired the firmness of his ass as the muscles tightened with every thrust. _And this is only him after a few months. He's going to be absolutely gorgeous in a year._ Not that he wasn't already good looking, but she had always considered him a 'cute' sort of look. His body was slowly turning into a panty-drenching one.

"Fuck my pussy," Sango commanded, meeting Inuyasha's gaze. "Fuck it. Fuck it. Oh god yes, fuck my pussy!" Her voice was getting higher with every sentence. "Oh god Inuyasha! I'm cumming! I'm cumming Inuyasha!" With him on the verge as well, she was pleading with him. "Cum in me! Cum in my pussy Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she screamed as she tossed her head back. Kagome stifled a laugh as she heard Inuyasha grunting, his thrusts slowing as he fulfilled Sango's request. _I really hope I don't sound like that when I'm talking dirty._

Inuyasha was staring down at Sango, gasping for breath. The lust that overwhelmed him seemed to have faded, leaving him gaping down at the cum running from Sango's well-fucked slit. Kagome snaked her arms around his neck from behind, pressing her breasts against his back. "That was amazing," she whispered, kissing his ear. She then kissed his neck, then shoulder. Her hand moved down to rub his chest, feeling it rapidly rise and fall.

"I-I can't believe I…" He looked terrified.

She pulled his head over to face her, giving him a deep kiss. Breaking it, she looked into his eyes. "You just kicked off a night of amazing fun."

 **oOOOo**

Introducing more alcohol was probably not the best thing, but the number of empty beer bottles was proportional to the amount of fun being had. Inuyasha even had a few, which was greatly needed considering how long it took Kagome to get him hard again after Sango. As Kagome sat on Sango's face, Kirara buried her face between Sango's legs, volunteering to 'clean' Sango out. Inuyasha seemed to have calmed down once Sango explained to him she relied on other forms of birth control besides condoms.

 _So this is a foursome,_ Kagome said, enjoying Sango's efforts below her. Her eyes met Inuyasha's, who was currently pounding himself against Kirara. She had no idea why she was so turned on right now. The alcohol had some effect, but she had drunk sex before and that was mostly terrible. It had to be Inuyasha and the fact that they had thrown 'safe' sex aside. Like Sango, Kagome was also on the pill, so she hadn't been concerned when she and Inuyasha had that amazing night of sex when she returned. Still, they always used condoms just as good practice – _and will continue to do so_ , she told herself. Just not tonight.

A few more beers and they had all switched positions again. Inuyasha was sitting against the couch as support while Kagome rode him. On the couch, Kirara and Sango were busy making out. After a few minutes, Kagome realized this was the same position she had fucked Hojo in while Inuyasha watched.

"Something funny?" he asked, seeing the smile grow on her face.

"No," she said, meeting his gaze. "Just enjoying myself. You?"

"I still feel wrong doing this."

"Oh, just enjoy it. This is a one-night only event."

"Still," he said, biting his lip as he breathed through his nose, trying to hold out a little longer for her.

"You are truly amazing Inuyasha."

"You'd say that to anyone in my position."

"No. I mean it," she said, slowing her pace as she moved closer to him. She couldn't bring herself to stop however, as she instead ground herself against him in forward and back motions. "Sango and I always use condoms, even when we don't technically have to and here we are, having some phenomenal sex without them."

"That's the alcohol, not me."

She shook her head. "No. I – _we_ – feel safe with you. We always protect ourselves, but with you, it makes us want to lower our guard just a little."

Inuyasha didn't seem too happy with what she was saying. "I would much rather we use condoms." She lowered her eyes, sadness filling her. She couldn't understand why _he_ didn't understand. He was always selling himself short. Leaning back, she began riding him again. They were silent, neither looking at the other. She closed her eyes, gasping as she held him close during his orgasm. They separated without saying a word, cum trailing down her leg as she called the others to follow her to the bedroom. There, the fire had died out within Kagome. Sex became mechanical as Inuyasha moved down the line. While he worked to empty another load in his current partner, the other two played with the woman's breasts, made out with her or Inuyasha, or otherwise helped push the woman to climax faster. Then, Inuyasha would move to the next and the process would repeat. Kagome still enjoyed every moment. It was sex at its finest after all. Still, it was missing that inferno that had consumed her at the beginning. Kirara and Sango were loving it as well by how enthusiastically they fought for their turn.

As they suspected, Inuyasha had been the best candidate for them. Thanks to his demon heritage, his stamina was far greater than Miroku's or Hojo's, even if she doubted he was actually pumping anything out when he came anymore. Not that you could tell. He had done a good job filling the three up at the beginning. But even Inuyasha had his limits. As he thrust himself into Sango one last time, he fell away from her and threw in the towel. Even as the three worked in tandem to breath him to life just one last time, he was done.

"You lasted longer than I thought," Sango said as she fell back on the bed, giving up on the revival effort. Kirara nodded in agreement.

"I believe tonight was a smashing success," Kagome said as she backed away from Inuyasha, giving his limp cock a look of longing.

Inuyasha didn't say anything as he grabbed one of the pillows and slid under the covers, looking to go directly to sleep. The three girls jostled around him as they joined him under the covers. With Sango and Kirara on either side of him, Kagome took the more direct position, laying on top of him. He peeked under the covers as she made herself comfortable on his chest.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Are you seriously going to sleep there?"

She looked to either side of him. "No room otherwise. Why, there a problem?"

He shook his head. "Goodnight ladies."

Smiling, she closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

 **oOOOo**

Sango groaned as she sat slumped on the couch. "I can't believe I let him cum in me. Whose dumbass idea was it to not use condoms last night?"

"It was yours," Inuyasha said from the kitchen.

"Shhh," both Kagome and Kirara hissed. Kagome wished she could make it darker. The worst part was all considering, the hadn't drank _that_ much. Certainly not to warrant this level of hangover. Then she realized they had only one bottle of water to hydrate them over several shots, multiple beers, and at least an hour or two of substantial sexual activities. Inuyasha seemed to be the only one to escape the wrath of the hangover despite him being the weakest of them all when it came to alcohol.

"Breakfast is ready," he said in a stage whisper. Forcing herself up, Kagome shuffled over to the table with the other three girls to find eggs and toast waiting.

"He cooks too," Sango muttered. "Marry me."

"Anyone can make eggs and toast," he said as he returned to the kitchen and started cleaning up.

"But does he clean too?" Sango managed to say with a mouth full of food. She looked over to Kagome. "If you don't marry him, I will."

Kagome managed to shrug, focusing on her food as she methodically chewed on buttered toast. "Go for it. Just remember we all get to share him."

"Don't I get a say in this?" he asked, taking a seat where his own food sat.

"Nope," Sango and Kagome said in unison. Kagome was too tired to laugh, groaning instead as her head pounded. Still, despite everything that happened last night, Inuyasha seemed in high spirits. Not counting the hangovers, she considered the night to be a resounding success.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked softly, causing him to look up from shoveling eggs into his mouth.

"Hmm?" he said as he raised his eyebrows.

"What we all did last night… don't tell Miroku, okay?"

"I'm not going to lie to him."

She shook her head slowly. "That's fine. I'm more concerned about the details than the act."

He nodded slowly, understanding what she was asking. "Yeah. Okay."

She nodded. "Thank you."

The four ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

 **oOOOo**

 **Might need to slow down a bit on the chapters before I burn myself out again. I know what I want to write, it's just actually sitting down and writing it. One can only type so fast.**

 **Thanks to everyone for leaving a review. If you are enjoying the story, please leave one. They keep me going! Until next time...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

The heat was oppressive. Normally, Kagome was fine with hotter weather, but the humidity was miserable. The air felt sticky in her mouth as she breathed, her skin slick with sweat.

"We should have picked a better meeting spot," Sango complained, futilely fanning herself with a hand. She looked down at her black tank top. "I should have worn a lighter color too." Kagome glanced down at her watch. She was late. Beside her, Sango seemed to pick up on her impatience. "You sure it was her? Because I'm pretty sure she died or something."

"It was her." Her eyes locked on an approaching person, the red hair unmistakable even from this distance. "See?"

"Well I'll be damned," Sango muttered as they hopped off the short stone wall they had been sitting on. "Ayame! Where the hell have you been?"

The girl was beaming as she gave them both a quick hug. She held up a hand, revealing the ring on her finger. "I got married!"

Both Sango and Kagome were shocked. "You did?" Kagome asked, not quite believing it.

"I thought you two were going to wait until after college," Sango asked before she could.

Ayame's smile diminished a bit. "We were, but things happened…" Both girls waited expectantly for her to continue. "Clan stuff," she said, brushing it off. "Anyways, the whole thing was almost called off. Kouga had to stay and help straighten things out, so he petitioned the school about his classes. My family was going to force me to drop out, but Kouga said he wouldn't take a non-educated woman as his wife." She held out her hands. "So here I am."

"I saw you a few times on campus."

"I was, but since Kouga wasn't here with me, I had people from both families watching me to make sure I didn't do anything 'indecent.'" She blushed slightly. "Sorry, but if they found out I was friends with all you…"

Sango smiled. "Nah. I understand. What about now?"

"Kouga's back at the house. A bunch of people want him to take over as clan head now that we're married, but he says he won't even consider it until he's out of school."

"Man. I can't believe you're married."

"I know! It all happened so fast too. I would have been back sooner, but I went into heat the week of the wedding, so it was pushed back."

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "How was that?"

"Terrible. They say it's tolerable when you mate at least once or twice a day, but because I wasn't married…"

"Ouch," Sango said. A grin formed as she patted the girl on the shoulder. "Hey, at least you're good for another year, right?"

"Small consolation," she said matching her grin. "So what about you? The group survive our absence?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Barely. Doofus over here almost brought it tumbling down."

"Inuyasha?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"It had to happen sooner or later," Ayame said. "He still hanging around, or is he gone now?"

"He's still around," Kagome said, feeling a need to defend herself. "We managed to get all that stuff sorted out, so it should be smooth sailing from now on."

Ayame looked suspicious. "Is it? Because it was supposed to be a non-issue in the first place."

"You don't have to worry," Sango said, coming to her aid. "Inuyasha knows how things work around here. Besides, he had a foursome with us a couple days ago."

"Kiara and you two I'm guessing?"

"Yeah."

"Nice, how was it?"

Kagome and Sango shared a look. "It was good," Kagome said.

"A few missteps, but it all turned out okay," Sango answered at the same time.

"That's good." Ayame rubbed her hands together. "To be honest, I'm excited to be back into things again."

Sango tilted her head. "Aren't you married now?"

"Yes. About fucking time too. I'm finally not limited to anal sex anymore." She grinned as she looked at Kagome. "I'm already making plans to borrow Inuyasha from you for a night. Kouga, him, and me for as long as physically possible. Going to be one hell of a night."

"Kouga's okay with it?" Kagome asked, excited about the possibility of Kouga returning to the group. While she was perfectly fine with the three now, it never hurt to have some more options open. Besides, she shared similar thoughts with Ayame about a night with Inuyasha and Kouga.

"I don't give him a choice in the matter. I've pretty much been hopping on any dick I can get the past few days." She stretched her arms in the air, causing her shirt to ride up and reveal some skin. Dropping them back to her sides, she took a deep breath. "I mean, we talked about going monogamous. Spent a week in Fiji too for our honeymoon. It was nice, being proper husband and wife," she said with a smile. "I mean, sooner or later he would probably have to mate with some other women for clan purposes, but those don't count."

"So what changed?" Kagome asked. She always found Kouga's and Ayame's relationship weird, but in a fascinating way.

"We tried it, but I could tell he found the sex bland. I tired just about everything I could to excite him. I even tried roleplaying the adulterous wife, making up stories about my exploits." She shook her head. "I guess he's not interested in fantasy."

"Sounds rough," Sango said softly.

Ayame shrugged. "I wish it had worked out how I wanted, but we do what we can for the ones we love. If Kouga want's a cum-guzzling slut as a wife, that's who I'll be." She looked between the two, obviously not liking their expressions. "Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm totally opposed to it. It's just I would like to be able to excite my husband without screwing other guys to do it." She shook her head. "But that's enough about my marriage. You two should be happy because we are back in! When are you having your next get together?"

"We're actually going to my family's beach house in a few days."

"What? That sounds amazing!"

"You are more than welcome to join us. Plenty of room still on the plane."

"Really? Wow. I'll ask Kouga. We should be able to go. The guys coming too?"

Kagome nodded. "If you two come, everyone but Kikyo will be coming. I have no idea what happened to her. She just kinda… left."

Ayame shrugged. "She's like that thought. I'm sure she'll be back come fall."

"Maybe," Kagome said with a shrug. She was glad Ayame was back, and not just because it added numbers to their group. "But why don't we get out of this heat? It's miserable out."

 **oOOOo**

The day of departure was stressful. Getting everyone together. Arranging transportation to the airport. Getting them all into the airport and through security. Getting everyone on the plane. Kagome was exhausted and they hadn't even left the ground yet.

"We will be taking off shortly Miss Higurashi," the pilot told her, glancing over his shoulder.

"Thank you Matthew," she said before leaving the cockpit, closing the door behind her. The others sat in the plush leather chairs of the private jet her grandfather had graciously lent them.

"Man, it pays to have rich friends!" Miroku said, sinking back into his chair as he cupped his hands behind his head. "I could get used to this." He glanced around. "Is this everyone?"

Kagome settled into her own seat. Whether by intention or luck, it just so happened to be next to Inuyasha. She knew Kouga and Ayame would sit next to each other, but she honestly expected Kirara to sit beside Inuyasha. Instead, she was sitting next to Hojo. "Expecting a plus one or something?"

"No, just… where's the hot, slutty stewardesses?" Beside him, Sango gave him a swat. "What? I thought this was going to be the complete fantasy experience."

Kagome just grinned. "Sorry, but this isn't that type of flight." Though, she wondered if this plane had seen that sort of thing before. She was sure Matthew would know. Whether he would tell her if she asked was another story. She might have been the granddaughter of his boss, but her grandfather would have never hired someone in his position if he was loose-lipped. From clandestine trips to meet potential business partners to housing sensitive meetings, this plane held many secrets.

Miroku scoffed, snubbing his nose at her. "Vacation. Ruined."

Ignoring him and the commotion Sango was causing chastising him, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Feeling okay?"

"Hmm?" he said, looking away from the window.

"You look nervous."

"First time flying," he admitted sheepishly.

She settled down in her seat, fastening her seatbelt. "Nothing to it really. Once we are up in the air, you hardly know you're moving."

It didn't seem to calm him down, but he nodded and looked out the window. She took a deep breath as the plane began taxiing. She was looking forward to this trip, but there was something in the back of her mind bugging her. Kagome was thankful for her grandfather's help putting this all together, but it was his words that haunted her. While it was embarrassing he knew about her sex life, she wasn't too surprised now that she thought about it. He was always a worry-wort, and that only increased once she had the brush up against the crime ring. It made sense that he was keeping tabs on her. He knew and he hadn't taken any overt action or informed her mother. Those were the only things that mattered. Still, her grandfather seemed to know about Inuyasha and have some understanding of their relationship. Granted, without knowing the details, he probably assumed they were dating secretly. _Maybe that's why he was talking about consequences._ It made sense. One, she was keeping it from her mother. Two, from out outsider perspective, Kagome was living a life similar to the one that got her in trouble in the first place.

Regardless it wasn't an immediate problem – if it was even a problem at all. Pushing it aside, Kagome reached over and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. She had a vacation to enjoy.

 **oOOOo**

"You know what I just thought of?" Miroku said suddenly, loud enough to interrupt the other conversations going on. He waited a few seconds for everyone to look over at him before continuing with his revelation. "This is our chance! We can all become official members of the mile-high club!"

Beside him, Sango rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised you would be the first to mention it."

He grinned. "Ah, but I wasn't the first to think of it!" Sango's face went red as she quickly looked away.

"Actually, I'm already a member," Ayame said, holding up her hand.

"Is there anything you haven't done?" Miroku said, crossing his arms. "Threesomes, orgies, now this. Man. Rich people."

"Actually, I'm not a member," Kouga said in his normal nonchalant way. Ayame had an 'oops' expression as she grinned stupidly and shrugged.

"It was a long flight back from Fiji. I had to keep myself busy somehow."

"That sounds like an amazing story," Miroku said, turning in his chair.

"Mm-hm. One that I might tell you later."

He clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Boo." His attention turned to the lavatory at the back of the plane as a grin formed. "I figure we have about two hours left. With eight of us, we should have about 15 minutes each. Eh, doable."

"Less than that actually," Kagome said. "We should be landed in about two hours. That means we'll be dropping altitude."

"Don't encourage him," Sango said with a sigh.

"Encourage him? I think it's a great idea. We'll have to get a start on things quickly if everyone is going to get a turn." Kagome turned to Inuyasha as the others discussed their own interest in the prospect. "Well, what do you say? Want to get your membership card?"

"With you?" he asked hesitantly.

Kagome thought for a moment. She had just been asking if he was going to participate, not if he was interested in doing it with her. She had figured she would do it with Miroku, since Sango seemed on the fence about it. Her imagination took off as she saw herself in that tiny little lavatory going at it with Miroku. Their awkward movements as the bumbled around trying to get leverage and comfort. All the while Inuyasha would be right outside, listening to their ruffles and sounds of lovemaking. She felt guilty at how excited that last part made her.

"You don't want to?" Inuyasha asked, mistaking her silence for rejection.

"No!" she said quickly, smiling guiltily at him. "No, I'd love to. We should. Together."

His eyes narrowed. "You had something else in mind, didn't you?"

Kagome could have lied, but she had no real reason to. Inuyasha had chosen to stay out of his own volition. "Kind of, but that's fine." She looked over to where Miroku and Sango were talking. "My imagination just got the best of me."

"Inuyasha!" Kirara said, leaning against the back of their seats. "Want to get our membership cards?"

Kagome found herself surprised by the girls offer. She had just expected her and Hojo to group up. Either that or her try and fight for Miroku. Instead, Inuyasha was the first she asked. She found herself looking over at Inuyasha expectantly, probably more interested in hearing his answer than Kirara. _Since when have these two been so close?_

"Uh, sure," Inuyasha said, giving her an apologetic look.

"Great! We should go before someone else beats us to it."

Inuyasha stood and scooted past the stunned Kagome. He had been asking _her_ , yet the speed at which he accepted Kirara's offer… As Miroku complained to Sango about her waiting too long, Kagome sat and listened to Kirara's giggles as they thumped around in the tiny room. The giggles turned to moans as the thumping increased in frequency and strength. Instead of getting off knowing Inuyasha was listening to her, _she_ was being subjected to it. Yet long after the two embarrassed lovers exited and Kagome was awkwardly half-sitting, half-leaning against the sink with legs spread, it still frustrated her. She felt bad for Hojo for having a distracted partner, but he did the best he could and she enjoyed herself. Yet when she left the lavatory a new member of the mile-high club, she felt like she had missed the ride to cloud nine.

 **oOOOo**

"This place is gorgeous," Ayame said, awe in her voice as the group entered the house. The entire side facing the beach was glass, a wood deck extending around the entire home. Towards the corner, the deck extended out to the beach with stairs down the sharp embankment. The property itself was private, situated in a wide alcove. Thought it was technically private property, the locals knew about its existence and used it to avoid the crowds of the tourist beaches to the north and south. So long as they avoided the house, her grandfather didn't seem to mind the people and therefore never enforced the signs warning people to stay out.

The home was fully furnished and stocked with various foods and alcohol. She had been here a few times and hadn't seen this much booze stocked up. She was certainly expecting them to party a bit, but this seemed excessive for a two-week trip.

"I guess we claim rooms then?" Sango asked, looking around in awe.

"There are a few down here on the first level. More up on the second," Kagome said, dropping her luggage near the wall out of the way. "The living room here also has folding beds and such and we have hammocks as well if you want to sleep outside." She looked around as the others stood around awkwardly. "Do we want to keep the AC on, or open windows and doors?"

She got a few of each, but AC seemed to win.

Sango, who had been championing for opening windows, sighed and conceded defeat. "I suppose it would be nice having a place to cool down in."

"Is there any point to claiming a room?" Miroku asked as he flopped down into one of the cushy chairs in the living room. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm not planning to sleep with the same person every night."

"We should still have places to put our stuff." Kagome did a quick head count of the number of rooms. "If I recall correctly, we should have enough rooms so all but two have their own rooms." She looked at Kouga and Ayame. "You and Kouga can have the master room."

"What?" Ayame said, shaking her head. "No way. We are guests. You have the master."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Kouga and I will just leave our stuff here in the living room. I figure we'll be sleeping in other rooms anyways."

Sango spoke up next. "Does it really matter which rooms though? Just throw your stuff in a room and remember where it is when you need it."

"Well I was thinking if you brought anyone here, it would be better if everyone just had their own room." There was a stunned silence as everyone looked at her. "What?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"You _do_ mean people outside the group, right?" Sango asked, sounding taken aback.

"Yeah." She looked around at their wide-eyed faces. "We _are_ on vacation. Not five minutes away is two huge tourist destinations. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not going to stay here the _entire_ time. The nightlife is amazing."

"Fuck yeah! I'm in!" Ayame said, throwing a fist in the air.

"We are on vacation! The only rule in this house is to have fun!" The girls and Miroku seemed much more enthusiastic than Inuyasha, Kouga, and Hojo, but Kagome was smiling. She was sure everyone was going to have a blast here. She knew she would.

 **oOOOo**

After luggage was sorted out and stored in rooms, Kagome changed into her swimsuit. She had been torn about buying it. She had wanted something more traditionally sexy, like a bikini. She had tried this suit on for no particular reason. It did nothing to her chest, even if it did accent her figure a little more. Still, Inuyasha's reaction was what sold it for her. Even some that pushed her comfort zone had gotten lackluster reactions from him. Now that she had changed and revealed it to the wider world, she was glad to see Inuyasha's eye was excellent. Miroku gave her a catcall when she walked out of her room. Even Kouga's gaze seemed to linger on her. It made her feel good having all the attention on her, even for a brief moment.

She left the boys to their own devices as she grabbed a towel and sunscreen and headed for the beach. The other girls were right behind her. The beach was completely deserted today, which suited Kagome just fine. Her grandfather probably had people tell the locals to avoid the area for the next few weeks while they prepared the house for them. The girls took turns lathering themselves in sunscreen and within a few minutes, they were officially enjoying their vacation.

"I'm never going to get the sand out of my fur," Kirara complained as she rested on her towel.

"Yeah, but at least you don't have to worry about getting sunburn anywhere but your face," Ayame said beside her.

"Maybe, but I also have zero chance of getting a tan so…"

"Speaking of tans," Sango said quietly. "I wonder if any of the guys have a thing for tan lines."

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. "You know, that's a good point," she said, looking down at her swimsuit. She really liked it, but it would leave a weird C shaped tan line on her top, side, and bottom. Standing, she quickly stripped out of her suit, laying it in the sand next to the towel. She got a whistle from Sango and Ayame as Kirara looked at her in surprise. "Hand me the sunblock please," she said, holding out a hand towards Sango.

"You got it," she said, handing her the bottle. "Definitely don't want to get burned like that."

"Fuck it. I'll do it too," Ayame said, following Kagome's example. "Where else will I be able to go about naked like this?"

"Well you two ladies have fun. Me? I'll stay somewhat clothed, thank you," Sango said, settling back against her towel. Tossing the bottle to Ayame, Kagome laid back on her towel. Closing her eyes, she set out to enjoy the heat of the sun.

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha had to say, he was having fun. While the girls headed down to the beach, he flipped through the channels. It had been a long time since he had movie channels. Miroku and Hojo were looking through some sites planning on places they would go to during the week.

"Inuyasha! They have that knight place!" Miroku exclaimed, sounding like a little kid.

"Knight place?"

"Yeah! The one where they serve you dinner and put on that medieval show with jousting and stuff."

"Have we done that before?" he asked, trying to think back.

"Yeah. Remember my dad drove us like, seven hours to go see it? We stayed at that hotel and we were happy because we got our own room?"

Suddenly, the memory clicked. "Oh yeah! That was the summer before the accident." He had totally forgotten about that. Now that the memory came rushing back, he is smile faded. "Wait a second." He was silent a few moments as more details began to surface. "Why did we get our own hotel room again?" The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh God no."

"Wait, you didn't know?" Miroku said, surprised. "Your mom was around _all_ the time."

"I just thought it was because we were such good friends. Oh man. My childhood is ruined forever."

Miroku seemed a bit embarrassed. "That's my entire childhood man. I think I had a new 'mom' every week or so. At least your mom gave a shit about me." He grinned. "She got pissed at me a few times." He was laughing now. "Remember that time I brought that snake I found to your house?"

Inuyasha was laughing too. "How could I forget? I couldn't tell if she was going after the snake or you."

"I don't think it mattered to her at that point. Man, I had never seen her so angry at me."

"So I just got out of the kitchen," Hojo said, interrupting their trip back in time. "We have some really high quality meat in there and I remember Kouga saying something about a wicked ass grill out back."

"BBQ?" Miroku said, tuning in.

"That's what I'm thinking. Beer and BBQ to official kick things off." Hojo held his finger to his nose. "Not it."

"Not it," Miroku said quickly, coping the move.

"Not it!" Kouga yelled from somewhere else in the house.

Inuyasha was still trying to figure out what was going on when it hit him. "Damn it," he muttered, sinking lower in the couch.

"Cheer up Inuyasha. You'll figure it out eventually." Something told Inuyasha his fortune wasn't about to change any time soon.

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha was taking his dinner prep seriously. He got a recipe off the internet and got everything ready. By the time the girls finally wondered in from the beach, he had things relatively prepared to go out on the grill. Hojo had felt a little bad and took care of starting the grill, but it was otherwise up to Inuyasha to cook everything. It was probably for the best because the others were going through beers quickly.

"Smells delicious," Kagome said, stopping by while he slaved over the heat. Even though the sun had mostly set and the air was cooling down, it was still decently hot outside. Fortunately there was a nice breeze going off the ocean. This was his first time by the ocean he could remember and it felt relaxing just listening to the roar of distant waves. Then there was the sizzling of meat and veggies on the grill.

"Should be ready in a bit," he said, flipping some of the meat and making sure they were all lathered in sauce. He had to admit, getting everything prepared had been a lot of fun. _Maybe my life's calling is to be a chef._ Still, as fun as it was, he had seen enough cooking channel shows to know professional level cooking was not in his future.

Kagome tipped her head back, finishing the beer in her bottle. "Want me to grab you one?"

He shook his head. "I have water here," he said as he held up his glass before taking a drink.

She sighed. "You and alcohol."

"Me and alcohol? _Me_? I remember what happened last time we all got drunk."

Grinning, she nodded. "How could I forget? The morning after was terrible. Totally worth it though. We should all do it again. Maybe get Ayame in there too."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "I think I'll pass."

"What, you don't want your own harem?"

"Eh. Too much work."

"Aww. You're no fun." She looked over her shoulder to where the others were in a small group talking. "Anyways, thanks for doing this. I know it's supposed to be a vacation and all…"

"I would hold off on thanking me until you taste it. No promises."

She giggled. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Your faith in me is welcomed. I hope I can live up to it." He smiled, poking at a chunk of meat. "Besides, I'm having fun. Cooking is actually oddly relaxing. It's almost like building a model in a way. Step by step, working and building up to the finished project you can enjoy." Kagome was staring at him when he looked up. "What?"

"Never heard cooking compared to models before. Watch talking like that around Sango. She'll tease you for being a nerd," she said with a teasing smile.

"Well she can suck my dick for all I care."

Kagome laughed. "Oh, I'm sure she would. You know, if it turns out you like this whole cooking thing, you should totally cook for me."

Inuyasha laughed, but stopped when he realized she was being serious. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah! I have a complete kitchen at home I barely use. It would be nice to have non-take out."

"Hmm. What do I get out of this?"

"Home cooked meals for free?" He rubbed his chin like he was considering it. Really, he was already in. The opportunity to have dinner with Kagome, alone? Regardless of how she felt about him, he wasn't going to miss an opportunity like this. "Okay," she said, taking his silence as a cue for her to up her payment. "I am more than happy to pay for your services."

"I could always use more spending money."

"I was thinking more in line of paying you with my body."

He forced himself to frown. "Isn't that prostitution?"

"Hey, if it gets me better quality dinners, I'll gladly spread them." She grinned. "Well? What do you say?" she asked, holding out her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

He looked down at her offered hand and took it. "Deal."

She smiled. "Great." She started to back away. "I guess the first payment starts tonight…" With a teasing wink, she turned and headed back to the others. After a few minutes, Miroku swung by.

"What's up with you?"

"What?" Inuyasha said, looking up from the grill.

"You're smiling like an idiot. This after Kagome was over here talking?"

"It's not like that," Inuyasha said. "I know where things stand and I'm not going to push things. That doesn't mean I can't improve on what I can have." Miroku raised an eyebrow in question, but Inuyasha remained silent on his new agreement with Kagome. Maybe he would understand, but Inuyasha was doubtful. He would undoubtedly say Inuyasha was rocking the boat again, and that this time, someone would fall out. Inuyasha didn't see it that way. It wasn't like she was saying she wasn't going to stop going around with other guys, it's just that she would be with Inuyasha much more regularly. _Besides, there is always the hope that maybe, just maybe…_

"Ah," Inuyasha said as Miroku turned to walk away. He motioned to Miroku to come closer. Nodding, he walked around the wide grill to stand next to Inuyasha. "I wanted to ask you earlier, but it was hard to be away from everyone."

"What's up?"

"Are things cool between Ayame and Kouga? I mean, they are married now and all and I know you have that thing because of your dad."

"'Thing?'"

"You know what I mean."

Miroku sighed. "I know, and yes, I'm okay with it."

"Really?" Inuyasha said, surprised. "You seemed to be avoiding them."

"I was for a bit, but then the more I thought about it, the more I started to realize it was a culture thing, and we should respect other cultures. That's the big thing now, right?"

Inuyasha flipped more of the meat, moving the ones that were done to the cooler side of the grill. It was just about time to call people to start eating – which needed to happen sooner rather than later the way they were drinking beer. "How so?"

"Well, it's not like they had a choice in it. It was their clans that set them up."

"Yeah, but Ayame loves Kouga."

"I know, but I somehow doubt the two would have gotten married if their clans didn't demand it."

"Yeah. Kouga shows emotion sometimes, but it's hard to get a read on how he really feels about her." He looked over at Miroku. "Still. That's a bit of a stretch."

"It might be, but I can live with it." He shook his head. "Even still, I can't believe someone would _want_ their wife running around like that." He shrugged. "But if that's what makes them happy…" Slapping Inuyasha's shoulder, he gripped it before releasing it. "So don't you worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Sure." Inuyasha looked down at the grilled meat. "Might as well call everyone here. Looks like it's ready."

Miroku grinned. "Fantastic. I'll call them over and grab another beer."

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha felt better than he had in a long while. Everyone praised his meal. Even he found it to be better than he expected. Of course, the downside was that they now wanted him to cook _every_ night – at least when they didn't have carryout or pizza. So after a night of good food and relaxing conversation, everyone headed for bed early. Inuyasha wasn't the only one tired out by the flight and it would take a bit to become acclimated to the heat. True to her word, Kagome joined him in bed. With her sandwiched between the bed and him, Inuyasha watched as she writhed in pleasure. She seemed content to let him lead tonight, which was a nice change of pace. While he could hear the passionate cries of the other house guests as they enjoyed a quick, wild romp before bed, he took his time and truly enjoyed the moment. For her part, Kagome seemed to enjoy the more tender touch. Inuyasha seemed to have tapped into a wellspring of energy. Without the rapid hammering, he kept slow, steady thrusts that elicited tiny whimpers and moans from her. Not to mention he got to examine her face in detail, absorbing every tiny expression of pleasure that crossed her face. He adjusted himself accordingly. When he did something she really seemed to enjoy, he did it more often. The result was astounding. He had barely hit his stride and she was already hitting her first orgasm. Again and again he brought her to a slow orgasm, enjoying the way her face lit up in pleasure. When he was finally done, Kagome was a gasping mess of raw nerves. She hardly moved as he pulled away from her, cleaning up and joining her in bed.

"That. Was. Amazing."

He grinned. "Glad you enjoyed it."

She turned her head to face him. "I guess slow and steady has its advantages." Leaning over, she kissed him briefly. "I guess I found another thing to do with you."

"With me?"

She nodded. "I can't see myself doing something like that with say, Miroku." She wrinkled her nose, giggling softly. "God, I don't think I could stand having him look at me like that." She shivered as if something was crawling along her skin.

Inuyasha let out a confused chuckle. "Like what?"

"Like you love me." Inuyasha felt his breath catch in his throat. "Relax Inuyasha. I understand. I know it's going to take time. You're here regardless. That's all that matters."

He nodded, but didn't trust himself to speak. Kagome snuggled up against him, mewling softly as she did so. "You're so warm," she said softly. She didn't resist when he wrapped his arms around her.

A few minutes later, he trusted himself enough to speak. "You said 'another thing.'"

"Hmm?" she said, like she had been on the verge of going to sleep.

"You said you found another thing to do with me."

"Ah, yes." She shifted a bit in his arms. He loosened them, letting her look up at him with those gorgeous eyes of hers. "The threesomes of course."

"Pretty sure you have those all the time."

"Yeah, but not with two guys. I decided that I'm only going to do those with you - the dp portion that is."

He wasn't sure what to say to that. "Uh… thanks?" He frowned. "Any reason why?"

She cuddled back up against him, her voice muffled against his chest. "It just wouldn't feel right otherwise."

Long after she was asleep, Inuyasha was still thinking on what she had told him. On one hand, he was overjoyed. Their relationship was clearly advancing, but whether it was in the right direction or not was another matter. He had worried a bit that she wouldn't like tonight, but it had ended better than he expected. Yet it was still clear that he was no closer to his goal than when he had started.

 _Don't worry about it Inuyasha. Just enjoy what you can take before it's all gone._ He took a deep breath. The little voice was right. In this moment, he was content. He should enjoy the moment while he could, completely and to the fullest. After all, he had a feeling this moment was fleeting. Closing his eyes, he listened to Kagome's soft breathing as he drifted off to sleep.

 **oOOOo**

 **Here I am almost done with chapter 15 and I forgot to upload chapter 14. Woops. Enjoy.**

 **Until next time...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

Kagome awoke to find Inuyasha snoring soundly beside her. A smile sprung to her lips as she watched his chest rise and fall. Last night had been amazing. It was a unique and refreshing experience in an action that had grown routine. At the same time, she realized that it had a time and place. Too much, and it would become as common and routine as hooking up with the others.

Sliding out of bed, she headed to the restroom. When she finished brushing her teeth, she found herself staring at herself in the mirror. Making a few facial expressions, she ended with a frown. "You're horny, aren't you?" She already knew the answer. As amazing as last night was, it seemed to only ramp her up this morning. She needed fucked. _Hard_. Just the thought of it caused her stomach to butterfly and her breath to shorten. Stepping out of the bathroom, she looked at the still sleeping Inuyasha and debated waking him. She made it to the foot of the bed before another idea hit her. Changing course, she headed outside. It seemed like people were starting to get up. She passed Miroku's room where he and Kirara seemed to have the same idea she did. Ayame and Hojo were fast asleep when she peeked into their room. Finally, she found what she was looking for. Sango was wrapped up against Kouga, who appeared to be wide awake, but deep in thought.

"Hey," she whispered to not wake Sango.

"Morning," he said. She saw his eyes wander down her body before meeting her eyes again. She smiled, happy that he was showing some interest.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "I'm looking for a third."

"With who?"

"Inuyasha." Kouga raised an eyebrow. "Interested?" She started to worry as he stared at her. If he said know, she figured she could try Hojo, though she doubted it would scratch this particular itch. Hojo was well enough, but after excessive travel, a late night, beer, and partnering with Ayame, she doubted his performance would be up to muster. Kouga on the other hand… he could easily keep up with Inuyasha. On a good day, might even surpass him in raw stamina.

"Very well," he finally answered. She released her held breath, shoulders slumping in relief. "But I have a condition."

"What?"

"I want you to arrange one with Ayame as well."

"Arrange what?"

"A threesome. Now that her virginity is no longer an issue, I wish to see her with two men. I believe she desires this as well."

Kagome quickly ran down options, seeing possibilities. Miroku was out, but she knew she could count on Inuyasha if she asked him. Hojo was also another good candidate. "I'm sure I can get Inuyasha or Hojo to help you out with that."

He shook his head. "No, I don't want to participate. I want to watch." She blinked. "Is that a problem?"

"No. Not at all. I'm sure… I mean, Hojo and Inuyasha are my go-to guys. If they are comfortable doing it with me, I see no reason why they can't do it with Ayame either."

Kouga started to get up. Beside him, Sango stirred, sleepily looking around. "What's up?" she muttered softly.

"I've been summoned to a threesome," Kouga said as he stood up.

"Oh. Have fun," Sango said with a yawn before pulling the covers up to her neck.

"I'll do my best to make this happen for you," Kagome said with a smile.

"I would appreciate it. Now lead the way," he said, gesturing. As she headed for the stairs to lead to the second floor, she glanced over her shoulder to find Kouga staring at her ass. Grinning, she put more of a sway to her walk. At the door to the master bedroom, Kagome felt a jolt of anxiousness hit her. _I really hope Inuyasha is in the mood…_ She debated on asking him first, but decided she wanted to surprise him. Now that she was getting the full picture of Kouga and Ayame's relationship, she could see the allure of it. It was morbid and twisted, but she realized she got turned on with the idea that Inuyasha was uncomfortable with what she was doing. _God. Maybe Sango is right and I should go back to seeing a shrink._ At the same time, it couldn't be all bad. Ayame and Kouga had been doing it for a long time and they seemed happy.

At the edge of the bed, she smiled down at Inuyasha, pushing all other thoughts aside for the moment. "Wake up," she said softly, poking him again.

With a groan, he opened his eyes and fixed them on her. "Morning," he said sleepily.

"Hey." She bit the corner of her lip softly, trying to think of the best way to breach the subject. Instead, she just decided to be somewhat blunt. "Up for a little morning action?"

He blinked, focusing more on her. He yawned before responding. "I guess I might—" He stopped when he saw Kouga standing behind her. "Oh."

Kagome shifted nervously. "Is it okay if he joins us?" He looked at her for a few seconds before finally nodding. Hands on the bed, she leaned down and kissed him. "Thanks."

She turned to Kouga as Inuyasha slowly got out of bed, stretching behind her. Kagome got to her knees in front of Kouga and reached out to begin stroking him to life.

"I will say," he said calmly as Kagome got to work. "This should be interesting." She looked up at him, smiling. As he gradually began to rise in her hands, she was reminded of how big he was. _It's been awhile since I last slept with him._ As she slid the tip into her mouth, she debated which guy would get which hole. Head bobbing slowly as she sucked his now rapidly growing cock, Inuyasha stepped into view. With her free hands, she started giving him the same treatment. Releasing Kouga from her mouth, Kagome looked up at the two men towering above her, smiling as she jerked them both off with a hand each.

"What are the odds I get you both to cum at the same time?" Inuyasha and Kouga shared a look. Inuyasha shrugged and Kouga didn't react. She pouted. "Really? Nothing?"

Kouga offered a rare smile. "Perhaps you should be working towards reaching that goal rather than talking about it." Opening her mouth to respond, she realized he had a point. Instead, she put her open mouth to better use – sucking on Inuyasha. For the next few minutes, she kept a hand on each cock, rapidly jerking up and down as she bounced between them. She would lick the tip of one, quickly switch to sucking the other, then move to suck the other, then switch again. She kept careful watch on their body language and listened to their soft groans of pleasure. When one was getting close, she moved to the other one to see if she could elicit the same response.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum Kagome," Inuyasha groaned, breathing rapidly as her hand quickly ran up and down. She turned her attention to Kouga, who seemed to be in a similar situation. Knowing it was now or never, she took Kouga in her mouth, sucking with everything she had. His loud groan signaled that she had succeeded. Pulling back, she stared up at the two, still pumping their cocks as they both came within seconds of each other. She had to jerk her head back a few times to avoid getting any in her eyes, but otherwise let them coat her face. Normally, she would never waste a precious erection on this, but both had the stamina to spare.

Her eyes met Inuyasha's as he caught his breath. She grinned victoriously. "Damn I'm good."

"Quite skilled," Kouga agreed. "I look forward to making up lost time with you over the next few weeks."

Kagome stood up, debating whether to clean herself off or not. The movement caused a few of the larger globs to fall onto her chest. She decided that it might be best to clean up a _little_. "While I get cleaned up a bit, why don't you two gentlemen slip those things into something a little more comfortable," she said, running a finger along the tips of their still erect cocks. Walking to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror, a bit surprised how she looked. For both having had a good time the night before, they had done a pretty decent job covering her. Grabbing some toilet paper, she began wiping away the large globs, tossing them and replacing the paper often. Satisfied she got the most of it, she looked down to the dribble on her breasts. Leaving it, she headed back outside to find they had both dawned condoms. Inuyasha had even brought out lube. She noted that it was a different brand than the one she brought. _Which means he brought his own for just this occasion,_ she thought, suppressing the smile that came to her lips.

"Kouga, why don't you take the bed." It made her feel good ordering them around. As he laid back on the bed, she crawled over to him. "Inuyasha, if you'd please?" she asked, holding out her empty hand. Relinquishing the lube, she handed it to Kouga. "I'm definitely going to need this for you."

With some maneuvering and preparation, it was time to get things started. Kouga, well versed in anal thanks to Ayame, guided her in. Kagome winced as she spread to accept him. Her face reddened as she adjusted to his size. It took a few minutes of her remaining still, sitting back on him before she was able to move. Relaxing, she let out a deep breath and signaled to Inuyasha she was ready. He had been watching next to the bed, hand sliding over the protective sleeve to keep him hard. Crawling onto bed, he carefully spread her legs. Kouga grabbed her from behind to help balance her as Inuyasha squeezed between her legs. Her greedy eyes watched as his cock rubbed against her slit. Her eyes met his at the moment he entered her. Cooing in pleasure, she tipped her head back.

"Just like that boys," she groaned as they began moving within her. It only took them a few thrusts to figure out the timing that worked for them. As for Kagome, she was enjoying every second as they rocked against her. Stretching her arms out in front of her, she wrapped them around Inuyasha's neck. As both thrusted into her, she stared at him, moaning in pleasure. She knew her expression had to be one of pure pleasure and joy, because both were bursting within her.

"God, his cock is bigger than I'm used to," she groaned, watching Inuyasha's reaction. "It actually hurts a bit."

"Want me to slow down?" he asked softly, a look of concern flicking over his face.

"Fuck no," she gasped, looking down to watch him slide in and out of her. "I love this." With her arms hooked around his neck, she pulled him into a kiss. His body stiffened a bit when their lips met. She realized too late that she must smell, but continued the kiss. Finally, she released him. She didn't dare close her eyes, locking onto Inuyasha's as she gasped for air. Pouring her emotions into her expressions and moans, she rocked against the two as they pushed against her. Last night might have been an amazing appetizer, but this was the main course. It was like she was burning from the inside as they brought her to orgasm. But even though she had finished, it seemed like the boys were just beginning. The three separated to switch positions. Inuyasha went back on the bed before positioning Kagome above him. Kouga quickly situated himself behind her and the three picked up where they left off. She was completely at their mercy, her body plying to whatever they wished it to do. Kagome didn't know how many times she came as they hammered her without mercy. All she knew was she yelled enough that her throat was raw. Of course, that was only when her mouth wasn't full of something else. She was used to Inuyasha's near limitless stamina and could, for the most part, keep up with it. This was something completely different. Exhausted, she felt more like a doll at the whims of a child, contorting to whatever position another entity desired – powerless to do much but whether the onslaught. When they had finally finished with her, she simply flopped down on the bed.

"Remember our agreement," Kouga said before strolling for the door. Though he was clearly spent, he didn't seem the slightest out of breath.

"Agreement?" Inuyasha asked, still sitting on the bed, watching Kouga as he left. Like Kouga, he was breathing normally too. When he turned to her, he seemed to have a mistrustful gaze.

"I'll tell you later," she cooed, happy and content. The last thing she wanted was anything to threaten how she was feeling at the moment. Sore? Yes, but completely exhausted in the best of ways.

"Feeling okay?" he asked, hovering over her.

"Mm. Better than okay. Probably going to be sore for a day or so, but totally worth it." She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks again. I really needed that."

"Anytime."

She laughed. "I might take you up on that." She pushed herself up, body aching in protest. "But I need a shower." Looking at him, she nodded. "I think you do too."

"Already?"

She was already off the bed and walking towards the bathroom. "Shall I ask Miroku?" she asked innocently over her shoulder. She grinned as Inuyasha leapt off the bed to follow.

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha yawned as he shifted against the warm plastic of the folding chair. It was another scorching day, but he didn't mind as much as when he first got here. Slathered in sunblock, he basked in the sun. Even after four days, he still hadn't managed to get a tan. His skin had darkened a little, but he religiously applied sunblock like clockwork. He used the strongest SPF too unlike the girls who were already working towards a golden brown. Relaxing under the heat of the sun, he listened to the laughing girls as they played in the ocean. Kouga and Miroku were down there with them. Inuyasha had been a while ago, but he had found the ocean didn't appeal to him much. The beach however, he could lay out like this all day – provided he had a readily available supply of sunblock. Hojo seemed content to enjoy the sun with him, his head resting on his hands as they both faced towards the sky.

Enjoying the sounds of the girls giggling, Inuyasha reflected on the past few days. Up to this point, it could be described in three words, beaches, babes, and booze. Inuyasha had every intention of enjoying himself this vacation. While he kept his beer intake to an absolute minimum, he more than compensated with the other two. Inuyasha had become the unofficial, official chef for the group. Thanks to a plentiful stockpile of foods and the internet, he had yet to fail in his new role. He felt himself getting addicted to the role of cook and wondered why he hadn't discovered this before. _Probably because you didn't have tens of thousands of dollars' worth of cooking utensils._ Still, it really was like assembling a model, only this time, he got praised for doing a job well done.

After dinner, the group spent the rest of the night burning off the last of their energy. After the first night, Inuyasha hadn't been with her again during this time. Last night, he had spent it all with Ayame. She had been quite overjoyed when he 'properly' screwed her. Inuyasha had to admit, he was a bit happy to have another partner he didn't need to wear condoms with. Now that he was getting more experience in that department, it was hard to deny how much _better_ things felt. Still, he always used one when with Sango and Kagome. Even if both were on alternative forms of birth control, he wanted that extra protection just as much as they did.

Daylight hours was more a free-for-all in terms of entertainment. While everyone came together for dinner, drinking, and bed, people did their own thing during the day. Sometimes, they would go down to the beach, other times, some would stay in and watch movies. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara even went to a movie in a nearby theater. Inuyasha had really been pushing the beach and babes portion hard. Knowing it would be a long time before he returned to a beach, he was enjoying every second he could on the sand. That the beach was private made it all the more enjoyable – even if it lacked 'babes' most of the time. Since they had arrived, not a single other sole had wondered onto their piece of paradise. Because of this, he was much more open to the girls' advances. There was an extra thrill having sex outside. The girls loved it, he loved it, the other guys liked it. When he headed to the beach in the morning, he always made sure to bring several condoms with him knowing they would all get used before he headed back to get dinner started.

A smile touched his lips as he remembered less than an hour back. Before the girls had run off to play in the ocean, they had stopped by to play with him and Hojo. With Inuyasha busy with Sango and Ayame, Hojo managed to take care of Kagome and Kirara. Their lust temporarily sated, the girls had quickly rushed off to the water, leaving their swimsuits behind with their spent partners. Miroku and Kouga had joined the girls later, coming down from the house after finishing a movie or TV show they had been watching. Inuyasha had little doubt both of them would get a turn with the girls before they all headed back for dinner.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha tried to ignore the potent smell of the rather unpleasant aspects of the ocean. A smile on his lips, he closed his eyes, hoping that he would wake up in time to reapply his sunblock.

 **oOOOo**

Looking past him, Miroku's eyebrows rose as he whistled. Turning, Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat as he watched the girls parade in front of them. They were all dressed in provocative ways, tight clothing, short skirts, heavy makeup. Clearly, they were ready for a night on the town.

"We're going clubbing," Kagome announced.

"Here I thought you got dressed up for me," Miroku teased, a lewd grin on his face.

She ignored him. "We've decided on a place, but it's a bit of a drive. We were hoping one of you would be able to take us."

"I wish you would have said something before," Miroku said, swishing his beer bottle around in his hand. "I've had way too much to drive." He thought for a moment. "But I'll still tag along. Hitting a club could be fun."

"There is no way we are all going to fit in the car," Sango said as she adjusted her skirt. She looked a bit uncomfortable with how short it was, which seemed odd to him. _Why did she wear it if she was going to constantly tug it down?_

Suddenly, four pairs of eyes were on Inuyasha. "Wait, why me?" he complained, knowing what they were asking – or rather, demanding.

"Because you are the only one who hasn't been drinking for the past two hours," Ayame chimed, smiling sweetly.

"Please!" Kagome said, folding her hands out in front of her in a begging gesture. As she bent forward, Inuyasha had a clear view of her cleavage.

Miroku didn't seem too happy he was being left behind. "Tomorrow, we are totally having a guy's night," he muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

"Come on! You wouldn't let us get all dressed up like this for nothing, would you?" Kirara asked.

A thin smile was on Hojo's lips as he held his beer bottle close to his lips. "Should have asked first then," he said lightly before taking a sip. "Just get a taxi or Uber."

Kagome frowned. "Why do that when there is someone perfectly capable right here? Which, I might add, is enjoying a vacation completely expense free."

 _Going with the guilt bomb eh?_ Seeing their pleading faces, Inuyasha felt his resistance finally collapse. With a sigh, he hauled himself out of the padding of the chair he was in. "Fine," he managed to breath out.

"Dude, you give in way to easily," Miroku said with a shake of his head. He held up his beer in salute. "And that is why they ask for an inch and take a mile." Hojo raised his beer in agreement. Tipping their bottles towards each other, they both took a drink.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" Kagome said, rushing over to plant a kiss on his cheek. He got similar treatment from the others. Only Ayame planted a big kiss on his mouth, tongue and all. He could tell she was watching Kouga as she did it.

Heading for the kitchen, he tried to remember where Kagome had shown him where the keys were as the girls chatted excitedly. "I'll meet you all out there…"

 **oOOOo**

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Water," a grumpy Inuyasha said, tapping his fingers against the bar. The bartender was cute in a different sort of way. He wasn't a fan of her numerous piercings on her nose, lip, and eyebrow, but her overall appearance was attractive in an exotic way. She smiled at him knowingly.

"Let me guess, DD?"

He forced a smile. "That obvious?"

She wasn't looking at her hands as she pulled a clean class out and began filling it with ice and water. "You have that look about you." There was an oddly graceful movement to her as her hands danced behind the bar.

He frowned. "Look?"

"Yeah. Like you don't belong here," she said with a laugh. Setting the water in front of him, she leaned forward. Clad in a black tank top, there was plenty for his eyes to see if he desired. It was a bit difficult keeping them on her blue eyes. "I have some good news though."

"Oh?" he asked, taking a sip of the water.

She nodded. "We provide all DDs with free non-alcoholic drinks. Management's way of thanking you for taking a hit for the team and all that." She grinned. "So you want a soda or want me to mix something with none of the good stuff, let me know."

"Thanks," he said. "But water is fine for now."

The bartender nodded. "Name's Katie," she said. "If you need anything, just let me know." With a wink, she slid down to help the next customer. Taking his water, he turned to look out over the dance floor. The heat had really sapped his energy and the water was refreshing. By the rate he was drinking, he was probably slightly dehydrated. Keeping close to the bar, he stood awkwardly drinking his water. This was the first time he had been to a club and he could tell this definitely wasn't his scene. The only thing worse than the music was how loud they were playing it. And there were people _everywhere_. It was hot and smelled of sweat and booze. He was sure he had seen someone getting a blowjob in one of the darker corners too.

What worried him the most was he had lost the girls almost the instant they entered the club. While he was a DD, he was also there to ensure none of them did anything stupid. What they defined as 'stupid' wasn't quite clear when they explained it to him on the way up. Right now, he would much rather be back at the house sleeping. He let his mind wander a bit, trying to imagine who he would have spent the night with tonight. Ayame had been on fire the night before, so he wouldn't have minded her or Kagome. _Is it good or bad that I'm considering people other than Kagome?_ Considering their relationship, it was probably for the best.

He was interrupted by a brunette tapping on his shoulder. "Are you here alone?" she asked, breath reeking of alcohol.

"Afraid not," he answered, expecting that to be the end of it.

If she was disappointed, she didn't show it. "Serious?"

He tilted his head. "Uh… yeah?"

This time, she did seem disappointed. "Ah," she said and wandered away. He was a bit confused, but returned his attention to his water. It was noisy and his head was already starting to hurt. It was amazing that these poor bartenders could hear at all. Either they had some superhuman ability to maintain their hearing, or they were a few steps away from being deaf. Leaning against the bar, Inuyasha began to think of how he was going to pass the time.

 _Miroku was right,_ he thought, immediately deciding he would never utter that aloud – especially not around Miroku. _I really do give too much._ In a way, it made a bit of sense back when things were still a bit hazy with Kagome. He thought that appeasing her would perhaps change her mind. It didn't sound as stupid then as it did now. Just as everyone warned – even Kagome herself – she had no desire to change her ways. It was still amazing someone could be so selfish. Kagome wanted all the perks of being in a relationship while still retaining the freedom of being single.

The ache in his chest wasn't from the thumping bass. _And yet I still love her._ For the first time, he _really_ wanted a drink.

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha expected he was in for a weird night, and the girls always found ways to exceed his expectations. _At least we are out of that awful club._ He was currently overlooking the beach – or what would be the beach if he could see it. From the parking lot, a small slope lead to pitch black. He could hear the waves crash against the shore, but that was it of the ocean. The secluded nature of this particular parking lot was nice. Trees in the back blocked the light of the few houses in the area and it was far enough from the tourist areas that the light pollution didn't wash out the night sky.

Sitting atop the hood of the car with his back against the windshield, he gazed up into the night sky and enjoyed the gentle breeze that carried the salty scents of the ocean. He normally didn't stargaze, but it seemed better than the alternative. He wasn't the only car in the lot. Four other sat before him, each occupied by two individuals. How the girls managed this arrangement was beyond him, but then again, guys sometimes went vast distances to have sex. That distance was multiplied even more when the girls were smoking hot.

One of the horns blew, causing him to jerk in surprise – jolting him out of his zen-like contemplation of the universe and his place in it. Eyes casted in an Earthlier direction, he watched as the four vehicles rocked in place. It was surreal knowing that within each one was one of his friends and that each were with a stranger they had never met before. _And I'm the dumbass who waits to bring them all home._ He could blame them all for taking advantage of him, but in the end, he let them do it. This was the first time he had such a large group of friends. Miroku had been his only one for so long that he had the tendency to go out of his way to please them. It was becoming quite clear that it wasn't helping his situation. There definitely needed to be less give and more give-and-take in his relationship with the group.

He sighed, gaze returning to the sky. _Easier said than done._

His thoughts drifted about him when a door slamming shut interrupted them once more – followed quickly by an engine turning over. Lights blinding him, Inuyasha watched as a car backed up out of its lot and took off down the road leading away. An angry looking Kagome was marching over to him, her bare footsteps unsteady in the gravel. She was carrying her heels and looked disheveled – as if she had quickly put herself back into a presentable state.

"Fucking ass," she spat, tossing her heels onto the hood of the car in front of her. Leaning against the hood, she used both hands to attempt fixing her skewed outfit. The problem with the breeze was now it was blowing her scent directly at him. She reeked of sex. While he might have been used to smelling the other guys on her, this was something new and unfamiliar.

"Rough night?" he asked, keeping his tone neutral. She paused to shoot him a glare before going back to correcting her outfit.

"Prick was not only premature, but had the _gall_ to throw money at me and all but toss me out like some whore." She was fuming and Inuyasha bit back any words that even tried to form. There was no way he was stepping in this. Kagome froze, her outfit mostly back to how it had been before she climbed into the car. "Sorry, I'm sure you don't want to listen to this." He could almost see her wince as she spoke.

She was right, but that wasn't what she wanted to hear. Again keeping his voice neutral, "Well you should have known better when you saw he had a beamer." He even threw in a nonchalant shrug. Kagome had an incredulous look on her face as she stared at him, mouth slightly agape. "What? You know it's true. Besides, he looked like a bro. You should have known better."

Recovering slightly, she managed to close her mouth and narrow her eyes at him. "He did _not_ look like a bro."

"He totally did. A surfer bro." He thought back, trying to remember things about the guy he only saw in passing – ignoring the images of Kagome fawning all over the guy with lust-filled eyes. "He was wearing Hollister and even had that stupid seashell necklace going on. He was _totally_ a surfer bro."

The car rocked as Kagome joined him atop the hood, settling back on the windshield beside him. "So maybe he was…" she admitted slowly, "but did you see those arms? Mmm." Inuyasha glanced down at his own arms. They had grown slightly the past few months, but nothing near what that guy was carrying around. Kagome saw him looking and giggled, patting him comfortingly. "Don't worry. I'm perfectly happy with everything you have. Sometimes I just want something a bit… more… ya'know?" She continued before he could respond. "Besides, isn't it nice playing with someone Sango's size rather than these small things?" she asked, eyes flicking down to her chest. Even with the tightness of her dress, the swell of her chest wasn't exactly _tiny_ as she implied.

"I rather like yours."

Smiling, she punched him softly in the arm. "Liar."

"No, really. You may be jealous of Sango's now, but give it a decade or two."

Kagome had a contemplative look on her face for a moment as she looked up at the sky. "I suppose that's true enough."

Silence descended on the two as the stared up at the sky. For a brief moment, the rest of the world fell away and it was just them. Glancing over at her, he found her eyes were no longer looking skyward, but at the vehicles their companions were in. Every so often, he might hear a yelp or gasp come from them. They were still rocking quite a bit. Studying her face, he could tell Kagome was frustrated by how the night turned out.

"Want me to help you out?" he asked. She lurched in surprise as he brushed her arm.

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine." She didn't make eye contact, instead staring at the car Sango was in. It was the closest and you could hear her muffled cries inside. She had a longing look on her face, as if she just wanted to walk over and throw herself inside.

"Yeah, you clearly look fine."

Kagome crossed her arms as a strong wind brushed over them. "I ask a lot of things from you Inuyasha, but I'm not going to have you doing sloppy seconds from a stranger." She shot him a fierce gaze as his mouth opened. "And don't even think about telling me you're okay with it. We both know that would be a lie." Her eyes moved back to the rocking vehicles. He wondered if he was seeing frustration or longing in them. "I made this decision on my own and I will live with the consequences. I know you won't be here to bail me out forever." The last part he barely heard as her voice was almost lost in the wind.

The silence returned as Inuyasha's eyes retreated to the safety of the sky. A few glances at Kagome found she too was staring at the sky. He noticed her shivering slightly. Reaching over, he pulled her closer to him. Had he something more than his thin t-shirt, he might have offered it to her, but this was better than nothing. She seemed surprised by his action, but did nothing to rebuke it. Instead, she melted against him, resting her head against his chest.

Kicking his racing heart, he chastised himself for loving such a selfish woman.

 **oOOOo**

The following day was just like any of the others. None of the girls spoke of what happened the night before and Inuyasha thought it best to leave it at that. While he was sure Ayame told Kouga all about her time with a stranger last night, Inuyasha wasn't sure if Miroku or Hojo suspected and didn't really care either way. Other than Kagome, the others seemed satisfied as they finished and joined him and Kagome by the car. He had been subjected to their detailed conversations on the way back too, his mind filled with information and images he didn't really want. The fact that no one used names in their stories was not lost on him.

In the morning, Inuyasha walked past Kagome's room on the way to the bathroom to find her in the throes of passion with Miroku. By her enthusiasm, it was clear she was making up for the previous night. Was it bad that he was actually glad she was with Miroku and not some other person? Trying not to contemplate it, he quickly relieved himself and started on breakfast. He was really stepping into his role as chef – going so far as to experiment with more advanced techniques found on the web. For the most part, these experiments were met with success and satisfied stomachs all around. There were a few failed dishes, but nothing that ruined the meal.

Immediately after breakfast with the group, he pulled Sango aside and spent the next forty minutes with her in bed. She seemed a bit sore as he entered her, but urged him on anyways. Still, he made sure to himself in check, going slower than normal – which she seemed to appreciate. During his time with her, he couldn't help but think back to his brief conversation with Kagome about bust size. He gazed at her rather large breasts as they swayed and flopped depending on their position. In fact, he spent a great deal of time and attention on them – attention that Sango seemed to whole-heartedly approve of. Kagome, never one to miss an opportunity for sex, joined them in the last fifteen minutes. She wore a knowing smile as he sucked and played with Sango's breasts. It was almost as if she was giving him a smug, _See? I told you bigger was better_ look. Just to spite her, he purposefully ignored her to give her friend all his attention.

After a shower, he headed down to the beach to enjoy an afternoon in the sun. He noticed his skin was tanning ever-so-slightly. While he wasn't going to be as tan as the girls were turning, it was still different to him considering this was the most he had spent outdoors since he was a child. Kagome and Sango joined him a bit later after getting showers themselves. Even though they were incredibly sexy in their swimwear, they quickly shed it off once they were at the beach. He wasn't sure if he was happy or not considering how much time he had wasted being dragged around by them in order to buy them. After helping them with their sunscreen, he settled back to relax and enjoy the warmth. His half-nap, half-meditation was interrupted only a few times when he had to reapply sunscreen and when Hojo and Miroku joined them. The two wasted no time descending on the nude girls, their yelps and moans interrupting the peaceful noise of the ocean. Inuyasha watched out of the corner of his eyes as Hojo partnered with Kagome, Miroku with Sango.

Their lust spent, Hojo and Miroku settled back to relax as well. It wasn't until his stomach started rumbling when he packed up and headed to the house to prep for dinner.

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha had been drinking. That alone should have terrified him – if not for him being too drunk to comprehend that fear. It was all Miroku's fault really. Like the girls, he had been hell bound on having a boys' night out and wouldn't take no for an answer. The key difference was Miroku's insistence on using Uber. When he meant for it to be guys only, he meant it. For Inuyasha, it didn't matter if he was the DD or there to actually party. He was equally out of his element either way. Miroku did stay close enough to ensure he got a few drinks in him – which was enough to convince him he could have a few more and be fine. After that, things were either fuzzy, or just didn't exist. It was like someone had taken a filmstrip of his life and cut chunks out and spliced what remained together.

So how he ended up with Sam – short for Samantha – was unknown to him. He vaguely remembered taking a taxi with her back to her place since "it was nearby." The only reason why he knew her name was because he had asked her – twice – when they were changing positions. She didn't seem to care that he had trouble remembering her name, only that he kept doing what he was doing which was basically him pounding against her as hard as he could. A distant part of him doubted he was doing as great as she made it seem, but then again, she was just as drunk as he was.

When he awoke, a splitting headache greeted him followed swiftly by a panicked, "where am I?" He pushed the pain aside as best he could as he sat up, squinting from the sunlight that poured in through the open window. He could hear the sounds of people and traffic below. The room was scorching, leaving him coated in a sheen of sweat. Rubbing his forehead, he looked around the bed to find his clothes scattered across the floor, mixed with others. _What did I do last night?_ Well, he knew what, just not the details of it. Glancing over to the sleeping figure next to him, he found a blonde woman peacefully resting with the pillow clenched tightly against the side of her head. To him, it was like seeing her for the first time. She was certainly cute, but nothing jaw-dropping like he was used to with girls like Kagome and Sango. Even Ayame and Kirara had a charm about them. Looking at this girl, he would have never figured her for a one-night sort of girl, but then again, could anyone really accurately say that?

Slipping out of bed, he quickly gathered his clothes to change in the next room. He was relieved to find a few used condoms and that he hadn't been _completely_ out of his mind last night. Stopping by the bathroom, he splashed some cool water in his face and successfully snuck out of the apartment. Since he didn't know what to do in this situation, he did what often worked best: he ran. Once he was one the street below, he looked around guiltily. No one gave him a second look. Relaxing a bit, he figured it wasn't as obvious as it felt. Pulling out his phone, he ignored the messages from Miroku and ordered an Uber. _What the fuck am I doing?_ he thought as he waited under the blistering sun.

After an awkward car ride back to the beach house, he was met with cheers. Flabbergasted, he was rocked by the shoulder grabs and back slaps as the others congratulated him. Still a bit stunned and guilty, he remained silent as the others had conversations with each other. The loudest being Miroku who was telling an obviously exaggerated tale of how Inuyasha managed to seduce one of the people at the bar to anyone that would listen. As he listened, he noticed Kagome slide in beside him, a coy smile on her face. In her hand was a water bottle, which he took gratefully.

"Welcome to the club," she whispered before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. It took him a second to realize what she meant as she gave his hand a squeeze and turned her attention back to Miroku.

At that moment, he was truly a member of the group, something he had been after since the beginning.

 _So why do I feel nothing?_

 **oOOOo**

The vacation was turning out better than she had hoped for. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The weather, minus a few rouge clouds, had been perfect. The locals were avoiding the beach, giving them their privacy. By the end of the week, she had gone out with the girls a few times. During the day, they would hit the stores – mostly looking rather than buying. Even with money not being an obstacle, Kagome knew better than to buy the overpriced items this close to tourist country. They had only hit the club twice. She had felt a twinge of guilt dragging Inuyasha along the first time knowing that she was going to partner with someone there. Thinking back on the first night would still bring a fresh wave of anger to her cheeks. She had bent the truth slightly when she explained what happened to Inuyasha. It was true the guy had been fast, but the part about the money and kicking her out had been false. Actually, the guy was extremely apologetic, telling her, "this didn't normally happen."

Regardless, she was angry because she had been so turned on and the whole thing ended so quickly. He had moved his driver's seat as far back as it could go, allowing her to mount him. As she started to ride him, she discovered she had a clear view of Inuyasha resting atop the car through the rear window. It was tinted and night, so she knew it was impossible for him to see her, but the situation brought her arousal to new levels. She knew every time he looked at the car she was in and while he couldn't see what was going on, he _knew_ what she was doing. Every time his eyes fell in her direction, she found herself doing everything she could to rock the car harder. Maybe that was why the guy didn't last as long as he might have otherwise. Inuyasha had been looking her direction a lot after all. Sadly, she never got to cum. Despite the amped up arousal levels, the guy simply didn't have it in him to push her over the edge. So when he _did_ finish, she had stormed out of there – angrier at herself than at the guy. It was why she didn't take Inuyasha up on his offer despite the burning desire to do so. It was her way of punishing herself for finding pleasure in his misery.

The girls drafted Inuyasha again for driver duty. Sango and Kirara wondered a few times if they should follow the boys' example and just Uber over to the club, but Kagome wouldn't hear it. She knew it was wrong, but she needed that thrill again. She needed Inuyasha to be there, watching but not seeing. Even knowing how damaging it was to their relationship, she couldn't stop herself. The thrill was too much. She was an addict and knowing that her actions would burn out their relationship, the pull was too strong to stop. That night, she had stepped things up again. After spending a few hours in the club drinking and dancing, she gravitated towards a few guys – ending up choosing a fairly nerdy looking guy but decently attractive. There were clearly better options available to her and the guy knew it. Still, she had been drawn to the guy for some reason. Of course, the guy didn't have a car and wasn't from around the area, so Kagome had Inuyasha drive them to a nearby hotel. Yes, there was one within walking distance, but she didn't want to go to that one.

Kagome knew eventually she would cross the line with her actions. That day would be one of hellfire and destruction as the bridges she had built with Inuyasha finally succumbed to the flames she had set when she met him. It wasn't that night however. Even as she blew the man in the backseat while Inuyasha drove them to the hotel. When she told him to wait for her as she took this random guy into the hotel. She spent a good hour with the man, using two condoms in the process. A quick shower while the man slept and she exited the hotel to find Inuyasha waiting. They said nothing as he drove them back to the beach house. The other girls hadn't made it back yet when they arrived. Kagome had simply given Inuyasha a brief peck on the cheek, thanking him for driving, then headed for bed.

Her own worst enemy, she wondered if she had pushed him too far. They hadn't spoken much since then, at least privately. He was still up for sex though, and was more than happy to do it with the other girls. More than once, she had walked by a room to find Inuyasha with one of the others in various positions. The best moments were when their positions were reversed. She had caught him peeking a few times as he passed. She loved when he lingered, watching her thinking she hadn't noticed him.

Kagome eventually made good on her agreement with Kouga. It actually didn't take much work on her part. She simply fielded the idea to Inuyasha and Hojo and they agreed without much persuasion from her. They both seemed a bit unnerved that Kouga was going to be watching, but they were all used to each other by now. Even Kagome was intrigued by the prospect of watching. Kouga didn't seem to mind that she lingered near the corner of the room as the three got started. Ayame seemed to have the time of her life. Squeezed between Hojo and Inuyasha, she kept looking over at Kouga, smiling at him and otherwise vocalizing her pleasure. Watching the couple interact made a feeling of jealousy wash over her, killing the arousal she felt from observing the three go at it. _How nice a relationship like that must be…_ she found herself thinking, envy in her eyes as she studied both Ayame and Kouga. Ayame was a fortunate woman. She was with the man she loved, yet he allowed – demanded even – that she sleep with all the men she possibly could. In her eyes, it was the best of both worlds. Kouga clearly disliked seeing Ayame have so much fun with the two, his face a blank slate and his eyes fuming. Yet his erection told a different story.

Kagome's eyes moved to Inuyasha, his face concentrated as he stared up at Ayame as she bucked her hips against him, pushed forward by Hojo thrusting from above. His focus seemed to be more on not looking over at Kouga and herself rather than anything with Ayame. With her eyes studying him, Kagome felt herself contemplating old possibilities in a new light. Kouga and Ayame had been forced together more out of political necessity than emotions. While they cared for each other, their union wouldn't have come to be naturally. _What about Inuyasha and I? Perhaps we too…_ She mulled over the thought, trying to figure the odds of success and how it would work. Inuyasha would never embrace her needs, but could he tolerate them? She thought back to the earlier week. Twice, he had waited for her to finish with a man she just met. Once, he even offered to finish what the man started. He drove her and her then-partner to a hotel and waited for her to finish, saying nothing while she gave the man a blowjob in the back seat.

Her heart fluttered at the possibilities before her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how good it was for everyone. Inuyasha and her would finally stop this awkward dance around the ever-growing fire and finally make things official. They would both get the benefits of the relationship, but she could still continue living how she wanted. Of course, she got a few more perks out of everything than he did, but that was okay, wasn't it? It wasn't as if she was asking him to be monogamous while she wasn't. It was clear he was enjoying things just as much as she was. Inuyasha had changed since they first met, so why couldn't she? Maybe it was time to get over her fear of a relationship.

Kagome spent the remainder of break thinking. Not the entire time of course. She still went to the beach with the others. She had become quite tan, though Sango had turned out the darkest out of any of them. The last few days was filled playing down on the beach, relaxing in the sun, and having as much sex as the guys were willing to have. She even managed talking Kouga and Inuyasha into another threesome on the last night there, topping of what had been an amazing vacation.

The flight home was mostly uneventful. She was a little disappointed that Inuyasha ended up sitting next to Sango, but it left her time to finalize her plans. The more she had worked through things, the more confidence she had that things would fall into place. All she needed to do was pitch her idea to Inuyasha and convince him how this was best for both of them. The only thing she had to do was get a moment with him alone, but she was in no rush. She would give things a few days to wind down after such an amazing trip. When things had normalized, she would tell him all that she had been thinking about the past few days.

It was a bit surprising when he left a day after they got back. He sent everyone a text saying he found a cooking workshop in the city over. Thinking back, he _had_ gotten quite attached to the kitchen. She smiled, thinking at how random his hobbies were turning out to be. While she was a bit disappointed he left before she could talk to him, she remembered their deal: he would cook her meals in exchange for time with her. It seemed like a stupid little thing at the time, but in the new context she was looking at, couldn't that be their little moments together? It would be those moments that laid the foundation to their relationship.

So when Inuyasha finally returned from his workshop, Kagome was overjoyed knowing that she would finally get to tell him what she had been building up inside her. She wasted no time going out to meet him. Kagome was all smiles as her gaze fell on the shy, sheepish man. Seeing her, he smiled, relaxing some as she approached. Only then did Kagome realize her mistake. Face to face with a stunningly beautiful woman, Inuyasha nervously introduced Kagome to his new girlfriend.

 **oOOOo**

 **Here we go. This should begin the final arc. I have two different endings in mind, I just need to figure out which one I'm going to end up with. Hopefully, it won't take too many chapters to get to the end.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. As always, thanks for everyone who leaves a review. I appreciate them. Until next time…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

Summer seemed like a distant memory now. The sweltering heat had faded, replaced by shorter days and mild days. As Kagome took shelter under a tree in one of the many campus' greenspaces, she paused from her reading to rub her eyes and focus on something a bit farther away than the thick book in her lap. This semesters classes were kicking her ass. She almost regretted taking such a math heavy load, but it would pay for itself later since she was knocking out a fair amount of her prerequisites. Besides, more work meant less time to think about _other_ issues. She shook herself out of her daze as Inuyasha took a seat in the grass in front of her. She brightened, smile spreading across her lips. Then Kaylee took her seat beside him, instantly souring the mood. Burying herself in work was a good way of ignoring a problem, but sometimes the problem found you.

"Afternoon," Inuyasha said, giving her a smile as he shifted his backpack around and began rummaging inside it.

"Afternoon," she said, hoping the smile looked better than it felt. She made eye contact with Kaylee as she said it, _really_ trying to make it a genuine greeting. Kaylee gave her a similar greeting, her blonde hair bouncing against her shoulders as she settled in close to Inuyasha. If she was faking, she was _damn_ good at it. It made her hard to hate, which wasn't fair. Kagome knew she had no claim on Inuyasha, but that didn't mean she appreciated how quickly the woman had swept in and pulled everything out from under her. What's worse was how happy Inuyasha seemed. That casual, "I can't believe I actually have a girlfriend" had slowly evolved into something more genuine as time passed. The hope that it would be a short-lived affair was dying fast. She knew that Inuyasha would move on eventually, but never did she suspect it would be so quickly and unexpectedly. It wasn't fair and envy overwhelmed her whenever she saw Kaylee. Kagome had no doubt the two were sleeping together, and thinking about that made her remember how great her time with Inuyasha had been.

Another issue that pissed her off was how goddamn _nice_ she was. Kaylee always seemed to have boundless energy. She was almost all smiles and had an aura about her that perked you up. She genuinely cared about people. Did amazing in her classes. Volunteered. Was in numerous clubs. All around, she had her life together in a big way. It made Kagome feel like a piece of shit in comparison, yet she couldn't help but like the girl – even if she had stolen the only guy she ever really connected with in a deeper way. _Stolen, right. Maybe you should have taken the risk when you had the chance._ Even now, seeing him with Kaylee made her wonder what Inuyasha would have said to her proposal. If he hadn't taken that cooking workshop and met her, how would things be different? It was the 'what if' that haunted her and the fuel for her most common fantasy these days. While still actively engaged with the remaining group members, Kagome had picked up a few outside partners that she rotated through on a regular basis. When she spent time with them, she imagined Inuyasha being there – or at least imagining herself recalling the experience to him. If she closed her eyes, she could at least pretend it was him fucking her while she told him about yet another man she had been with. That her most intense orgasms resulted from these fantasies was not lost on her. Seeing him sitting there across from her, happy as can be was like a kick to the gut. It hurt knowing that for her to have that happiness, she needed to feed off the misery of another. _Life is so unfair._

So there was Kaylee. The beautiful blonde who seemed to be made of distilled happiness with the man she loved. Worse, she considered Kaylee a friend. How could she not? The girl was… well… _Perfect_. What probably got Kagome the most was how Kaylee knew about her and Inuyasha's past. She knew they had slept together numerous times and how he had several sex friends. She knew about the orgies, partner swapping, threesomes, and all other depravity Kagome had dragged him into over the past year. Despite all that, she _still_ looked at him with those pure eyes and innocent lips. At the beginning, Kagome had wondered if she was watching a flipped view of what she and Inuyasha looked like when they met. Her with the experience and him with his innocence. _Only he stopped, where I dragged him into my world._

"Are we supposed to have our packet in this Friday or next?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled a blue binder out of his backpack. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and quickly shifted gears. They shared a math class together, one of the more basic ones that was a prerequisite for a lot of advanced classes.

"Next," she answered, forcing her gaze away from Kaylee before it caused more errant thoughts.

Inuyasha visibly relaxed his shoulders, exhaling in relief. "Thank god."

Grinning, she shook her head. "You need to work on your procrastinating."

Beside him, Kaylee grabbed his arm, leaning against him causing a jealousy to flare up in her. "That would actually be my fault," she said, her accent starting to come out. Kagome noticed that about her. While she was capable of mimicking the local speech patterns, whenever she was in a more relaxed or emotional setting, Kaylee slipped back into her native accent – _which was awesome._ Not only was she incredibly sexy, she _sounded_ sexy too. "He means well, but I'm a bit demanding." Her eyes seemed to twinkle as she gave a playful smile as she met Kagome's gaze. "Then again, he seems to be perfectly capable of meeting everything I call on him for. I suppose I have you to thank for that."

Kagome sniffed as a gust of wind flipped a few pages in her open book in her lap. "I can't take all the credit for that I'm afraid."

"Ah right," she said with that enchanting, infectious smile of hers. "Team effort was it?"

Inuyasha coughed, face reddening. Kaylee giggled and nestled her head against his shoulder. "Relax."

"I am relaxed," he said quickly. "How about I get us all something to drink?" he said as he stood, pulling himself out of Kaylee's grip.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. What does everyone want?" After getting their orders, he rushed off, both girls watching him for a moment as he walked away.

"A little teasing and he runs for the hills," Kaylee said with a sigh. "Still, that ass…" Kagome followed the other girls gaze as they watched him depart.

"Yeah," Kagome said in agreement. Kaylee looked back at her, not in anger, but in mutual appreciation. "He's filled out a bit more too," she continued, gesturing to her arm. Inuyasha was still doing his gym routine, even though Miroku had stopped going. While Miroku was still in great shape, he was more concerned with another means of working out. She cleared her throat when she realized Kaylee was staring at her. "Sorry," she said quickly, diverting her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not angry. I know just how alluring he is. Part of why I asked him out in the first place – that and he can cook," she said with a grin. Another jolt to her heart. The prospect of him cooking dinners for Kagome had fizzled out before it even started. That didn't mean she hadn't tasted his cooking. There were plenty of times where she joined the two for dinner, and Kaylee was right. Inuyasha _could_ cook. Kagome often wondered why Kaylee was so comfortable with her hanging around Inuyasha when they had been so intimate. It was like she didn't even register her as a threat in any way – not that she should. Inuyasha may have had a brief spot of wildness in his life, but he was totally devoted to Kaylee now. Kagome might have done some questionable things to his feelings in her time since meeting him, but she would never sabotage his happiness by trying anything. No matter what that dark part inside of her whispered.

There was a shift in Kaylee's expression. A moment where the smiles and bubbly personality faded and revealed a more vulnerable side to her. It was a rare moment for Kagome to see this side and told her that the girl actually _did_ have worries of her own. "Say," she started softly. "Was it normal for you two to fuck every day?"

Again, the woman showed a similarity to Kagome in numerous ways. While she radiated the aura of innocence, she was anything but. Part of why they got along so well was a shared love of sex. Most of their private conversations were about it, thought it was mostly one-sided with Kaylee soaking up all of Kagome's wild stories. The major difference between them was preference. While Kagome bounced from partner to partner to fulfill various needs, Kaylee grew and fostered the skills within a single individual. While jealous of Kaylee's ability to make Inuyasha happy, she wasn't bitter about the differences between them. After all, Kagome didn't regret having so many partners and was content with the knowledge that the number would only grow with time.

"No," Kagome said, appreciating her bluntness. Some girls tiptoed around and played games with language. Kaylee was not one of them. That didn't mean she couldn't be coy if she needed to be, but knew when and when not to use it. "But that didn't mean he wasn't with someone else. Inuyasha was definitely a popular guy. I know Sango and Kirara were often over there." She tilted her head. "Why? What's wrong?"

Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, nothing's wrong! Far from it." She paused for a moment, hinting that there _was_ something. "It's not really the frequency, but the _length_." She sighed. "I mean, I'm happy I turn him on so much, but fuck. It's a miracle I can walk at all." Biting her lip, she looked down at her hands resting in her lap. "Is there something wrong with me? I haven't had a _ton_ of guys to compare it to, but none of them lasted nearly as long as Inuyasha."

Kagome laughed, causing her to look up in surprise. "You're just now asking about it?"

Kaylee grinned. "Well we only started a few weeks ago." That surprised Kagome, which she immediately picked up on. "Wasn't my choice, but Inuyasha can be…"

"Slow," Kagome said, finishing it for her.

"Sweet," Kaylee said with that smile again. _If she wasn't Inuyasha's girlfriend…_ For the briefest of moments, her mind conjured the three of them together. That she quickly tore apart. There was no way she was going to go there. The moment she started down that dangerous path, she wouldn't be able to stop.

Kagome nodded, redirecting back to the issue. "But yeah, Inuyasha has a lot of stamina."

Letting out a breath, the blonde nodded in agreement. "Yes he does."

"One of the reasons why we picked him for threesomes so often. Even with two of us there, he would still outlast us."

With a light laugh, Kaylee brushed golden hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Sadly, that isn't really an option…" she said with an apologetic smile. The weirdness of this situation jolted her like jumping in a freezing lake. Here she was, talking to the girlfriend of the man she loved, about having threesomes with him. What's more, it seemed like Kaylee was actually _apologizing_ to her. She seemed honestly sorry for depriving Kagome of Inuyasha. Despite the weirdness, Kagome was thankful for it. Without it, she had no doubt the tenuous, platonic relationship she had hastily built with him wouldn't have been possible.

Kaylee continued. "Do you think it's the condom? Maybe he just doesn't feel it…"

Fragments of drunken memories flooded her mind as Kagome remembered the night of the foursome. They hadn't used any condoms that night. Thinking, she tried to compare how he was then with any other time. "I mean, I think that might have some effect, but not the length of time you are talking about. That's just Inuyasha and his genes."

Kaylee nodded appreciatively. "And what and experience it has been! I never would have believed there was such a difference between man and demons. Even only half…"

Laughing, Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I have a bit of a thing for demons – for obvious reasons. I always prioritize them." She sighed. "Sadly, there aren't many around. Even in a liberal city like this. The few that _are_ here basically see us as lessor creatures not worthy of their time, so it makes things even more difficult."

"So what you're saying is, I'm basically doomed to always be sore."

Kagome simply shrugged, not trusting herself to speak. How easily it would be to slip in a few words suggesting she share the burden. Of course, she would pass it off like a joke – mostly to gauge the reaction. From there, she would adjust – _Damn it Kagome! Stop it. Just admit that Inuyasha is out of reach now and that's a good thing._

"Well, maybe we should try not using a condom, see if that helps."

"Good luck with that." Kaylee gave her a puzzled look. "Very rarely did he ever not use one."

"But he _has_ not used them before." There was a silence as Kagome realized what she had dug herself into. "Kagome, I'm not angry. As I told you early on, I know you two have a past and I'm totally okay with it. I trust Inuyasha and I trust you."

 _I wouldn't._ But that was why Kaylee was an angel and Kagome was the demon there to tempt good men away.

"On occasion, he has not used them – which is why I'm telling you it won't help. Even without them, he outlasted three of us."

"Three?" she asked, eyes widening slightly. Kagome cleared her throat and nodded. "Well, shit."

Kagome grinned. "Hey, I can think of worse problems to have. I mean, really. You're complaining about being fucked to multiple orgasms leaving you sore and exhausted? I'd be lucky to cum once with a lot of the guys I've been with lately."

Another apologetic smile. Those big blue eyes of hers really made Kagome want to tackle her and… _Focus Kagome!_ "You're right. I'm sorry. Compared to you—"

"Eh, I get by just fine," Kagome said, waving off her concern. Her eyes moved to the distance, seeing a familiar figure returning, drink carrier in hand. "And here comes the source of your troubles now."

Kaylee followed her gaze before turning back. "Thanks Kagome."

Bewildered, Kagome shook her head. "For what?"

"For being okay with all this. I know it must be hard for you, but I really do care about him."

Kagome forced a smile. "You don't need to apologize. I think we both know which of us is the better match. He's happy and deserves that happiness – just like you do."

Smiling, Kaylee reached over and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. Releasing her hand, she turned her attention to Inuyasha who had arrived with drinks. Kagome's eyes lingered a few extra seconds on the woman. _God damn it. Why can't I hate you like a normal person?_

 **oOOOo**

Kagome rolled her head to the side, focusing on Sango who was staring intently at the work on her desk. "I've been thinking…" she started.

Sango peeled her attention away from her work to look at Kagome. "That's never a good sign."

"Shut up," Kagome said with mock seriousness. "But really. Don't you think this is odd?" Sango tilted her head, not understanding what she was getting at. "I mean, aren't you two dating now?" she asked, glancing back up to Miroku who was hovering over her. He rocked his hips against her, a steady piston driving itself deep within her.

"And?" Sango asked, clearly not seeing what the problem was.

"I'm more concerned with the fact that you are having a conversation in the middle of this," Miroku mumbled. Shifting his grip, he held himself over her with only one hand as his other trailed gently over her skin. A shiver ran through her as his hand found her breast. Encompassing it in his palm, he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Makes me feel like I'm not doing my job."

Kagome smiled up at him. Reaching up, she stroked his cheek. "You're doing fine Miroku. I'm just not in the mood for something that energetic today." Miroku didn't seemed too pleased with that, but said nothing. More importantly, he didn't adjust his pace. She turned her attention to Sango, who was now watching them. Kagome tried to put herself in Sango's position. How would she feel watching her boyfriend fuck another woman on the bed she slept in? _Probably annoyed they started without me…_ Now if she put Inuyasha in Sango's place… _Don't go there. Don't fucking go there Kagome._ Opening that door would undoubtedly lead to her begging Miroku to fuck her brains out and she was rather enjoying the slower pace today. It gave her time to think. Besides, she got enough of the wild sex with other guys.

 _Come on Kagome. Focus._ She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a few seconds to enjoy the feeling of Miroku's movements inside her. "I was just wondering why you two keep saying you're dating when nothing has changed."

"Things _have_ changed though," Sango said, not quite following her. Kagome wasn't convinced. She knew Sango was rotating between Miroku, Hojo, and Kouga as often as Kagome was. She even went to a few of the parties Kagome now frequented, engaging in anonymous sex with a few guys there. "I mean, yeah, we have sex with other people still, but that isn't the important part." She looked at Miroku. "Right?"

He nodded, his attention more on Kagome than the conversation. He seemed hell-bent on getting her to cum before him, but her experience told her it was a futile attempt on his part. She could tell he was getting close to his limit and her… Well, she wouldn't be upset. It wasn't her goal. She just wanted to hang out with her friends, and if one of them just so happened to have sex with her, so be it.

Kagome sighed, which came out more a moan as Miroku played with her nipple. "Gentle now," she warned as she felt her nipple slide in-between two fingers. The last thing she wanted was rough play. Fortunately, Miroku was always an attentive lover and gently caressed her nipple rather than squeezing it. "I guess I'm just trying to figure out the point of having a relationship if you just continue living like you've always been living."

"It's not the same," Sango said, turning in her chair to face them. "It may look like it to an outsider, but it's special to us. In the end, that's all that matters."

"Damn it," Miroku said. He was winded, sweat beading on his brow. Kagome knew he wasn't going to last much longer and decided it was time for her to put her full attention on him now.

"You going to cum?" Kagome asked, already knowing the answer. Her legs wrapped around him as if driven by instinct, pulling him in. He was really breathing hard now, his head bowed in concentration. She knew he was struggling to hold himself back. To keep his pace steady as per her wishes and not sprint the last leg of the race. Seeing his furrowed brow, and determination in his eyes, she finally relented. "Come on Miroku," she urged, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know you want to cum in me. Go on. Do it. Cum in my pussy. Fill it up in front of your girlfriend."

Beside her, Sango laughed. "You're such a bitch." Miroku was hammering into her now, grunting as he filled the thin condom that separated them. His loud groans filled the room as he enjoyed his orgasm. His last groan came out more of a wheeze as he exhaled slowly.

Disappointment hung heavy in his words. "I wasn't even close to getting you off."

Pulling on his neck, she forced his face to hers, kissing him. They made out for a minute or so. By the time she finally released him, his erection had faded. Kneeling between her spread legs, he went to work removing the filled condom and tying it off. Sango said nothing about the impromptu kissing, though it looked like she was about to burst the way she was fidgeting in her chair.

"Aw fuck," she said, popping out of her seat. "There is no way I'm going to get my work done without a turn."

Grinning, Kagome turned on her side, patting the bed beside her. Sango wasted no time stripping and crawling into bed beside her. Miroku groaned as Sango wasted no time locking lips with Kagome.

"Damn this body of mine," he muttered as he ran a hand over each of the girls exposed legs.

Sango broke off from Kagome to laugh. "No worries." Her finger trailed down Kagome's chest, running between her breasts and down her navel. "While you recover, I'll finish what you started…" Without another word, she moved down on the bed, pushing Kagome's legs apart as she did so.

Kagome wasn't in the mood to think this time around. So she didn't, losing herself completely to the sea of pleasure.

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha shifted anxiously in place, wrapping his arms around his chest as his breath left him in great while plumes. He was freezing, but that wasn't the reason for his constant fidgeting.

"Inuyasha," Kaylee whispered beside him. "Inuyasha," she repeated, slightly louder as her hand touched the heavy coat that was keeping the cold at bay.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking over at the beautiful woman beside him. Her smile melted his heart. It was the first thing he had seen when he met her and it had ensnared him. Even though months had passed since they first started going out, he still couldn't believe his fortune. He was going out with this amazing woman. Officially. There was no dubiousness. No room for doubt. It was just him and her. _As it should be._

"Relax," she breathed, wrapping her arms around him. "You are wound up tighter than a jackrabbit in a gators mouth."

He blinked. "Huh?" Giggling, she kissed him. Just one of the many things that made him fall for her. Besides the energy. The kindness. The countless other little things that made her... _her_. She said the most random things sometimes.

"You need to relax Inuyasha. We are supposed to be on vacation, remember?"

"Yeah…"

"So why are you not relaxing?"

Inuyasha looked forward to where the rest of their party was gathered. Beyond the glass doors, Kagome was at the front desk having a conversation with the man there. Seeing her brought a spike of emotion as the feelings he buried made another attempt to rise from the dead. He couldn't help it, and hated himself for it. He was with Kaylee now and was pretty sure he loved her. He was beginning to realize there were different kinds of love. What he had with Kaylee was warm and comforting. It calmed him and just felt right. It was the fire that kept him warm at night and gave light to the darkness. For Kagome, it was an inferno. Out of control, raging, burning everything in its path. But what followed the glorious destruction was always new life, replacing what was lost. He knew it was dangerous and that being close would consume him again and again in a never-ending cycle of pain, yet it still called to him, tempting him with the promise that this time would be different. That this time, the flames would not destroy all that had grown. He was being pulled in two very different directions and he felt powerless to stop it. When he made the decision to start dating Kaylee, he had every intention of cutting himself free. It would suck losing the first group of friends he had made, but it was necessary. Besides, Kaylee had friends of her own that were quite welcoming.

But Kaylee wouldn't hear of it. She had been confused why he was so willing to abandon his friends – especially after she and Kagome seemed to hit it off when they first met. So he told her. Everything. Thinking back, it probably something he should have introduced slowly and not all at once. But then again, Kaylee wasn't exactly patient when it came to issues like that. He sometimes worried his girlfriend seemed so nonchalant about the whole affair – or that he was still friends with the girl he had chased so far but ultimately fell short. Still, being in a monogamous relationship was everything he hoped it would be. He had no regrets.

"You know why," he said, turning his attention back to her. Her eyes moved away from him, looking off towards his friends, to Kagome, and then back to him.

"It'll be fine love," she said, trying to suppress her smile as she played with the front of his coat. "We'll be on the slopes and out and about anyways."

He winced, remembering his experience last year on the slopes. But of _course_ Kaylee could ski. Her parents took her a few times every winter when she was a kid. While she wasn't as skilled as Sango or Kagome, she was good enough to not be subjected to the torturous riggers of the bunny hill.

She gave a huff. "Things will be _fine._ We are _fine._ " Her blue eyes bored into his. "Or do you not trust me?"

"I trust you! Of course I trust you."

"So _relax_."

"I'm trying too, I really am but… Kaylee, one room. We only have one room. You know they are—"

"Going to have sex. Yes, I know." She rolled her eyes. "What makes you think _we_ won't?" That caught him off guard and by that cute little smirk she had, she knew it. "Come on love. We are all adults here. What does it matter if they have sex? Are you going to have sex with any of them?"

"Of course not." There was a bit of heat in his voice.

"And I'm not either, so what does it matter what they do? Besides, we are already here. Nothing to do but enjoy ourselves."

"I suppose…" He still wasn't convinced, but she did have a point. They were here and that wasn't going to change. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was on the horizon. Whether that was good or bad he couldn't say. Maybe that was what worried him so much.

Kaylee was suppressing a smile as she stared up at him. "Well I know _I_ am excited. I heard you are quite the avid skier."

He pressed his lips firmly against one another. Looking across the lobby, he gave a flat glare to Kagome. She just so happened to glance behind her to see him looking her way. Smiling, she gave him a wave, not seeing the emotion behind the gaze. "Oh really. I wonder who you heard that from," he said, voice flat.

Kaylee giggled, putting a gloved hand over her mouth. "I can't _wait_ to see you on the slopes."

Inuyasha grumbled, not making eye contact. The worst thing about embarrassing himself on the hill was now going to be embarrassing himself in front of Kaylee. Looking out the corner of his eye, he watched Kaylee bounce happily beside him. She was excited for the trip. When she found out Kagome and the group were going, she _begged_ Inuyasha to ask if they could go too. Seeing her thrilled brought a smile to his lips. _Well, maybe it won't be so bad after all…_

 **oOOOo**

A face full of powdered snow reminded Inuyasha how miserable this 'vacation' was going to be. Hearing both Kagome and Kaylee snorting in laughter was merely the salt being applied to the open wound.

"Yeah, laugh it up," he muttered as he pushed himself off the ground. He couldn't hear what the two were saying, but judging by Kaylee's animated movements, it was at his expense. Sighing, he went back to snapping his boots back into the death sleds and worked his way down to where the girls were standing. With a wobble, he managed to slow himself to a stop.

"You were absolutely right," Kaylee said, eyes smiling as the rest of her face was covered by warm clothing. "This was worth watching."

His voice dripped sarcasm. "Funny."

"Oh, most definitely."

"I can't believe you haven't improved _at all_ since last year," Kagome said, getting her giggles under control. "Even if it was a year, you think you could at least conquer the bunny hill."

"This bunny hill is the equivalent to the rabbit in that Monty Python film." He looked around at all the children and parents playing on the hill. "I'm surprised the snow isn't red from the blood of innocents."

Both girls rolled their eyes. Inuyasha was sometimes taken aback by how similar they acted at times. _Maybe it's why they get along so well._ There was a small conflict inside him over how he felt about that.

"Don't worry," Kaylee said, resting her hand on his shoulder. "We'll get you off this hill and onto a beginner slope by the end. Promise."

He shook his head. "No way. You two should go enjoy yourself."

"Oh, we are definitely enjoying ourselves," Kagome said, humor infused into each word.

With a huff, Inuyasha turned and headed back to the small lift that would pull himself up the hill, Kagome and Kaylee laughing as they followed. _Well… as long as they are enjoying themselves…_

 **oOOOo**

It was the end of the second day and Inuyasha was once more reminded at how much he hated skiing. His body hurt in places he didn't realize _could_ hurt. The shower in the morning had revealed multiple bruises from where he landed particularly hard. The only saving grace was Kaylee had been there to kiss each one to help them heal. Inuyasha had planned to bring that up at dinner but had forgotten. While it was a good idea in theory to double up in the shower, the execution needed work. Instead of speeding the process up, it slowed things to a crawl as each group performed the same ritual before actually getting clean. A ritual Inuyasha and Kaylee were guilty of too. He thought back to the morning, remembering Kaylee struggling to restrain her moans. Her face turning red each time one slipped out, alerting everyone outside what was happening – as if they hadn't know already.

"I'm exhausted," Kaylee said with a yawn, stretching her arms above her head. Inuyasha's eyes couldn't help but look down at her chest as the thin material of her t-shirt pulled against the mounds of her breasts. She paused, looking over to catch him staring. A grin crept across her face as he quickly looked up.

"What?" he asked, face heating.

"You," she said. Leaning over, she planted a kiss on his cheek. "All this time and you still flush at getting caught looking."

"Wasn't looking," he mumbled before clearing his throat. Kaylee just gave him a knowing smile, remaining silent. Instead, she fell against him, resting her head on his shoulder as she stared into the fireplace across from them. Inuyasha might have felt uncomfortable if the lounge had people in it, but it was still early enough for people to be out doing other things. Pulling his arm out from under her, she repositioned as he wrapped her in his arm. Together, they enjoyed the silence and crackling fire.

"Oh good, I found you." Both turned their heads to find Kagome approaching. "I was worried you two had headed for the room." For a moment, Inuyasha thought he saw a flash of jealousy from Kagome. Whatever it was, it was gone so fast, he wondered if he even saw something at all.

"Something wrong with the room?" Kaylee asked. She didn't move from her position, just turning her head to look at their mutual friend.

Kagome smiled. "Nothing wrong with it, but I figure it would be best if you two didn't come in for a few hours. It will be… occupied."

Glancing down, he saw Kaylee's eyebrows go up. "How does anyone have any energy left over?"

Like always, Kagome didn't even flinch. "We've had more practice," she said with a laugh. This time, there was a bit of a hesitation. "To be honest, it would probably be best for you two to stay out a few hours later every night from now on. You know… Just in case."

"Thanks for the heads up," Inuyasha said, wanting the conversation to end so that they could go back to simply enjoying the fire. Unfortunately, it seemed Kaylee wasn't quite ready to let it end.

"How exactly do things work? Do you all just arrange partners beforehand or—?"

With a big smile, Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha before turning her attention back to Kaylee. _She's enjoying this!_ he thought as he listened to her talk. "Before, we usually did that." She shrugged. "Now, we just swap freely. Besides, we are all familiar with each other now so it's not a big deal moving from partner to partner."

Kaylee seemed surprised. "So in essence—"

"It's an orgy," Kagome said, her voice just low enough so that they could hear but no one else. She shifted her weight to one side. "And don't feel like we're not inviting you. If you _do_ want to come—"

"Thanks for the warning," Inuyasha said, cutting her off. "We'll just stay out here for a few hours."

Kaylee shifted her head up to look at him. It looked like she was studying him for a moment before looking back at Kagome, her patented smile on her face. "I'm in agreement. Thank you for the offer, but I think we're quite comfortable here."

She didn't seem offended as she shrugged. "I figured, but didn't want to be rude by not inviting you." Her eyes fell on Inuyasha for a few seconds before pulling away. "Anyways, just wanted to let you two know." Exchanging thanks, the two watched Kagome walk away. It wasn't until he noticed Kaylee staring up at him that he realized he was staring at the retreating form of Kagome.

"Want to join them?" Shocked, he looked down to realize she was just teasing him.

"Not funny," he said, shifting under her.

"I thought it was." She cuddled against him. "But I rather like it here."

He smiled, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah. I do too."

 **oOOOo**

Kaylee rubbed her sore shoulder. She had been on one of the expert slopes with Kagome when she hit a patch of powder she hadn't been expecting. The resulting tumble had left her with a rather nasty bruise. _I guess I'm rustier than I thought._ What it meant was that the remaining few days would be spent with Inuyasha. The image of him tumbling downhill brought a smile to her face. As much as she hated seeing the pain in his face from the injuries and embarrassment, she just couldn't help but find the entire situation amusing. It was the beginner hill. _Beginner_. That he had made so little progress over the past three days showed how hopeless the endeavor was.

Sliding the key into the slot, the door clicked and she pushed it open. She was greeted by the stench of sex – a smell she had gotten used to. Inuyasha had warned her that they would be having sex, but she failed to realize just how often. Things about Inuyasha was falling into place. With how often he had been having sex before, it was no wonder he was so insatiable. She had an ex who was pretty sex-hungry, but he was like a monk on a hunger strike compared to Inuyasha. Not that she was really complaining. She was having the best sex of her life with a man whom she loved. Yes, he had an odd past, but who didn't? She would take a weird past over some of the crazy she had put up with in old relationships. Normally, she would have been more cautious about the entire endeavor, but something about Inuyasha put her at ease. She trusted him completely, which was good considering how close he was to Kagome. Under normal circumstances, Kagome would have been a deal-breaker, but she was quickly becoming a close friend.

Today was a bit different though. The smell was stronger than she had grown used to. A few steps in and she realized why. She had just stumbled in on a coupling in progress. Stunned, she stood rooted in place as her eyes were frozen on the scene before her. Ayame, the girl she had been trying to get to know for weeks, was smashed between Hojo and Kouga. The three were so engaged, they failed to notice they had an observer. Ayame was calling out Hojo's name again and again as the two men furiously beat themselves against her. It was made all the more surreal by the knowledge that Ayame was married – and the man she was riding was not her husband.

She was so absorbed that she failed to see the bathroom door open beside her. "Kaylee?" She jumped at her name, quickly spinning around to have a clear view of a very naked Miroku. Her eyes automatically ran down his body, pausing on his semi-erect cock. Behind him, Kirara stood looking equally surprised as Kaylee felt.

"Oh- um," she fumbled, backing away, her eyes not moving from the dangling member between her boyfriend's best friend. "I'll… I'll come back later!" she said stumbling over herself in order to escape. In her panic, she forgot that the door opened inward, which led to an awkward moment of her pressing against the unmoving door.

"You have to pull to open," came Kiara's amused voice.

"R-right," she said, before stumbling outside. Her heart was pounding a million miles a minute as she took a deep breath. _Was not expecting that,_ she thought to herself as she pressed a hand to her chest. While seeing Miroku in the nude had certainly startled her, it was Ayame that still had her head spinning. She wasn't a complete prude. Porn on the internet had desensitized her to a lot, but actually _seeing_ it happening was different. _People actually do that._ She immediately shook her head. Of _course_ people did. Hell, even Inuyasha had experience with it.

Stepping away from the door, she quickly put some distance between her and the room, her mind flooded with thoughts.

 **oOOOo**

Kagome was surprised when Kaylee joined her and Sango on the expert slopes again. She had been in a lot of pain when she took that tumble. It had obviously pained her because she hadn't been on the slopes since. Even now she looked to be in pain, sweat beading under the brim of her think hat.

"You sure you're okay?" Kagome asked, concern in her voice. Kaylee nodded but didn't say anything. "Still, I think you should take it easy for the rest of our time here."

Kaylee nodded. "Yeah. It was pretty stupid to push myself." If anything was an indicator that she was stressed, it was the thickness of her accent.

"I can understand it though. One last run for the year."

"Wasn't quite what I came out here for," Kaylee said softly. Kagome tilted her head, looking over at her as the lift bounced and rumbled past another tower. "Actually wanted to have a one-on-one with you." Her smile was more a grimace, which meant that she was definitely feeling it. "You're a bit hard to get alone, yeah?"

Kagome was instantly on the defensive, suddenly feeling cornered as she sat fastened in place, feet dangling over three stories of air. "Oh?" she said, trying to play it cool. "About what?"

"Inuyasha, actually," she said, trying to disarm her with that charming smile. Kagome felt her heart skip. She had been dreading this moment. Where her relationship with Inuyasha would be questioned and viewed as a threat. The hardest part was that, to her knowledge, nothing had really changed recently. She couldn't recall anything that might set Kaylee on edge – and she should know considering she was always thinking about it. It also explained Kaylee's accent returning. It wasn't because she was in pain, but rather it was just her own nerves.

Now more than ever, Kagome kept her wits about her. "What'd that idiot do this time?" she asked with a smile.

Kaylee was shaking her head as Kagome finished her sentence. "Nothing. It's actually me." That got Kagome's attention. "I'd hate to do this to you, but you are the only one I feel I can talk to about this."

"Okay," Kagome said cautiously, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I've been thinking lately." She shifted awkwardly in place, causing their chair to sway. Turning her head, she met Kagome's eyes. "How open do you think Inuyasha would be to a threesome?"

Had she not been fastened to the chair, Kagome probably would have fallen out. "I'm sorry?"

Kaylee's face had turned red. "I know, I know. I shouldn't even be thinking about it."

"But?" Kagome didn't even pause to think. Not just for curiosity, but for her own selfish reasons as well. With those words, Kaylee had sparked something deep inside her. Those sparks had landed amongst the dried tinder of hope. Alight, it was an unstoppable force propelling her forward.

"Seeing Ayame the other day got me thinking," she started, choosing now to look away. Kagome remembered hearing the story. Her reaction had been the highlight of dinner that evening. All teasing in good fun, of course. "I don't want to live like you." She quickly turned to her. "No offense."

Kagome gave her a light smile. "None taken."

Kaylee was silent for a moment, putting her thoughts in order. Kagome was patient, waiting until the woman was ready to speak despite her own excitement inside her. "Have you ever experienced something, where you saw something for the first time and didn't realize you wanted to try it until then?" Kagome nodded. "Well, I guess you could say this was one of those moments." She sighed, looking forward as she spoke. "Hanging out with you all, I guess I just realized how safe my life has been. Everything I do, it's always just as people are supposed to. Don't stray from the path and all that, ya'know?"

There was a few seconds before Kagome responded. She needed that to put a lid on that raging inferno inside her. This wasn't time for her to be thinking of herself, but as a friend. "To be honest, I think that's what makes you and Inuyasha so great together."

Kaylee smiled, a light blush on her cheeks. "Thanks. That… means a lot coming from you."

"I mean it. Inuyasha would have never strayed from this mystical path of yours without me leading him astray." Reaching over, she rested her hand on Kaylee's, giving it a squeeze. "Honestly, you're really not missing much," she lied. But there was something more to this situation than Kaylee was letting on. Yes, she had concerns with Inuyasha's stamina, but she seemed perfectly content to deal with that herself. No, this wasn't just her own curiosity at work.

"And don't think you have to try it just because Inuyasha has or that the rest of us do it," she continued with a smile. "You are a valued member of this group regardless. And a great friend." That definitely had an effect, because it looked like Kaylee was going to start crying as tears began to form.

"Yeah?" she said, fighting back emotions. "You all just have this connection that I don't share. I guess I didn't realize how close you all were until… Well, I just realized it. You all are important to Inuyasha, and I thought maybe…"

Kagome shook her head. "You are important to Inuyasha and share a connection that none of us have. Don't sell yourself short." She took a deep breath, fighting to quell the fires of hope within her. "I will be honest with you. If you still want to do this, I believe Inuyasha will do it. Not because he wants to, but because he knows _you_ want to. However, if you _do_ go through with it, make sure it's because it is something you want and not just trying to fit in with the rest of us."

Kaylee shook her head. "No, I understand. You're right. It was… stupid of me."

"Not stupid," Kagome said with a smile. "We make things seem so easy and fun. Believe me, you have something good. Don't try to needlessly complicate things."

Reaching over, Kaylee gave her a hug. Blinking, it took her a second before responding with her own. It was a bit awkward on the lift chair and bulky coats, but they managed. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime." She was about to release her when an idea popped in her head. "Though, now that I think about it, I _do_ have an idea…"

 **oOOOo**

It was the last night before the long drive back to campus. While it was probably best for everyone to be resting for the trip considering the amount of energy they had spent over the past several days, but no one was ready for sleep. Not yet anyways. When Kagome had shared her idea to Kaylee, she was doubtful it would come to be. Kaylee, on the other hand, was full of surprises. She had no idea what the woman had said to him, but here they were. Kagome knew that the two had had sex in the shower a few times. Everyone here had. This, however, was the first time they were having sex openly in the room.

Kaylee had been embarrassed at first. It wasn't helped by all the eyes gawking at her. Kagome had been one of them. She was a gorgeous woman after all, and unfamiliar. Pert breasts, puffy pink nipples that just begged to be played with, and trimmed blonde hair that proved the hair on her head was natural. The only surprise came from a rather large scar on the small of her back that ran along her left to stop just shy of her navel. It was the only mar on her otherwise flawless skin.

However, as the minutes passed, she grew more comfortable with being naked in front of everyone. A half hour and she wasn't bothering covering herself anymore as she talked with everyone. Inuyasha on the other hand… Kagome knew his unease didn't stem from being naked in front of everyone. Rather, it was what was coming and how far Kaylee would take things.

Kagome was the one who broke first. While everyone was talking and having a good time, she knelt before Miroku and began teasing him. First with her hands, then her tongue and lips, before finally taking him in her mouth. She could hear the girls laughing and carrying on as she gave Miroku a blowjob. From her position, if she angled herself just right, she could look over at Inuyasha. There were a few moments where their eyes met. She never slowed as she greedily sucked on Miroku's cock. Kaylee's eyes were as wide as saucers as she watched from beside him. Kagome was so caught up that she didn't realize Miroku was close until his first shot hit the back of her mouth. Ignoring the urge to gag and choke, she quickly focused back on what she was doing. She swallowed when Miroku finished. Cleaning him off, she raised her hands in victory, a smile on her face.

"Beat that time," she said to Sango and Kirara. Sango rolled her eyes while Kirara smiled knowingly. It was true. Kirara was a master compared to anyone else here and no one was going to take that from her.

Sango sighed, shaking her head. "And you just took Miroku out for the night."

"Hey now," he said heatedly. "That was just the warmup." He gestured for Sango to come closer. "Besides, there's more than one way to get you off." Smiling, Sango took him up on his offer and moved to straddle his face. By then, it was off to the races as people scrambled to partner up. By Kagome's lead, their last night on the trip was officially started.

With the bitter taste of Miroku still in her mouth, Kagome turned to find Kaylee and Inuyasha still sitting by themselves on the bed. Kaylee was too preoccupied absorbing everything happening before her and Inuyasha was too anxious to start anything himself. Normally, she would have gone over and nudged the two along, but that wasn't part of the deal. Kaylee had made it absolutely clear to everyone that she was just there to watch and be with Inuyasha.

Kagome ended up with Kouga first. They were sharing the bed with Miroku, Sango, and Kirara who was doing everything should could to revive what Kagome had drained. Straddling his face, Sango played with her breasts as she enjoyed Miroku's skilled tongue. Ayame and Hojo had moved to the floor where Ayame was on all fours with Hojo giving her a good pounding. As for Kagome, she was bouncing atop Kouga, rocking forward and back as she did. Kouga was being quite tolerant of her taking the lead, and she wanted to take full advantage of it. The fact that his attention was completely on his wife and her current lover was irrelevant to Kagome. She was currently having the best sex in recent memory. It wasn't that Kouga was more amazing than normal, but that she currently had an audience. Both Kaylee and Inuyasha were watching her as she rode Kouga for all he was worth. Having Kaylee watch was a nice addition, but Inuyasha was the prize. She didn't know what to expect, but seeing him there beside Kaylee watching her was everything she remembered and more. As her excitement built within her, she moaned louder. Her cries joined the others as they all worked towards their own finishes. Kagome could tell the one building inside her was going to be a monster and it urged her forward. She was putting everything into it. Her vigor had even pulled Kouga's attention off his wife as his hands held her tightly, thrusting his hips against her.

"I'm cumming!" she cried out. It might have seemed like she was telling Kouga, who was doing everything he could to help her reach her goal, but she was only looking at one man. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Her voice turned shrill as it finally happened. Her body quivered as she squealed in delight. Her head was spinning as she shook.

"Damn girl," Sango said with a laugh. "Having fun over there?"

Kagome could barely register as she gasped for air. It was insane how powerful her orgasm had hit her. None of her imaginations had ever come close to this level of pleasure. The entire time, her gaze had never left Inuyasha's. She could see it in his eyes, clear as day as he watched her. It was the answer she had been trying to find since he started dating Kaylee. _He still loves me_ , she thought as her breathing began to slow as her lungs finally found the air it was searching for. That brief connection was severed when Kouga took back control. With a yelp, she found herself on her back as Kouga pounded against her, using her to reach his own climax. This unfortunately meant he was blocking her view of Inuyasha. Exhausted from that powerful orgasm, she collapsed against the bed and let Kouga have his way with her – her thanks to him for such a wonderful gift.

As she lay back against the bed, her mind wondered as Kouga used her to get himself off. On one hand, she was elated. Inuyasha still loved her. More, she still loved him. The monster orgasm she had while he watched her was proof enough. The pain in his expression was unmistakable. She had seen it so many times in their quasi-relationship. Yet her happiness was dulled by the fact that he still loved her despite being with Kaylee. She was under no illusion that she would lose in a fight against the woman. It wasn't like Kagome was going to try stealing Inuyasha away. Kaylee was happy with Inuyasha, and more importantly, she could love Inuyasha without hurting him. That was something Kagome could never do.

Temporarily sated, Kouga pulled out of her and left to dispose of the used condom. Kagome used the moment to look at Kaylee and Inuyasha. Neither were no longer content with just watching. With the entire second bed to themselves, it was as if the two were in their own little world. Kagome watched in awe as Kaylee rocked against Inuyasha, her hands playing with her breasts as she made little hopping movements atop him. Face flushed with pleasure, Kaylee was absolutely stunning. It took everything Kagome had to keep herself from going over and joining them. The blow to the gut was seeing Inuyasha with her. His gaze never wavered from Kaylee, completely enraptured by her sweet little moans. She wondered if he had ever looked at _her_ like that.

"Hey," Kirara said, pulling her attention away from the two. "You okay?"

"Hmm?" she asked, a bit taken aback from the question. Why _wouldn't_ she be okay? This was her element. Her scene.

"You've been staring at them this entire time."

She could feel her cheeks heat. "Have I?"

Kirara smiled. "Want me to help take your mind off it?" she asked, resting a hand on her thigh before rubbing it seductively.

Kagome met her eyes and smiled. "Please." Spreading her legs, she allowed the woman access. Back on the bed, Kirara's magic took all thoughts of Inuyasha and his girlfriend out of her mind.

 **oOOOo**

"Was it hard?"

Inuyasha risked a quick glance over at Kaylee. "What?"

"Last night. Was it hard?" She wasn't looking over at him, as if she was ashamed of something. Figuring she was talking about being in a room full of people having sex, he opened his mouth to answer when she continued. "Seeing her with Kouga I mean."

The shock locked his mouth in the open position. "Inuyasha," she said quickly. "Road." He quickly turned his attention back to the road, mouth slamming shut. Fortunately, he hadn't drifted that badly. There was a long silence as he struggled to think of what to say. "I'm not mad." Her voice was soft. She even managed a laugh. "After all, I'm the one who suggested we do it."

"I'm sorry," he managed to say.

"For what?"

That tripped him again. _What_ am _I sorry for?_ For watching Kagome have sex? Kaylee had watched it too. No, he knew what he was sorry for. He still had feelings for Kagome. No matter how deep he buried them, they always had the tendency to find their way to the surface. Last night had been no different. He loved Kagome and nothing was going to change that. Not that his feelings for Kagome diminished what he felt with Kaylee. She was the one he was with and he had no desire to change that. After all, he loved her.

When it was obvious he wasn't going to answer, Kaylee continued. He glanced at her as she spoke, trying to split his attention between the road and her. She was blushing, pulling at her hair. "That was the most intense situation I've ever been in. I still can't believe everything that happened." She giggled. "I mean… we actually got naked in front of everyone!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Out of everything, _that_ is what got you the most?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. But this is a _huge_ deal for me." She glanced over at him. "I know this may not seem big to you since it was nothing new, but all my life…" She took a deep breath. "I guess it just made me realize that you can't stay within your comfort zone your entire life." She entwined her fingers in her lap. "My entire life has been spent only looking forward. Everything was determined by what society deemed good. What would make my college applications look better? What would pad my resume? What could I tell my future employers that would set me ahead of the rest?" Inuyasha wanted to pull over and give her his full attention, but that would only cause the others following him to stop to figure out what was wrong. Kaylee was opening up to him in a big way and he had to watch the damn road. "Even who I dated was for that forward momentum. I put up with a lot of shit because I figured it was the right thing to do." She smiled. "You were so far outside my type… I honestly don't know why I asked you out in the first place."

He frowned. "Well thanks for that."

Laughing, she settled back in her chair. "But I'm glad I did. Best thing to happen to me." She looked over at him. "This was the first time I've actually done something so risqué. And I did it not because it moved me forward, but because _I_ wanted to do it."

Inuyasha felt queasy. He had only agreed to it because he saw how important it was to her. She was practically _begging_ him – and she _never_ begged. Not like that. Now, he was worried if it was the wrong thing to do. He liked how things were. He liked being monogamous. Now that Kaylee had a taste of the other side… Having come from such an uptight upbringing, he worried that she would unwind now that she tasted a little bit of freedom.

"I'm not asking to do it again, if that's what you're worried about." He hadn't realized he had been so obvious about it until he released the breath he was holding. She smiled. "As fun an experience as it was, I know that isn't the life for me."

"You sure?"

She tried to put on an angry face, but her natural penchant for smiling overtook it. "Would you rather we do it more often?"

"No," he said quickly. "No, not at all."

"Good." They fell into silence, the radio playing softly in the background. "Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Be sure to keep calm."

"That's an ominous way to start a conversation."

She nodded. "Yes, but you are driving and I would rather not end up in a ditch."

He frowned. "Then maybe we should wait until we get home before having this conversation."

There was a long pause. "We have a few hours to kill, so might as well do it now." He could tell she was looking at him. He kept his attention on the road. "I know you still have feelings for Kagome."

That almost put them into the medium. By the time he gained control of his racing heart, he cast a quick glance over at Kaylee. "I what now?"

"Please Inuyasha. I'm not blind. I know what I saw last night." He opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Don't deny it."

"I wasn't going to."

To his surprise, she smiled. "Good."

He shifted in his seat. "You seem awfully calm about it."

"Well, I suspected for awhile now. Last night only confirmed it." She shrugged. "Besides, I know nothing will come of it."

He glanced over at her. "Just like that?" She nodded. He simply shook his head. "I don't understand you sometimes. How can you be so calm like this?"

"Calm? I'm not calm. What kind of woman would be calm when the man she loves admits to loving another woman?"

"But you—"

"Let's just say I'm understanding. Not to mention I trust you. Both of you."

"Not that I don't appreciate it… but I feel like I've done nothing to deserve it."

Her smile returned. "You being you is more than deserving enough."

That didn't help Inuyasha's conscience about that matter. He felt terrible. He couldn't even bring himself to apologize. That would only make himself feel better and would do nothing to help the situation. Instead, he asked, "How can you be so accepting? How is any of this okay with you?"

Her smile took on a more confident, almost cocky, form. "Because last night made me realize I will win. No matter what, I will always win against her. No matter what your feelings for her, no matter how strong you feel, I will always beat her. That doesn't mean I enjoy the competition, but it helps to know I will always win."

He determined he would try a more teasing approach. "That confident are we?" It was a risky move considering the topic of conversation, but he could tell by her smirk that she took it the correct way. It didn't last long though.

"Was your relationship always like that?"

He was silent for a long time. "Yeah."

Reaching over, she rested a hand on his leg and gave it a comforting squeeze. There was sadness behind her eyes. "And that's why I will always win."

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I think I am going to ask her to move in with me." Three sets of eyes looked up at him in surprise.

"Holy shit. Really?" Miroku asked, putting his hamburger down. He nodded, feeling a bit relieved now that he had told someone. He had actually made up his mind a few weeks ago. The only thing really left was asking her. Unfortunately, that was proving far more challenging than he expected.

"You sure you aren't moving too fast?" Kagome asked.

"Too fast? They've been dating for almost a year now," Kirara said. She gave him an encouraging smile. "I say good for you!" Kagome didn't seem too happy about it, but she remained silent.

"You think it's too fast?" he asked, doubt suddenly forming in his mind.

"Don't worry about it," Miroku said, waving his hands. "I was living with Sango before we started going out." Beside him, Kirara cleared her throat. "Right, right. Of course. I was living with _both_ of you."

Whatever mood had come over Kagome was gone and her bright, cheerful self was back. "I _am_ happy for you two. This is a big step and I'm glad you feel like your relationship has gotten to this point."

He smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you."

She glanced down at her food. "I wish I could stay, but I have a class soon." She stood up. "See you all tonight?"

"Hell yeah," Miroku said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes. "Not _that_."

"Oh, I know we are all meeting for dinner, but that was for the after dinner party." With a dramatic sigh, she walked off, leaving Inuyasha to finish talking with Miroku and Kirara.

 **oOOOo**

Kagome didn't know why she was so bothered by hearing that Inuyasha was going to ask Kaylee to move in. It was inevitable. Their relationship had been going disgustingly smooth. They rarely fought, and when they did, made up quickly. The worst part was that Kaylee and her were friends. In fact, she was her official Inuyasha talking buddy. That meant Kagome was privy to far more details than she cared to know about. _Who are you kidding? You_ love _hearing about all that._ Still, as happy as she was for both her friends, it didn't help her feelings any.

Her phone rang, disrupting her thoughts. Seeing it was Ayame calling, she swiped to answer and held it to her ear. "Hey Ayame."

"Hey! I was wondering if you were free Friday." Kagome mentally went through her Friday schedule.

"I should be. What's up?"

"A friend of mine is planning an orgy and is lacking somewhat in the female department. He has enlisted me for help. You interested?"

"Damn girl, how many of these do you attend?"

"Usually once a week."

Kagome was surprised to hear that. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Sometimes twice depending on what people are in the mood for." She could almost imagine Ayame's smiling face. "I caught your interest, didn't I?"

Kagome looked back over her shoulder. In the distance was the restaurant Inuyasha was inside. She had to admit her sex life was rather lacking lately. Hojo, Miroku, and Kouga were still great, but the other men she had been with had been lackluster. Not that they were terrible in bed, but rather the entire experience was missing something important.

"Yeah, you have."

"I can count you in for Friday then?"

"How many we talking about?"

"Right now… 13 including you." There was a brief pause. "So far, we only have 4 girls."

That brought a smile to Kagome's face. "That's..."

Ayame laughed. "Awesome, right? I'll see if I can't get a few more though. As great as it would be for us, I don't think the guys would appreciate it that much."

"Hey Ayame?"

"Yeah?"

She waited for a gust of wind to die down, pulling the hair from her face as she did. "Keep me informed of any others, okay?"

"Want to make it a weekly thing?"

"Yeah."

"Will do. Cya."

Kagome said her goodbye and hung up. _Well, this should make things more interesting,_ she thought, heading to her class – a perk in her step.

 **oOOOo**

Kagome stood beside Ayame, a polite smile on her face as she looked across the room at the men. Most of them were decent looking enough. None were worthy of a second look though. Beside them stood two other girls who looked nervous as hell. It wasn't surprising considering the situation. Even with the no-shows on the men's side, it was still a 3:1 ratio between men and women. Kagome figured it would probably drop closer to a 2:1 ratio once things got started and it sunk in that the guys would have to be sharing a lot.

Ayame leaned over, her lips brushing her ear. "This isn't an orgy. It's a gangbang."

Kagome smiled. "And?"

Ayame shared the same knowing grin. There was some small talk going on as the guys tried to get into the good graces with the precious few girls. Kagome wasn't in the mood for talking though. She had been looking forward to this ever since Ayame invited her. Reaching into the basket, she grabbed three condoms and held them up. She might as well go all out.

"Who wants to start?" She smiled, seeing that she would have no shortage of volunteers.

 **oOOOo**

Kaylee was wide-eyed as Kagome finished her story. It never ceased to amaze her how strange their relationship was. Both of them loved the same man, yet neither of them fought over him. In fact, Kagome was often coaching Kaylee on relationship things. Whenever there was an issue, she was the first to hear about it. Sometimes, she was just an ear to listen. Other times, she was solicited for advice. All the while, Kagome was constantly telling Kaylee stories about her own sex life. While it was mildly amusing getting all of Kaylee's reactions, it wasn't the same as telling Inuyasha. She sometimes imagined Kaylee telling Inuyasha a few juicy stories, despite knowing that would never actually happen.

Kaylee was holding her hands against her cheeks, jaw open. "I can't believe you did that. The whole night?"

"The whole night," Kagome confirmed with a nod. "It was actually the first time I've done DP since Inuyasha and I…" She trailed off, not wanting to admit they broke up.

Kaylee didn't seem to mind. "Wouldn't that be triple though?"

She thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess it would."

Her friend just shook her head. "I can't believe so many guys would do that though. One after the other…"

Kagome shrugged. "People will do a lot of crazy things when they are horny." She tilted her head. "You ever consider it? DP that is."

Kaylee wrinkled her nose. "No way. I'm not a big anal fan. Inuyasha isn't either." She curled up tighter on the couch and took a sip of her wine. It was a regular occurrence for them to get together during the weekend and relax at Kagome's place. They jokingly called it the "Weekend Wine-Down." Armed with a bottle of wine, they would drink and talk about whatever came to mind. Being the night after the orgy turned gangbang, Kagome's lack of sitting properly had brought about their current discussion.

"Really?" Kagome said with a quick sip. "That's news to me. He never complained to me about it."

Kaylee smiled. "I think he's just being considerate of me." She shook her head. "But he's just too big for that. Even with lube and going slow... The end just isn't worth it."

Kagome chuckled lightly, feeling loose from the wine. "Yeah, I usually let the other guy go behind since they were smaller. That and I liked watching Inuyasha's expressions…" She went silent, suddenly finding the wine fascinating.

There was a poignant silence as Kaylee refilled her glass. "Inuyasha asked me to move in with him."

Kagome nodded. "I heard he was going to ask."

"You okay?"

Smiling, Kagome took a sip of wine and took the offered bottle to refill her own glass. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You are a great friend Kagome. I don't want to lose what we have."

"We won't. I believe we both agreed that you are what's best for Inuyasha. Whatever you need, I am here to support you two."

Kaylee was staring at her. It made her uncomfortable being looked at like that. It was if she was reading her mind. "And what do you want?"

She was at a loss for words. "What do I want?" Kaylee nodded. She laughed. "I want you two to be happy—"

Kaylee set her wine glass aside. "I know this is hard on you. I want to know what I can do to help." She smiled that damn smile of hers. "After all, it's only fair after how much you've helped me."

Kagome bit back the first thing that popped in her head. After that, she just drew blanks. What _did_ she want? What was in the realm of possibility that she already didn't have? "I… want to talk to him like I used to." She didn't meet her friend's eyes when she spoke. There was only one thing she didn't talk to Inuyasha about anymore, and Kaylee knew exactly what it was.

"No." Kaylee's blunt answer was firm and without hesitation. She sighed a few seconds later. "…Is what I want to say. However, Inuyasha is a grown man capable of making his own decisions. If he is willing to listen, there is little I can do to stop it."

Kagome rubbed her forehead, setting her own wine glass aside. "I don't get it. Why do you even tolerate me? If I was in your shoes, I would have had Inuyasha cut ties immediately."

Kaylee chuckled. "I wonder that myself. Maybe I'm worried how he would change without you all in his life. Maybe, deep down, I'm just as crazy as all of you."

Laughing, Kagome grabbed her glass. "I'll drink to that one."

Laughing as well, Kaylee clinked their glasses together and they finished off the glass, both reaching for the bottle for a refill.

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha was glad the two most important women in his life got along, but sometimes he wondered if it their getting along brought more trouble than it was worth. For one, they both seemed to have a penchant for teasing him. It only got worse when they were both together, feeding of each other. Still, seeing them happy was worth taking the verbal jabs.

But something had changed between them. Inuyasha noticed over the past month or so that Kagome was being more open around her – and him. She used to avoid talking about her sex life, which suited him just fine. He suspected it was just as active as before, but now that he wasn't a part of that life, he rather enjoyed not having conversations revolve around it. Now she was sharing incredible tales about what she was up to. Since coming out of his shell, he was getting better at reading social situations. He could tell Kagome was testing boundaries with her stories. Whenever she dropped a particularly juicy detail, she was always looking at him. She wanted to gauge his reaction. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was angrier at Kagome trying to revive that dead aspect of their relationship, or Kaylee for sitting idly by and allowing it. And despite the anger, he never confronted it. Kaylee was not the type of woman who allowed something to continue she wasn't comfortable with. Besides, Kagome seemed like she was having a rough time. If this allowed her a few moments of enjoyment, he could weather it.

Kagome sighed, leaning back on the grass as she looked back up at the sky. It was still a bit chilly when the breeze blew, but spring was right around the corner. "It's just frustrating," she continued, venting her pent-up problems. "I appreciate Ayame for inviting me to them, but the people who go to them are pretty low quality."

"'Low quality?'" Kaylee repeated, tilting her head.

"Yeah. Most of them don't want to double-up – which is stupid because most of them have more guys than girls. Instead, they stupidly stand around until a girl is free. This only compounds the problem that many can't fuck worth a damn." She shook her head. "If I had to count the number of guys who are premature…"

Kaylee giggled. "Perhaps you are just holding the bar too high?"

Her eyes rested on Inuyasha before responding. "Maybe. I guess I have Inuyasha to thank for that."

Not wanting to head down this conversation path, he waved his hands in front of him. "Hey now, I wasn't the only one."

"If you don't mind me asking," Kaylee said looking at Kagome. "What's your record?"

"Record?"

She nodded. "Most in one night."

"Don't you think that's a bit personal?" Inuyasha said, a hint of warning in his voice as he looked to Kaylee.

"I don't mind," Kagome said with a shrug. _Of course you don't._ It wasn't the point though. He often felt like their conversations skirted an unmentioned line. Kaylee was clearly interested in Kagome's stories. She was the one that encouraged them after all. It always brought anxiety from Inuyasha as he watched the curiosity dance in her brilliant eyes as she ate up every word Kagome told her. Curiosity was fine, but how long would it take for her to want to put experience behind curiosity? That was what he feared most. Eventually, Kaylee would want to taste from the apple directly. Their relationship was in a fantastic place. The last thing he wanted was dipping his toes in the vortex again. The forces residing within would tear everything to pieces – of that he had no doubts.

Kagome was thinking. The fact that she had to think so hard was one of the reasons why their relationship had failed to gain traction in the first place. "Probably six." Another sign: 'probably.'

"Wow," Kaylee breathed. "I couldn't even imagine."

Kagome laughed. "Well it's not like they were all freakishly amazing like Inuyasha here. A lot of guys – especially new ones – don't last very long which causes a chain reaction in their psyche. With the shame of blowing too soon, they end up not getting it up again." Kagome shrugged. "But what can you do but hope the next guy will last a bit longer?"

Kaylee patted Inuyasha's leg. "Glad I don't have to worry about that." A brief flash of emotion hit Kagome. He wasn't sure if it was envy or something darker. Whatever it was, it was gone as quickly as it appeared. The two continued talking, giving Inuyasha a moment with his thoughts. Whatever was happening between the three was dangerous. He was no expert when it came to relationships, but even he could see that what was growing was not healthy. They were playing with fire. Sooner or later, someone was going to get burned. He knew he needed to do something. Yet he didn't have the skills required to redirect. He didn't even know where he was supposed to redirect to. However, he wasn't the same fool he had been in the past, always accepting things as they came to him. This time, he _would_ do something about it. Maybe he would try and fail, but at least he tried something. He was done letting others make choices for him.

 **oOOOo**

"We need to talk." Inuyasha never thought he would be the one to utter those words. Under normal circumstances, those four words carried a sort of weight behind them. Now, they might as well hold the weight of the world. Kaylee noticed it immediately, dropping what she was doing to give him her full attention. He could see the nervous anxiety dance in her face.

"Yeah?" she asked, accent coming out. "About what?" She was doing her best to appear lighthearted, but it was failing on all fronts. She looked terrified.

"Kagome." She winced, then nodded.

"I figured this would be coming up soon."

"I need to know what's going on here."

Kaylee pulled her legs to her chest as she repositioned on the couch to face him. "Nothing is going on."

"The topics of conversation lately are not something normal."

She frowned. "Clearly you haven't been paying attention then. That seems to be the dominant topic of conversation for our group of friends."

"True, but not around Kagome. That is something new."

"Maybe we just have nothing else to talk about."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "You encourage her."

By the look of her, she was about to deny it when she caught herself. Blushing slightly, she nodded. "Okay. Maybe a little."

"Why?" Kaylee wasn't meeting his eyes, her face red. It felt like his stomach was in his throat. He felt sick as he prepared himself. "You want to try it." It was amazing how calm his voice was. A statement, not an accusation. For a brief moment, he felt numb – like a hot knife had sliced into him and his body had yet to register there was anything wrong.

Kaylee was quick to respond, leaping to her feet. "What? No! God no! Nothing like that!" she said, face flushed. The vehemence in her denial surprised him. She took a deep breath, collecting herself. "I just… like hearing her stories," she mumbled.

"You what?"

"I like listening to her stories!" she said, not making eye contact as her face glowed with embarrassment. She looked like she was about to cry. "It's just… her life is so wild and free. She does what she wants, with whoever she wants…" She shook her head. "No, I definitely don't want to have her life," she said as she finally met his gaze. "I am happy here with you. Always. I just… listening to her. Her stories are so raw and real. Knowing that they actually happened… I don't know. It's exciting." She took a shaky breath. "I know it's stupid, but I can't help it. I know this is the closest I will ever get to having that type of freedom and I want to enjoy it for as long as I can."

He stared down at her, meeting her teary eyes. "That's it?" He didn't mean it accusingly. He genuinely wanted to know if that was all there was.

"That's it," she confirmed.

Sighing, he leaned down to give her a kiss. She returned it greedily. In the flurry of movement that transpired after, their clothes ended up on the floor as he pushed her against the couch. Her cries of pleasure filled the room as he gave her everything he had. Neither realized he hadn't been wearing a condom until the deed was done. She stared up at him, waiting for him to say something as they enjoyed the blissful afterglow. He smiled, pulling back the blonde hair from her face. He said the only words that mattered.

"I love you." Her smile lit up the room.

 **oOOOo**

Kiara's lips quivered as she pulled in a shaky breath. Above her, she watched Miroku's expression soften as he entered her. "I love not having to wear a condom," he muttered after burying himself completely within her. She managed a quick smile before he started moving, sliding out of her only to repeat the process. They weren't alone in the room. Positioned on top of a few blankets, Sango was riding a mutual 'friend.' Unlike the slow pace Miroku was taking, Sango was bucking wildly atop the man. From her position, Kirara could just make out her friend's breasts. She wondered how her back wasn't killing her. When she slammed down on her partner, they would rise up – then seemingly hover for a fraction of a second before gravity slammed them down on top of the force from her rising body. Kirara often bounced from envy to pity when it came to her chest size. She often cursed the lack of something substantial when it came time to fill certain outfits, but in moments like this, she was glad she had something more manageable.

Miroku's soft grunts brought her attention back to her lover as he gradually increased his pace. A smile touched her lips, seeing that he was enjoying himself with her. The moment was ruined by Sango's loud cries of passion as she urged her own partner on. Kirara didn't know what Sango was getting so excited about. She had slept with the guy several times and found him inferior on multiple aspects. He was, however, okay with swapping like this – which was why the three of them called on him so often. Kirara would have much rather invited Hojo or Kouga, but scheduling and workload this semester made that difficult. Kirara knew the group as it had been was falling apart. That they were sleeping with guys outside of the group on a regular basis was evidence enough of that. It was a bit sad, but she took solace that as long as she was Sango and Miroku's roommate, she had what she truly wanted. And she would gladly fuck other guys if it meant keeping this new status quo that had come about.

Miroku, seeing her smile, smiled himself. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked softly.

"Always," she whispered.

He glanced over his shoulder to check on Sango causing a jolt of envy to run through her. She had control of herself when he looked back at her. "I take it something like that is out of the question?"

"What's wrong with something slower once in awhile?" He surprised her by kissing her.

"Your wish is my command."

He continued at this more leisurely pace. Neither of them said anything, simply staring at each other as he rocked against her. Everything else seemed to just fade away. Even Sango's cries were dull and faint as she stared in his eyes. "I love you," she whispered. She realized she said it aloud half a second too late. Surprise widened his eyes as he froze against her. Terror gripped her as her mind raced. "I-I…" she stuttered, trying to find something to say.

"I love Sango." His words were like a physical blow, causing her to flinch. She knew it, of course. That was obvious. He was dating her after all. She looked over at her friend as she continued, oblivious to what was happening on the bed beside her.

"I know," she whispered, trying to hold back the tears. She had done so well, hiding her feelings. Why, of all times, did she have to ruin things? She felt his fingers against her cheek as he wiped the tears that escaped. "What is this then?" she asked softly, her eyes not leaving Sango.

He followed her gaze to Sango. "I think we've been sleeping around so long, we've forgotten how normal relationships are supposed to work."

Kirara pulled back on her emotions, sealing them away like she so often did. "I won't ruin this," she whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Miroku smiled down at her. "I know." They continued like before. However, there was a new understanding between them. Miroku kissed her as he came. She could feel his warmth expand within her as she accepted everything. Miroku surprised her by pulling her close as he emptied the last of himself within her. Her eyes widened as he whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as the tears flowed freely. Even now, his words still echoed in her ears. _"I love you too."_

 **oOOOo**

Kaylee collapsed another box. Turning, she sighed at the sight of more boxes stacked neatly against the wall. She hated moving and it was even worse now that the stuff to move had doubled. Still, the move needed to happen. Inuyasha's place was too small for the two of them. Not to mention it was a college apartment. While it's location was great so close to campus, it was definitely not in the best shape. Their new place was a bit farther, but still within walking distance. The cost was reasonable and it was _so_ much nicer. Even with Inuyasha's model's, there was plenty of room to move around. It also had a much better kitchen – a boon to both her and Inuyasha.

 _I still can't believe I'm living with him._ The thought made her face warm as a smile crept over her lips. Even after a few months together, the novelty hadn't worn off yet. She hoped it never would.

Stretching her arms, she took a deep breath and walked over to another box. She wanted to at least get a few more before Inuyasha got back from class. She would help him with dinner and after that, kill some time on Netflix before… She grinned, stomach fluttering. She never imagined herself as being the type of woman who wanted sex every day, but it was undeniable. Fortunately, Inuyasha was both willing and able to meet her every need. With a bounce in her step, she grabbed another box and went about unpacking.

 **oOOOo**

Miroku's eyes were like saucers. Carefully, he held the tiny box up to get a better look at the precious object inside. "Holy shit man. This thing looks expensive!"

Inuyasha grinned sheepishly. "It was."

Miroku looked up at his friend, box still in front of his face. "You dealing drugs or something on the side? Maybe pimping yourself out?"

Reaching out, Inuyasha grabbed the box back, snapping it closed. "I sold my models."

"You're shitting me." Inuyasha shook his head. "Those were…" Miroku shook his head in disbelief. "Some of those were collectables!"

"Yeah, but it was worth it," he said, carefully putting the box in his pocket.

Running a hand through his hair, Miroku let out a puff of air. "I don't know what surprises me more, your relationship to Kaylee being that serious or that you sold your models to buy that ring." He paused, looking at his friend. "So when you going to pop the question?"

"Soon," Inuyasha said nodding – mostly to himself. Despite sounding calm, he was anything but. While he was 99% sure she would say yes, it was that 1% that terrified him. What would happen if she said no? He definitely didn't want to find out.

"Who knows?"

"Just you." Miroku raised an eyebrow. "I'd like you to keep it quiet too. I only told you because I needed to tell _someone_ or I would go crazy."

Clasping a hand on his shoulder, Miroku gave him a thumbs up. "You've got it. No way she'll say no. She's head over heels for you." His smile widened. "And I think that last bit is mutual." The smile slipped. "I do feel a bit sorry for Kagome…" He shook his head. "No. Forget I said anything." His hand tightened on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Come on. Let's call up Hojo and Kouga and celebrate!"

Inuyasha frowned. "I told you I wanted to keep this between us."

"Yeah, but they don't have to know what we are celebrating. Come on!" Sighing, Inuyasha followed after his friend, his hand tapping on the box in his pocket.

 **oOOOo**

Kagome was still in shock. _Married. He's getting married._ She knew it was coming. There was no way with how they acted around each other that it wasn't coming. Yet she expected them to finish school first. Never in a million years did she expect Inuyasha to be so forward and proactive. _It shows you just how much he loves her._ She hated how hollow she felt. She had no right to feel like she did. The deepest their relationship ever got was simple fuck-buddies. Yes, they were still friends, but deep down, she wanted something more than that. She wanted their old relationship back, but those days were gone forever.

Her attention returned to the man hovering above her. Since Kaylee joyfully broke the news to her, showing off her gorgeous new ring, Kagome had embarked on a gluttonous orgy of sex, trying to fill the hollowness that she now carried. It took her a second to realize this man wasn't even the guy she had been with when her mind had drifted. Sometime during her daydreaming, her old partner had finished and a new man took his place. Not that it mattered. At this point, she didn't care who was doing the fucking, just as long as they did their job.

She watched the man's facial expressions with a blank expression. At least one of them was enjoying it. It wasn't that he wasn't any good. Better than most actually. Yet she felt numb to the entire experience. Staring up at him, she watched as his face grew more concentrated as he grew closer to his finish. With a loud groan, he was done. Kagome was glad to find the man had enough sense to wear a condom. Some of the guys recently had tried to sneak in without putting one on – which put her on edge.

"Thanks," the man grumbled as he climbed off her. She even offered him a small smile, but remained silent as he left. Sighing, she sat up in the bed. Now that her attention was in the present, she could hear the sounds of moaning and grunting coming from the door the man had just left through. Ayame was out there somewhere, enjoying herself. _And she's probably going to go home and tell Kouga all about it._ She had to squelch the pang of jealousy that rose within her. Had she just been a little faster, she would be going home to Inuyasha. She pushed a hand through her bangs. Even her fantasy wasn't enough to excite her. Anything more on her part would be a waste. Moving towards the door, she stepped out of the room. The place reeked of sex. This particular orgy was less intimate than most. The lights were on, casting a harsh light over the many bodies contorted in various positions. This was all about sex and lust, nothing about mood. Kagome normally avoided this particular venue, but with everything happening with Inuyasha…

A quick scan found Ayame. There weren't many women here with red hair. She wanted to tell her she was going to head out, but seeing her between two muscular frat boys, face awash in pure ecstasy, Kagome decided it would be best to leave her to her fun. She instead headed back to the room where she last left her clothes, turning down a few solicits as she went. Dressed, she left out the back door, stepping around a trio. Her eyes briefly fell on the woman who was simultaneously riding one guy, while sucking off another as she bounced happily on the man below her.

With a deep breath of the crisp night air, she headed home.

 **oOOOo**

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" he asked, eyes not leaving the laptop as he plucked away at the keyboard. Kaylee looked down at the ring, twisting it with her right hand. It had been six months since he proposed to her and she was still not used to wearing it. A smile tugged her lips. Things had been moving fast. From moving in to engaged in just under a year… Not that she was complaining. She had never been happier than she was right now. "What's up?" Inuyasha asked, stopping his work to look at her. She realized her silence had given him the impression that she was waiting for his attention.

She met his gaze, smiling nervously. "You know I love you, right?"

He chuckled. "I should hope so. A few years from now and you'll be stuck with me forever." She giggled, hugging her legs to her chest. They had agreed to wait until after they graduated. While Kaylee was perfectly fine with getting married now, Inuyasha was insistent on his desire for a grand wedding – or at least a grand honeymoon. All the money he was making this summer in his paid internship was going towards that. Inuyasha's head tilted to the side. "You okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Honestly, she wasn't. Her heart was beating against her ribs, trying to bust out. All while her stomach was doing its best to tie itself into knots. She felt sick from nerves. She had spent the past few weeks silently debating this before making her decision. Her eyes moved up to meet Inuyasha's concerned expression. "So when I ask if you would be willing to have a threesome, I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

He blinked a few times before responding. Her heart seemed to stop as she held her breath. "What?" She remained silent, letting him process. He was actually reacting a lot differently than she expected. She had been expecting anger and yelling, not calm confusion. He closed the laptop in front of him. _Oh… Oh shit._

"A threesome," she repeated, keeping her voice steady.

"What brought this on?"

She looked down at the ring on her finger. When she looked up, she found him looking at it too. Her eyes widened. "No! It's not that!" she said quickly, breath leaving her faster than she could get it back. "I am _not_ thinking about backing out! I _want_ to get married to you." She smiled. "I want that more than anything."

"Then why?"

Kaylee tightened her grip on her legs. "You're not going to like it," she said softly.

"We won't know until you've answered."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're surprisingly calm about all this."

"You ask for a threesome and suddenly _I'm_ the villain?" He laughed. "How does _that_ work?" She puffed her cheeks out before teasingly sticking her tongue out at him. Despite everything the tension in the room had begun to dissipate and she felt like she was able to breathe again. His smile naturally faded. "I guess spending all that time with Kagome has numbed me a bit to unexpected requests from people I love." When she winced, he quickly continued. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm not comparing her to you!"

"I know, but in a way…" She sighed. "This isn't a decision I made lightly, but…" she trailed off.

"You want to have a threesome," Inuyasha finished for her. She nodded.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now. Since I stumbled in on Ayame with Hojo and Kouga during the ski trip."

Inuyasha looked surprised. "That long?"

"Well, not _really_ thinking about it. But it… interested me." She took a deep breath. "You know me. You know I mean it when I say this is not going to be anything more than a one-time thing. I'm not asking for an open relationship and _certainly_ not an open marriage. It's just…"

"You're curious," he said, finishing her thought once again. She nodded, looking up to search his eyes for any hint of what he was thinking or feeling.

"Is that bad?" she asked softly.

He remained silent. Her heart only beat faster as the silence stretched. She wished for nothing more than to know what he was thinking. To show him what _she_ was thinking. Finally, he let out a long breath, slumping back in his chair. "Okay," he said softly.

Kaylee couldn't believe what she heard. "Really?" He nodded. Any excitement was dulled by his neutral expression. She closed her eyes. "I know I'm asking a lot. I just… I want one time in my life where I stepped off the path." When she opened her eyes, Inuyasha was staring at her. "I know it's stupid—"

"Strangely enough," he said, cutting her off. "I think I understand."

"Really?" she sounded as surprised as she felt. "You do?"

He nodded. "So since you've been thinking about this awhile, I take it you have your third? If not, I suggest Miroku. He doesn't like to do threesomes with another guy, but I think he'd make an exception for you."

"I'm not going to sleep with your best friend," Kaylee said, perhaps a bit too harshly.

"It's fine. I've—"

"No. It's not fine. Not for me and not for you."

He backed off, holding his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I was just saying…"

She found herself blushing. "Besides, I wasn't thinking about another guy."

"I thought you said seeing Ayame…" He didn't finish, letting it hang between them.

"Well, yes, but I'm more than satisfied with you and you know I don't like anal." Her blush deepened. "But I've never… been with… another girl…" It was getting harder and harder to talk. At his surprised expression, she quickly continued. "I'm not interested in girls – not really. I just…" Her eyes fell, embarrassed. "Want to try it once. Okay?" she managed to finish with a whisper. He nodded.

"Okay," he said with a deep breath. "So…" She knew he was wondering who she had in mind. Truth was, she already had one. Yet all this trouble getting to this point would be nothing compared to what was coming. There was only one woman she wanted. Without her, there was no point in doing it.

"Kagome," she whispered. "I was thinking about Kagome."

 **oOOOo**

Kaylee let the last words hang in the air. She could feel the burn in her chest as she held her breath, waiting. This was not the reaction she had been expecting. Kagome seemed stunned, looking from her to Inuyasha.

"And you're okay with this?"

She looked over to her fiancé, who glanced over at her before responding. "We talked it over." That much was true. Inuyasha had been fervently against the idea – and for good reason. Something still lingered between him and Kagome. Even Kaylee could see that. Giving him a license to act on that, even if only temporarily, was dangerous. Yet she felt compelled to move forward, arguing passionately for including Kagome. She didn't even fully know _why_ it had to be Kagome. Sango or Kirara would have been a safer choice. She liked the girls and had a good relationship with them, even though she was much closer to Kagome than the other two. Hell, if she really thought about it, there was little doubt in her mind that some girls in her own sphere of friends would have gladly accepted the role. Being honest with herself, she should be more worried about one of her friends trying to sleep with Inuyasha than any of his former partners. Several of them were clearly interested in him. It was a bit amusing how they thought she was oblivious to it. She let them believe it too. No sense causing drama when she knew they had no chance.

Kaylee remembered that she had to breath at some point and took a deep breath. "There are conditions of course."

Her friend raised an eyebrow. "Conditions?"

Nodding, she continued. Her eyes flicked over to Inuyasha before continuing. This had been the main source of their conversation. Kaylee had wanted to just dive in. Inuyasha had put the brakes on that. There were a lot of things she hadn't considered. In the end, she convinced him to do it providing Kagome was willing, but in return, there would be limitations. "Oral only, for example."

Kagome thought for a second. "Okay," she said, nodding. "That makes sense. I'm guessing that's on both of you?" Kaylee blushed, but nodded. "I take it kissing is off limits too?" She was smiling, enjoying watching Kaylee squirm.

"Yeah, sorry."

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing to apologize for. This is your show and I'm just a guest." She smiled. "I should be able to contain myself around him. Anything else I should know?"

"We can get into the finer details later," Inuyasha said, clearly uncomfortable. Kaylee didn't know if it was because of the topic or the way Kagome had phrased her last statement.

"Sure, no problem," Kagome said. She focused on Kaylee. "You know, I've kinda been hoping you would try something like this. Not this specifically, but…" Her face blushed slightly. "Since I saw you back on the ski trip, that last night…" She cleared her throat. "Anyways, that doesn't matter. What matters is I accept, just let me know when and where."

Kaylee felt her stomach flutter at her friend's words. This was the first a woman had blatantly admitted she was attracted to her. As of this moment, she had no clue how to react. Her face was heated as she looked down at the ground. "T-thank you," she said.

Kagome took a deep breath, defusing the tension in the air. "That aside, let's order! I'm starving…"

 **oOOOo**

Kagome was still shocked to be standing in their apartment. This wasn't the first time she had been in their apartment. She had been over plenty of times for dinner and to hang out. This was the first time she was over here for more intimate reasons. Kagome was still recovering from the revelation that Kaylee wanted a threesome and that, for some inexplicable reason, she wanted her to be the third. There was no way in hell she was going to turn that down despite every fiber in her being screaming at her to stop.

 _I'm going to have sex with Inuyasha._ It was the only thing she could think of this past week. Each passing day seemed slower than the one before it until it was finally here. Kaylee was clearly nervous, words flowing from her mouth like a raging river. It was cute seeing her so flustered like this. Yet even with her scattering about the apartment, Kagome's eyes were on Inuyasha. She had no idea how Kaylee managed to convince Inuyasha to go along with it, but she wasn't complaining. She was overjoyed. Yet it hurt how he was barely acknowledging her presence. His attention was reserved for Kaylee.

"Kaylee?" she asked softly, cutting off the barrage of words. Her friend stopped, turning to face her. "I don't want to be rude or pushy but… isn't it about time we move this to the bedroom?" Her eyes flicked towards the clock as a subtle hint that it was nearly midnight.

Kaylee's face went red. "Y-yes. I-I'm sorry. I just… I um…"

Inuyasha reached out and gently grabbed his fiancé's shoulders, giving them a squeeze as he smiled down at her. Kagome felt envy push up at her, despite her best attempts at quashing it. Kaylee returned his smile and squeezed his hand in thanks. She let him guide her towards their room. Kagome followed, still beating down the envious feelings that bubbled within her.

Following them into the bedroom, her eyes fell on the queen bed. It seemed massive compared to the relatively small master bedroom. It had to be shoved into a corner to leave enough room to move around, meaning someone had to climb in over the other. How many times did Kaylee and Inuyasha make love in that bed? From what she gathered from her friend, it was most likely every night. _Something you—_ She cut off her inner voice. _Don't fucking ruin this tonight. Just… go with it. Follow the rules and enjoy._ She watched as Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kaylee. Kagome watched as the girl relaxed, melting into his arms as they locked lips. Looking down, Kagome began methodically undressing.

"Wait." Inuyasha's voice stopped her cold. For a terrifying second, she wondered if he was going to back out. It was horrifying to realize how that would devastate her. Sex was only just now starting to be pleasurable again. She was slowly getting over the fact that Inuyasha was getting married to Kaylee. "I'll do that," he said, moving towards her. Behind him, Kagome saw Kaylee curiously watching them as Inuyasha slowly began undressing her. Neither of them made eye contact or said anything. Kagome made no effort to move on her own. She felt like a doll being undressed by a child, too afraid that any movements on her part would shut the entire thing down.

With her shirt and bra off, Kaylee stepped forward, eyes on her exposed chest. "May I?" she asked.

"Of course. That's why I'm here, right?" she teased, grinning.

Kaylee met her grin and reached out, gently cupping her breasts. "God, their so firm," she said, gently squeezing them. "So envious right now," she said, continuing to fondle Kagome's bare chest.

"It comes with a price," Kagome said, trying to keep her voice steady as she was fondled. Kaylee continued playing, but raised an eyebrow as she looked up at her. "Mine are a lot smaller than yours."

"I wouldn't say a lot." Bending forward, Kaylee cautiously brought her lips to Kagome's right breast. She felt the rough texture of the woman's tongue run across her skin before a wet warmth covered her nipple. She sighed happily as the tongue ran circles around her nipple, flicking it within the woman's mouth.

Closing her eyes, she let Kaylee take the lead, exploring her body. Opening one, she peeked over at Inuyasha to find him waiting patiently to the side, watching the show. Their eyes met. In a sudden rush, she understood everything. He had seemed distant all day. Calm and collected. Now she saw the truth. His body quivered as he did everything he could to restrain himself. She could see it in his eyes. The burning lust. She felt it too as she stared at him, conveying her own silent message of understanding. Had Kaylee not been there…

She snapped her eyes closed, turning her head away from where Inuyasha stood. _Stupid,_ she chastised herself. _Do not lose sight of why you are here._ This wasn't about Inuyasha and her. This was about Kaylee. This would be Kaylee's first and probably only night with a woman. Kagome was going to do everything she could to ensure she enjoyed it. She tried to convince herself that she was doing it because Kaylee was a friend and she deserved the best. However, she would be lying if she didn't admit she hoped the woman would enjoy it so much, she would come back for another taste.

Clothes scattered on the floor, Kagome listened to the young woman's moans as her tongue slid across the woman's slit. As she worked her tongue, trying to find her weak points, her mind recalled the rules of their adventure tonight. Kagome and Kaylee were free to do anything, but when it came to Inuyasha, there were some limits. Kagome was limited to oral both in receiving and giving. That meant no actual sex. Disappointing, but just being here was a miracle unto itself. Kissing – at least between her and Inuyasha – were also off limits.

Kaylee let out a sharp squeal as she came. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha as she rose from between the legs of the cumming woman. _He is a lucky man to hear that every night._ The farther they got, the more she realized how completely and utterly she lost to Kaylee. Her thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha who was kneeling beside her, his member at attention. Smiling, Kagome ran a hand lovingly over it.

"I remember this thing," she said before taking it in her mouth. Her jaw was sore from Kaylee, but she wasn't going to stop for anything. Her eyes met his as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft. Kaylee recovered enough to watch, wide-eyed as Kagome gave Inuyasha the best blowjob she could muster. While she wasn't Kirara, she was confident this was one area she would forever dominate Kaylee in. After all, practice made perfect and she had a _lot_ of practice.

"I'm cumming Kagome," Inuyasha warned, his breath just above a whisper. "Fuck," he gasped as he unloaded into her waiting mouth. She sucked greedily, pulling everything she could from him. Even her best effort failed to collect it all. As she swallowed, she pulled away, cum trailing down the side of her mouth. She didn't move to wipe it up. Instead, she met Inuyasha's gaze as she let it run down the side of her mouth. _Focus Kagome!_ Snapping out of her daze, she broke her gaze with Inuyasha and quickly cleaned up, licking her fingers clean. She finally realized Kaylee had been watching the entire exchange. Kagome couldn't meet the woman's eyes, ashamed at her own thoughts. In silence, the three shifted positions.

This time, the three of them were all involved. As Kaylee's head disappeared between her legs, Kagome had a clear sight of Inuyasha as he drove into his fiancée. Kaylee's valiant efforts reminded her of Inuyasha when he first began. It brought a smile to her lips, one that Inuyasha returned. Being in this position was dangerous. There was so little to distract the two from staring at one another. _Are you pretending it's me you're fucking?_ she wondered, knowing she would never get the answer. As terrible as it was, she hoped he was.

Unfortunately for Kagome, Kaylee was not experienced in multitasking. As Inuyasha's thrusts picked up, her attention on Kagome faltered. While it was wonderful listening to the woman's moans, Kagome needed release too! She found herself moving her fingers against her clit, pleasuring herself as she watched Inuyasha drive into Kaylee. Fortunately, Inuyasha was quite attentive to both their needs. There was another shifting of bodies. This time, Inuyasha ended up on the bed, Kaylee taking the coveted position at his hip while Kagome straddled his face. Inuyasha was every bit as wonderful as she remembered. It was clear that he remembered her. His tongue skillfully played against her, touching every weak spot she had. Gasping for air, she watched as Kaylee shyly looked down, riding Inuyasha slowly and avoiding looking at Kagome. Receiving oral from Inuyasha reminded her of just how terrible most of her partners were. Outside of Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Ayame, it was rare enough for a guy to go down on her. Most might as well not even bothered.

Despite her desire to call out in joy, Kagome managed to keep her moans to something between a gasp and whisper. Kaylee seemed to be doing the same, gnawing on her lower lip as she awkwardly grinded against Inuyasha. Acting on impulse, Kagome reached over and tilted the woman's chin up. Their eyes met seconds before she closed in for a kiss. Kaylee was surprised at first, but made no effort to resist. Everything seemed to fade away as they lost themselves, kissing slowly and passionately. When they separated, Kagome noticed the last chains of inhibition had been broken.

The mood had changed as both Kaylee and Kagome embraced the moment. Kaylee picked up the pace, her moans growing as she rode atop Inuyasha. Kagome's voice joined her, before she decided to play more with Kaylee's delicious looking breasts. The girl seemed to love the extra attention, throwing her head back as Kagome's tongue and hands played with the bouncing mounds of soft flesh. Kaylee giggled as Kagome's hands trailed along the smooth skin of her body. In that moment, she knew Kaylee was finally enjoying herself. Capitalizing on the moment, she redoubled her efforts. Within minutes, her friend was crying out as she climaxed – overwhelmed by the unfamiliar assault. Kagome and Inuyasha followed shortly after.

The three rested on the bed, gasping in the pleasant bliss that followed a good orgasm. Kagome fought down her impulses to push forward. To take her rightful turn. _That was never in the cards Kagome,_ she chastised herself. Tonight was about Kaylee, not her. Turning on the bed, she saw Kaylee resting beside her. Inuyasha was sitting up, leaning back against the wall. She smiled, eliciting a smile in return from Kaylee.

"Like it?" Kagome asked.

"It was certainly different," Kaylee said, not admitting one way or the other. The smile faded. "But it wasn't that good for you, was it?"

She forced a confident smile. "I got what I came for." She was surprised when Kaylee rolled closer and planted a kiss on her lips. This time, it was her turn to be taken aback. When they separated, Kagome felt her breath leave her. Eyes meeting, Kagome recognized the glint in her friend's eyes. Lust. It brought a smile to her lips. _Looks like tonight isn't over after all…_

 **oOOOo**

Kagome knew better than to accept. Rules were meant to be followed. Rules they had talked about and agreed to before starting. Yet when she looked up, seeing Inuyasha towering above her, reason seemed to leave her. Her breath quivered in excitement as she shifted, her legs spread out, accepting him. Welcoming him. Beside her, Kaylee watched with wide eyes as her fiancé positioned his hard cock at the familiar entrance.

 _Stop this Kagome. Don't do this. You know nothing good will come of it._ If anyone could end this terrible situation, it was her. After another round, Kaylee was mad with lust, letting her horniness drive her decisions. Kagome knew that feeling all too well. Inuyasha had fought against it, but it was a token one at best against the relentless assault of Kaylee's pleas. Kagome felt a pang of sadness for him. Some might have called Inuyasha weak. Easily pushed to do things he knew wasn't right. Kagome saw it differently. He was a caring and kind man. Too kind, considering he went against his own wishes to please those he cared about.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar sensation filled her. All thoughts of stopping the madness was gone. "Oh fuck," she gasped. "I forgot how big you are."

Inuyasha said nothing, offering a grunt as he began pumping himself into her. _Probably for the best,_ she thought, not knowing how Kaylee would react to her lover intimately commenting on another woman. Pleasure filled Kagome as she breathed in ragged gasps. Her head rolled to the side and found Kaylee watching the display with mixed emotions. _That girl is in for a rollercoaster ride tomorrow._ None of that matted now. Inuyasha was losing himself to the moment. As she looked up at him, she could see his old self beginning to manifest once more. Her hips rolled up off the bed as she countered his thrusts, trying to drive him deeper within her. Her cries grew louder, a siren call for the man Inuyasha used to be. The bed made a soft thumping noise as the headboard tapped the drywall behind it. Kagome was yelling as Inuyasha's hands painfully gripped her sides, forcing her against his thrusts. They had lost themselves to the vortex of passion. Nothing else seemed to matter but the immediate need to climax.

With a scream, Kagome felt her body tense as ecstasy filled her body. For that glorious moment, she was reminded just how unbelievably amazing sex could be. She had missed this.

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha wasn't sure what had gotten into him. They had made the rules for a reason and for him to be talked out of them so easily…

The night hadn't finished with that single mistake with Kagome. It was a mistake they had repeated many times. He was in top form, slipping back into another life. He easily hopped between both women, not giving a care who he was currently screwing. Lost in the passion and lust of the moment, the three contorted themselves in numerous positions. He remembered eating out Kaylee as Kagome rode him. One of the most memorable to him was watching Kagome dive between Kaylee's spread legs as he took her from behind. As he hammered into Kagome, Kaylee had just stared up at him, lust filling her eyes as Kagome took her to the promised land.

It was a night of debauchery that led to their inevitable collapse from exhaustion. Now that the sleep had swept the lust from their minds, it left nothing but regret and sorrow.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to Kaylee, who was still sleeping soundly on her side of the bed. Curled up like she was, she seemed so vulnerable. So innocent. He had tossed covers over her nude form when he had woken up. He still remembered seeing the traces of their activities on her legs and stomach. It was yet another reminder of his epic fuck-up. _How many times did I cum in Kagome?_ It wasn't a number he could easily identify. Numerous times. He was used to not using them with Kaylee that using condoms with Kagome had slipped his mind. _It should have never even gotten to that point._

Kagome was long gone by the time he woke up. It was probably for the best. He would handle the fallout with Kaylee, and it would be made a bit more manageable if Kagome wasn't there. He was already dreading that conversation. Yes, it was ultimately her that made the decision, but he should have put his foot down and stopped it. Kagome too. They were both the more experienced ones in this department. Yet even as he dreaded the moment when his fiancé woke up, he still couldn't scrub last night from his memory. Being with Kagome again had been… exhilarating. He hated it. That wasn't him. _This_ was him. Alone with his future wife. Happy. Normal. Kagome was a fantasy that promised everything, but only delivered pain. He might have faltered last night, but never again.

"Inuyasha?" Kaylee mumbled as she shifted in bed.

"I'm here," he said, smiling nervously.

Opening her eyes, she stretched out. "Morning," she said with a smile.

"Good morning."

"Quite the night…" she said softly as she ended her stretch. "I haven't been this sore in awhile."

He couldn't keep eye contact anymore. Not with the guilt that welled inside him, threatening to burst. "I'm sorry."

There was a long silence. "That did not go as I expected it would."

"Yeah," he said softly. "I should have put my foot down. Stopped it—"

"Inuyasha," she said, voice firm. He looked up to see anger in her beautiful features. He braced himself for the coming storm. "This was a decision we all made and will all live with. Do not put this all on you." She sat up, covers falling away. "Yes, you slept with Kagome last night. Multiple times," she said in a bitter tone. "But I was the one that wanted Kagome knowing full well what kind of history you two had." She sighed, closing her eyes. He could see the anger fall away, her face taking a calm appearance. "Besides, I was the one that wanted it in the first place."

"But—"

"No buts," she said, holding out her hand. She took a deep breath and reached out, grabbing his hands. "Last night was terrifying, horrifying," he winced with each word, "lovely, and amazing," she finished. "Yes, we made mistakes, but that was why I wanted to make them now – not later." She grinned. "After all, I can check off some of my bucket list items." He tilted his head, curious. "Experimented in college," she said, ticking off on her fingers as she went. "Had a threesome." She paused, her smile widening. "And fell even more in love with the most amazing man I've ever met."

Unable to resist, he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. She made no move to resist him, meeting his passion. She did however pull him onto her as they kissed. Inuyasha knew they both desperately needed showers – and a meal. But that could wait until later…

 **oOOOo**

 **I know it has been a long time since I updated. Working full time on top of grad school doesn't leave a lot of time for other things. I've just been adding to this chapter a little at a time. Before I realized it, it had gotten quite long. As such, here it is.**

 **The pace has picked up. I know that. I am looking to end it next chapter and finish it with an epilogue.**

 **Please leave a review if you like it. Thanks everyone. Until next time…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha trailed a few steps behind the girls, sucking on his iced coffee. He wasn't being excluded, but rather he was off in his own world. This particular iced coffee was really good and he was contemplating why he had only just now discovered it. It had been Kagome's idea to meet up at the mall. The new coffee shop was the first destination of what would probably be many now that the girls were leading the way. The past month had been a bit awkward. Kaylee acted normal – or at least tried to make it seem normal. Even Inuyasha could see she was being a bit more… clingy… than normal. Not that it bothered him. He liked the extra attention she was giving him. He wondered if the roles should have been flipped.

Giggling from in front of him caused his attention to return to the present. His eyes moved between them as they laughed and smiled at one another. If there was any regrets about what happened between the three, neither of them were showing any signs of it. _Maybe it's just me…_

"You hear that Inuyasha?" Kaylee said, glancing over her shoulder at him. Hearing his name, he perked up. The two slowed down so that he was now a part of the group again.

"What's that?" he asked before taking another sip of his drink.

Kagome grinned. "I'm not pregnant. Come on Inuyasha. You know me better than that."

He nearly choked. Both girls laughed at his awkward floundering. "I told you not to worry," Kaylee said, lips in a half-grin. "You should have seen him the day after. He was a ball of nerves when he realized he didn't use any condoms."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say in this situation, so he opted to stay silent and do his best to not show his discomfort. "We still talking about this? I thought we were pretending it never happened."

Kaylee flashed him a look of genuine anger. Coming form her, it was surprising. "We talked about this. Just because it didn't turn out how we expected doesn't mean it wasn't wonderful in its own way." She turned to Kagome. "Sorry."

Kagome was shaking her head. "No, I should be the one apologizing to you. To both of you." She smiled. "I'm glad it didn't break anything."

Laughing, Kaylee hooked her arm through his, pulling herself close to him. "Please. He's not getting away from me that easily."

"Better not or I'll steal him." The two girls laughed. "But really, if you ever want to do it again…"

"Nice try, but no," Kaylee said, tightening her grip on his arm. "As enlightening as the experience was, we agreed on it being a one-time thing. I don't regret sharing him with you, but I have no intention of doing so again in the future."

Kagome laughed lightly. "I wouldn't either in your position." She met his eyes, a genuine smile on her face. It was then that Inuyasha realized the true purpose of this visit. Clearly the two had been talking without him. Kagome had to have noticed how distant he had been. He was afraid. Afraid of his own feelings. Had the night been filled with simple sex, he would have brushed it off and moved on. He couldn't lie to himself. In the heat of the moment, he had forgotten who he was now. That night, he was the old Inuyasha, hopelessly in love with a woman who would never be satisfied with what she had. So he pushed her away, rejecting that part of him. Kaylee had seen it. Her actions since that night made it so obvious. She was as attached to him as ever, as if desperately holding him back. Why, he didn't know. He had no attention of going anywhere. That was an Inuyasha he didn't like being. He was happy where he was and had no intention of chasing someone who didn't want to be caught. It still made no sense why Kaylee was trying to mend their relationship. This was all a big show to Inuyasha that what had happened between the three was in the past and that things should go back to normal.

"Come on," Kaylee said, giving his arm a small tug. "Kagome and I want to see what's new…"

 **oOOOo**

Kagome sniffed loudly before rubbing her nose. Bare feet shuffling against the carpet, she walked out of the room. She wore the cum on her stomach and breasts proudly as she strut down the hall. As she passed the other rooms, she glanced in to find various couples going at it. She felt light on her feet, feeling good for once. The men she had just been with had actually managed to get her to orgasm – even if it took both of them working together. Ever since her night with Kaylee and Inuyasha, things had gotten more or less back to normal. She had been numb to sex since the two announced their engagement. Going to these orgies had been such a waste considering she was just passed from man to man with little reward to herself. Now she was going to make the best of it.

There was a cute guy leaning against the wall. He was talking softly with a redhaired woman. Kagome's eyes wandered down to check if the woman was actually a true redhead. Turns out she was. The man's eyes fell on her as she approached them.

"Hello," she said softly, not wanting to interrupt the many couples in the midst of passion. She looked to the woman as she continued, giving her the best smile she could muster. It wasn't hard considering her mood. "Would you mind sharing?"

 **oOOOo**

"Fuck me," Sango gasped, screwing her eyes closed. Off to her side, she heard Kagome laughing. "Fuck you," she managed to force out, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this."

"Because it's amazing," Kagome's voice responded. "I mean, if you want to stop, I'll happily take your place."

"Hell no," she said. Sure, she wasn't the most comfortable at the moment, but that didn't mean she wasn't feeling a little good. Opening her eyes, she found a young man with brilliant blue eyes and sandy blonde hair that fell to his shoulders. He seemed unsure of himself, like he was afraid the slightest of movement would break something. Looking over her shoulder, she found another boy that didn't look a day older than nineteen. Actually, even that would be pushing it. His eyes were like saucers as they met hers, waiting for guidance. "Okay, you can start to move. Just… go slow," she said. The excitement took over the boys. Neither of them went slow as they began pounding away at her. Gritting her teeth, she bore the unpleasantness. It wasn't too bad, but the boy in her ass had not used enough lube for someone his size. She couldn't blame them for their enthusiasm. Up until an hour ago, the boy behind her had been a virgin. She suspected the one below her had been as well. No more. Kagome had, with a little assistance from her, picked the two up off the street. _Nothing like losing your virginity with a little group sex._

Sango let the two continue pounding against her. She even managed to get an orgasm herself before the boys finished. Kagome and Sango then swapped between the two one last time before the boys were completely spent. Satisfied, the two girls dressed and left the exhausted boys resting in the hotel room.

"That was fun," Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah," Sango said with less enthusiasm. Her friend picked up on it instantly.

"Something wrong?"

Sango shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Kagome frowned. "It's not nothing. Come on. Tell me."

Sighing, Sango slowed to a stop, causing Kagome to do so as well. She faced her friend. "I'm… worried about Miroku." Kagome tilted her head. "Well, not Miroku exactly, but my relationship with him."

"Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing like that. It's just… I've been thinking is all."

"About what?"

"This," she said, gesturing back to the hotel they had just walked out of. "I'm supposed to be dating him, and the more I reflect on our 'dating,' the more I realize just how much random sex I have."

"Yeah… but Miroku is fine with it, isn't he?"

"Sure. I mean, I guess so. But that's not the point. The point is, I love him. Really love him. Like…" She blushed. Kagome waited for her friend to continue. "Spend-the-rest-of-our-lives-together type of love."

"Oh wow."

"So you can see the dilemma I'm in." She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Then there is Kirara. I'm not blind. I've always known how she feels about him, but at the same time, I don't think I want to share him. At least, not when we move to the next stage." Her eyes met with Kagome's. "And then there's you."

"Me?" Kagome looked surprised.

Sango nodded. "You are my best friend. Picking up random guys is one of our things. I don't want to lose that."

"Don't worry about me," Kagome insisted. "I'll miss it, sure, but you should do what's best for you. Worry about what you want. I'm adaptable."

Sango blinked back some tears before hugging her friend. Kagome returned it with equal force. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Sango separated, wiping a tear from her eye. "But we don't have to worry about that until later. Right now, we just enjoy the moment."

Kagome laughed. "Always."

Sango grinned. "Speaking of Miroku. Wanna crash at my place? Maybe have a foursome?"

She jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "We just drained two guys dry, and you want _more?_ "

Sango rolled her eyes. "Please. Like two virgins could satisfy either of us. Besides, Miroku's been begging Kirara and I to try one. Let's see if he's got what it takes."

Kagome was grinning. "Lead the way."

 **oOOOo**

"My parents are going to be in town this weekend," Kaylee said, her accent thick as she relaxed against him. Her fingers tapped playfully at his bare chest. "They are actually visiting some relatives upstate, but they are close enough for a car ride up. Since it's going to be a four-day weekend…"

"You want to show me off more in front of the family?" he said, grinning. He had already met her parents a few times. Nice people. It was clear where she got her character from. Both had a regal air about them. Her father was one of those no-nonsense types, but softened when he was around his daughter. Kaylee's mother was gorgeous. It was clear where those genes came from. She was a bit more light-hearted, but still seemed a bit off-put that they were already living together. That edge had softened the last time they visited. After all, they were engaged now.

Kaylee giggled, her smile mischievous. "Quite a few of my cousins have something of a crush on you."

He sighed dramatically. "It's tough having so many women lusting after me."

Rolling her eyes, she jabbed him in the side. "Keep that ego in check or there won't be enough room for me on the bed."

Laughing, he leaned up to kiss her chin. A pause and their lips met. "So," she said, pulling away. She wasn't in the mood to start quite yet. "Yes? No?"

"Of course." He loved the way her eyes lit up. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You aren't plotting to share me with any of your cousins, would you?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

He was feeling good, so he decided to push himself a bit past his comfort zone. "You know, there are a couple of them— Ouch!" She had puffed her cheeks out as she jabbed his side again. "Ow! Ow! Okay, okay! More than a couple—Ahhh!" He winced forward as she grabbed him under the covers. It was firm enough to show she was serious, but not strong enough to cause him actual pain.

"This. Is. Mine." She said, her had expression giving way to a grin. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "No more sharing."

"No more sharing," he agreed. This time, when he kissed her, she didn't pull back.

 **oOOOo**

Kaylee tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, glancing over at Inuyasha as he furiously typed at his phone. "That's been blowing up for a while now. Something up?"

Inuyasha sighed, sending whatever he was typing before lowering the phone. "Kagome's just been bitching about the foursome she had with Sango, Kirara, and Miroku. Since you're driving, she and Sango have been sending me messages."

"Bad?" Kaylee asked, curiosity getting the best of her. Even though she had many friends outside of Inuyasha's circle, they all seemed so bland compared to his. Every little piece of drama between the group was fascinating to her. Maybe it was because their problems seemed so whimsical. When her other friends had problems, they seemed more real. More concrete weight behind them. Serious relationship problems. Work problems. Mundane, all of them. For Inuyasha and his gang of friends, they bitched about each other and fought, but it all worked itself out in the end – mostly with a ton of sex. Maybe that was why she never tried to cut them out of their lives. They were a group of close-knit individuals who loved life, even if their means of enjoying it was a bit different than the norm.

"Miroku blew it. Or at least, that's what I've been able to gather so far." He fell silent, but not before betraying he was about to say something more.

"Out with it," she ordered teasingly.

He sighed. "I hate how you can see through me."

She smiled, looking back to the road as the light turned green. "I'm going to be your wife. Better get used to it."

He laughed. "Fine, but remember you asked for it." He took a deep breath, looking down at the screen to read off the messages. "Basically, Sango and Kagome are talking about the night we had a foursome. Apparently, I set the bar too high and have therefore ruined foursomes for them forever."

Kaylee felt a pang of jealousy. She had been getting those more often after she watched Inuyasha make love to Kagome. And that's exactly what it had been. Love. She had always been honest with both Kagome and Inuyasha about that night. She didn't regret it, but that didn't mean she liked it. What woman would? She loved Inuyasha more than anything. Watching Inuyasha have sex with Kagome hadn't been the source of the pain she felt that night, it was the connection they shared while they did it. Sharing Inuyasha physically was uncomfortable, but not painful. She could tolerate that, but not sharing his heart. Those feelings for Kagome would never go away and she would never want them to. Those were what made him the man she fell for. However, his heart was reserved for her and only her.

Inuyasha continued, oblivious to her thoughts. "I guess they decided to treat him and go bareback. The extra stimulation caused him to pop early. Only Sango and Kirara got a go."

Kaylee smiled, shaking her head. "No wonder Kagome's pissed."

"Yeah, but I'm sure Sango and Kirara took care of her."

"It would be rude of them not to."

He looked up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem… I don't know. Off?"

She hesitated. "I know I've asked you before, but… do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"The sex. I know we have it every night, but compared to what you had before, doesn't it get stale?" Rolling to a stop, she glanced over at Inuyasha who furrowed his brow in thought.

"I guess… A part of me misses it." Kaylee was a bit taken aback. She had expected him to flat-out deny it. This wasn't the answer she expected, but she appreciated it infinitely more. He continued. "But that part no longer defines who I am or who I want to be." He reached out and rested a hand on her leg. "And being with you never gets stale."

She smiled, face heating. Her eyes turned once more to the road. Seeing the light turn green, she accelerated. "That's good, because I'm going to—"

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha felt like he was in a dream. A haze hung over him. A thick blur to his world that he couldn't clear. The more he tried to fight off the haze, the thicker it became until the world turned black.

When the world returned, he found the world had turned cold. Sterile white surrounded him as the steady beat of machines brought him back to reality. A stranger entered his room and quickly left. Inuyasha wondered where he was, but there was a thick sludge in his mind. It threatened to take him down again. Drawing him deep into the void…

When he awoke a second time, there were familiar people there waiting. Kagome burst out into tears when she saw him. She was saying something, but it seemed dim in the fogginess that still hung around him. It was here that he realized something terrible had happened. Whatever had dulled his mind had left him just enough to put that together. Yet even with his valiant struggle to stay conscious, the void called him back once more.

This time, he awoke to find his senses were no longer dulled. The sharp sting of antiseptic assaulted his nose. The white walls seemed harsh on his eyes as the sun poured in from the window to his left. Beside him was Kagome. Unlike before, she was sleeping, head resting on her arms as she leaned forward against his bed from the chair she sat on. He tried moving, only to find his arms were more like lead than anything organic. The effort elicited a groan however, as pain shot through his chest. That was more than enough to wake Kagome. Eyes snapping open, she quickly returned to a sitting position, taking a deep breath as she went.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" she said excitedly, quickly standing up. "Are you okay?"

"W-" he tried to speak only to have his voice crack. Any more attempts failed long before any words formed.

"Don't try to speak," she said quickly. She disappeared out of his vision and returned a second later with a pouch and straw. "Doctor said you can only have a few sips, but it should help with your throat." He graciously accepted. After a few sips, he completely collapsed back into his bed – not that he had lifted himself up much in the first place. Kagome pulled away, setting the pouch aside. She bit her lower lip, looking at him before speaking again. "Do you remember what happened?"

Inuyasha was too exhausted to even shake his head no, so he remained still, waiting for her to continue. "You were in an accident. A box truck ran a red light and hit your car." By this time, a doctor entered. Kagome didn't even register him as he checked over Inuyasha's charts. "I'm sorry Inuyasha," she said, tears running down her face. "I'm so, so sorry."

Feeling exhausted by even this amount of exertion, he settled back in his bed and closed his eyes. This time, when the dark realm of unconsciousness took him, he hoped it would never leave.

 **oOOOo**

It was a beautiful sunny day. A breeze pushed the scattering of leaves across the grass. Fall was fast approaching, but the wind was still pleasant. He had spent the past two months in the hospital. Leaning heavily on his cane, he made his way down the rows of stone and grass. Beside him, Kagome helped steady him. He was only vaguely aware of Miroku and Sango trailing behind. Kirara and the others would have come, but the car could only fit so many. Inuyasha would much rather be alone, but he didn't have the stamina yet for long trips like this.

He stopped at an unfamiliar spot, reading the name etched on the stone. He had months to deal with her death, but standing here now caused a fresh wave of turmoil to wash over him. Closing his eyes, he fought back tears. _It was real. Everything they told me._ He knew they were telling the truth, but he had simply not wanted to believe. Not until he saw it with his own eyes. Now there was no denying reality. Kaylee was gone. Gone and he hadn't even been able to say his goodbyes. He couldn't remember the night of the accident. The doctors said that it was normal for someone in his condition. From what he was told, the man who hit them had fallen asleep at the wheel. A combination of overwork and fatigue at just the right time. The impact was right on the driver's side. He was going nearly 60 mph combined with the added mass of the cargo he carried… Kaylee had been killed instantly. She probably didn't even have time to register what was coming. Apparently, he had almost joined her. They had to life-flight him to a farther, more specialized hospital and even then, he flatlined twice on the way. Standing here looking down on the final resting place of his fiancé, he wished they had just let him go.

Vaguely aware of Kagome's comforting hand on his shoulder he started down at the patch of dirt, grass just starting to regrow. He felt numb to even the heat of the sun. As he sunk down to the ground, Kagome struggled to slow his fall – thinking that he was falling over. Knees firmly against the ground, he buried his face in his hands and felt his emotions drain from him.

 **oOOOo**

Time is a cruel master. It marches on without even the slightest pause, dragging everything forward with it. It is also the mender of all wounds, even ones you wish would never go away. Inuyasha had been a mess. If not for Kagome and Miroku dragging him to class – sometimes quite literally – he would have failed out of college. Classes no longer seemed important. Living even less so. He moved out of the apartment despite having plenty of money to pay rent. It was too much being there. Kaylee's parents had given him most of the remaining insurance money. They were stronger than he was. Still wracked with the loss of their only child, they did more than necessary to ensure he was taken care of. "She would have wanted you to have it. To get back on your feet," her father had told him. "Because that's what you have to do. Get back out there and carry on." In a rare show of emotion, the man had grabbed his shoulder and given him a firm shake. "Don't you dare give up. When the time comes to face her, make sure you can do so with your head held high." That was the last time he had seen her parents. Still, he did his best to shuffle along. And as days turned to weeks and weeks to month, it got easier to put a foot in front of the other.

There were moments where he could push past the feeling of loss to smile. Laugh. Live again. He knew he couldn't have done it without his friends. They always went out of their way to force him to hang out. Kagome had been the rock that anchored him. Every day, she would stop by to make sure he had eaten. She forced him to keep his apartment clean, even if she had to stand over him and watch. She helped him register for classes, making sure they did not conflict with her own so that she could walk him to each one. He knew she was going to be behind on graduating. She had dropped to half-time status so she could spend more time with him. It was almost like being in a police state. Kagome was watching everything, never letting him deviate in the slightest.

Standing here now was a testament to her patience and perseverance. Had it been him, he would have given up long ago. Yet here he stood, more or less mended and functioning on his own. He was going to class on his own – and still on track to graduate on time. His grades were no longer borderline acceptable, but quickly returning to what they had been before the accident. Inuyasha even volunteered to go out on his own power rather than being dragged along. The sadness was still there, but it was no longer the anchor trying to drag him down but something he simply carried with him.

Small box in hand, Inuyasha walked up the familiar path to Kouga and Ayame's house. He didn't bother knocking. The music was too loud for anyone to hear anyways. Opening the door, the sound washed over him. The place was packed with people. Most had some form of alcohol in hand, either a bottle, can, or plastic red cup. Closing the door behind him, he awkwardly pushed through the throng of people, hoping to catch a familiar face in the crowd. Fortunately, he didn't have to look long. Kirara had defining features that made her stick out from the crowd. Pushing his way to her, he was almost on top of her when she noticed him. She was all smiles when he approached.

"Inuyasha! You made it!" she shouted over the noise. Even then, he had to lean in closer.

"Yeah," he yelled back. "Where is she?" He lifted the small box as he spoke, letting her know who he was talking about.

"Upstairs!" It looked like she was about to say something else when someone grabbed one of her tails. "Hey! Watch it asshole!" she shouted, spinning away from Inuyasha. Taking that as his cue to move on, he pushed his way to the stairs. Even they had people on them, though they were mostly talking, or trying to, rather than swaying with the music.

"Inuyasha! Is that you?" He recognized Sango's voice as he made it to the top. Fortunately, there were a lot less people up here. A quick glance and he immediately saw Sango waving at him. He made his way over, a smile on his face. "Glad you made it," she said, giving him a hug. She reeked of alcohol as she planted her lips against his cheek. Pulling back slightly, she was still quite close when she spoke to him. "Kagome said you weren't coming." There was a slight hesitation in her voice, like she didn't know quite how to take his presence here.

"I almost didn't," he admitted. He shrugged. "But here I am." He grinned. "She's always telling me I need to get out more." He looked around at the people cluttering the hall. It was crowded, but not claustrophobically so like downstairs. "This still isn't really my scene…"

Sango chuckled. "Yeah." Her gaze turned down to the box in his hand. "What's that?"

"Hmm?" He followed her eyes to the box. "Oh this. Just a small gift. After all she's done for me…" He sighed. "It's not nearly enough, but—"

"I'm sure she'll love it."

"Speaking of which, where is the birthday girl?"

"Back there," she said tilting her head in the direction of the door at the far end of the hall. Inuyasha recognized it as the same one he had spent his first night with Ayame in. Thanking her, he stepped to the side and started off. He felt Sango's hand on his arm, holding him back. "Ah um…" she started. "You ah… might want to wait a few moments." Sango shifted nervously, quickly licking her lips. She had an anxious smile on her face. "She wasn't expecting you to show up so she started early."

He paused. _Started early?_ He knew what she was saying. Even though Kagome had been watching him like a hawk these past months, he knew that side of her had never changed. She had often showed up to his apartment with the scent of heavy soap or unfamiliar men clinging to her. After all, there was no time outs in life. Like him, Kagome was dealing with the loss of a friend in her own way.

"If you were in her position, which would you enjoy more? Me waiting for her to finish, or just walking in there and surprising her?"

Sango seemed startled by his question, but a slow smile crawled across her lips. "I think you would know better than I would."

He nodded. "I better wait out here then," he said in the most serious voice he could muster.

Laughing, Sango swatted him on the butt. "Get your ass in there."

Making his way to the door, he glanced in the other rooms as he passed. He caught sight of Ayame in the master bedroom. At least, he was pretty sure it was her. She was barely visible, surrounded by several men waiting for their turn. If that _was_ her, Kouga was undoubtedly somewhere inside watching. No way was he going to pass up watching his wife service all those men.

He reached the door in question. It was closed, a sign taped to the door. **Birthday Girl** was typed in bolded lettering. Hand tightening on the box, he reached out and turned the handle. When he opened the door, there she was. Several emotions ran across her face. One of recognition, then surprise, shock, and happiness all at once. She was still dressed – or at least half of her was. Leaning against the bed, her arms held her up as a man standing behind her steadily beat himself against her.

"Inuyasha?!" she said, voice cracking from surprise. "I-I thought you said you weren't coming."

The man froze, cock buried deep within her. He looked more panicked than she did, eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets as he stared at Inuyasha. It was no surprise. The man was built like a twig. Even though Inuyasha had lost a lot of muscle mass in the accident, therapy and his own training regimen was slowly building up what he had lost. What the man didn't know was a stiff breeze could topple him. Yes, he could move around without his cane now, but that didn't mean he was in any shape to beat the shit out of anyone. Didn't mean he couldn't _look_ the part.

"Oh fuck," the man said, quickly pulling out of Kagome. "I didn't know man! I swear!" He was nearly hyperventilating. He looked accusingly at Kagome, who was still staring, mouth agape, at Inuyasha. "I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend!" he squeaked.

Kagome managed to recover some of her composure as she straightened to a standing position. "I don't," she said, never taking her eyes from Inuyasha. He tried to do the same, but found his eyes wandering. The combination of disheveled blouse and bare lower half was surprisingly erotic. He couldn't help but notice she had shaved. Whether it was for tonight or just continuing a change she made some time ago, he didn't know.

Inuyasha managed to find his voice. It was curious how her quick denial still managed to elicit a pinprick of emotion. "Sorry for interrupting," he said quickly. "I didn't know… I'll let you finish," he said, turning to the door.

"You're still a terrible liar," she said with a smirk, crossing her arms across her chest. The action caused her blouse to pull up ever so slightly, revealing more of her. That his eyes took a moment to drink it in was not lost on her, causing that knowing smile to increase. "Want to join in?"

"Uh… what?" the man behind her said, who was trying to stealthily pull up his pants.

Even Inuyasha was taken aback by the brazen question. "I don't think that's such a good—" He was interrupted by the man making a break for the door. He just managed to step aside as the man barreled his way through the door. He could hear the surprised screams and gasps as he pushed his way through the crowd outside. Kagome was clutching her stomach, bent over from laughing.

"God, that was hilarious," she managed to gasp, wiping a tear from her eye. Moving around the bed, she shut the door with one arm while pulling him into a hug. "Thank you for coming," she whispered as he returned the hug. He was painfully aware that she was only half dressed. Taking a deep breath, she pulled away to arm's length and looked down at the box in his hand. "What's that?"

"Hmm?" he said, lost in his thoughts. She raised an eyebrow and looked down at the box. "Oh. Oh! This," he said, thrusting it out to her. "I know it's not much, but I wanted to thank you for all the—" He was interrupted by her crushing her mouth against his. Her arms hooked around his neck, pulling him down to her and preventing his escape. A torrent of emotions rushed through him. Before he knew it, he had wrapped his arms around her, locking her against him. Reality set in quickly. Breaking the kiss, he pulled away. There was a brief look of pain on her face, buried almost instantly, but she let him pull away.

"I… I can't," he said, shaking his head. He looked down at her tousled state, breath catching in his throat. Her eyes looked innocently up at him, understanding and not pushing any more. "Shit," he whispered, pushing a hand through his bangs.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"No," he said, cutting her off. "It's… hard," he said, nearly choking on the words.

She didn't meet his eyes, instead focusing on the box still clutched in his hands. "Well I'll take this then," she said, carefully removing it from her grip. "I guess that will have to do for chasing away my entertainment for the night," she teased, touching her lips. She turned away, walking slowly back around the bed.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked, pausing from unwrapping the tiny box to look over her shoulder.

He was at a momentary loss for words. "Well… everything," he said, spreading his arms out in front of him. "I was a mess. I still _am_ a mess."

A hint of a smile formed. "I think you've cleaned up a little bit. At least you're taking a shower without me beating you over the head."

"Yeah, but why? Why do all that for me?"

"Because I love you." The answer came so naturally, so without thought, that it took him by surprise. She looked back at the box, slowly working at the bow. "I thought that much was obvious."

"You mean you weren't just waiting for your chance to rekindle things?" He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Anger flashed across her face as she spun to face him. "Don't insult me. You really think my feelings for you are that shallow?"

"I'm sorry. That was insensitive."

"God damn right." She looked down at the half-unwrapped box and sighed. She made her way to the nightstand, the bed separating them, and set it down.

"I don't know how to feel," he explained, not meeting her eyes. "I love Kaylee. I always will. I don't…" He paused, collecting his thoughts. "I don't know if what I feel is the same. Is it real, or is it the grief latching on to the nearest person who seems like the give a damn?" He met her eyes. "I don't know what to do Kagome. In a few months, it will be a year. Is that enough time? Do I need to wait a year? Two years? When can I know for sure that what I feel is real?"

She seemed conflicted. "I don't know," she admitted. "I don't think anyone but you can give you the answer." Reaching down, she picked up a marker that was resting on the stand. Perplexed, Inuyasha watched as she uncapped it and drew a single black line on her stomach. Now that he was looking, there was already another next to it.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up. She looked down at what she was doing and blushed slightly. "Oh, this. Sango and Ayame came up with it." Her cheeks flushed deeper. "They want to see if I can beat my personal best tonight." It took a moment for Inuyasha to realize what 'personal best' she was talking about. "That guy you chased out was number two. Technically, we didn't finish, but he was getting close. Sango suggested I give myself 'kill marks,' you know, like fighter pilots. That way, I can show them off to them later." Noticing his stare, she capped the marker. "What?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Keeping up with you is so exhausting."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked defensively.

He chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that. I just mean you are always so unpredictable. You take off from 0-60 in no time, then slam on the breaks before anyone can register what's going on."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," she said cautiously. "Despite your words suggesting otherwise."

"I meant it as one. Things are always interesting around you. For better or worse." There was an awkward silence as they stared at one another. He glanced down at the forgotten box resting on the stand. Looking up, he met her gaze. "Happy birthday Kagome. Enjoy your evening," he said before turning to go.

"You want to be my third?" she asked before he reached the door. He turned around to find her in the same spot. It looked like she was restraining herself, keeping herself rooted in place despite wanting to rush around the bed and physically stop him. Maybe he was just imagining it, projecting his own desires onto her. She didn't move though, simply watching him from across the room. Instead, she extended her arm, the black marker firmly in hand. When he didn't respond, she continued. "I'm not expecting anything more than sex. In fact, I would prefer it if it was simply that: sex. At least for tonight."

Drawn back into the room, Inuyasha found himself standing against the bed, his eyes focused on the offered marker.

"I would appreciate if you decided sooner rather than later," she said softly. "My arm is getting tired."

Reaching up, he grabbed the marker. "It's been awhile," he said quietly. He wondered if she could even here him over the thudding of music that leaked through the door and walls.

"I know," she said, confirming that she did hear him as she walked around the bed to stand before him. Her brown eyes looked up at him before he leaned down and kissed her. Passion flowed between them as their lips locked, hungrily craving more. She broke it after a few seconds before repeating with a more chaste kiss. She didn't look at him as she pulled her head back, her attention on undoing his belt and pants. It was clear that was all the kissing she was willing to do as she managed to undo his pants and begin pushing them to the floor. Sitting back on the bed, he leaned back on his hands. From the bottom of his vision, he could make out Kagome's head as she worked on his hard shaft. It had taken her far longer than normal to get him in this state, but his lack of reaction did little to diminish her determination.

"Warn me when you're about to cum," she said, hands still working along his slick member. Her voice was calm and businesslike. "I don't want you cumming from a blowjob. Those don't count and I'm concerned you won't be able to get it up again."

"I never had a problem with that before," he gasped, forgetting how good this could feel. For a moment, he tried to remember when the last time he even thought about sex. When the answer didn't immediately come to him, he knew it had been a _long_ time.

"Don't mean to be rude, but you are hardly at the prime you once were," she said with a small smirk. As if to drive her point home, she gave him a small squeeze.

"Shit," he gasped. "You better stop now then."

Despite leaving himself open to more teasing, she remained silent. With a nod, she released him and stood up. His head followed her, craning to look up at her standing form. Her stoic face looked down at him. For those few seconds, he admired the beautiful woman who stood before him, lost in the features of her face and depth of her eyes. Her voice broke his trance.

"I'll be on top," she said, not losing that professional tone. "Wouldn't want you embarrassing yourself," she said, turning to walk around the bed. From her tone, she seemed completely serious, though he managed to catch the tail end of a smirk as she walked away.

"It's like a bike, right? You never really forget."

"Ha. A bike. Right." He realized why she had walked around the bed. A large pile of condoms waited. She plucked one from the pile. She paused, tapping the unwrapped condom against her chin. "Actually, that does make a lot of sense. A bike is only as good as the one riding it." A playful smile formed.

He sighed. "I walked right into that one."

"Come on," she said, tapping the bed. "I spent a lot of time getting you hard and I don't want to waste it."

"So cold," he muttered, climbing onto the bed. As much as his bravado might suggest, he was scared as hell. Under that false bluster, he was tearing himself apart. His body, now awakened to just how long the last time he had done this was, refused to even contemplate stopping. Yet his mind was ashamed and disgusted with him. Was this really all Kaylee meant to him? He didn't even last a year. Maybe if it wasn't Kagome he could feel more comfortable, but he still had feelings for her. Even after all this time, after all he had been through. It wasn't fair to her, it wasn't fair to Kaylee, and it wasn't fair to him.

He watched as Kagome crawled over him. Condom freed from the wrapper, she moved with an experienced hand to roll it into place. For something she had done countless times before, she faltered. There was an awkward moment as she sat there, straddling his legs with her hands hovering above his softening member. She seemed at a loss for what was happening.

Inuyasha's head fell back against the pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. He covered his eyes with an arm, mostly to hide the tears of shame that threatened to spill. "I'm sorry," he said, voice cracking.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," her voice said, soft and warm. Somehow, the words that were supposed to be comforting only seemed to make him hurt more. "I'm the one who should be sorry. You are still hurting and here I am, only thinking about myself." Pulling his arm away, he looked up at her. She had settled back, sitting on his legs. From this position, it looked like she was still dressed, her blouse covering everything that needed to be. Reaching up, she began to work at her buttons. Head down, it was a long process, like she was hesitating at each one. Little by little, the smooth skin the fabric hid revealed itself. Without meeting his eye, she peeled the shirt off and let it fall to the floor beside the bed. Her bra quickly followed, though in a much quicker fashion. She didn't move after, simply staring down at him. "I lied earlier," she admitted. "I don't want this to be simply sex. I love you Inuyasha. I know I don't… I don't always show it, but I do. I really do." Her eyes fell from his. "I've never felt like I do with you. When I saw you and Kaylee together… I wanted you to be happy. I wish that I… That I could give you the happiness she gave you." Leaning forward, she kissed him. It was a desperate one, like she was trying to put everything she felt into that single moment. For that brief moment, he didn't know what to do. Between processing what Kagome was telling him and his own feeling, he was completely overwhelmed even before she kissed him. So instead of thinking, he reacted, going with instinct and feelings rather than calculated logic.

Wrapping his arms around her neck, he returned her kiss. They stayed like this for some time, kissing like this might be the last time they saw each other. The moment wouldn't last forever however. Kagome, emboldened by his response tried to coax him back to life as their tongues entwined. To his surprise, his body responded to her touch. Breaking the kiss, she pulled back. Resuming her first task, she successfully applied the condom. She took a moment to glance down, hand guiding him to her entrance. When the moment came, her eyes never left his as she lowered herself onto him. She rolled her lower lip between her teeth, pleasure washing across her face. The sight of her ecstasy was breathtaking. Leaning forward once more, she moved slowly against him, putting more attention into her kisses. Regardless of her slow pace, the combination of overstimulation and the overwhelming emotion doomed the encounter to be a short one. Breathing hard, he gasped as he reached his limit. Embarrassment overshadowed the rather short orgasm. He doubted he made it to the minute mark, or even the half-minute mark.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, mortified.

"I'm not," she said softly. He furrowed his brow in confusion. "I won't let anyone take you from me again. No one."

"Kagome, I—" She silenced him with a kiss.

"I'm not asking for anything, not right now." She smiled coyly. "I can wait for as long as I need to." Her smile widened. "But I won't sit by and let another woman try and claim your heart."

Sitting up, she pulled herself off his softening member. Pulling the condom off, she tied it off and tossed it in with the other one. He watched in amazement as this beautiful woman calmly went about her business. He found himself wondering if she had done this when he first met Kaylee, if she had fought for his attention with her every being. Would she have won? He didn't know, nor was it worth considering at this point. She had just finished cleaning him off with a tissue when he remembered the weight in his hand. Lifting it to his face, he found he was still clutching the black marker.

"Oh right. Forgot about this," he said, uncapping it.

She looked from him to the marker, then back. "This didn't count."

"Because it was so short?"

Wincing, she shook her head. "No. It's just…" When she couldn't find the words, he took matters into his own hands. It was a bit difficult to sit up when she was pinning his legs to the bed, but he pulled himself up. She was staring at his face, while he was focused on a different part of the body. Lining up the marker, he made another black line near her navel.

"Number three," he said softly, recapping it. "After all, if the guy who didn't even finish gets to count, then my performance sure as hell does."

She was about to say something when the door opened. An unfamiliar guy stood at the door, looking in. "Ah shit. Didn't know someone was already here. I'll wait outside."

"We are just finishing if you want to get ready," Inuyasha said, raising his voice. Kagome's head snapped around to look at him, eyes wide. He lowered his voice so only she could hear. "What? You aren't going to beat your record at three."

"I- I just…" she tilted her head to the side.

"You sure?" the guy asked, giving them a questioning look.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, starting to get up. Kagome shifted to let him, still confused about what was going on. "I was just leaving."

"Awesome man!" the guy said, stepping inside. "I was worried I wasn't going to get any tonight. Thank god I heard the birthday girl was taking all comers."

"I am?" Kagome asked as if hearing it for the first time.

"Yeah. Some smoking hot demon chick is going around looking for volunteers." Setting his beer on the dresser, he was already quickly undoing his pants. If he had any reservations about Inuyasha being there or the fact that Kagome had just finished having sex moments before, he didn't show them.

Kagome's lips pressed firmly together. "Fox demon? Multiple tails?"

He grinned. "Yeah. Yeah, that was her."

"Kiara," she muttered. She looked to Inuyasha, clarifying. "She and Sango have a bet. Sango doesn't believe I can make ten in one night. Kirara does."

"Ten? Damn, that's ambitious," the guy said, dropping his pants. "What number am I?"

"Do you really want to know?" The guy laughed but didn't say anything. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who was starting to collect his clothes. "Wait," she said, reaching out to grab his arm. "Do you have to go?"

He hesitated, casting a quick glance over to the guy who was wasting no time getting himself ready. His eyes were locked on Kagome's exposed front. He looked like a hungry man eyeing a piece of meat rather than a human being. It was difficult trying to make this decision not knowing the reason why she wanted him to stay. She looked desperate, as if he was leaving for good. Was it because she wanted him to watch this guy fuck her, or was there something more to it? _It's her birthday. Regardless of the reason, I can at least give her this._

"Fine," he said, letting her pull him back towards the bed.

The guy seemed confused in his drunken state. "You two a thing?"

"No," Inuyasha said before Kagome could respond. "I'm just a friend."

Understanding slowly made its way into the man's head. "Ah. Friend. Right," he said with a knowing grin. "I take it these are for me?" he asked, pointing to the condom pile on the desk.

"Sure," Inuyasha said, his eyes looking down at Kagome. There was still confusion in her gaze as she studied him, unsure of what to make of the situation. She didn't have long however. Once the man was ready, he grabbed her waist and pulled her over to the side of the bed. There was a look of surprise as her legs were pulled over the side of the bed. He spread them just enough to get himself between her. Kagome's eyes widened as the man shoved himself into her.

"God damn," he groaned. "This is some good pussy."

Kagome seemed to agree on some level, because her hands pulled at the covers. He got in four big thrusts before the first moan escaped her lips. Inuyasha could tell Kagome was fighting it, but her face gave it away. While silent, her mouth was open and her knuckles were white from clutching the bedding. It was somewhere between his tenth or eleventh thrust that her resistance finally broke. "Oh fuck!" she gasped. She fell towards the bed as her arms gave way. "Oh my fucking god." Inuyasha could hear the wet smacking as the man hammered himself against Kagome. He couldn't see her face anymore with the side of it pressed against the bed, but he could hear her just fine.

"You like that bitch? You like this cock?" Kagome's answer was a unintelligible cry. "I know you do. Fucking slut. Take it. Take it all bitch."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably from his spot on the bed. He was trying to determine if it was the fact Kagome was being screwed in front of him, or the man berating her that bothered him more.

"Oh fuck. I'm going to cum," the man said, snapping Inuyasha's thoughts back to the present. "Take my cum, slut. Fuuck!" he gasped, thrusting into her one last time as he tossed his head back. It was then that Inuyasha got his answer. Strangely enough, he found himself more angry at the guy for the dirty talk than anything else. It must have been obvious because Kagome was watching him. As the man enjoyed the last seconds of his orgasm, Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to stay calm, shaking her head. Biting his lip, he remained seated.

"Fuck that was good," the man sighed, sliding out of her. He pulled off the condom, and tossed it into the waiting bin. A few tissues followed as he cleaned himself off. He wandered off to gather his clothes as Kagome slowly lifted herself from the bed. Grabbing a few tissues herself, she went about cleaning herself as well. Dressed the man tipped his drink to her. "Happy birthday," he said, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "Thanks for the fuck."

"Anytime," Kagome answered back. If he heard it, he didn't acknowledge it as he stepped outside, closing the door behind him. She immediately turned to him. "What the fuck?"

Inuyasha was taken aback. "What? I thought you were trying to—"

"I wasn't done talking to you!" she said heatedly. When he opened his mouth to respond, she cut him off. "No," she said, shaking her head. "Forget it. We can worry about that later." He stood up, moving to collect his clothes. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home," he said.

"Already?" He paused. _She isn't seriously expecting me to sit here and watch…_ A single look was all it took to realize, yes, she _was_ expecting him to sit here with her all night. "It's my birthday…"

He pointed to the unopened gift resting on the stand. "I got you a gift."

"I know but…" She was thinking, desperately trying to figure out a reason to get him to stay. Finally, she looked up to meet his eyes. "I need a neutral party to declare a winner."

"What?"

Seizing on the moment, she knelt on the bed, her head almost level with his. "Yeah. The bet between Sango and Kirara. I need someone to confirm who the winner and who the loser is."

"Kagome, I'm not sure…" He trailed off, seeing her begging face.

"Please," she whispered. "I know what I'm asking, but I'm asking anyways. I want you here. I want you to see me. The real me." Reaching out, she rested a hand on his own. Looking down, he realized he was still holding the black marker. Her eyes stared into his expectantly, pleading with him. He looked away only for a moment, lining up the uncapped marker to etch another line into her skin.

Inuyasha had no reason to accept. It would be better for him to walk away. He wasn't sure he was ready to see the real her, not yet. The wound where Kaylee had been had only freshly scarred. He wasn't ready to move on, not yet. Maybe that was why he stayed. He wanted Kagome to scare him away. One last time into the inferno, only this time, the destruction would be complete, scouring the earth forever sterile.

Number five wasn't that bad. He seemed a bit nervous having an audience, which probably was the reason why he didn't last long. Within minutes of starting, he was dressed and headed out the door. Kagome seemed disappointed, but Inuyasha completed the block of four with a diagonal line.

Number six was hard to watch. They went through a few guys who didn't want an audience before getting to a muscular man that was much like Inuyasha was before the accident. He seemed indifferent to the fact that Inuyasha was there watching. With Kagome on her back, legs dangling over the side of the bed, the man grabbed her hips and drove into her. The effect was immediate. There was no fighting back her desire. Cursing, she gasped for air as she repeated the same curse again and again. The man was mostly silent except for some hard breathing as his eyes rested on Kagome's jiggling breasts. She wasn't staring at the man though, she was looking directly at Inuyasha, her eyes wide.

"Oh god," she cooed. "Oh my fucking god." She was gasping, desperate for air. There was a pleading look on her face as she stared into his eyes. "It's so good," she repeated. The man picked up the pace. The sound of wet skin slapping against skin filling the room. Kagome's face was going red as she whimpered and moaned. "I'm going to cum. Oh god. I'm going to cum Inuyasha!" If the man cared that she was screaming someone else's name, he didn't show it. The only time she broke eye contact with him was when she climaxed. Closing her eyes, she screamed, body jerking from the massive wave of pleasure that washed through her. The man was strong enough to continue his brutal pace, fighting through her squirms. Kagome sounded like a dying woman, crying out as the man kept her at the brink of orgasm from that moment on. Her body was rocked by orgasm after orgasm before the man finally let her catch her breath as he buried himself deep inside her, filling the condom with his seed. A single, low grunt was all the man made as he made small jerking movements against her.

Kagome was breathing hard, unable to move when the man pulled away to clean himself up. For a moment, he wondered if Kagome would be KO'd at six. By the time the man was dressed, Kagome had recovered enough to sit up. Just before the man left, Inuyasha caught his eye. The man gave a small smile. "Hope you enjoyed."

"God yes," Kagome breathed, pushing herself to a sitting positioned. What she didn't know was the man's comment wasn't directed at her. He was staring right at Inuyasha as he said it. Then he was gone, the door closing behind him.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a long time as she took deep breaths, calming herself down. Breathing under control, she looked over her shoulder at him, blushing. "What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you like that before," he said softly.

"Like what?"

"Have you ever orgasmed like that with me?"

The few seconds of hesitation was all the answer he needed. "No," she said anyways, making sure there was no confusion. "It doesn't happen often." _But it does happen,_ he finished. She didn't expand further and he figured that was for the best. She was silent as he painted the sixth line on her stomach. "Would it help knowing I only had that intense orgasm because you were here?"

Inuyasha was about to respond but the opening door interrupted him as he looked over at the newcomer. "Damn Kagome," Miroku said, sliding inside. "I heard you clear down the hall even with the music." Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and wrongly judged the situation. "Glad to know you haven't gotten rusty."

"That wasn't me," he said.

It took Miroku a second. "I thought…" he said, moving a finger from Inuyasha to Kagome. Sensing the awkward mood, he cleared his throat.

"She's trying to beat her personal best," Inuyasha explained, surprisingly matter-of-fact. She cast a sideways glance at him, but stayed silent.

"Oh, I heard Kirara mention something about that earlier. I only thought you were doing it because Inuyasha wasn't—" His mouth snapped shut at Kagome's glare. Clearing his throat, he changed the subject. "So, what number you at?"

"You heard number six," Kagome said, shifting position on the bed to show off her "kill marks."

Seeing the marker lines on her skin, Miroku snorted before laughing. "Let me guess: Sango's idea." Kagome shrugged in confirmation. "Well it looks like you've already made ace." He pulled out his phone to glance at the time. "Almost midnight," he said, jerking his thumb back to the door behind him. "And the crowd out there is already pretty wasted. You might be running out of time. What are you trying to get to?"

"Ten."

"Got a bit to go then. People are starting to leave too."

"Well I can get one closer right now," Kagome said with a smile. "If he would shut up and get to business."

Laughing, Miroku moved over to the side of the bed. Kagome scooted towards the edge. "I got you a present."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What is it?"

"It spoils the fun if I tell you before." He had undone his pants on the way over, letting them slide down to reveal his boxers. "Sorry about the shitty wrapping, but gift wrapping isn't my forte."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome reached forward and tugged his boxers down before bursting into laughter. Inuyasha had to crane his neck to see what was so funny. With Miroku fully exposed before them, he could see his friend had tied a small red bow around his limp cock. "What the fuck!" Kagome gasped before falling into another fit of giggles.

Miroku, a bit uncomfortable with Inuyasha staring in his direction, scoffed. "You're just going to sit there and laugh at it? It took me forever to find one your size." He sighed dramatically, reaching for his boxers to pull them back up. "But since you've already got six of them already, I might as well take it back…" he said, letting the threat hang out there.

"Fuck you," Kagome laughed, slapping his hands away. "Come here," she said, pulling at his arm. They wasted no time, Miroku clasping his lips against hers as he fell onto the bed atop her. It was clearly a routine they had done many times before. They broke their kissing a few seconds later. Kagome was breathing hard as Inuyasha realized Miroku had slid his hand down and was working his finger into her, his thumb massaging her clit.

"You're pretty sensitive tonight," Miroku casually stated before giving her a small kiss.

"Did you not—" Her voice caught for a moment, a moan escaping her wet lips. "Hear me earlier?"

He grinned. "Fair enough." He sighed. "I probably should speed this along, shouldn't I? You have three more after me." He glanced around, eyes falling on Inuyasha as if he forgot he was there. "Where are the condoms?"

"I'll grab one," Inuyasha said, crawling over to grab one from the stand. He felt odd, like he was detached from himself. As he lifted a wrapper from the pile, he realized that he wasn't reacting like he normally did in this situation. Before Kaylee, seeing Kagome with other men was always a rollercoaster ride of emotion. It was like he was an observer in his own body, detached from any real emotion. It wasn't that he couldn't feel anything. He had been uncomfortable watching the last guy Kagome had been with. This was something different. It reminded him a bit of when he had been at his lowest. Everything had seemed numb to him then.

He held out the condom to his friend. "Why don't you grab one too? We can double up if you're up to it." Both Kagome and Inuyasha were taken aback by the question. "What?" Miroku asked, using both his hands to open the wrapper.

"You've never liked sharing with another guy," Kagome said, pushing herself up on an elbow.

"Still don't," he said. "But it's your birthday so I'll make an exception." He glanced over at Inuyasha. "That is, if you're okay with it."

Kagome's eyes shot over to Inuyasha. There was no way he was going to get away with saying no. Without even looking at her, he was already reaching for a condom for himself. The bed shook as Kagome got up and nearly tackled him, throwing her arms around his neck. She planted a long, wet kiss on his lips. "Thank you!" she said happily. "You two are my two favorite guys on the planet."

Miroku was grinning as he knelt on the bed. "Oh yeah? You still haven't properly unwrapped your gift," he said, gesturing to his semi-erect cock.

Smiling, she crawled over and slowly undid the ribbon. Mouth open, she slowly took him into her mouth, eyes staring up at Miroku. Inuyasha watched for a few seconds before glancing over to the nightstand where his own gift sat. The ribbon was half undone, the long fabric that had once made up a loop hung over the side of the stand. Inuyasha didn't have long to think on it as Kagome's hand reached over and began working to get him hard. Shifting positions, both men knelt on the bed next to each other as Kagome's head moved from one erection to the other. Both her hands were busy pumping as she hungrily sucked and licked one before jumping to the other.

"As amazing as this is…" Miroku started, taking a deep breath. "We should get to it. Where do you want us?" Kagome made a popping noise as she pulled her lips off the tip of Miroku's cock. She looked between the two, trying to decide where she wanted them. She took a moment to roll a condom on each of them to give her more time to decide.

"Why don't you take the bottom?" she said, eyes meeting Inuyasha's. The three moved about the bed. Kagome seemed to be the most excited, practically bouncing around as the men maneuvered into position. Hand on his cock, Kagome guided him into her. She gave him a wink as she settled down on him. Leaning forward, Inuyasha wondered if she was going to whisper something to him. However, she glanced over her shoulder as the bed began to shift. Miroku took his position. Kagome had placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, the nails digging into the skin as Miroku pushed into her.

"I don't think the night can get much better than this," she gasped, still looking away from him. Miroku made a few adjustments to his stance and gently began moving. Kagome did the same, moving on her own. She would lift herself as Miroku pushed inwards, sliding down as he pulled out.

"We need to sync up a bit better," Miroku grumbled after the second time he had pulled out too far, sliding out of her ass completely. Inuyasha rested his hands on Kagome's hips and took matters into his own hands. As Miroku pushed forward, he bucked his hips upward. Kagome's attention finally turned to him, giving him a smile before wincing as Miroku gave a forceful thrust.

"When was the last time you enjoyed something like this?" Miroku grunted, picking up his pace. Inuyasha did his best to match his friend.

"Last week," Kagome said, meeting Inuyasha's eyes. "I always try to get a DP in at least every other week." It almost seemed as if she was talking to him, not Miroku. Once upon a time, Kagome had mentioned something about only doing these with him. Apparently, that had been forgotten. _Not that it matters. We were different people then._ "It wasn't anywhere as awesome as this one though." Mouth slightly agape, Kagome stared down at him, breaths coming out as small moans as her body shuddered from every thrust Miroku made. He could see how much she was enjoying it without her telling him.

"Can you go faster?" she asked loud enough for Miroku to hear.

"Your wish is my command."

There was less talking now. The only intelligible words that came out of Kagome now was obscenities and the occasional name. She gave equal weight to each of them, commenting on how wonderful they each were. Sweat was covering Inuyasha as he struggled to keep pace. He was lucky he had already cum a relatively short time ago or he would have finished long ago. To keep himself collected as long as possible, he studied Kagome's face as she whimpered and cried out in pleasure. Her face reminded him of her time with man number 6. Unfiltered bliss showed on her face as she tried to smile down at him. Thinking back, he realized it wasn't discomfort he had felt at the time. It was anger. Anger and envy. How many times had he hammered Kagome like that and fallen short? Yet this stranger walks in and does something Inuyasha had never been close to achieving. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that in order for him to be remotely close, he had to have help from another man.

Channeling his anger, Inuyasha's grip tightened on her smooth skin. She winced as his nails dug into her. Her cries turned to screams as Inuyasha slammed her against him with as much force as he could muster. Miroku seemed to sense the shifting mood and grabbed her shoulders, using the extra leverage to increase the power of his own thrusts. That was enough to do it. Kagome was cumming. He could feel her body quake against him. Unfortunately for her, neither boy was quite ready to end it there. When Inuyasha finally finished with his own climax, he was satisfied to know both Miroku and him had given her far more back-to-back orgasms than number 6.

When it was all over, Kagome collapsed forward onto Inuyasha. Head resting against his chest, she gasped for air, eyes closed. Above them, Miroku looked like he was about to say something before deciding against it. Without a word, he cleaned himself up, dressed, and slid out the door.

"They are much better with you," she said softly. Lifting her head, she looked down at him. "No matter how many I had, they were always missing something important." Inuyasha didn't know quite how to respond to that, so he kept quiet. "I think I'm done for the night," she said with an exhausted sigh. Hands against his bare chest, she pushed herself up. "Between you and Miroku and the guy before—" She stopped as Inuyasha slid the marker over her skin. She looked down at the marker, then at him.

"Only three more." He smiled. "Almost there."

"You can't be serious." She stared down at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Why did you stay?"

"You asked me to."

She shook her head. "That's it? That's all it took?"

Inuyasha stared up at her. "This was important to you. I want to support you, no matter what your goal is." He smiled. "That's what friends are for."

She was silent for a moment. "Friends." She clearly didn't like hearing that, but… _I'm not ready yet,_ he told himself. He didn't know if he would _ever_ be ready. Especially for what life with Kagome would bring.

They said nothing after that. Kagome had retreated into her own thoughts. Taking the initiative, Inuyasha dressed and headed outside. Miroku had been right. The crowd was thinning out. They were also considerably more drunk than they had when he came in, which was impressive considering their state then. Their drunkenness actually worked in his advantage though. Within a few minutes, he had two volunteers. With them in toe, he headed back to the room he had left her in. Sango gave him a curious look as he walked past. He grinned. "You're going to lose your bet," he said as he slid past.

Arms crossed, he leaned against the wall as he watched number 8 and 9 awkwardly thrust into Kagome. She looked exhausted, sweat running down her face as she struggled to keep her head up. While Miroku and Inuyasha had worked together as a team, these two were both too focused on their own pleasure to see the bigger picture. All Inuyasha could see was Kagome's face as she stared at him from over the shoulder of number 9. She had been flipped this time. Where she had been facing Inuyasha on the bottom, this time, she was facing the ceiling. He calmly watched the mixture of exhaustion and pleasure run across her face.

Both men left her gasping for air on the bed. Inuyasha ignored them as they dressed, moving to the bed to glance down at Kagome. She rolled onto her back when she saw him. "No more," she wheezed. He drew the appropriate lines on her stomach.

"Only one more left."

"Are you punishing me?" she whimpered. Not saying anything, he once more left the room. He wondered that himself. Why was he doing this? There was no reason to. He knew he didn't like it, despite how much Kagome seemed to. Yet it was different this time. Instead of the aching pain that watching her with other men had once caused, it was nothing more than an annoying throb. Sometimes, it was simply nothing. The only thing he could figure was that Kaylee's death had caused so much suffering, so much pain, that nothing else could even compare. Not even seeing the girl he had once loved with everything he had give her body out to anyone who would take it.

Number 10 was fairly sober compared to most of the choices. Inuyasha had brought him in and stood by the door as the deed was done. Kagome barely moved, having just enough strength to moan and clutch the bedding. He couldn't see her face from this position. He found it somewhat twisted that her final number was facing his still unwrapped gift. From her position, she had to have seen it. Her face was only a foot or two away and from the angle of her head, she was staring right at it.

By the time the last man left and Inuyasha returned to the room, Kagome was completely out of it. Walking over to the bed, he heard her soft breathing as she slept. Gently, he turned her over. Armed with the black marker, he quickly finished off the last block with a diagonal line. _There you go,_ he thought, staring down at her nude form. _A new personal best. 10 guys in one night._

His hand hurt. Looking down, he found he had been clenching the marker so hard, his knuckles were white. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to be calm. Looking down at her nude form once more, he took on a more curious perspective, tilting his head as a smile crept across his face.

"You should have never given me the damn marker," he whispered, leaning forward. After nearly a minute of carefully writing, he stepped back to admire his work. He had filled the white skin of her stomach with derogatory and slanderous statements. Capping the marker, he tossed it on the bed next to her. He paused when he noticed the box he had given her earlier was open. Looking around, he found his gift clutched in her hand. It was yin/yang necklace. The woman at the jewelry store had shown him how to separate it. Once separated, you and one other person could share one side of a whole. He had planned on giving her the yin side. He even had a long-winded explanation prepared explaining the two sides and why he was keeping half. Now…

Turning, he headed for home.

 **oOOOo**

Life never goes the way you expect it to. Inuyasha knew that better than most. Once engaged to one of the most understanding, kindest woman he had the pleasure to meet, fate had stolen her away from him. The life he had been planning had been ripped away without warning or reason. Despite knowing he would never stop loving her, he knew when it was time to move on. He was still hesitant about dating Kagome. While it was true that he had loved her once, it now seemed like a lifetime ago. He was a much different person now. He still loved Kagome. They wouldn't be dating if he hadn't. The problem wasn't the question of love, but what type of love it was. It wasn't the same love he had felt for Kaylee. This was rougher, fluctuating endlessly. There was nothing steady about it. One moment he was nursing a dying flame, the next, a raging inferno. The better question wasn't whether it was love, but if he could survive this type of love.

He had moved into her apartment only after a month of being "official." It was mainly due to his lease coming up and he didn't want to renew at such a shitty place. Instead of finding a new place, he simply came to live with Kagome. Any notion that dating would change Kagome's sex life was quickly put to rest. It was the first thing she brought up during their first date together. Any relationship they had would have to be built around the idea of nonexclusively. Inuyasha had his doubts about how long their new relationship would last. It seemed like they wanted two very different things out of life. Inuyasha was looking to the future. He wanted family, friends, and the means to provide for them. Kagome seemed more interested in having a good time than anything else. Yes, she was very driven in her schooling, but her main priorities seemed more short term. Still, their relationship deserved a chance. Inuyasha knew this was Kagome's only chance of any real, meaning relationship. Before she met Inuyasha, she had no interest in one and he doubted she would develop one if Inuyasha left. And after all she had done for him, she deserved a chance. For Inuyasha, well, he _did_ love her, even if he was still coming to grips with what that meant.

Inuyasha managed to land a decent internship over the summer. Kagome took a few summer classes in the hope to cut down on her remaining time. With him working nearly full-time, she had far more free time on her hands. He often came home to find they had a visitor. There was a system they had worked out. If there was a tie on the bedroom handle, entering was off-limits. No tie, he was welcome to join in if he wanted to. However, Inuyasha was quick to learn that Kagome expected him to join in when there wasn't a tie on the door. To most of their guests, he was just a platonic roommate she lived with to split the rent. It helped calm them down when they found him chilling outside the bedroom watching TV and unwinding from work. Kagome could convince more to return when they didn't know she had a boyfriend already. A few had even chatted up Inuyasha, hoping to gain some sort of advantage. It was surprising how many men wanted to date her despite knowing she slept around. Then again, _he_ was dating her, so he couldn't really say anything about them and how stupid they were without insulting himself too.

Setting down his bag, he shrugged off his long coat and hung it up. It had been pouring outside and he was glad to finally be somewhere he could dry off. Taking off his shoes at the entrance, he headed farther inside the apartment. Glancing over at the kitchen, he briefly debated getting dinner started early. He had skipped lunch today and was quite hungry. Instead, he turned into the living room. He could hear Kagome in the bedroom moaning as the bed thudded against the wall. He kept telling her they needed to move it before it caused real damage, but she rejected it with a coy smile. Glancing down at the door handle, he found one of his ties dangling from it. _Of course,_ he thought, listening to the sounds of sex coming from the other side. He knew she timed these things on purpose. She had all day to invite guys over yet she was _always_ in the middle of it when he came home. However, today was a bit different than the norm. While there was clearly a tie on the door, it wasn't closed all the way. He narrowed his eyes at the obvious ploy. She had left it cracked on purpose. _I'm not going to play her game_ , he thought, setting his eyes on the hall that led to the guestroom and second bathroom. He always kept a change of clothes in there for just this reason. Inuyasha would simply slide past the master bedroom, close himself in the guest room, change, and watch TV there.

He got as far as the door before his plan fell apart. _One look isn't going to hurt. Besides, you know she'll love it._ And that was the core problem he had with their relationship. He was constantly enabling her actions. There were so many "little" things that made her happy. Him having a quick peek while she was with another guy. A threesome here. Swapping partners there. Any single one of those actions would kill a normal relationship, yet theirs continued. He was stuck in this weird cycle of doing all this to make Kagome happy because when she was happy she made _him_ happy. He knew nothing about that was exactly healthy, but it was his reality. Bedroom habits aside, Kagome was everything he expected from a partner. She genuinely cared about him, having proved that many times over. She was supportive, a great listener, funny, and wasn't afraid to kick his ass if he started to slack off. So far, her peculiar bedroom habits hadn't proven to be a deal breaker yet.

In the end, he found himself doing exactly what Kagome wanted. Peeking inside, he found her sandwiched between two men. He was taken aback by the sight. Despite her love for it, finding two men who were willing to double up was difficult, even for her unnatural ability to find willing partners. He instantly confirmed that this was all set up by her. Facing towards the ceiling, she hugged the man in front of her tightly, setting her chin on his shoulder as he worked himself against her. In this position, only she could see the door, blocking the man below her with her body. Their eyes met and her face lit up with a smile. She didn't do what she normally did when he was watching: that is, increasing the volume of her moans and vocalizing her pleasure more. Instead, she just hung on, smiling happily at Inuyasha as the two men continued on, oblivious to their new observer. The man on top was the source of the thumping bed. He was hammering into Kagome as best he could in the position he was in. Inuyasha almost shook his head. Clearly the two were new to the experience. No coordination or—He stopped mid thought. Inuyasha couldn't believe he was really judging others on their sexual technique.

He didn't stick around long enough to see if Kagome managed to climax. He wasn't going to give her _total_ satisfaction. After changing into more comfortable clothes, he set about getting dinner ready. He was about halfway done with the prep when the first guy left. Inuyasha recognized him as the man from the bottom. The man must have been new because this was probably the first time they had actually met. Regardless, the man didn't stick around. He went straight for the front door and was gone – probably unnerved that there was a random guy cooking like nothing had happened. The second guy Inuyasha recognized as Mason. He had been over quite a bit lately, which was unusual.

"When did you get back?" he asked, helping himself to a bottle of water from the fridge. Inuyasha was a little put off by the casualness of the guy. Not only had he invaded his kitchen, but he was taking things without permission. Yes, Kagome probably told him to help himself some time ago, but it was different when Inuyasha was right there in the kitchen. This was _his_ area and the last thing he wanted was some half-naked guy tromping around.

"Just a bit ago," he said, trying to ignore the guy as his knife thudded against the cutting board.

"Damn, you're good," Mason said, watching him work.

"I try," Inuyasha said flatly, wishing the guy would just leave him alone. Honestly, this was probably the worst aspect of dating Kagome. Seeing her with other guys was more preferable to actually _talking_ with them.

There was a few moments of silence as Mason finished off the water. For a second, Inuyasha actually thought the guy figured out the hints he was giving with his body language and would leave. No such luck. "So how long have you been living here?"

Inuyasha had a sudden vision of driving the very sharp knife into the man's skull. He restrained himself however. After all, it was a very expensive knife and he would hate to damage it on the man's clearly impervious skull. "A few months now." His voice was curt and unfriendly. Mason didn't seem to notice.

"You ever…?" he asked, raising and eyebrow and grinning.

Inuyasha thought for a few seconds and shook his head. "No," he lied, maintaining the illusion that he was simply a roommate.

"What? Seriously? I find that hard to believe." The man hesitated a beat. "You're not gay, are you?"

"What?! No!" Inuyasha said heatedly.

Mason held up his hands defensively. "Hey, it's cool with me if you are. Just wondering why you haven't at least tried to tap that hot piece of ass. God, if I lived with her—" He paused. "Unless you _have_ tried."

Inuyasha slammed the knife against the cutting board, looking at the man. "Does any of this have a point?"

"Yeah, sorry," he said soothingly. "Didn't mean to touch an obviously sore subject." He continued after composing himself. "Look, I know Kagome's a wild girl. Likes kinky all sorts of kinky stuff – which is awesome, I might add. I'm trying to get in good with her, show her I'm cool with it." _Oh god,_ Inuyasha thought, knowing exactly where this was going. "You know more than anyone about her. Got any tips for me? A way that I can stand out from the crowd so to speak?"

Inuyasha gave him an incredulous look before finally shaking his head. The man was beyond hopeless. "Give up. It isn't ever going to happen."

"Come on man. Every chick has a weakness."

"You want my advice?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Enjoy what you can get, because you won't get any more. That, I guarantee you." With that, he went back to work chopping his peppers. Mason finally seemed to understand he wasn't going to get anything more from him and headed out. Inuyasha was happy to see him finally leave. However, whatever good mood he had managed to gather in his little sanctuary here was ruined. He moved angrily about the kitchen, using his utensils with more force than was necessary. He was busy putting the last touches on the chicken thighs when a pair of arms slid under his and wrapped around his waist.

"Enjoy the show?" Kagome whispered, hugging him tightly as she rested her head against his back. "What'cha making?"

"I want you to stop sleeping with Mason," he said, not deviating from his work.

He felt her withdraw slightly. "What? Why?"

"I don't like him."

There was a brief hesitation, then a sigh. "Fine."

"Don't," he snapped.

Kagome, sensing his anger, pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Don't sound so fucking disappointed. He's one guy! There are plenty more that you can invite over."

She backed a few steps away as he spun around to face her. She held up her hands, trying to calm him down. "Okay, I don't know if you are angry at me, or just taking it out on me. What's going on?" He could see she was genuinely worried. He suspected she was always worried about pushing him too far. That the next guy would be one too many. In a way, he wasn't sorry she worried about it. After all, she did it to herself.

Sighing, he managed to pull himself back. While it was true that Mason had pissed him off, it was hardly the root cause. "Just a bad day at work. Sorry."

He could see her relax. He wondered what she would have done if he was _really_ pissed at her. "Want to talk about it?" she said, taking a step forward.

"Not right now," he said, turning away from her. "Dinner will be ready in a half-hour or so." Taking the hint that he wanted to be left alone, Kagome headed back to the bedroom to change into something more substantial than her bathrobe.

Dinner was awkward as they sat in silence. Kagome had tried to strike up a conversation a few times only for Inuyasha to shut it down before it lifted off. With a loud sigh, she set her fork down and looked across the table at him. "Do you want me to cancel tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

She frowned. "The double date? We were supposed to go out with Ayame and Kouga tomorrow night."

"Oh, right," Inuyasha said. He had completely forgotten about it. "No. No way. We've been waiting two months to go there."

"You sure?"

"We are definitely going." With his work in the middle of crunch time, it had completely slipped his mind. It was supposedly the best restaurant in the city and had the wait time to back up the claim. There was no way he would miss it. He met Kagome's gaze and managed to smile. "And yes, we are doing _all_ of it." Besides just enjoying the evening out with good dinner and amazing atmosphere with friends, the two couples had decided they would end the night with a couple swap. Inuyasha had a suspicion that while he looked forward to the food, Kagome was much more interested in the swap that followed. For whatever reason, she enjoyed them as much as getting DP'd. At this point in time, he had long since given up trying to understand her.

Kagome was silent for a long time. Long enough for him to look up from eating. She was staring at him, studying him. "Are we okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" he asked, tearing off a chunk of meat and swirling it around the sauce before popping it in his mouth. _I think I used a tad bit too much salt._ It was delicious regardless, but still… _It could have been better._

"I don't know. I feel like there is a bit more distance between us that wasn't there before."

"You're just imagining it," he said flatly.

"Inuyasha…"

He sighed. "I'm just stressed, okay? I might be an intern, but they have been giving me more responsibilities lately. I think they really like me. If I can impress them, I might have a shot at getting a real job right out of graduation."

She smiled. "That's great!" He paused, looking over at her across the table. She was leaning forward, listening to him intently. She was playing with her necklace he had given her for her birthday. He wore the other half. She had given it to him when they first started dating. _Two halves of a whole._ He hadn't thought of it when he gave it to her at first, but it have evolved in meaning between them. She had picked up the habit of playing with it when she was happy or nervous. "I had no idea you were taking this so seriously. I thought you just wanted the experience."

"I did. Working there… I don't know. I just really feel like it's something I can enjoy doing."

"Like cooking?"

"That's a hobby."

"A hobby I am glad to support," she said, picking up her fork again. She stared down at her food before speaking. "Inuyasha. You'll tell me before I go too far… right?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to ruin this. You'll tell me before I cross the line, right?"

He looked across the table, her necklace in hand. "Of course."

She smiled and nodded, letting the necklace fall back into place. "So, about work today…"

 **oOOOo**

Kagome took a deep breath, looking at herself in the mirror. Behind her, she could see the reflection of Inuyasha and the two women he was with. Both of them were classmates of hers that she had gotten to know over the past semester. They had commented that as finals week approached, they wished they had boyfriends to let off some steam with. Of course, Kagome was all too happy to lend them Inuyasha. It was only fair considering how often she spent time with other men. She had expected the girls to take turns, each taking a separate day. It was surprising when they hinted they were willing to have a threesome if it was okay with her. Looking back a the mirror, Kagome forced herself to calm down. It looked like Inuyasha was enjoying himself, though he was always a difficult read now. After Kaylee's death, he had grown much more reserved and often hid his emotions. It frightened her. She wanted this relationship to work more than anything. She had been worried their relationship wouldn't last without her making serious sacrifices. As they neared the one year mark, that fear had slowly begun to fade. Over winter break, they took their annual ski trip with the others. This year had even more raunchy sex than normal. Every night it seemed like the group was swapping partners and just enjoying themselves. She had even caught Inuyasha a few times with Kirara. That had relieved her more than anything. Kagome was always worried that she was forcing this life onto him. Seeing him enjoying himself with Kirara alone did more to soothe that fear than anything. It also made her jealous knowing he picked Kirara specifically because she didn't require condoms. Despite her insistence that he didn't need to use them with her anymore, he continued to use them.

Absentmindedly, she fiddled with the necklace around her neck. She never took it off. For some reason, just having it with her calmed her whenever she was worried. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as the two women switched positions, changing the condom as well. She smiled but made no move to join them. This time, it was her turn to watch.

 **oOOOo**

"I'm thinking about marriage." Inuyasha nearly chocked on his drink. Miroku looked hurt. "Is that really such a surprise?"

"From you? Kind of," he admitted.

"Thanks," came the sarcastic response.

"But wow… marriage," Inuyasha said, immediately thinking back Kaylee. As time had passed, he realized he could recall the good memories more than the bad. He liked it that way. He didn't want to be depressed every time he thought of her. "So, which one you going to marry?"

Miroku frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, it's obvious you've been dating both Sango and Kirara."

He sighed. "I don't know. It's why I came to you."

"Me? Pretty sure I have zero input in this."

"Just here me out," he said, scooting a bit closer so no one could overhear. They were practically the only ones in the restaurant, but Inuyasha leaned in just the same. "Kirara was the one to first bring it up but…" He took a deep breath. "Apparently, their clan practices polygamy. As in, norm rather than an odd distant cousin who sometimes comes to visit every holiday or so."

"Species Equality Act," Inuyasha said, seeing where this was going.

"Right, if I get married under their customs, it is automatically recognized by the government here."

"So you can marry both of them."

"If I wanted to."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, if I did that, I have to follow their customs." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Kirara keeps deflecting when I ask her questions, but thank god the internet exists. I looked up their mating rituals. Orgy."

Inuyasha shrugged. "And? It's not like it's something new. We went to Ayame's a few weeks ago and you had no complaints then."

"Well yeah, because none of us are married."

"So marriage is a problem?"

"Right. What's the point of getting married if you are just going to continue on like normal? I mean, I know dating Sango wasn't going to be normal, but as we got more serious, I had ever intention of stopping once we got married." He sighed. "I just never expected Kirara to enter the picture like she did…"

"You love them?"

"Of course. Both of them. It sucks. I can't choose between them."

"Then what does it matter? Do you have to get married?"

Miroku was silent. "I don't want to continue this forever. Don't get me wrong. I love the orgies, threesomes, and all that, but… I always knew I would eventually settle down. Raise a family. The right way. Completely opposite of that perverted old man who raised us."

"No reason you couldn't do that now without getting married. Maybe just talk to them."

"Yeah, but I think Kirara really wants to get married. She's been dropping hints. I think she even got Sango on board." He tapped his fingers against the table. "If I go through with it and marry both of them, every spring we will have to go to the clan and participate in the orgy. Since Sango is married to me, she would have to take part too. That isn't really a problem considering she can use birth control. Kirara on the other hand… They don't have the orgy for shits and giggles. They are legitimately trying to get as many women pregnant as possible. I guess I could handle an orgy every year, but Kirara having another man's kids?" He shook his head. "No way. Not to mention if _I_ knock up some random cousin of hers…"

"Damn."

"Yeah. So you can see my dilemma."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Honestly, I have no idea. Here I thought _I_ had it bad."

Miroku chuckled. "How are things with you and Kagome by the way? I heard she got a job offer a few states away." Inuyasha nodded, not really wanting to think about his own problem at the moment. "Is she going to take it?"

"I know she wants to. I also know she is stalling because of me. She knows I don't want to head out to bum-fuck nowhere. I want to live in an area with a somewhat respectable internet speed." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I already bought the ring too." Miroku's eyes widened. "I know, I know," he continued with a grin. "I don't even know if Kagome would accept a proposal. We've never talked about marriage and, like you said, what's the point if you aren't going to at least attempt to be faithful?"

"I'd think Kagome would make a great hotwife."

"Funny," Inuyasha said dryly.

Miroku leaned back in his booth, lifting his soda and taking a long sip. "Sounds to me like we both have impossible problems."

Inuyasha laughed. "No kidding."

 **oOOOo**

Kagome knew she wasn't helping her situation, but she wanted to avoid thinking for an hour or so. Inuyasha was out with Miroku. She suspected the two would be out of a few hours at the least, so fished out her phone and went through her contacts. She got one on the first try and within thirty minutes, all her worries had disappeared. It was a simple fuck. She simply flopped back onto the bed and spread her legs. He did the rest of the work. She wasn't expecting him to cum _on_ her. She had been close to her own orgasm when he pulled out, ripping off the condom before depositing his load on her bare stomach and breasts. She frowned as she realized she was going to have to get a shower before Inuyasha got back. _Probably change the sheets too._

They didn't exchange many words as they separated, deed done. Her friend dressed as she lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling wishing that she had been able to cum as well. Now that she wasn't being distracted, the problems that she had been running from returned – still without an answer.

The sound of voices outside caused her to get out of bed. Wandering to the bedroom door, she found Inuyasha there talking to her quick fling. Inuyasha didn't give her so much as a second look. He said his goodbyes to her 'date' and the two were left alone.

"I thought you would be out for a few more hours," she said softly, realizing that she was still covered in another man's cum. If it bothered him, Inuyasha didn't react to it. He had seen her in much worse conditions. Still, she hadn't expected to be caught. _Not that I did anything wrong…_

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sango and Kirara were getting antsy and bugging him to come home. Maybe I should have gone over with him," he said, acknowledging her state for the first time.

"I just—"

"I'm not mad."

"I know, but I just—"

"You don't have to explain." She crossed her arms, only to pull them away in disgust as she smeared cum along the edges.

"I should clean up—"

"Do you want kids?" Unprepared and completely unexpected, Kagome stared at him, mouth open.

"I… uh… what?"

"Kids. Children. Pre-adults."

"I know what kids are. But uh… now?" She wasn't sure how to respond to that. _Kids. Does Inuyasha want kids? Shit. Do_ I _want kids?_ The topic had never come up before. Honestly, she had never even thought of it before. The only thing she cared about was _preventing_ kids. It's why she was on birth control and had all her partners wear condoms. She suspected Inuyasha felt the same way considering he always wore a condom as well.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not now, but someday."

"Me? A mom? Come on…" she said, trying to laugh it off. Her smile faded. "You're serious." She took a step back. "That's…" Kagome's mind desperately tried to find a way to put him down gently. She wasn't ready for kids. The way she was, she doubted she ever would be. She smiled nervously. "Come on Inuyasha. You know me. I would be a terrible mother."

There was a long silence but Kagome didn't dare break it. Her breathing was already shallow as she waited for his response. "I love you," he said, finally breaking the tense silence between them. "I don't ask for much. I don't care if you sleep with other guys. I don't mind having them join us in bed. I'll sit and watch you with as many men as you want me to. I don't mind swapping partners or going with you to orgies. I'll even follow you to the middle of the goddamn desert if that's where you want to go. But you wanted me to tell you when you got to the line. Well this is the line Kagome." He took a deep breath. "Kaylee and I talked about having kids before—" He cleared his throat. "I was like you. Skeptical and unwilling to consider having them. But the more I listened to her, the more I found myself wanting that." He looked into her eyes as he continued. "More than anything, I want a family Kagome. I don't care what that family looks like, but it's something I will not compromise on. I love you Kagome, but if this is not something you can find within yourself, I will walk and find myself someone who can."

Tears ran down her cheeks. She felt terrified. She knew they were in a tough spot, but this? This she didn't expect. "Inuyasha, I—"

"Don't say anything. Think on it. Be honest with yourself, and be honest with me." He turned and started walking. She reached out and grabbed his arm. He twisted to face her.

"Where are you going?"

"Miroku's. I figure the girls won't mind me dropping by." His features softened. "Think it over Kagome. Take as much time as you need to find your answer." Facing her, he leaned over to give her a kiss on the lips. She noticed he was careful to avoid the mess that covered her. "Call me when you're ready to talk." With that, he left her in stunned silence.

 **oOOOo**

"You know, I'm sure Kagome would let you cum in her if you asked," Kirara said playfully as he rolled off her.

Staring at the ceiling, he sighed. "Could you see Kagome as a mother?"

Kirara snorted. Her face grew serious when she realized he wasn't kidding. "Oh. You were serious."

He turned his head. "You too? Is it that farfetched?"

"No, it's just… unexpected."

Inuyasha sighed. He was beginning to regret giving Kagome the ultimatum. It had been three days and he hadn't heard from her. _I know I said to take her time, but still._ He was getting worried, but he had made up his mind. He would walk if she said no.

"Kaylee was the one who made me want to have a family," he said softly. "We would talk about it for hours. I was against it at first, but she made one hell of a case."

"You're worried Kagome's going to say no to that, aren't you?"

He nodded.

Her hand caressed his cheek. "Well I can't do much... but I can help you forget for a moment or two." He looked over to find her smiling at him.

After Inuyasha was treated to one of Kirara's phenomenal blowjobs, he was about to initiate round three when his cell phone buzzed. Forgetting Kirara, he scrambled over to it. "She wants to talk," he breathed, reading the message. He turned and found Kirara on her side, smiling at him. He looked down at his erection and back to her.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, her smile never faltering. "Go."

 **oOOOo**

Kagome looked miserable as she sat on the couch, hugging her legs to her chest. Her eyes followed him as he slowly made his way into the living room.

"You're a fucking bastard, you know that?" she said softly. It was clear she had been crying quite a bit. Her eyes were still puffy with a hint of red. "Out of all the things you could ask of me, _that_ is what you hit me with."

Inuyasha didn't show any emotion on his face as he took a seat on the other side of the couch. He had gotten good at not showing emotion since Kaylee's death. "I think it's completely fair considering our positions."

"I can't stop being me," she said. "I don't _want_ to stop being me."

"I'm not asking you to."

"You know that's not true. Bringing a child into the world changes _everything_." Inuyasha only shrugged. He had no doubt it would, but as to what those changes would be… "When?" she asked.

"When what?"

"If I agree to this, _and I'm not saying I am_ ," she said forcefully. "When would we hypothetically start this family?"

He frowned. "I don't have an exact date, but probably somewhere around 30."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. _Well it's a good sign that she's asking questions,_ he thought as he kept his face free of emotion.

"And how many are you thinking?"

"This isn't just me deciding this—"

"This is _entirely_ you deciding this. If it were up to me, the number would be zero. It's easy to talk about having kids when you don't have to carry them for nine months and know you will never be the same after."

"Is that what you're worried about? That having kids will make you unattractive?"

"No, I'm worried that having kids will mean I can't have sex with random people, go to orgies, and have threesomes." She stared at him. "I know I'm a fucking awful human being. The last thing I want to do is pass on my broken ass self to another poor bastard who doesn't deserve it."

"That's not fair."

"That's _completely_ fair. Now answer the question. How many are you planning?"

"One. Maybe two."

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back against the couch. There was a long silence as she thought. Inuyasha didn't dare speak, giving her as much time as she needed. "I can't lose you," she started softly, not opening her eyes. "If you—" Her voice caught. "If you really think I can do it…" Opening her eyes, she started over at him. She nodded. "I'll do it."

Smiling he crawled over to her. Unwinding herself, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a deep kiss. He pulled away, fishing the box out of his sweatshirt. He had no idea how this would turn out, but this was better than he imagined it would. "What's that?" she asked as he held the box out towards her. He opened it, causing her eyes to widen.

"Can't have a kid out of wedlock. That's un-American after all," he said with a grin.

"Prick," she said, half laughing, half sobbing. Reaching forward, she plucked the ring out of box and put it on her finger. She pulled him into another kiss. This time, neither of them had any intention of stopping.

 **oOOOo**

Kagome was exhausted, but at the same time she had an energy rush like no other. The day had been a complete blur. She looked down at her finger, causing her to smile. A dull pain ran through her face. She never believed she could be happy for so long that even _smiling_ hurt. Yet here she was, officially married. The ring seemed to weigh heavily on her finger.

"Staring at it won't make it go away. Like it or not, you're stuck with me." Turning, she found Inuyasha standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, looking down into her eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," she said with a demure smile.

"Not _too_ tired I hope."

"What'd you have in mind?" she asked coyly, running a hand over his chest. He looked fantastic in his tux.

"Well I talked to Miroku and he said he would be willing to—" Her smile faded, causing him to stop midsentence. "What's wrong?"

"It's our wedding night Inuyasha. I'm not going to have our first night together be with anyone other than the people right here in this room."

Inuyasha looked taken aback, but it was replaced by a smile. "You're right." Leaning forward, he kissed her. As they shed layers of clothing, Kagome felt her heart quicken. She knew what was coming and found herself terrified. She stopped him when only a single piece remained, protecting her from being exposed. "What's wrong?"

She sit him down on the edge of the bed. "I'm nervous."

He snorted. "You? Nervous? This is a first."

Kagome shook her head. "You know I'm not the best person for this role."

Inuyasha frowned. "Don't sell yourself short."

"Come on Inuyasha. We both know I wouldn't be here if she were still alive."

He closed his eyes. "Kagome, we talked about this—"

"I know! I'm not – it's not like that. I just… I'm afraid that you will realize what a horrible mistake you made and…"

Rising from the bed, he stood before her. "Kagome, I know exactly who I married and nothing will take away my love for you."

She nodded. Taking a step back, she watched his confused look as she undid the final straps and let the last piece of clothing fall away. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, but his features otherwise remained passive. She hated how well he could hide his emotions now. His eyes traveled down her body. "It's from the bachelorette party," she explained, voice a whisper. "Sango and I made a bet. If I beat my personal best, I wouldn't erase anything they wrote." She held out her arms. "Surprise…" she said with as much false cheer as she could muster.

His hand gently pressed against the neat lines on her stomach. She shivered as he moved from one block to the next. "Thirteen," he whispered, counting up the lines. "In one night?" he asked, meeting her eyes.

"Yes," she breathed. The numbers weren't the only thing. Well wishes to the future couple were scattered over the front of her. Some were crude and obscene, but most were genuine support for the couple. The one she hated most was, "Victor was here," with an arrow pointing between her legs.

Taking her by the hands, Inuyasha pulled her towards the bed. "Tell me about it."

After mounting him, Kagome found herself recounting her experiences just a few days back. He wasn't wearing a condom – finally. She found it hard to believe it took her marrying him to finally get him to go bareback. She kept her pace slow, more to keep him hard than to get either of them off.

"Number 7 wrote this one when he finished," she said, pointing to the 'Victor was here.' She grinned. "While he wasn't really memorable in terms of skill, he's the only guy I know by name, so that's something." Inuyasha lay below her, drinking up every word as she regaled him with tales of her bachelorette party. "It was about this time when I realized I wasn't going to make it just doing them one at a time." Smiling, remember the memory fondly. "Sango started bringing them back two at a time. I was so exhausted by this point that I pretty much sat there and let them do their business. I almost lost it at the 10-11 pair. One of the guys had this super thick cock," she explained, relishing the thought. _This is actually pretty awesome,_ she thought, watching Inuyasha's expression as she told him all the debauchery she had gotten herself into before the wedding. "He just hammered away at me without a care in the world. My orgasm was almost as intense as the one from my birthday when you gave me this," she said, touching the necklace around her neck.

Inuyasha smiled up at her. "Sounds like you had fun."

"I did." She leaned forward, her breasts touching the bare skin of his chest. She kissed him softly. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me," she breathed, gradually increasing her pace. As fun as it was teasing Inuyasha, it was time to get down to business. He picked up her intent instantly. Hugging her, he rolled her onto her back. Scooting forward, he pulled her legs over his shoulders, leaning forward just enough to put some pressure on her lower legs.

"I love you," he said with a smile. Before she could respond, he thrust into her with all his might. By that time, Kagome was too busy vocalizing her pleasure to say the words she held in her heart.

 **oOOOo**

Standing on the porch overlooking the pristine white beach and blue ocean, Inuyasha took a deep breath. Clad in only a loosely tied bathrobe, he let the salty breath flutter through it, sometimes coming dangerously close to exposing him. He didn't mind. They had splurged and got one of the more private bungalows. Yes, it was a bit more out of the way, but it was worth the cost.

Glancing down at his glass, he realized he was going to have to order another one soon. The room service bill was going to be astronomical, but to hell with that. This drink was amazing. It was alcoholic, but he managed to talk the bartender into putting less than normal. Even with the abysmal amount of alcohol, he had enough of them to have a good buzz going.

So far, the honeymoon was everything and more. As far as he was concerned, Bora Bora was the most beautiful location on earth. He had never seen water so blue before. He and Kagome had spent the past few days busying themselves doing everything they possibly could. The day was packed with activities and night was filled with passionate sex. Exhausting as it was, every second was worth it. And after four days of blissful married life, Kagome decided it was time to have her first extramarital sex. He wondered if they would make it through the honeymoon, but there were simply too many attractive people here for Kagome to resist. To his surprise, she asked permission first, telling him she could tough it out until after the honeymoon if need be. She sounded nervous, as if he would get angry at her for suggesting it. He didn't understand why she would be. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

Straw in mouth, Inuyasha sipped at his drink as he watched the sun slowly dip beyond the horizon. Behind him, he could hear Kagome moaning as she rode her "bronze god" to climax. Inuyasha had to admit, the man _was_ attractive. Too attractive. Tane was a native and worked through the resort. With bronze skin and rippling, chiseled muscles, the man looked like he was ripped straight out of a book of perfect human specimens. Combined with a firm chin, white smile, and gorgeous brown eyes, he was the ultimate lady killer. And from what Inuyasha had learned from talking with him, he had slain many women over the years. Apparently, there were plenty of new wives that found him as irresistible. Some were unfortunate enough to find themselves facing a short marriage when their soon to be ex-husbands found out. They had met him the other day when they went scuba diving. He owned his own private business that contracted with the resort to take individuals or couples out on private excursions. Kagome had been fascinated by the tattoos that covered his shoulders and upper arms. Later, she was also overjoyed to discover Tane was more than happy to let Inuyasha join in. He had told them it was a refreshing change of pace to fully enjoy being with a woman instead of having a quick screw while the husband was off doing something else.

As fun as things were, they had been going at it for over an hour. Tane seemed more than capable of holding his own, but Inuyasha had been the main workhorse, continuing on while the man recovered. Now, Inuyasha wanted a break to just enjoy the sunset. He was a little disappointed Kagome wasn't there with him, but she was never one to pass up great sex. At the moment, she was panting Tane's name. From the sound of it, she was either cumming or close to it. A sharp cry confirmed that she had indeed cum. The low grunts meant that Tane was probably having his own orgasm. A few minutes of silence passed followed by some whispering.

"Beautiful," Kagome's voice said behind him. Turning slightly, he found her moving up beside him as she tightened the sash on her own robe. Like him, it was loose and left enough cleavage exposed to be scandalous. Automatically, she slid her arm under his and leaned against him. "Can we just never leave?"

Chuckling, he patted her hand. "Is it the land or the locals that you've fallen in love with?" She stuck her tongue out at him. He offered her the final few sips of his drink. She quickly slurped down the last of it and he set the glass aside. Her voice was low as the light slowly faded, setting the sky ablaze with light as night set in behind them. "Tane knows where we can find couples who are looking for… various adventures." Inuyasha glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow. "It's up to you," she said quickly. "There is still a lot left on the island to do."

Inuyasha thought a moment. "I think I would rather hit the sights – at least for the next few days. We can always do that back at home."

She nodded. "Makes sense. I just thought I'd put it out there." There was a long silence. Inuyasha could tell she was wrestling with something. It wasn't until the last light of the sun faded that she finally shared what was on her mind. "We still have ten days left, right?"

"Yeah."

"Could I… What I mean is, would it be okay if Tane joined us for the rest of our time here?"

He turned and faced her, the sunset gone. "You really like him, don't you?"

Her blush was visible by the light of the nearby torch. "I hate to use the word 'perfect' but…"

Putting a hand on his chest, he made a gasping noise. "The pain!"

"Stop it!" she laughed, giving him a playful swat to the arm. She moved in closer, a mischievous smile on her lips as her hand slid around his waist. Her voice dropped to a near whisper. "Admit it. You like watching that hard cock of his plunge into me." Her brown eyes stared up at him, sparkling in the moonlight. "And don't try to deny it. I saw you watching us earlier."

"Why does the man have to be so… perfect? I can't even get mad at him. What woman… shit, what _human_ wouldn't be attracted to that?"

"He has a bigger cock than you too."

He clicked his tongue. "Man, you are vicious tonight. I got stamina on him though."

Kagome tilted her head, ceding the point to him. "I'll give you that one. Then again, only Kouga has really given you a run for your money."

Inuyasha was silent for a few moments. Finally, he sighed. "I really wasn't expecting to be spending my entire honeymoon sharing my wife with another guy. I mean, a few flings, sure, but every night? Does he even want to?"

"I haven't asked him. I wanted to ask you first."

Inuyasha nodded. "If he agrees to it, I guess I don't mind." Standing on the tips of her toes, she kissed his lips. When they broke the kiss, he made eye contact. "But you have to start using condoms with him."

Kagome had an impish grin on her face as she tugged at the opening to his robe. "What's wrong? Tired of sloppy seconds?"

"You really are the devil, aren't you? Is that really how you're going to talk to your husband? If so, I'm going to need my ring back."

Laughing, she pulled him back towards the shack. "Come on," she said happily. "I want one more round with the two of you before we clean up and go grab dinner."

 **oOOOo**

Kagome looked out the window, eyeing the massive trees as the rented car bounced down the dirt road. "Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"I told you. It's a surprise," he said, focusing on the road. They were in the middle of nowhere. They had left the small airport a little over an hour ago and had been driving up this backroad for nearly 50 minutes of it. For a brief second, Inuyasha risked a quick glance over at his wife. This week, they were going to hit their two-year anniversary and he had wanted to go all out. Kagome had been incredibly stressed lately and he wanted to do something special. The worse part about her job was that she wasn't allowed to talk about it. The only thing he knew was she worked for the Department of Defense and it had something to do with aircraft. She wasn't completely alone. Thanks to her reference, Sango was able to get a job there too. It also meant he wasn't completely alone out in the desert. Misery loves company and Miroku and Kirara were just as miserable as he was. But their jobs were important – or so they said. He would just have to take their word on it.

Inuyasha was actually quite anxious. He had found it on the dark web, but his research found it was completely legit. For the most part, it was for the rich, which was where the secrecy came from. Fortunately, Kagome's family had quite a bit of money on top of Kagome's and his decent salaries. It was still steep, but if it was as good as it claimed, it was money well spent.

They finally arrived at a large, but modest looking lodge. It looked like something one would find at a national park. Kagome gave him a questioning look. "If you made me burn a week's worth of vacation to spend out in the middle of the wilderness…" she warned.

"Trust me," he said grinning. "I think you're going to love this."

Grabbing their luggage from the car, he carried it over the gravel lot as Kagome walked beside him, looking at the heavily wooded scenery around them. "I will say it's quite beautiful out here. And quiet," she said after a second.

"It better be after driving an hour through the damn mountains."

"You were the one who picked this place…"

She opened the door for him. Inside was a tiny gateway with a woman behind a desk. The first thing he noticed was the door leading into the actual lodge had a large electronic lock on it.

"Good afternoon!" the woman behind the desk said, welcoming them with her warm voice. "Name on the reservation?" Inuyasha gave the woman their last name as he set the bags down. The inside of this room was plain. Besides the warm tan color of paint, there wasn't anything on the walls decorating it. "Ah yes, here we are," she said typing on the computer. She looked up at them. "A deluxe suite, correct?"

"That's right." Kagome glanced at him, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, but remained silent.

"Very good." More typing followed. She finished, looking up. "Have you decided on your bracelet?"

Inuyasha gestured to his wife first. "A platinum for her, gold for me."

Kagome looked between them, confused. "Platinum? Gold? Inuyasha, what's going on?"

The woman tried to hide her amused smile as she typed into the computer.

"You'll see," he said, as the woman handed him two bracelets. "Put this on your right hand."

He could see she was getting upset at being kept in the dark, but she followed his lead.

"I take it you are familiar with the color system?" the receptionist asked, focusing on Inuyasha as she spoke.

Inuyasha nodded. "My wife isn't. Is there some sort of brochure…?"

The woman gave a charming smile. "There is a welcome book located in your room that covers the system as well as all the wonderful opportunities and services we offer. We only request that you read it completely before interacting with the other guests. Breaking rules will result in immediate expulsion with no refund."

"I understand."

"Great! If I could just get your fingerprints," she said, gesturing to the pad on the desk. "They will act as the key to your room." After scanning them, she nodded. "On behalf of all the staff here, I welcome you! If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask. If you would proceed through the door, you will find lockers. Please deposit all clothing and electronics. Your belongings will be brought to your room. Remember to wear your bracelet at all times! Enjoy!"

Inuyasha led the bewildered Kagome through the double doors. Sure enough, they found themselves in an ornate locker room. Opening their assigned locker, Inuyasha started by snapping his bracelet in place.

"What is going on here? Did she say to put our clothes in here?"

"That's right. We won't need them here." He was busy undressing while Kagome stared at him. Slowly, she began to follow.

"Where the hell have you brought me?"

He looked up as she pulled her shirt off. Hanging around her neck was the yin piece he had given her years ago. His yang piece was around his own neck. However, her yin was no longer alone. Attached to the same chain was her wedding ring. The idea had come to him a few weeks after their honeymoon while they were at an orgy. He remembered looking over at her, watching as she took on another man. Being on all fours, her necklace had dangled down into the open air, swaying violently from the force of their fucking. Realizing that he had never seen her without the necklace, he suggested that they move the ring to the necklace instead of her finger on their way home. She had looked at him like he was crazy, but let him explain his reasoning. The general idea was that the ring bound them together. With it hanging from her necklace, it was closer to her heart – which belonged only to him. Her body on the other hand… Besides, more men approached her when the ring wasn't so visible. By the time they realized she was married, they were so far along they no longer cared.

Inuyasha grinned as he watched her slowly unhook her bra. "For you? Paradise."

 **oOOOo**

It was a swinger's retreat. Provided you followed what rules they had, you were free to do whatever. The place was gorgeous. Their room was lavishly decorated. A massive king bed was off in another room. The main room had a couch and fireplace. The far wall was made of glass. Kagome noticed there were no curtains or other means to protect yourself from prying eyes. Outside the glass door was a breathtaking view of the forested valley and mountain peaks. There was a small heated spring outside their room built into the ground. It was shared with their neighbor room for obvious reasons. After all, this wasn't the place you went to for a romantic couple get away. That didn't mean you couldn't be romantic. There were plenty of services offered if that was what you wanted, but this was not designed for single couples looking for alone time together.

Kagome was still in shock as she read through the welcoming book that outlined the rules and services offered by the resort. She kept glancing down at her platinum bracelet, seeing what exactly Inuyasha had got her into. "'No limits, though must be verbally consented to,'" she read off. Her eyes skimmed more in silent. "What's the difference between gold and platinum?"

"The only major difference is platinum is willing to entertain both sexes." He held up his arm with his gold bracelet. "Gold is opposite sex only."

She continued to read through the platinum explanation. She looked up at him. "Inuyasha, it says here that platinum members automatically consent to unprotected sex."

"I know. I read it already."

She shook her head. "So… any guy here can just walk up to me and, provided I agree to have sex with him, just nut in me?"

"Correct."

"Jesus Inuyasha," she said, rubbing her jaw. His insistence that they get a medical exam made more sense. At the time, she had been angry and insulted that he thought she had gotten something. Now she realized it was to qualify to come here. They took health very seriously here to ensure everyone could enjoy themselves to the fullest without concern. There was even a pregnancy clause for gold and platinum members. It was her responsibility to take proper actions to prevent unwanted pregnancies. Even for women who _wanted_ to get knocked up by a stranger had to agree that they had to raise it on their own and not seek any support or damages from the father. She read more. "I mean… Are you okay with this? This is extreme, even for us."

He took a seat on the bed beside her. "I know you've been stressed lately." Reaching up, he brushed a lock of hair from her face. "I want you to fully enjoy yourself here. Go wild. If you aren't comfortable, we can drop you down to a silver."

She shook her head. "I don't even know what to say. I… Thank you." Glancing at the book, she took a deep breath. "I don't even know where to start."

Inuyasha grinned. He was glad to see Kagome so excited. It had been too long since he saw her so excited.

"I think I do."

 **oOOOo**

"The rules are simple," the staff member said cheerfully. "This is a gold and platinum event only! Lower colors will have a similar event next hour. When you hear the bell, the women will mount their partners. You must continuously ride your partner, no stopping! You will get a warning if you go to slowly. Too many warnings and you're out!" Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha before turning her attention back to the staff member. "When you hear the bell again, the women will shift to the man to their left. Remember ladies, this is cowgirl only, so be sure you are facing your new partner at all times! This is where the fun comes in! Get your partner to cum! Go fast. Go slow. Whatever it takes. The moment the partner you started with cums, you're out, so it's a race against time. The last couple remaining wins!" The staff member smiled widely, showing pearly white teeth. "And remember gentlemen, no pulling out! This is platinum level competition!"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, her heart racing.

"What?" he asked.

"I've never felt like this before."

"Like what?"

"I… I don't know how to properly describe it. Excited maybe?" She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart. "I really want to win though." She narrowed her eyes. "So don't even think about finishing early."

The first bell sounded and Kagome quickly mounted Inuyasha, sliding him inside her. She set a moderate pace, not sure what constituted slow. Around her, sixteen other women did the same. The second bell came after several seconds. She looked down at Inuyasha.

"Here I go," she whispered as she lifted herself off him. She crawled over to the man to their left. He was a bit older, probably late thirties. He smiled up at her as she straddled him. She didn't waste any time sliding him into her.

"I'm Brendon," the man said, introducing himself as Kagome quickly set off at a rapid pace. "Oh shit," he gasped.

"Kagome," she breathed, pressing her hands against his chest as she bucked against the stranger. They didn't say anything more. The man seemed more focused on keeping himself calm against her relentless attack. She did spare a few glances over to Inuyasha who had a hot redhead bouncing atop him. The woman looked like she was focused more on enjoying herself than getting Inuyasha off. _Amateur,_ Kagome thought with a smile. There was a time to enjoy yourself and a time to win. She had every intention of winning.

The bell rang twice more. Each time, Kagome hopped off the man she was with and moved to the next one. In two bells, she would have to get up and walk to the second row. These two men didn't even bother introducing themselves, so she remained silent as well. The weaker guys were getting culled. The man to her left gasped loudly as his hands gripped the woman by the waist. Thrusting himself up into her, he emptied herself into the woman, who cried out victoriously. The staff member declared him out, letting his original partner know that she was out as well. She did not look happy as she was forced to leave the guy she was currently with and watch from the sidelines. Cum leaking down her leg, Kagome watched as the woman skipped ahead in line and immediately continued on with the man the other woman had left. It was then that Kagome realized it was going to get messy soon.

It took another bell before she got her first load. The man had made small talk with her, trying to take his attention off his growing need to cum.

"Husband or boyfriend?" he grunted, sweat running down his brow.

"Husband," she said, touching the ring hanging from her neck.

"Yeah? How long?"

She grinned. "Two years this week."

He didn't get much farther than that. It took Kagome by surprise, but she could feel the man throb inside her as a new warmth slowly spread within. She was still in a daze when the staff member declared her partner out. Standing, she followed the staff member to where there was now a vacancy. He smiled as she slid him into her soiled pussy.

She continued rotating at the bell. Men were starting to drop faster and faster. Fortunately, whenever she glanced over at Inuyasha he seemed to be completely in control despite the best efforts of the desperate women who rode him. By the time there were only two couples left, Kagome had personally knocked out four of them. Kagome had a view of her opponent as she rode the woman's husband. They met eyes, fierce determination in their eyes as they gave everything they had to make the other's husband blow first. She knew Inuyasha was getting close, but the signs of strain were on her partner too.

With a loud, deep growl, Kagome and Inuyasha won their first competition. Kagome, breathing hard as she rested atop the man, waited for him to finish cumming before lifting herself off him. She was amazed at the amount of cum that poured from her slit. Before today, she never would have dreamed of walking around with the cum of five different men.

"Nice match," the other woman said, climbing off Inuyasha. She was a pretty blonde with hair almost touching her shoulders. Her accent was definitely Russian. "Natasha," she said, offering a hand. Kagome shook it, smiling.

"Kagome." She took a deep breath. "Close match."

Natasha smile widened. "I would love a rematch sometime."

"Anytime. I'm in room 114."

With a nod, the woman and her husband headed out. The others who had gathered to watch were leaving the room too. Soon, only Kagome and Inuyasha remained.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Kagome said, squealing in glee as she jumped into Inuyasha's arms. He stumbled back slightly before righting himself and hugging her back.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

Stepping back, Kagome found her eyes drifting down to watch the cum drip from her onto her leg and floor. She had never felt so dirty in her life, yet she _loved_ the novelty of it. Slowly, she raised her eyes up to meet Inuyasha.

"How many did you get?" he asked, following her thoughts.

"Five in total," she said, grinning cockily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to her face. "How does that make you feel?" He didn't say anything. Kagome hoped he felt a little hurt. Not too much, but that little twinge she used to be able to get out of him. Tipping her head back, she kissed him gently on the lips. She knew she was going to enjoy the week.

 **oOOOo**

Kagome was sitting in the spring in Inuyasha's lap. Together, they gazed out over the landscape and made small talk. It was their second day. They had spent most of the first day together after that. They had played a few more games hosted by the resort throughout the afternoon. The gold/platinum games were definitely the best and the resort clearly catered more towards them than the other colors. Thinking back, she saw relatively few other colors. She was just happy all the games here involved swapping partners and usually ended with the winning girl loaded up with a few different guys' semen. If Kagome didn't win, she was usually pretty close.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Inuyasha said, kissing her exposed shoulder. She lowered herself a bit more into the hot water, stopping at her neck.

"No, thank you. This place is amazing. I didn't know how much I needed this until…" She stopped, staring up as their neighbors stepped out of their room. It was the first time they had seen them.

"Mind if we hop in?" the man said. Kagome couldn't help but eye the man's member as it swayed limp between his legs. It was definitely one of the largest she had ever seen. She made a mental note that she would be riding it by the end of the night. By the way Inuyasha's hand grabbed hers under the water and gave it a squeeze, she knew that Inuyasha had guessed what she was thinking.

"By all means," Inuyasha said. The wife gave Kagome and Inuyasha a smile and the couple joined them. It was large enough to have a comfortable distance between them, but small enough to maintain an intimate atmosphere. The two couples made small talk. They learned that they were indeed married. From what it sounded like, they were just as active with orgies and swapping as Kagome and Inuyasha were. Surprisingly enough, they had kids too.

"Oh, they know all about us," Emily said with a smile as she patted her husband's leg. "They know it's not normal. Not in a society way, but it's what they grew up with so…" She shrugged. "They knew enough to keep it secret from their friends."

Ian chuckled. "Not a secret from all of them," he said with a mischievous grin. "Some of their friends' parents know all too well…"

Kagome couldn't believe how turned on she was listening to this other couples share stories of their life. They were a bit more extreme than Kagome if everything they said were true. Emily had apparently had multiple threesomes with Ian, her then boyfriend, and her own brother. Kagome listened to her stories with bizarre fascination. Not only were they nonchalant about everything, they were perfectly fine with sharing intimate and taboo aspects of their lives with complete strangers.

Within an hour of introducing themselves, Kagome was impaling herself on Ian's massive cock. Off to the side, Inuyasha watched as she yelled out in pleasure. Ian rotated with both Kagome and Emily a few times. Only after Kagome had two loads of cum in her did she walk over to where Inuyasha was waiting.

"I'm pretty sure that was the largest cock I've ever taken."

"It looks like you enjoyed it."

"I _loved_ it." She straddled him on the chair, sitting on his legs as she faced him. She didn't care that cum was slowly dripping onto him as she kissed him. "Thank you for watching," she whispered, wanting that private moment. They made out for a few minutes before Emily interrupted them.

"Kagome. I was wondering if you would be interested in swapping husbands for the night for some private one-on-one."

Turning, Kagome looked at Inuyasha for permission before answering. "I'd love to."

 **oOOOo**

The days were burning away fast. With Inuyasha beside her, Kagome had done threesomes, foursomes, she even took part in the nightly orgy. She reconnected with Natashia on the fourth day and they spent the day swapping. Natashia quickly learned to love Inuyasha's stamina. The husbands took turns double teaming each other's wives, just as the wives took turns sharing their husband's with each other. Of course, Kagome and Natashia didn't just stick with Inuyasha and her husband Noah. At one point, they held a competition where they both tried to get their partners to cum the fastest as they were DP'd by two men while their husbands watched from the sidelines. Kagome's guilty pleasure had quickly become having multiple men cum in her before having Inuyasha have a turn. It was the only way she had managed to recreate that discomfort he had when long ago when they were still friends with benefits.

But all good things come to an end. With one last hurrah with Natashia and Noah and later Ian and his wife, Kagome and Inuyasha showered, dressed, and were back on the dirt road heading back to the airport. It was a long silence as Kagome stared out the window. She was wracked with guilt as she thought about her actions the past week. Having sex with men had never been an issue. Even forcing Inuyasha to watch her with them. There was plenty of that in the two years they had been married. The no condom thing got to her. What had been fun and turned her on now only horrified her. She was on birth control, so that wasn't the issue. The issue was how it seemed to cross an invisible line she had made with Inuyasha. Worse, she all but rubbed his nose in it the entire time.

"This is our Vegas," Inuyasha said suddenly, cutting into her thoughts.

"Vegas?"

"Yeah," he said nodded. "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." She let his words sink in. It wasn't just about the feelings and her actions during their stay here. He was saying things were going to go back to normal – which meant she was going to be using condoms from here on out.

She nodded slowly, agreeing with him. "I agree."

He managed a quick glance over at her. "But you enjoyed it, right?"

"Yes." Reaching over, she rested a hand on his leg. "Thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better husband…"

 **oOOOo**

Kagome ran a hand over her swollen stomach before giving her husband an angry glare. In just a few more months, they would be welcoming their first child into the world. The original plan had been to wait until they were at least thirty, but things change. She knew she couldn't keep being selfish forever. Inuyasha was a saint with her, running with whatever she threw at him. After all the threesomes, foursomes, partner swaps, orgies, and having him watch as she fucked numerous men, she knew it was time for her to do something for him. At first, she had wanted it to be a surprise. She stopped taking her birth control and continued life like normal. That stopped after the broken condom incident.

Inuyasha had been out of town for the weekend at a tech conference. Kagome invited two of her fuck buddies over to spend the night. Sometime during her double penetration, the condom had broken. She hadn't thought much of it. After all, it wasn't the first time something like that had happened. With the deed already done, the other man decided he could go bareback. It wasn't until they were both gone did Kagome remember she was no longer on birth control. A frantic trip to the pharmacy and weeks of torturous wait for her period to come around. The stress actually caused her to be late, which only fueled her panic. After that, she told Inuyasha that she was ready to start their family. The five months it took for her to finally get pregnant were probably filled with some of the consistently best sex she ever experienced. Nothing beat knowing that a thin latex layer was the only thing protecting her from other men's sperm. It caused Inuyasha to grow anxious whenever she slept with other men, which made for some great orgasms. Kagome hadn't realized how much she missed watching Inuyasha squirm when she was with other people. His casual acceptance of her with other partners hadn't necessarily grown stale, but it didn't elicit the same response from her as it had in the past when he got more upset over it.

Kagome had decided pregnancy was terrible and Inuyasha was in for some punishment. Why anyone would want to put themselves through this for some tiny terror to come popping out was beyond her. She looked hideous with her swollen belly – despite Inuyasha's insistence that she was every bit as beautiful as the day he met her. Combined with the constant sickness and general clumsiness, Kagome's life was a mess. She was barely able to do her job. If not for Sango picking up the slack, she probably would have been fired long ago. The most unforgivable sin was what it had done to her sex drive. She just couldn't get in the mood. It was like the little parasite inside her was leeching all her energy and desire for sex. That didn't mean she went completely without sex. It just felt like she was constantly forcing herself.

"You better make your father happy," she whispered, patting her stomach. It was weird feeling something move inside you. She had felt it a few times so far. Inuyasha was always thrilled by it. Kagome found it a bit unnerving. And speaking of the father, she looked across the room to where Inuyasha was currently with two hot college girls they had met a few weeks back. Inuyasha had been sleeping with more women since she became pregnant – mostly because of her. She didn't know why, but she was finding women more attractive since the pregnancy. Besides, her sex drive might have been reduced, but seeing Inuyasha with another woman or two always got her in the mood. She knew some of the girls were developing feelings for Inuyasha. Those were the best because they always got so into it. Inuyasha might have been oblivious, but Kagome wasn't. She wasn't sure why they were always willing to come over. Maybe they hoped he would leave his wife for them, or they were simply satisfied with the physical relationship. Regardless, it was great watching their conflicted emotions when they were forced to share Inuyasha with her or other women. None of them complained about it though, simply accepting that they were just one of many partners. _He's come a long way,_ she thought, watching as he made out with one girl while slowly driving himself into the other. Her mind wandered back.

Inuyasha took his time, moving from one woman to the other. A few used condoms later and the girls were off, satisfied looks on their faces. Walking over to her, he gave her a quick kiss. "What's wrong?" he asked suddenly. Kagome found a lone tear running down her cheek.

Shaking her head, she quickly wiped the tear away. "Nothing," she said softly. "This damn baby of yours is fucking with my emotions," she said, tears coming harder. She growled as she wiped at her eyes. "Now I'm pissed and I can't even stop fucking crying."

"Come here," he said, wrapping her in his arms. "You were the one who called them over."

"I'm not mad about that," she said. "I was just thinking back…" She trailed off.

"And that made you cry?" he said, amused. "I can't think of anything terrible lately. So what did I do?"

She shook her head again. "I was just… I don't know. I just thought about how happy I am – minus a certain parasite."

"Hey now," he warned.

"And I just thought how much happier you would be if it were Kaylee standing here with your baby..." He stiffened at the name.

"You can't think like that," he said finally. "We've had this conversation before. I love you. I always will." She reached up to grab the necklace that hung from her neck. Both her ring and his gift were still there.

"I wouldn't be here if she were still alive."

"We are here now. What happened in the past will always be in the past." Stepping back, he rested his hands on her shoulders, smiling. "I don't regret anything."

She raised an eyebrow, finally managing to get a handle on her emotions. "Anything?"

He thought for a moment. "Actually…"

"Come on! Don't leave me in suspense."

Grinning, he kissed her. She grew angry when she realized he wasn't going to tell her. "Fucking bastard," she mumbled.

He laughed. "I love you too."

 **oOOOo**

 **This chapter ran a lot longer than I thought it would. I know this is pretty disconnected and jumps around a bit, but I wanted to hit a few things. That said, just the epilogue left and another story will be complete.**

 **Thanks for everyone who left a review. I appreciate them! Until next time…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. This story is rated for a mature audience.**

 **Check profile for story status.**

 **Cue crazy ending! May not be for the faint of heart.**

 **oOOOo**

Eyes narrowed in concentration, Inuyasha carefully brought his hand closer to the model. Holding his breath, he went to slide his paintbrush across the frame – He jerked at the sound of a crash from outside his door. He jumped from his seat, setting his paintbrush aside. Moving to the door of his study, he quickly looked around, taking in the amount of hard work he had put into the many models around the room. Opening the door, he saw Kagome on the floor. Her hair was frizzled and unkempt from the ponytail she pulled it back into. She was laying on her side, looking like she was about to burst into tears. Swinging his gaze around, he caught sight of a giggling bare bottom disappear into the kitchen. When he looked back to Kagome, he found her giving him an unpleasant glare.

"What?" he asked, trying to suppress his smile.

Carefully, Kagome pushed herself up, knocking away his outstretched hand. With a huff, she got to her feet, running a hand over her swollen belly. "Your daughter is a monster."

Inuyasha frowned, looking past Kagome to what she was holding in her other hand. "You didn't try putting her in the PJs with feet… did you?"

Hiding the PJs in her hand behind her back, Kagome faced him. "No… why?"

Again, he tried to hide his smile. That only infuriated his wife more. "She hates the ones with feet. Have you tried the dinosaur ones?"

Exasperated, Kagome shook her head, throwing the pajama's down the hall. "Then why the fuck do we have these?"

"Kagome!"

"Sorry," she said, sighing as she rubbed her forehead. It was now that Inuyasha realized Kagome was soaking wet.

"Kagome…"

"What?" she said softly, glancing over at him.

"Why are you soaking wet?" She remained silent, face reddening. "I thought you were supposed to be giving Sarah a bath," he continued, chuckling.

Spinning, she thrust a finger into his chest. "I don't want to hear it." She sighed, face falling. "I can't do this Inuyasha," she said softly. "This 'Mom' thing… This isn't me."

Inuyasha took a step towards her, wrapping her in a hug. It was a bit awkward with her large belly in between them. "You're doing fine. It just _seems_ like you are failing because this is all new. Trust me."

Her face pressed against his chest. "It just seems that everything I do is wrong. I can't even give her a bath correctly." There was a brief silence. "I can't believe you've been doing this alone."

Inuyasha _had_ been alone to raise their daughter for the first year. Kagome's job for the Department of Defense often had her away from home. There had been a particularly rough point where she had spent nearly six months overseas. But it was different now. She had completed whatever she was working on and quit, wanting to spend more time at home with her daughter and husband.

"You're here now," he said grinning. "It'll come in time. Once number two comes around, you'll be perfect," he said as he ran his hands along her stomach.

"I can't believe you talked me into it," she said with a grimace. "I love Sarah to death, but she frustrates the hell out of me. I can't even give her a bath properly."

"Oh? I seem to remember that going a bit differently." She frowned, staring up at him. "If I recall, I only mentioned having a second kid would be nice."

"Right. And here we are."

"You were the one that volunteered…" he reminded her gently. "Besides, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy the process." With that, Kagome smiled widely.

"No. I suppose not."

Inuyasha stared at his smiling wife. She reminded him of when she first held Sarah in her arms. After all her grumbles and complaints about the pregnancy, she had been all smiles after birth. The proud look on her face when the doctors congratulated the new mom convinced him that things would be fine. Of course, that was before she packed up and missed nearly a year of her daughter's life. Kagome claimed it was for work, but Inuyasha knew she had been frightened. The duties and responsibilities of caring for a child had caught up to her, so she ran and retreated into the life she knew and found comfort in. It had been a rough time, but it was in the past now. Kagome had returned, determined to fulfill her duty as mom – even if she was having a terrible time at it.

Inuyasha had lucked into their second child. He had mentioned it after a particularly good day, hoping Kagome would be willing to at least entertain the idea. Even if she had reservations about being a mom, Inuyasha was loving his role as father. She had gone a step beyond. Agreeing, she told him she would be willing to have a second child. But things were never so simple with Kagome. She wanted an 'incentive.' She would stop taking birth control, but he had to wear a condom every time they were together. The only time he could go without the condom was when they were joined by another man in bed. Of course, the other man would be wearing a condom, but if Inuyasha wanted to have another kid, they would be having a lot of threesomes. And they did. It had taken months, but their second child was well on the way.

"This time, I'll do better," she said softly. Reaching up, she grabbed the ring that hung around her neck. "I know I'm not the best wife, but I'll be the best mom I can possibly be."

Smiling, he kissed her. "I know you will. Why don't you dry off? I'll go put Sarah to bed."

"Okay." A smile formed. "But don't take too long. I need someone to help me warm up."

Chuckling, Inuyasha headed down the hall after his daughter.

 **oOOOo**

Breathing heavily, Kagome reached up to run her hands over her bare breasts. A smile touched her face as she looked to her right, finding Shannon in a similar position. As Kagome rode her partner, the necklace with her ring bounced against her skin between her breasts. It was a constant reminder that she was not in a typical marriage. Shannon was married as well, but wore her ring proudly on her finger. She considered herself a loving and dutiful wife, but that never stopped her from mounting Inuyasha and riding him for all he was worth. It was only fair considering her husband was the one Kagome was currently riding. Shannon and her husband Chris had become good friends since Kagome and Inuyasha moved to the quiet suburb. With two rapidly growing daughters, Inuyasha had suggested getting a larger house. It worked out well considering it was closer to her new job.

That was two years ago, and Shannon and Chris had become close friends. Six months after meeting them, Kagome introduced the two to the world of swinging and they had been swapping partners ever since. Kagome loved having such an amazing couple just a few houses down. Over the past year, she had learned that the slightly younger couple had almost as much sex drive as she did. It wasn't unusual for the four to mix up partners in various ways. While Kagome was disappointed that her amount of sex friends had decreased with the move, it was nice having someone nearby who was more than happy to join them in bed.

Kagome watched as her blond-haired friend pressed her hands against Inuyasha's bare chest. Her eyes briefly settled on the clearly visible ring as she ran her hands across his chest. Inuyasha, not content with her slow pace any longer, grabbed her by the sides and began pounding into her. Shannon's moans quickly turned to impassioned screams. Yet despite her volume, Kagome could still hear the wet slapping noise of Shannon and Inuyasha's union.

"Fuck! Inuyasha!" the woman cried out. "Holy shit!" Her breaths were coming in gasps, pert breasts flopping up and down from the force. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum Inuyasha!" Her eyes grew wide as her mouth formed and 'O.' For a few seconds, it looked like she had forgotten how to breathe as no sound escaped her spread lips. Kagome grinned, knowing the woman was going to have a large orgasm. Sure enough, her voice returned in a screech. "Fuck!" she cried out, body quivering. It was clear Inuyasha wasn't satisfied with just that. Hugging her close, he flipped her onto her back. She was on the tail end of her orgasm as he adjusted himself between her legs and continued hammering away at her. Kagome was jealous that the woman was clearly going to have multiple ones. As for herself, she was still working on her first…

Looking down at her own partner, Kagome found his attention on his wife. Her legs were in the air, swaying from the force of Inuyasha's thrusts. Kagome grinned. He was just as turned on watching his wife get fucked by another man as she enjoyed having Inuyasha watch her with other men. The only real difference was Shannon enjoyed the experience just as much. While Inuyasha never said anything aloud, Kagome knew he was still a little uncomfortable with just watching her. Joining her in a threesome or a partner swap however…

Kagome ended up with a lackluster performance. Chris came early, watching his wife's numerous facial expressions expressed the pure bliss of her multiple orgasms. Not ten minutes later, all four were gasping for breath on the bed, satisfied in their own ways. Kagome took the moment to prop her head up on her hand, turning onto her side to look down at Shannon. The woman turned her head, blue eyes meeting hers.

"Inuyasha and I are hosting an orgy next Saturday." She let the news sink in a moment, studying the woman's expression. Her eyes had widened slightly from the shock of the unexpected statement, but Kagome could see the curiosity in them. "You and Chris are more than welcome to join us."

"I… I don't know," Shannon said softly, unsure. She glanced over to her husband, who had switched with Inuyasha to cuddle with her. Inuyasha was doing the same with Kagome, arm laying over her bare stomach. "What do you think?"

Her husband shrugged, trying to pull off a nonchalant look. Kagome could see he was excited though. She figured he would be. The two were still novice swingers, having only swapped with Kagome and Inuyasha. This would be a big new step for them if they chose to take it. "Whatever you want."

Shannon bit her lower lip, clearly wanting more guidance from her husband than she was getting. "Maybe…" She trailed of. "Maybe we should talk about it more before deciding."

Kagome smiled. "I'm not pressuring you into it. I just thought I'd invite you. It's nothing huge either, we have what… 12 people?" She looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha.

"Thirteen." He raised himself up so he could look at Shannon and her husband. "Though we _are_ going to be gender unequal. Right now, there are 5 women for 8 guys."

Kagome grinned. "By design."

After nearly a half-hour of pillow talk between couples, Inuyasha and Kagome dressed and left. Outside in the chill night air, Kagome wrapped her arm around her husband's arm, leaning against him as they strolled down the sidewalk. "Think they'll come?" she wondered aloud.

"I think so. Chris enjoys watching Shannon with other men. The only concern I have is whether or not Shannon really wants to sleep with more men."

"She'll come around," she said confidently.

Inuyasha glanced down at her, a single eyebrow raised. "Oh? You have been a corrupting influence on them ever since we met."

Grinning, Kagome tightened her grip on his arm. "Just me? I don't think Shannon experienced an orgasm until you came along."

He didn't respond to that, instead he changed the topic. "Sango's still fine with taking the girls next Saturday, right?"

With a knowing smile, Kagome allowed him to sidestep. "Yeah."

"I hate always asking them to take the girls. It feels like we're inconveniencing them."

"Nonsense. Sarah and Natalie love playing with her boys. It works for everyone. The girls get some time away from the house and we get time for ourselves. Besides, it's not like we don't do the same for them. We get the boys for the week when Sango and Miroku go with Kirara for her families mating orgy." It was overwhelming to raise two girls – as wonderful as they were. She couldn't imagine dealing with three boys. While they were generally well behaved, they had _tons_ of energy. The week Kirara was in heat, Kagome and Inuyasha took the boys in while their parents went to visit the clan. By the end of the week, Kagome was utterly exhausted. Fortunately, Sango wasn't alone. As Miroku's second wife, Kirara was there to help raise them. Kirara herself had a pair of fraternal twins two years back, but they lived with the clan since neither of them were Miroku's. Kagome wondered how Kirara felt about that, but when she asked, her friend had just shrugged it off. Clan families were different and more community based since conception was done in a huge orgy. There was no way of guaranteeing your children would be with your chosen mate unless he was an alpha male. For Kirara, her real children were Sango and Miroku's boys.

"Better watch it," Inuyasha teased. "I think I hear the jealousy kicking in."

"Nonsense. I'm more than satisfied with what I have now. I'm a lucky woman."

He laughed. "And don't you forget it."

They continued the remaining walk home in comfortable silence.

 **oOOOo**

Eyes wide, Kagome made eye contact with the grunting man. His face was red as he gasped for air. Her eyes fell just as he came, his cum splattering over her stomach and breasts. He continued to pump his hard cock, his head tilting back as he extended his groans. She wondered why he had decided to pull out. The two men before him hadn't bothered. She watched him, curious eyes following his movements as he pumped the stragglers from his cock before rubbing the tip against her skin. As he did this, Kagome had the most random of thoughts. _What am I doing?_ She was a thirty-two year old mom and she was still acting like the college Kagome with too much time and not enough responsibility. Her eyes fell to the ring hanging between her breasts. Reaching up, she rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand, eyeing the platinum bracelet around her wrist.

She felt a pair of lips press against her bare shoulder. "Something wrong?" she heard Inuyasha ask behind her after the other man left. Inuyasha had outlasted the previous two men, taking a more leisurely pace with her ass. The third guy he had played the role of seat, holding her while the man fucked her. "Up for one more? I'll need some help getting it up again if you want me to join."

She shook her head. "Why don't we go back to the room?" She glanced over her shoulder to see him shrug. Climbing off him, she helped him to his feet. They had to step around a few couples going at it to leave the room. Cum flowed down her leg as Inuyasha followed her back to the room.

"Something wrong?" he asked when they were alone. "It's not like you to break this early."

She didn't look at him, instead, she stared out the large window overlooking the hot tube they shared with the neighboring room. "We've been married nine years now," she said softly, crossing her arms.

He chuckled. "What? Getting sick of me already?" His smile faded when she turned to face him. She wasn't smiling. "What is it?"

"I just realized we've spent every one of them here." He tilted his head, not following her. "Our anniversary. Every single one of them have been here." It was the only time they came to the secretive swinging resort. Inuyasha had told her it was the perfect way to celebrate. The expense to come here limited it to once a year, so he wanted it to be for a special occasion. They would drop their daughters off with Sango, Miroku, and Kirara and spend the week at the exclusive resort. _But why our anniversary?_

"Huh. I guess we have."

"I haven't changed at all since college."

Inuyasha laughed. "No, no you haven't." It was how quickly he agreed that irked her. He didn't even have to hesitate to answer. He sensed her anger, his laughter dying. He looked like a soldier who just realized he stepped on a landmine. "What?"

"We've been married nine years, have two daughters, and apparently, I haven't changed a bit."

He frowned. "Where's this coming from?"

She threw up her hands in frustration. "I don't know!" she said a bit too loudly. He took a step closer. "I just… I feel like I shouldn't be doing this." She looked up at him as he stood before her. It became too hard to look him in the eye so she looked away. "This is supposed to be about us." She lifted her arm, rubbing the platinum bracelet on her wrist. It suddenly felt incredibly heavy.

He lifted her by the chin before kissing her. "This isn't like you."

"I know," she whispered. "But I'm not the same girl I was in college. I have responsibilities. A family." She stared up at him. "I have you."

He smiled. "So… what?"

"Maybe it's time I start acting my age."

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

She nodded, determination welling up inside her. "Today is our anniversary. It's just you and me, no one else."

He chuckled. "I like the sound of that."

She grinned. "Damn right. I'm going to _rock your world._ " Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a kiss. His embrace pulled her against him as they shared a deep, passionate kiss. It wasn't until she pulled away that she realized she had smeared the other man's cum against Inuyasha. He didn't react to it, smiling down at her. _He's changed. Here I am, the same woman and he is a completely new man._ It pained her to realize how it had taken her until now to realize it.

"Perhaps we should get dinner first?" he said with a smile. "Replenish the reserves?"

Until he mentioned it, she hadn't noticed how hungry she was. "That sounds wonderful."

Dinner was fantastic. For a moment, they were just like any couple. They were probably the only people in the dining room talking about children, but they shared memories of Sarah and Natalie, discussed their futures. It made Kagome understand that she _had_ changed, if only a little. The old Kagome would have never talked about children so happily. She was thankful Inuyasha had talked her into having Natalie. While she had once dreaded the idea of kids, she couldn't imagine life without them. Looking across the dim, intimate lighting, she smiled at Inuyasha. He smiled back. This was what she needed. Now, she had a confidence and determination that hadn't been there before. Little by little, she could change. Reaching over, she rested her hand on Inuyasha's, giving it a squeeze. _I swear, I will be the woman you deserve me to be._

A few hours after dinner, Kagome was sandwiched between two men. Sitting directly in front of her was Inuyasha, watching as the two men hammered away at her. Her ring bounced violently against her breasts, swinging and spinning as if caught in a raging vortex as it dangled in the gap between her and the man below her. She stared at Inuyasha as he watched silently. Her eyes were pleading with him. _Forgive me,_ she thought as she voiced her pleasure. The man who was currently thrusting into her ass leaned forward, his body weighing against her back as he reached around to play with her breasts.

"Inuyasha," she gasped loudly, heart racing. Behind the low groans and gasps the men were making, she could hear the wet slapping noises knowing each time meant they were driving themselves deep into her. "Inuyasha," she repeated, her eyes never leaving his.

"Yeah?"

A moan left her lips. "They're fucking me so hard."

He chuckled. "I can see that."

Her body was shaking in anticipation. She could feel the orgasm building. It was going to be a massive one. "Oh my god," she gasped.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Fuck yes," she gasped. "It's so fucking good Inuyasha." She was breathing hard, sucking in air through her mouth and exhaled it in powerful, short moans.

He leaned forward in his chair. "You're being a terrible wife."

"I'm sorry," she gasped.

"What happened to, 'Just you and me?'"

"I'm sorry!" she repeated. Her partners were ignoring their exchange. She suspected the one below her was getting off to it. He was thrusting with more enthusiasm then he had been earlier. "I'm sorry!"

"Tell me the truth Kagome. Right now would you rather be with me, or where you are right now?" The man in her ass grabbed her by the sides. He was really giving it to her now. It felt like her ass was on fire. "Answer me Kagome. Which one would you rather be doing?"

"This!" she screamed. It was too much. Her vision was blurry from the tears, but she never took her eyes from Inuyasha as her orgasm approached. "I want this! This is too fucking good!" The men were getting close. Her eyes widened. "They're going to cum Inuyasha. I'm going to make them cum." She smiled and looked down at the man below her. "Cum in me," she commanded. "Cum in me, right in front of my husband. Fill me with your cum." The man obliged.

She looked back up at Inuyasha right before she had her own orgasm. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming Inuyasha!"

Reality returned a few minutes later. The other men were gone, but their presence remained, leaking from her ass and pussy. A deathly silence hung in the room as she slowly mopped up the cum from between her legs with a tissue. Her eyes were still clouded by tears. These were different. Before, they had been from the pain from the abuse her ass had taken. Now, shame fueled the tears. She nearly lost it when Inuyasha settled behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, fighting back a sob. "What I said—"

"Shh," he hushed, running his hand through her hair. "It's okay."

"It's _not_ okay. I said it would just be the two of us tonight." She sniffed loudly. "I even made you watch. I said all those terrible things…"

"You liked it." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah I did. That's the problem!" she said, wiping her eyes awkwardly.

He kissed the top of her head. "I knew this would happen."

"Am I that predictable?"

He laughed. "Yes. Yes, you are." She nearly lost it again. "Kagome?"

"What?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Do you love me?"

"What? Of course I do! You know that."

"Then that's enough."

Kagome's lip trembled. She remembered back to him sitting there, watching. He never got an erection the entire time. "Is it?"

"We've been married nine years now. So yeah." He kissed the top of her head. "It's enough." She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body as he held her tightly. He broke the silence with a soft whisper. "But do you think I can get a turn too? Someone _did_ promise to rock my world."

She pulled away to look up at him. "You sure?" she asked, glancing down at the mess between her legs. She had clearly been the man's first, because there was a _lot_ there.

He kissed her on the lips before embracing her. She could feel the heat of his breath on her ear. "It wouldn't be the first time," he breathed as he gently lowered her onto her back. "And I'm sure it won't be the last."

 **oOOOo**

Kagome knew she was a terrible wife. She slept with other men and women, sometimes having Inuyasha join her, and other times having him watch. But just because she found comfort in the arms of others didn't mean she was inattentive to the role of being a wife. After just over a decade of marriage, they had found a balance that worked for them. Being that Kagome craved sex, she demanded it as much as possible. For the most part, Inuyasha was more than happy to fulfill her desire. Monday through Thursday, Kagome played the part of a faithful wife. Practically every night, she would make love with Inuyasha. Just the two of them. Inuyasha always knew how to vary the experience so she would never get bored. Some nights, it would be slow and intimate. He managed to give her one of her largest orgasms she could remember after an extra sensual night. Other nights, it was wild and passionate.

Friday's nights, someone joined them in bed. Who fulfilled that role depended on her mood. Man or woman didn't matter, just so long as a third joined them though Kagome did weight it more heavily with women. Most of the time, it was someone they knew, having built up a good relationship with several like-minded couples over the years. Saturday was Kagome's day. It was an 'anything goes' day. Her one day to truly let go and be herself. What she did often depended on her mood. If she was in the mood for a partner swap, Saturday was her day. She had foursomes too in various gender configurations – two guys, Inuyasha and her, two girls, her and Inuyasha. If she was _really_ in the mood for something wild, she had connections to people who regularly held orgies. Even into her thirties, she was every bit as popular as her colleges days and had permanent open invitations to most large orgies in the area. She usually saved those for special occasions since they had the extra hassle of finding a sitter for the kids.

Her _favorite_ thing however, was hitting the town, finding a handsome man, seducing him, and fucking his brains out while Inuyasha watched. Sometimes, she lucked out and found _two_ men who were willing to come back to the hotel room with her. A small part of her always felt guilty when she did it, which was partially why it was so attractive to her. She knew it was fucked up getting a thrill from watching her husband squirm uncomfortably while another man made her cum, but that had been the case even when they were 'dating.' Nothing else came close to the orgasms she had while Inuyasha was watching her with someone else. Staring in his eyes as the one or two guys pounded themselves against her. Inuyasha usually had a turn after the guys were finished. It was better than the swingers resort they continued to visit every anniversary since Kagome made everyone wear a condom outside the resort. It just made their anniversary that much more special when it came around.

And finally, that left Sunday. Sunday was supposed to be Inuyasha's day, but usually it ended up and extension of Monday through Thursday. Sometimes he surprised her by asking for a threesome or, in extreme cases, a partner swap. A few times, he even set things up so he would watch her with another man or woman. It made her love him all the more. He was giving everything to her and asking for so little in return. But it wasn't as if she wasn't giving anything back.

As terrible as Kagome was at being a wife, she poured every ounce of herself into being a decent mother – as terrifying as motherhood was to her. Sarah and Natalie were everything to her. As they grew older, she found herself becoming more comfortable with the idea of being a mom. While Inuyasha did his best to spoil them rotten, it often fell on her to play the actual parent. It often made her the 'bad guy,' but it was a role she was willing to play. That didn't mean Inuyasha never put his foot down when the situation warranted, but the girls definitely orbited him more than her.

They hid their lifestyle from the girls as best they could. However, Kagome was never one to shy around the topic of sex. As the girls grew older, so did their understanding of sex and the nature of their parent's relationship. Inuyasha was always worried about her being so open. She knew his worst fear was they would follow in her footsteps – and while she didn't see what was so wrong with that, she could understand his concern. But understanding dispelled ignorance, so she told them everything when she felt it was appropriate. They were both brilliant girls and she drilled into them the importance of keeping their knowledge secret. As for the results… well, only time would tell.

 **oOOOo**

"Ow!" Sarah said, taking a sharp breath of air.

Below her, Aiden's eyes widened. "Shit, are you okay?"

She gave a sharp nod. "I will be. Just… slower, okay?" She wasn't talking to her boyfriend though, but rather their mutual friend who was currently working his way into her ass.

"I told you we needed lube for this," Nathan complained in his effeminate voice. Nate was the third child in what they dubbed the "Sango Clan." Despite being one of the older boys, he was easily the least masculine of the group. He would have been an easy target for bullies if not for that clan mentality his brothers had, and you did _not_ want to mess with his brothers. Unlike Nathan, none of them were lacking in muscles and size. It was clear that the only ones allowed to pick on their younger brothers were them. That said, Nathan was always a loner. Sarah and Aiden had more or less picked up Nathan as a friend by chance. The three had been assigned a group project together in freshmen year and had stuck together ever since.

"Do you want to lose your virginity or not?" Sarah snapped, heat in her voice. She instantly regretted her tone, but _damn_ it hurt! She could feel Nathan push a little more into her as she bit her lower lip. _And Mom does this on a regular basis?_

"Maybe we should stop," Aiden whispered.

"Fuck no." She paused, looking down to study her boyfriend's face. "Why?"

"Well, isn't it supposed to feel good?"

"I just need to get used to it," she said defensively. "I'm sure it gets better." He remained silent. "What?"

"I just…"

She waited for him to finish. "You just what?"

He looked away, blushing. "Aren't I your boyfriend?" he muttered, barely loud enough to hear.

Sarah smiled. "Of course you are." She leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I… This doesn't feel right."

Her smile faded. "You agreed to this."

"Yeah…"

She couldn't keep the anger from her voice. "I gave you my virginity. That was the agreement. You would get my virginity, and I would get this," she huffed.

"I know! But that was before—"

"Before what?"

He looked up at her, green eyes wide. "Before we were dating."

"And what about Nate?" Aiden looked guilty. "You didn't say anything when he asked if I could take his virginity too. I remember that clearly," she said, narrowing her eyes. "Would you rather have him take your position?" Aiden paled, fearful eyes looking up at her. "Because I would be more than happy to have you two switch." She nodded over to her desk. "You can just sit over there and watch."

"S-should I go?" Nathan squeaked out behind her.

"No. You're only half inside me."

"Yeah, but it hurts—"

"Just fucking shove it in!" she yelled. " _FUCK!_ " Tears ran down her face as her friend did exactly that. "Fuck that _hurts!_ "

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm sorry!"

"Are you okay Sarah?" Aiden asked, reaching up in concern.

"I'm fine!" she said through gritted teeth.

"You don't look fine…"

"Please just… give me a minute." Behind her, Nathan shifted. "Nate… move and I swear to god I will break your cock off." She felt his body go stiff behind her. Closing her eyes, she focused on her breathing. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._ "Okay," she whispered softly. "Slowly now." Both guys started moving. "No-no-no! Stop!" Both froze. "Fuck me. This really hurts." After a few more breaths, she was about to signal them to go again as the door to her room swung open. Three heads swiveled to the door, eyes wide.

Standing at the doorway was her mother. Sarah's face paled as her mom's gaze fell upon her, taking in the situation. Her mother's hand quickly moved to cover the amused smile that formed behind it. "Am I interrupting?"

" _Mom!_ " Sarah cried out, mortified as the embarrassment hit her. When her mother started laughing, she felt herself fighting tears. _Could this get_ any _worse?_ It did when her mother stepped into the room, making it clear that she wasn't going to be leaving. Below her, Aiden looked like he was a husk, frozen in fear and disbelief at getting caught in this situation. So far, the only positive was that Nathan had lost his erection, so the pain had subsided to a dull throb.

"First time I take it?" her mother asked, an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"Please Mom… just _go_ ," Sarah said, looking away.

"Why didn't you tell me you needed lube?"

She could just barely hear Nathan whisper, "I told you."

"I swear to god Nate—"

"Now don't blame him," her mother chastised, frowning. "You should have known better."

Her cheeks were burning as she looked at her mother. She mustered all the anger she could. _Why isn't she going away?_ "Known better? How? I've never done this before."

Her mother looked hurt. "You should have asked me first.

"I thought you would tell me not too," she mumbled, looking away.

Her mother laughed. "And why would I do that?" She paused, suddenly growing serious. "You're using condoms, right?"

"Jesus Mom!"

She held up her hands in defense. "I'm just checking!"

"Get out! _Please!_ " she begged. Sighing, her mother walked to the door. "Mom?" She turned around. Sarah's face was beat red. "C-can I borrow some lube?"

Her mother smiled. "Yes, but judging by the blood on Nathan's condom, I would suggest putting today's activities on hold. You're already going to have a rough time at school on Monday." Sarah gnawed on her lower lip. "What's wrong?"

"I promised Nate he'd lose his virginity today."

"T-that's o-okay," he said shyly, not making eye contact.

Her mother didn't miss a beat. "No reason they can't take turns."

Sarah looked horrified. " _Mom!_ I have a boyfriend," she said, nodding towards Aiden who was still stuck with that terrified look on his face. Her mother looked confused. Rolling her eyes, she let out a huff. "It's not cheating if it's in the ass." Even though she had threatened Aiden she would do it earlier, she wouldn't _actually_ have done it. She _did_ care about Aiden – even if this particular moment was not her strongest showing.

Her mother stared at her unblinking for a full five seconds. Sarah grew redder and redder as the embarrassment took over. Finally, her mother chuckled. "That's an interesting view. I'll have to use that with your father next time." She sighed and looked over towards Nathan. "Why don't you come with me? Give these two a minute to talk things out."

"Okay," he said softly, covering himself with his hands as he got off the bed. Sarah noticed the condom had fallen off onto the bed.

Her mother chuckled. "You can get dressed first Nathan."

"R-right." After grabbing his clothes, he followed her mother out the door. "You aren't going to tell my Moms, are you?" Sarah could hear him ask. The door clicked shut behind him, preventing her from hearing her mother's response.

"I thought you said your parents weren't home!" Aiden hissed, finally coming to life.

"They weren't! She wasn't supposed to be!"

He covered his face. "God. This is so embarrassing."

" _You_ think it's embarrassing? I have to eat dinner with her tonight!"

Aiden nodded. "Yeah, that's actually pretty bad." He fell silent, looking up at her.

"What?" she huffed, still fuming from her mother's interruption. That and her sore ass wasn't helping her mood – especially when she had nothing to show for it.

To his credit, he managed to form a smile. "As much as I enjoy the view, maybe we should get dressed?" She looked down to see he was staring at her exposed breasts. Swatting him on the chest, she climbed off him. They went about her room in silence, collecting their clothes. Once dressed, Aiden looked towards the door. "Sarah?"

"What?" she asked, adjusting her bra. She briefly wondered if she had finally grown a bit. She was also self-conscious of her breast size. While her mom wasn't that big either, her younger sister was the same size as her and was 2 years younger. Sarah hoped she would get one last growth spurt, but it wasn't looking good.

He was still looking towards the door, but turned his head to look at her. "Is your mom going to take Nate's virginity?"

"What? That's—" She stopped short, eyeing the door. _She wouldn't. There's no way._ She took a few seconds to think on it. _Who am I kidding?_ "Entirely possible."

Aiden looked back at the door. "Lucky bastard."

He yelped in pain as her fist struck his arm with everything she could muster.

 **oOOOo**

Natalie plucked away at her phone, the screen illuminating her face. At the end of the bed laying on her stomach, Kaitlyn did the same. Kaitlyn had been her best friend since middle school. Sighing, Kaitlyn let her phone fall to the bed and planted her face into the covers.

"You seem down," Natalie said, pressing the send button.

"Not down. Nervous."

She tilted her head, eyeing her friend. "Nervous? About what?"

"Mr. Montenegro's test on Monday." She looked over at her. "I mean seriously. Who the hell puts a test on Monday?" Her response seemed off to Natalie. Kaitlyn _always_ aced her calculus tests. It made no sense for her to be concerned about it. No, it was something else.

"Mr. Montenegro apparently." Kaitlyn groaned, flopping onto her back. "You get a date for prom?" Natalie asked, lowering her phone.

More dramatic sighing. "No, not yet."

"That's not like you."

She waved her hand. "It's not from lack of asking. Plenty of people asked me, but none of them interest me. High school boys are so…"

"Our age?"

Kaitlyn snorted, giving her a dirty look. "Fuck you Miss. Have-A-College-Boyfriend. You have no room to talk." Natalie only smiled. Her phone vibrated as a text message sprang up on her screen. _Speak of the devil._ She was halfway through her response when Kaitlyn spoke again. "I want an older boyfriend of my own."

"Almost done," Natalie said, sending her message. "Then you can chase all the college boys you want."

"Fuck that. I want the professors."

"Eww," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"You say that, but I'm betting those guys make bank." She grinned. "Besides, older guys are hot."

"Sure, but not _older_ guys."

After a few hours of talking about random topics, they both got ready for bed. Kaitlyn climbed under the covers next to her. "Natalie?"

"Yeah?" she said, already closing her eyes.

"Thanks for letting me crash here tonight." Natalie opened her eyes but didn't move. There was a reason Kaitlyn had a spare key to their house. It was no secret how poorly her parents got along. Her father was an alcoholic and her mother was an unapologetic cheat. The two didn't mix and often resulted in some level of police involvement. Why they even stayed together was a mystery, though if they _did_ split, Kaitlyn was doomed no matter which parent she chose.

"You're always welcome here."

"Thanks."

They talked for a bit more before Natalie drifted off to sleep. She awoke with a start, unsure of what woke her up. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced at the clock. _3:16._ She was about to snuggle back under the covers when she realized she was alone. Frowning, she climbed out of bed and shuffled to her door. In the hall, she headed towards the bathroom when she heard her mother moaning from her bedroom. Ignoring it, she went into the bathroom and did her business. It wasn't unusual for her mother to be up this late on a Saturday. Either her and her father were coming home from the hotel, or she had one or two people over. Normally, they would go out to a hotel if Natalie or Sarah were having friends over, but Kaitlyn was practically family.

Coming out of the restroom, Natalie cast one last look down the hall at her parent's room. Her mom was really into it. She grinned. _Definitely two at once._ Her mom really liked DP. She knew Sarah performed the act too, but not to the same enthusiasm as their mother. Without thinking, she found herself at her parent's door. _Just a quick peek,_ she told herself. She had done this countless times, usually with Sarah right beside her.

Through the crack in the door, her eyes widened as she realized it wasn't her mother making the noises, but Kaitlyn. She was in a reverse cowgirl, pert breasts flopping up and down as she did her best to keep her moans to a minimum. Her face was lit up with a smile – one she hadn't seen her friend wear in a long time. Natalie had a perfect view of the long cock she was riding. It was like watching a magician at work. One moment it was there, the next, gone, only to reappear seconds later. She was frozen in place, her eyes not leaving the scene before her. It was as if her brain couldn't register what was happening. There was only one man in the house that she could possibly be with, and her brain didn't comprehend how it came to be.

A hand feel on her shoulder, causing her to jerk in surprise. She spun around, wide-eyed to see her mother standing there. "It's rude to peep." Natalie's mouth worked, but no voice came out. Her mother smiled. "Come with me. Let's not disturb them." Part of her _wanted_ to disturb them. To bust down the door and start screaming at her friend. _How_ dare _she! How could she do this?_ Her eyes fell on her mother's back as she followed her down the hall. _How could you let this happen?_

"You must be surprised," her mother said once they reached the kitchen.

"Uh. No shit. What the fuck is—"

"Language," her mother chastised automatically. It was hilarious how her mother was so uptight about that word with her children when it seemed to be her favorite word in the English language when she was having her fun.

"—Going on?"

"I think you know exactly what's going on."

"Yeah, Kaitlyn is fucking Dad." Her mother's mouth twitched at her second use of the Bomb.

"Why are you upset?"

Natalie was flabbergasted at the casual attitude her mother had. To her, it seemed the most natural thing in the world. "How could I _not_ be?" She crossed her arms. "He's not even wearing a condom," she muttered.

Her mother's eyebrows rose. "You looked that closely?" Natalie's face reddened. Chuckling, her mother leaned against the counter. "You don't need to worry about that. That particular problem was fixed years ago."

"I don't understand how this happened."

Her mother sighed. "Honey, Kaitlyn has had a crush on your father for years."

"Impossible." She knew Kaitlyn had a thing for older guys, but there was a difference between crushing on college guys and… well… _older_ guys. Sure, her dad was fit and, objectively, good looking. That didn't mean Kaitlyn was _attracted_ to him.

"Oh, believe me." She said with a smile. "Years."

"So… what? This is what you and Dad are resorting to now?"

Her mother's jaw tensed. "Your father denied her. It was only after she begged and pleaded did he finally agree."

"And that makes it better."

"He had conditions. She had to be eighteen and no longer a virgin. He didn't want to be her first." Her mother's expression softened as Natalie tightened her arms around her chest. "Are you mad because she's with your father, or because she didn't tell you?"

The question caught her by surprise. She was going to answer 'both,' but stopped herself. Instead of answering the first thing that came to mind, she took a moment to think it over. Only then did the root of her anger become clear. "I want to say both," she began.

"But?" her mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm kinda pissed she didn't tell me." She gnawed on her lip. _If this was planned all along, no wonder she was nervous today – which means she lied to me._ She thought it was suspicious Kaitlyn was anxious about a test. That wasn't like her. "We don't keep secrets from each other."

Her mother smiled. "She probably thought you would react this way."

"Can you blame me?" Natalie said, still pissed with what was going on down the hall. _God, my father is fucking my best friend._ The idea made her stomach turn. She knew her family had always been different. Sex had never been a mystery, even from a young age. It was just something her parents did. Even into her teenage years, it was something she just ignored- though her mother seemed to do her best to make that impossible. Who her parents slept with didn't concern her. They were happy and loved her and her sister. That all ended tonight. Tonight, her parent's sex life impacted _her_. What's worse, it was Kaitlyn. She of all people. She was the one who always spent hours talking about how her father beat her mother in a drunken rage when he found out she was cheating on him… _again._ Even _if_ her parents had an open relationship…

Her mother's eyes lowered. "I'm sorry. We would have told you, but Kaitlyn wanted to keep this secret." She sighed, shifting so she leaned more against the counter. "We just want Kaitlyn to be happy. We want _both_ of you to be happy. I'm sorry this upsets you. I'll make sure this is the only time this happens."

Natalie let her arms fall to her side. She eyed her mother suspiciously. "You aren't…"

Her mother instantly knew where she was getting at, giving her a comforting smile. "No. This is just between your father and Kaitlyn."

She sighed in relief. "Okay. Good. Just… let me talk to her."

Her mother stood up, walking over to wrap her in a hug. "I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"For being so understanding."

Despite her anger, Natalie gave her mother a hug as well. "It's not like I really have a choice…"

It was hard going back to bed. She had gone to sleep plenty of times to the sounds of passionate lovemaking, but it was different knowing it wasn't her mother making them. She eventually _did_ got to sleep, because she awoke to find Kaitlyn sitting on the edge of her bed, clearly deep in thought. She looked over as Natalie rose from bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hey," Kaitlyn said, blushing as she looked towards the floor. "So… I know you know."

"Yeah. I do." Her voice was harsher than she intended due to her dry mouth, but it worked out well.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have..."

"But?"

Kaitlyn tried the humorous approach, a forced smile on her lips. "Have you seen how hot your dad is? If you were in my position—"

"Please don't finish that statement," Natalie said. The anger seemed distant now. Still there, but cooled enough for her friend to draw a smile out of her. Seeing that she managed to get Natalie to smile, Kaitlyn returned it with a more genuine smile. There was a long silence as Natalie simply stared at her friend. She squirmed under her gaze, but said nothing. Sighing, she shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "So… What are your intentions with this?"

"My intentions?"

Natalie nodded. "Because I _really_ don't want another Mom."

Kaitlyn could see the blessing hidden behind the words and laughed harder than she should have for such a lame joke. Her shoulders relaxed. "I have no intentions like that. I just want a fuck buddy."

She frowned at her friend. "There are plenty of people around for that. Does it _have_ to be my dad?"

"Well, sure. But again, your dad is _hot_. Not to mention his co—"

"Okay!" she yelled, cutting her friend off. "Right now. If this is going to be a thing, we need to set some ground rules."

Laughing, Kaitlyn fell back onto her bed. Natalie did her best to keep everything normal, but it was clear things from now on wouldn't be 'normal. She was still bothered by this arrangement, but saw the need in Kaitlyn's eyes. She didn't know why it had to be her father, or even if this was in any way healthy for any involved. But if there was one thing her mother had drilled into both her and her sister, it was the need for an open mind.

She watched her friend lay on the bed, laughing like everything was normal. Yet she couldn't help seeing her friend's breasts and not relive the memory of them bouncing so merrily when she was riding her father.

 _Keep an open mind… Right._

 **oOOOo**

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome as she dabbed at her eyes. She was trying, and failing, not to cry. He had to admit it was a little difficult not getting misty eyed himself. This was a moment he had long since dreaded. It was the moment where he truly let go. From now on, he was only an observer in his daughters' lives. Sarah's wedding had got him a few years back, but this was it. The last one. Provided everything went well, this would be the last time he walked down the aisle.

"Please don't start crying," Natalie whispered beside him as she took his offered arm.

He tapped her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry."

She suppressed a grin. "I don't know. You did last night."

"Allergies," Inuyasha said, grinning.

The music started playing. _Just like rehearsal_ , he told himself as he took a deep breath. Slowly, the two made their way down the aisle. Waiting at the end was Nathan, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara's son. Inuyasha gave the man a once over as he handed over his youngest daughter into his care. The man had come a long way since his dorky days as Sarah's friend. He was still thinner than his brothers, but he was no longer the effeminate boy he once was. There was also a confidence in his eyes and the way he held himself.

Giving his daughter's hand one last squeeze, he release it and joined his place next to Kagome. He watched, pride swelling in his chest as the two stood before the priest. Getting here was no easy task. Kagome never made it easy. He knew that she wanted to change, to be more like the woman he had lost. But Kagome would forever be Kagome, and he loved her – flaws and all. They had a wonderful family that would grow in time as their daughters started their own families. He knew that they had made mistakes, both as parents and as a couple. There were regrets, but those were inevitable in life. Here and now, watching the smiling face of his daughter marrying the man she loved made it all worth it.

Looking over, he glanced at his wife. Older, but no less beautiful. She smiled up at him, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly.

"You may kiss the bride."

Smiling, Inuyasha watched as Natalie stood on her toes to meet the lips of her new husband. As the crowd cheered, he joined in the applause.

 **oOOOo**

The reception dinner had been a success. Sarah had known it would because _she_ had put it together. Her little sister had been so overwhelmed by the amount of decisions, she had begged her older sister to help. Being the kind and generous sister she was, Sarah pretty much planned the entire wedding. In the end, it had been a fun bonding experience as sisters. They were already close, but with Sarah living with Aiden a few hours away, it was nice to meet face-to-face for longer periods of time.

Sarah wasn't quite sure what had happened to her younger sister after she had left for college. Natalie was still one of the sweetest individuals she knew, but that innocence she had carried with her had left. Over the years, she had fully embraced the lifestyle of their parents. Standing by the door of the bathroom, Sarah watched as her sister celebrated her first night of marriage with _her_ husband. Gnawing on her lower lip, she listened to her sisters moans as she rode Aiden with everything she had. Between her pert breasts, a ring bounced against her glistening skin – held in place by a thin gold chain around her neck.

Her fingers automatically played with the ring on her finger. It was true Aiden and her had their foray's with other partners, but it was nowhere near the amount her sister and parents had. Her mother and sister poked fun of her for it, but she still believed it wasn't cheating if it was anal. The important part was both she and Aiden abided by it. No kissing, and anal sex only when dealing with others. It was a simple system that worked well for them.

Her attention moved over to a figure that appeared at the doorway leading out of the bedroom. Her mother was standing there in all her nude glory. She wore the cum on her stomach proudly as she watched her daughter and son-in-law on the bed. Sarah moved over to stand next to her.

"You're a good sister," her mother said, smiling at her. The smile faded when she saw her daughters face. "What's wrong?"

"It's cheating," she whispered, keeping her voice low. Sarah crossed her arms, covering her exposed breasts. "He's cheating on me." Her mother looked past her at the two on the bed, then back to her, the concern growing on her face. "It's fine," she said, taking a deep breath. "We talked about it before coming. It's just… seeing it happen is different than talking about it."

Her mother gestured for her to follow. She took one last look at her husband and sister before following. _She hasn't even slept with her husband yet._ Sarah knew none of this was exactly strange for their family. Sex was never seen as being a big deal. It was just something adults did as fun. Making love however… Sarah had never understood the difference her mother insisted existed until college. When Aiden and her started talking marriage, they took a month break. Since they had been dating since high school, they both wanted to make sure they were 'right.' In that month, she had a _lot_ of sex with different men and women. Only then did she realize the difference. After experiencing sex with different people, she realized she had never had sex with Aiden. Their feelings for each other made that impossible. He proposed to her the day the month ended. It only took him a week to realize she was the one. It only took her a day to reach the same conclusion, but she took full advantage of the month break. She felt a little guilty about sleeping with so many people when she knew Aiden was the only one for her, but she also knew it was her one chance to experience that lifestyle. After they were married, it was a year and four months before they had their first threesome. Since then, they had them from time to time as well as swapping partners – provided the rules were maintained.

"I feel weird being here," Sarah admitted in the hallway. "I mean, I knew Natalie wanted an orgy after the wedding, but…"

Her mother smiled. "We're all adults here."

"Yeah, but it's still weird seeing you and Dad naked."

Chuckling, her mother stopped. "You've seen worse."

"Yes, and I'm surprised I'm not making a therapist very wealthy." She looked over her shoulder. "It's also weird that I'm now totem sisters with my sister."

Her mother tilted her head. "You were sleeping with Nathan regularly in college. Now he's married to your sister."

Sarah shook her head. "I wouldn't say _regularly_. And also, he only ever did—"

"Anal so it doesn't count," her mother finished, rolling her eyes. "That explains why he always targets that first."

"You were the one that took his virginity."

Her mother looked thoughtful. "Actually, that makes him the only man that's slept with all three of us."

"God, we are so fucked up. Sorry," she said, seeing her mother's face. _She will shout that again and again during sex, but for some reason she doesn't want her kids saying it in conversation._

She followed her mother's gaze into the room they were standing in front of. Eyes widening, she quickly turned away, but not in time for the image of her dad pounding into one of the bridesmaids. _What was her name again? Kaitlyn?_ The girl had been riding her father, while sharing a deep kiss with another of Natalie's female friends. Sarah turned back to her mother, seeing the worry in her face. "What?"

"I can't help but think… I messed up." Sarah raised her eyebrows. "I know I failed completely as a wife. I tried to change. To be more… normal."

Sarah chuckled. "You were never normal Mom."

"No, but I wanted to be." She sighed. "Maybe I should have never married your father."

"Uh, as someone who exists because of that, I wholeheartedly support your decision to marry Dad."

Her mother laughed. "I don't know. Inuyasha has never fully embraced the life."

Not sure what to do with the heavy atmosphere, Sarah tried to bring the mood up. "I don't know Mom," she said, forcing herself to look back into the room. The friend was now straddling her father's face. Both girls were kissing as they grinded against him. "Dad looks like he's having fun."

"I'm not concerned about him," she said softly. Her mother lifted her hand and rubbed her cheek. Surprised, she stared at her mother. "I'm worried I messed up with both of you."

"Mom… I…" She didn't know what to say. This was… unexpected. _Here… of all times…_ This was probably the most inappropriate time to be talking about something this serious.

"I never wanted this for either of you."

Sarah shook her head. "Mom… This isn't your choice. I _chose_ to come here tonight knowing full well who was going to be here. What we were going to do."

"Oh I know. But you can't deny my influence." She chuckled. "I remember when I first walked in on you with Aiden and Nathan."

Sarah groaned. "Please no."

Her mother smiled. "Wasn't the only time."

"No, but that was definitely the most embarrassing."

Her mother's smile faded. "And I encouraged that. I modeled this behavior for you both."

"That may be true, but we still chose this for ourselves. Look at Aiden and me. Yes, we have had a few hook ups over the past year, but the vast majority of our time is monogamous." Reaching over, she rested her hands on her mother's shoulders. "You give yourself too much credit. You raised us to follow who we are. I am me and Natalie is Natalie. We live how we want to live. If other people don't like that – and excuse me for this – fuck them."

Her mother looked at her in stunned silence. Tears formed. Sarah released her mom to allow her to quickly wipe at the tears. "T-thank you," she said softly. "I've been so worried that I…"

"This isn't like you Mom."

Taking a deep breath, she collected herself and nodded. Reaching up, she gave Sarah a loving pinch on the cheek. "Well I know at least _one_ of you got my brains."

Sarah laughed. "I don't know. Dad's pretty smart…"

There was a shift in her mother's expression. It was something Sarah knew all too well. _Looks like Mom's back to normal._ I guess that was one of her strengths. She was always one to bounce back quickly. "When your sister is finished with him, would you mind if I had a turn?"

Sarah played with the wedding ring on her finger once more, glancing down at the one that hung around her mother's neck. Of the three, she was the only one who wore her wedding ring in its proper place. Seeing the hopeful look on her mother's face, Sarah let out a long sigh. "How long have you been waiting to ask me?"

Her mother bit her lower lip. It was clear where _she_ picked it up from. "Honestly? Since you started dating him."

"You are hopeless."

"Does that mean I have permission?"

"If he agrees." _Who am I kidding? Does_ anyone _turn Mom down?_

Leaning forward, her mother kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you!" Sarah watched as her mother headed back to the bedroom. Taking a deep breath, she was acutely aware of the sounds of pleasure that filled the house. In her conversation with her mom, her brain had tuned it all out. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Behind her, she heard her dad groan loudly as a girl's voice cried out his name. _I guess I shouldn't just stand here like an idiot…_

 **oOOOo**

The orgy was in its dying moments. Most of the guests had left or had found a place to curl up and pass out. Only one area still had major activity. Back in the master bedroom, moans and gasps filtered out through the open door. Inside, the main players had their last hurrah. Back arched, Sarah rolled her hips as she rode the groom. He was smiling up at her, his hands against her sides to help her keep her balance. His hips thrust against hers as he made the most of the moment. It had been a long time since Sarah had another man in her pussy, and she was trying not to be too obvious how much she enjoyed the long, slender cock of her brother-in-law. She could tell he was enjoying himself. He had been pestering her all through their college days to let it happen _just once_. Tonight was his one time and it was clear he was going to make the most of it.

A few feet away was her sister Natalie. She was watching them on all fours with a mischievous smile, her ring dangling from its chain. The look on her face clearly expressed how Sarah wasn't fooling anyone. She had her own partner who was ramming himself into her. Sarah didn't know how she managed to rope Nate's oldest brother into joining them, but there he was. _She's becoming as adept as Mom in getting men…_ At the bachelorette party, Natalie had shared her goal of having the entire Sango Clan run a train on her. Sarah believed it was an impossible goal, but… _Shit, she's already slept with three of them._ There were only four left and once they all had a piece, it was just a matter of getting them all in one room…

On the bed was her mother. She was sandwiched between two men in her favorite position. It was weird watching her dad share her with Aiden. _Poor guy looks terrified._ Her husband was definitely out of his element. He had gotten the short stick, being stuck with the two most experienced people here. Her mom was having a great time as she ground herself against him. She couldn't help the jealousy and anger she felt seeing him like that, though she managed to keep it pushed down. In that position, there was no reason why Aiden couldn't have taken her ass, but Sarah knew her mother had put him front and center for a reason. _She's making a show for Dad… and probably me too._

Her attention on the others in the room didn't last long. Enjoying the moment, she tossed her head back. Crying out in pleasure, her voice joined the other three as she turned all her attention on the hard cock inside her.

 **oOOOo**

Sarah leaned against her fist as she stared out the car window. The morning had been less awkward than she suspected when everyone awoke from the aftermath. Natalie and Nathan had to catch an early flight for their honeymoon, so after saying goodbye to her parents, she and Aiden took off for home.

"I just want to be clear," Aiden started, breaking the silence. " _You_ told her it was okay."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes Aiden. I told her it was okay."

"Okay," he said with a quick nod. The silence continued. "So you aren't mad."

"I'm mad that you keep asking if I'm mad." She sighed, knowing he was still worried. "We talked about this. We knew it was going to happen. We agreed it wouldn't change anything."

He cast a quick glance over at her. "But it did."

She looked down. "Yeah. It did." She turned slightly in her seat, fighting with the seatbelt. Facing him, she took a deep breath. "After last night…" She could see him tense.

"Am I going to need to pull over?"

"What?" She laughed. "No. I've just been thinking. I enjoyed last night too much."

"I really think I should pull over…"

She continued, wanting to get everything out as quickly as possible. "I want to stop all that. Threesomes, partner swaps, orgies…. No more. From here on, I just want it to be you and me." She looked down, playing with her ring.

To his credit, he continued to look at the road, but his face was full of surprise. "R-really?"

"Yeah," she said, finding a determination in her.

"But I thought you enjoyed—"

"I do," she said. "I enjoy it all. After last night though, I realized it's not what I want. Mom and Natalie really enjoy that stuff, which is great for them. But that's not what I want to be. I don't want us to be like that." She bit her lower lip. "Is that… okay with you?"

He laughed. "I was always just following your lead."

Sarah laughed, relieved. "Well good," she said, settling back in her seat. "Because I've also been thinking we should maybe start talking about kids…"

"We went from orgies, to no orgies, to kids all in two minutes." He glanced over at her. "Maybe we can revisit that last one. Say… a year from now?" He frowned when she pulled out her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Setting a reminder for a year from now."

"Year and a half?"

"Too late," she said with a giggle. She looked over at her husband. "I love you Aiden."

"I love me too," he said, earning a playful slap on the arm.

Reaching over, she turned on the radio. Looking out the window again, she turned her thoughts back to the family she was leaving behind. She felt the ring between her fingers, smiling. _This is right,_ she thought, feeling a swell of pride and happiness. While her parents may have opened doors and introduced her to ones she would never have picked on her own, she was the one who picked which ones to go through.

Her eyes turned up to the sky, knowing her sister would be in the air about now. _Good luck little sis,_ she thought, smiling. _I hope you find everything you're searching for._ She turned her gaze to Aiden, her smile widening. _Because I found all I need right here._

 **The End**

 **oOOOo**

 **The end! Finally. I know it was a wacky ending, but it was better than the first one I wrote. That being said, I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Already hard at work on another story. I have the first two chapters finished. I'm just brainstorming the general story arc I want to take with it. So keep an eye out!**

 **As always, I appreciate the reviews. My stories are pretty far out there, so I'm happy there are some people as quirky as me! Until next time…**


End file.
